The Rhapsody
by Ayuzawa Shia
Summary: Dengan musik, mereka yang memiliki karakter berbeda-beda akhirnya dapat bersatu. Dan ikatan yang tercipta di dalamnya, lebih dari yang mereka sendiri ketahui. Ketika seseorang harus pergi, maka perasaan kehilangan itupun muncul. Mengabaikan rivalitas yang ada diantara mereka./ Opus 13: Shymphony in Turmoil.
1. Opus 1: Little Violinist

**.**

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Naruto belongs to Masashi Kishimoto, **

**La Corda D'oro belongs to Kure Yuki**

**Pair: SasukeXHinata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, miss type, dll**

**Ini memang terinspirasi dari La Corda D'oro, tapi saya buat berbeda kok… ^^**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading ^^**

**.**

**Opus 1:**

**Little Violinist**

**.**

'**Music is the soul of language' **

**-Max Heindel-**

**.**

**.**

Musik karangan Mozart yang diberi nama _Violin Concerto in D Major_ terdengar sangat merdu dari salah satu gedung pertunjukan teater terkenal di Tokyo. Alunan merdu dan indah itu berasal dari gesekan dawai biola yang dimainkan oleh seorang anak laki-laki rupawan ber-_tuxedo_ hitam. Anak laki-laki tersebut memiliki kulit terang, rambut hitam serta manik gelap. Anak yang terlihat tampan.

Para penonton yang didominasi orang dewasa itu terlihat menitikkan air mata, terhanyut oleh nada-nada sedih yang mengalun begitu indah dari dawai-dawai instrumen musik gesek tersebut. Anak laki-laki berambut _raven_ itu tampak begitu menghayati permainan biolanya.

Seluruh penonton yang hadir segera berdiri dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah segera setelah anak laki-laki itu menyelesaikan permainannya. Permainan yang sangat mengagumkan untuk anak berusia 7 tahun. Musik dengan nada-nada rumit berhasil dimainkan dengan memukau. Lalu, pemuda kecil tersebut membungkukkan badan dan berjalan ke belakang panggung.

Ia disambut oleh senyuman bangga dari kedua orangtua dan kakaknya.

"Luar biasa Sasuke!" kata sang ibu senang sambil memeluknya.

"Ibu aku malu," si anak telihat meronta, berusaha melepaskan pelukan ibunya. Namun sang ibu hanya terkikik geli.

"Aku tak menyangka adikku sehebat ini, eh," ujar sang kakak seraya mengacak-acak rambut anak bernama Sasuke tersebut dengan gemas.

"Kau membuat ayah bangga, Sasuke," seorang laki-laki dewasa yang terlihat tegas, berujar dengan tenang, disertai sebuah senyum tipis.

"Ayah, Ibu, Itachi… terima kasih."

Mendengar pujian dari keluarga yang disayanginya membuat anak itu tak bisa menanhan senyum. Apalagi dari ayahnya yang sangat jarang memuji. Mereka berempat kemudian segera kembali menuju tempat duduk VIP yang disediakan, sementara peserta lain bersiap tampil ke atas panggung.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

"A-aku tak yakin bisa mengalahkan anak laki-laki yang baru saja tampil, Ibu. P-permainannya hebat sekali," ujar lirih seorang gadis cilik yang tampak gundah. Gadis kecil bermata lavender dan berambut biru gelap, yang terlihat sangat imut nan cantik.

"Kau tidak boleh berkata seperti itu, Hinata! Permainan biola Hinata juga tak kalah hebat dari anak itu," sementara sang Ibu, yang secara fisik sangat mirip dengan si anak, berusaha menenangkan putrinya.

Anak perempuan bernama Hinata itu tetap menunduk, sembari memainkan jemarinya.

"Kau harus percaya diri, Hinata. Aku percaya kau bisa." Kalimat yang bermaksud menyemangati itu berasal dari seorang anak laki-laki yang lebih tua, yang tak lain adalah sang kakak. Ia mengusap pelan kepala Hinata, berharap adiknya mendapatkan kepercayaan diri lagi.

"Ibu, Ayah, Neji dan Hanabi percaya padamu, Hinata. Kau tidak mau mengecewakan kami, kan?" ujar sang ibu seraya mengecup kening putrinya lembut. Hinata kemudian menatap satu persatu keluarganya dengan mata besarnya. Ada ayahnya yang menatapnya dengan hangat, ibunya yang tersenyum manis, kakaknya yang tersenyum meyakinkan serta adiknya yang sedang berada di gendongan ibunya. Keluarganya yang menyayangi Hinata dan mendukungnya sepenuh hati.

"B-baiklah, Ibu. Aku akan mengalahkannya!" seru gadis kecil itu sembari mengangguk mantap. Tampaknya semangatnya telah kembali.

"Nah, sekarang naiklah ke atas panggung. Tunjukkan kehebatanmu, sayang!"

Hinata melangkahkan kaki kecilnya menaiki panggung. Tepuk tangan penonton mengiringi langkahnya. Ia membungkuk memberi salam, kemudian menganggat _bow_ serta memosisikan biola kecilnya. Tak lama setelahnya, Hinata menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan lembut pada alat musik kesukaannya itu. Alunan biola yang dimainkan gadis kecil berbalut gaun putih itu mampu menghipnotis seluruh penonton yang menghadiri kompetisi. Terlihat dari kini semua penonton terfokus pada penampilan si gadis cilik.

Bahkan anak laki-laki yang bermain sebelumnya pun terpukau dengan melodi yang membahana namun terdengar lembut di gedung teater itu.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Kompetisi musik telah memasuki puncak acara, yaitu pengumuman pemenang. Terlihat sudah ada satu orang yang telah menempati podium, yaitu sang juara ketiga yang baru saja diumumkan. Kompetisi ini adalah kompetisi biola umum, dengan batasan umur dari tujuh hingga duapuluh tahun. Sehingga, peserta kompetisi pun beragam. Mulai dari anak SD hingga sekolah tinggi.

Kini tiba saatnya membacakan juara pertama dan kedua. Seluruh penonton tampak tegang, begitu pula dengan para kontestan.

Hinata meremas-remas gaunnya, ia benar-benar gugup. Berharap bisa mendapatkan juara pertama sehingga ayahnya akan bangga padanya. Tapi, Hinata juga sadar bahwa permainan biolanya belumlah sempurna. Apalagi kalau dibandingkan dengan anak yang bermain sebelum dirinya.

Sementara Sasuke tampak tenang, namun jantungnya berdetak tak karuan. Ia juga berharap bisa mendapat juara pertama. Ia ingin membuat keluarganya bangga. Karena keluarga Uchiha, adalah keluarga para jenius dengan segala prestasinya.

Dua anak dengan harapan yang sama, namun hanya ada satu yang akan menjadi juara.

"Juara kedua dipegang oleh…"

Suara _MC_ yang menggelegar tiba-tiba berhenti, membuat suasana semakin tegang. Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama berdoa agar namanya tak disebut.

"Gadis kecil yang cantik, Hyuuga Hinata dengan permainan biola yang anggun mendapat juara kedua. Mari naik ke panggung, sayang." Sang MC langsung berjalan untuk menyambut Hinata. Dengan langkah malu-malu, Hinata naik ke panggung, menuju podium tempat juara kedua. Ada sedikit perasaan kecewa di hati gadis cilik tersebut, namun Hinata tetap bersyukur.

"Dan juara pertama…" kembali pembawa acara membuat jantung para kontestan berdebar-debar, " … jatuh pada anak laki-laki tampan dengan permainan yang menakjubkan, Uchiha Sasuke!"

Suara tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi langkah _master_ kecil itu menaiki panggung. Dengan percaya diri, Sasuke naik ke atas podium. Dari sana, ia melirik ke arah keluarganya, yang menatapnya dengan puas. Perasaan hangat pun menyelimuti dada Sasuke.

Sesaat kemudian, para juri naik ke panggung untuk penyerahan piala. Satu-persatu vilonis cilik tersebut menerima piala dan hadiah masing-masing. Tepuk tangan terus saja terdengar,_ applause_ dari para penyuka musik klasik, dengan harapan calon violinis-violinis cilik itu akan menjadi violinis hebat di masa depan.

Acara kompetisi pun berakhir, ditutup dengan sesi foto, bagi penonton yang ingin berfoto dengan para kontestan maupun juara. Dan ketika acara benar-benar berakhir, Hinata terlihat berjalan pela menuju seseorang.

"A-ano… se-selamat ya, atas kemenanganmu. Kau hebat," ucap Hinata malu-mau. Ia ingin memberi selamat pada Sasuke. Ia kagum pada Sasuke, meskipun juga kecewa.

Sasuke menoleh, lalu mengangguk. Ada senyum tipis yang menghiasi wajahnya. "Hn… Kau yang mendapat juara kedua, kan?" tanya Sasuke.

"I-iya…"

"Selama ada aku, kau tak akan bisa menjadi juara pertama," kata Sasuke penuh percaya diri. Dididik dalam keluarga Uchiha, sedikit banyak memengaruhi tingkah laku Sasuke. Sasuke memang suka meniru perilaku ayah maupun kakeknya yang cenderung sombong.

"Huh?" Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan anak di depannya itu. Ia tidak mengerti ucapan Sasuke.

"Kau selalu akan jadi nomor dua," kata Sasuke lagi.

Hinata makin terbelalak. Ia tidak menyangka, akan mendapat jawaban yang membuat hati kecilnya kesal. "A-aku… aku bisa mengalahkanmu!" seru Hinata tidak mau kalah.

"Tidak… kau takkan bisa!" balas Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seringainya. Dalam hati ia mengakui kalau permainan Hinata itu lumayan hebat. Tapi, tentu saja Sasuke tidak akan mengatakannya.

Hinata memberengut. "B-bisa! A-aku pasti bisa kalau berusaha."

Sasuke bersedekap, lagi-lagi meniru ayahnya. "Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunjukkan di kompetisi selanjutnya, Hyuuga!" tantang Sasuke. Padahal, sebenarnya itu adalah ungkapan kalau Sasuke ingin bertemu lagi dengan Hinata. Entah kenapa ia merasa menggoda Hinata itu menyenangkan.

Hinata sudah mau menjawab lagi, tapi tidak jadi. Kepalanya menunduk dan wajahnya berubah murung. "T-tapi… keluargaku akan pindah ke luar negeri."

Kini giliran Sasuke yang terbelalak. Dan muncul perasaan tidak menyenangkan di dadanya. "Berapa lama?" tanya Sasuke.

"A-aku tidak tahu…"

Sasuke menghela napas khas anak kecil. "Kalau begitu akan kutunggu… sampai kau bisa mengalahkanku." Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya lagi.

"H-hai!" ucap Hinata sambil mengangguk mantap. Bagi Hinata, ini berarti Sasuke mengakui dirinya sebagai saingan. Dan Hinata menjadi semakin bersemangat untuk belajar biola.

Hinata menawarkan senyum manisnya, yang tanpa disadari membuat Sasuke terpana. Tapi Sasuke buru-buru menutup wajahnya dengan lengannya, agar wajahnya yang memanas tidak ketahuan.

Hinata yang polos tentu tak sadar. Gadis kecil itu lalu membungkuk pamit, kemudian berjalan menuju keluarganya yang telah menunggu.

Sasuke memandang punggung Hinata yang menjauh, masih terpesona oleh senyum manis gadis kecil itu. sayang sekali entah kapan mereka bisa bertemu lagi. Tapi Sasuke berjanji, dalam hati, ia tidak akan melupakan Hyuuga Hinata.

"Adik kecilku, kau melihat apa?" tepukan pelan Itachi di pundak Sasuke membuyarkan lamunannya.

Sasuke yang tersadar langsung berjalan menghampiri ayah dan ibunya. " Tidak ada. Ayo pulang."

Mata Itachi menyipit, kemudian mengikuti arah pandangan adiknya tadi. Ia menyeringai kecil saat tahu apa yang dilihat Sasuke. "_Baka otouto_," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**10 tahun kemudian**

**Akademi Musik Konogaoka**

Langkah kaki yang beradu dengan lantai terdengar menggema di lorong Akademi Musik Konogaoka. Akademi Musik Konogaoka adalah sekolah swasta yang dikhususkan bagi murid-murid yang ingin mempelajari musik lebih dalam. Sekolah yang terbilang cukup elit, karena yang belajar di sana kebanyakan adalah penerus keluarga pemain musik yang terkenal. Akademi Musik Konogaoka juga telah melahirkan banyak musisi. Serta banyak lulusan AMK yang bisa melanjutkan belajar di Austria, negara surga musik klasik.

AMK tampak sepi, karena sekarang sudah memasuki jam belajar aktif. Seorang remaja perempuan tampak berlari-lari kecil menyusuri lorong. Kedua manik berwarna _lavender_ miliknya memeriksa tiap papan kecil yang terletak di atas pintu tiap ruangan yang dilewatinya. Gadis itu sedikit menyesal karena bangun kesiangan di hari pertamanya sekolah. Ia juga sedikit kesal karena kakaknya tidak mau membangunkannya dan malah langsung berangkat kerja.

Yang paling menyedihkan, karena jam pelajaran sudah dimulai, tidak ada guru yang bisa mengantarnya menuju kelas. Kepala sekolah hanya memberitahu bahwa ia akan masuk kelas 2-B. Hanya berbekal pengetahuan itulah ia mencari kelasnya di sekolah yang baru pertama kali ini ia datangi.

**2-B**

Akhirnya gadis berambut _indigo_ panjang itu menemukan kelas yang dimaksud. Ia mengembuskan nafas lega. Menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, untuk mengurangi kegugupannya. Berharap semoga guru yang mengajar di kelas ini bukanlah tipikal guru _killer _yang akan menghukum murid yang terlambat dengan lari mengitari lapangan sepuluh kali. Sekali lagi gadis itu menghirup nafas dalam-dalam, dan bersiap mengetuk pintu.

_**Tok tok tok**_

"Masuk."

Terdengar suara wanita dewasa menyuruh gadis itu memasuki ruang kelas. Sang gadis pun membuka pintu perlahan-lahan, kemudian melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kelas.

"Murid baru… Hyuuga Hinata?" tanya seorang guru cantik berambut hitam sambil menghampiri gadis itu.

"I-iya," jawab sang gadis gugup.

"Ah… baik. Selamat datang Nona Hyuuga. Saya Kurenai," kata guru tersebut, sembari menghela si murid baru masuk ke dalam kelas. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke seluruh murid di kelas. "Anak-anak, ini teman baru kalian. Silahkan memperkenalkan diri."

Perhatian seluruh murid beralih kearah gadis berambut _indigo_ yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata tersebut. Merasa semua mata tertuju padanya, wajah gadis itu pun memerah. Mati-matian ia mencoba untuk tidak telalu gugup.

"P-perkenalkan, saya Hyuuga Hinata. Salam kenal… dan mohon bantuannya." Hinata membungkuk untuk mengakhiri perkenalannya.

"Hinata, silahkan duduk di antara dua anak perempuan disana," kata Kurenai seraya menunjuk salah satu bangku kosong yang terletak di antara gadis berambut _pink_ dan gadis berambut pirang yang diikat _ponytail_.

Hinata mengangguk dan segera menuju ke tempat duduknya.

"Baiklah anak-anak… seharusnya pagi ini kita ada tes…" Terlihat banyak anak yang menghela nafas dan mengeluh. "…tapi _Sensei_ harus menghadiri rapat. Jadi, untuk dua jam kedepan kalian bisa belajar sendiri."

Terdengar sorak sorai murid-murid yang senang karena mereka tidak harus berkutat dengan soal-soal yang bisa dibilang cukup membuat frustasi itu. Walaupun Kurenai bukan guru yang galak, namun guru tersebut tidak akan pernah memberikan soal yang mudah pada murid-muridnya.

"Jangan terlalu ribut, oke? Selamat pagi," kata Kurenai kemudian berlalu meninggalkan kelas.

Setelah guru cantik tersebut meninggalkan ruangan, berbagai suara langsung terdengar. Sementara Hinata hanya diam dan menundukkan kepalanya. Ia masih merasa asing di lingkungan baru ini.

"Hai…" kata seseorang. Hinata mendongak dan mendapati gadis berambut merah dengan mata hijau tersenyum padanya. Itu adalah gadis yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Hinata membalas dengan senyuman lembut. "H-hai juga…"

"Aku Haruno Sakura… senang berkenalan denganmu. Boleh aku memanggilmu Hinata-_chan_?" kata gadis itu sangat ramah.

"A-aku Hyuuga Hinata… i-iya… boleh, Haruno-_san_. S-senang berkenalan denganmu juga," balas Hinata.

"Tidak usah formal begitu, Hinata-_chan_… panggil saja aku Sakura," kata Sakura lagi.

Hinata terlihat ragu, namun tetap menuruti teman barunya itu. "B-baiklah Sakura-_san_…" jawab Hinata.

"Sakura-_chan_," kata Sakura lagi membenarkan.

"Aa… iya, Sakura-_chan_,"

"Hei… aku Yamanaka Ino. Panggil saja Ino," gadis berambut _blonde_ di samping Hinata ikut memperkenalkan diri. Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum.

"Kami dengar kau pindahan dari luar negeri. Benarkah itu, Hinata?" tanya Sakura yang sekarang sudah duduk di depan Hinata.

"Aaa… b-bisa dibilang begitu…"

"Darimana memangnya?" Ino ikut bertanya.

"Korea."

"Berapa lama kau di sana?" tanya Sakura antusias.

"Aku dan keluargaku tinggal di Korea selama kurang lebih sepuluh tahun. Namun karena kakakku harus mengurus perusahaan di Jepang, jadi kami kembali kesini. Adikku juga ingin melihat Jepang itu seperti apa," jelas Hinata. Pandangannya menerawang, membayangkan kakak serta adiknya.

"Hei, kau sudah tidak gagap. Baguslah!" kata Ino yang menyadari Hinata bisa berbicara dengan lancar sekarang.

"Itu karena aku gugup," jawab Hinata pelan. Ya, kalau gugup pasti kegagapan Hinata akan kambuh. Pada dasarnya Hinata memanglah gadis pemalu. Dan Hinata merasa beruntung karena menemukan dua teman baru yang sangat ramah dalam waktu dekat.

"Oh ya… kau pegang alat musik apa Hinata-_chan_? Aku _clarinet,_ sedangkan Sakura vokalis," tanya Ino lagi. Di Akademi Musik Konogaoka, semua murid wajib fokus pada satu alat musik atau vokal. Meskipun sekolah tetap mengajari alat musik dasar seperti piano, dan setiap murid diperbolehkan mempelajari alat musik lain.

"Aku memainkan… piano." Wajah Hinata mendadak sedikit muram, namun ia tak mau menunjukkan pada teman-teman barunya ini. Ia segera tersenyum lagi.

"Ooohh…" ujar Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

"Eh kau mau ikut kami ke kantin? Kami belum sempat sarapan tadi," tanya Sakura seraya berdiri.

"Aaa… t-tidak. Aku disini saja."

"Baiklah… sampai jumpa nanti ya, Hinata-_chan_!" kata Ino. Sambil berlalu, Sakura serta Ino melambaikan tangan. Sementara Hinata melihat kepergian dua gadis itu dengan wajah sendu.

Piano… ya, Hinata sekarang memainkan piano.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Hinata bermaksud untuk berkeliling sekolah. Karena kedua temannya sedang makan dan tidak ingin mengganggu mereka, akhirnya ia pergi sendiri. Hinata pun berjalan menuju lantai paling atas, ia dengar dari teman sekelasnya di sana adalah ruang-ruang untuk berlatih musik.

Hinata berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju lantai tiga. Saat Hinata melangkahkan kaki menyusuri koridor lantai tiga, sayup-sayup ia mendengar alunan biola yang sepertinya tidak asing. Ia merasa pernah mendengar permainan seperti ini. Hinata pun kemudian mendekati ruangan asal suara tersebut. diikutinya suara sayup-sayup yang makin lama terdengar semakin jelas.

Hinata menyusuri lorong, yang di kanan-kirinya merupakan ruangan-ruangan untuk berlatih musik. Akhirnya, Hinata sampai di tempat yang menjadi sumber suara biola indah tersebut. Itu adalah sebuah ruang musik yang letaknya ada di paling ujung.

Karena pintu dilengkapi oleh kaca, ia bisa melihat seorang pemuda berseragam sama dengannya sedang memainkan biola. Didorong rasa penasaran yang besar, akhirnya Hinata memberanikan diri untuk mengintip. Ia membuka pintu yang ternyata tidak terkunci perlahan-lahan.

Dan kini indra pendengarannya dapat menangkap musik yang mengalun dengan sangat jelas. Musik yang begitu indah. Hinata menatap dengan seksama, sang pemuda yang tengah membelakanginya tersebut. Mata _lavender_-nya mengamati bagaimana_ bow_ itu menggesek senar-senar biola dengan begitu lincah.

Oh… Hinata benar-benar merindukan biola.

Namun sayang, ada suatu keadaan yang membuat Hinata tidak bisa memainkan alat musik kesayangannya dan harus berpindah ke piano.

Irama yang mengalun begitu lembut namun sedih, membuat Hinata terbawa suasana. Tanpa sadar, ia yang semula hanya mengintip kini bergerak memasuki ruangan tersebut. Hinata sepenuhnya berada di dalam ruang musik, bersama sang pemuda yang masih fokus pada biolanya.

Pemuda itu memiliki rambut _raven_ dengan gaya yang terbilang cukup aneh, karena bagian belakang rambutnya dibuat model _spike_. Hinata tidak dapat melihat wajah pemuda itu karena ia berdiri membelakangi Hinata. Namun entah kenapa, Hinata merasa tidak asing dengan sosok itu.

_**Paganini—Violin Sonata**_

Hinata menggumamkan kata tersebut tanpa sadar, dirinya seakan terhipnotis oleh permainan biola sang pemuda berambut _raven_ yang membelakanginya itu.

Alunan nada-nada itu tiba-tiba terhenti. Membuat Hinata tersadar, lalu dengan cepat menoleh ke arah sang pemuda yang kini menatapnya dengan tajam. Laki-laki muda itu sudah berada di hadapannya, dengan raut wajah yang tidak bisa dibilang ramah.

"Siapa?" tanya pemuda itu dengan nada dingin.

"E-eh?" Hinata yang terkesiap, akhirnya malah bingung menjawab apa.

"Kau siapa?" ulang sang pemuda lagi masih dengan nada dingin.

"A-aku murid baru… t-tadi sedang berkeliling… d-dan tidak sengaja… m-mendengar suara biolamu," jawab Hinata dengan gugup. Pandangan tajam pemuda di depannya ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa terpojokkan.

"Tch. Mengganggu!" ucap pemuda itu lagi.

"_Go-gomen_…" Hinata lalu membungkuk dalam-dalam, merasa bersalah karena memang dirinya dengan seenaknya masuk ke ruang latihan tanpa izin penggunanya.

"Pergi! Aku tidak membutuhkan pendengar untuk latihan!"

Hinata berjengit kaget. Galak sekali, pikirnya dalam hati. Namun Hinata tidak menyuarakanya. Ia tidak mau cari masalah.

"I-iya… se-sekali lagi… _go-gomen_…" Hinata bergegas membalikkan badan dan berjalan keluar. Namun langkahnya terhenti karena sebuah suara.

"Tunggu!"

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya, melihat pemuda yang kini berjalan kearahnya. Mata _onyx_ pemuda itu memandang tajam pada _lavender_ Hinata.

"Kau—"

_**Tengtengteng**_

Belum sempat pemuda itu melanjutkan kalimatnya, bel tanda masuk bergantinya pelajaran berbunyi. itu artinya Hinata harus segera masuk ke kelas.

"Aaa… _go-gomen_… a-aku harus pergi…" kata Hinata sambil bergegas pergi, ia tidak mau telat untuk kedua kalinya.

Pemuda itu menatap kepergian Hinata, ekspresi wajahnya tampak sedikit terkejut. Namun kedua manik gelapnya tampak melembut.

"Dia… kembali…" gumamnya pelan.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Meeting room K.M.A**

"Kakashi… bagaimana bisa kau memilih anak yang bahkan belum sehari berada di sekolah ini? Kau bercanda!" ujar seorang laki-laki pucat berambut hitam panjang. Semua orang yang berada di ruang pertemuan kini menatap pria tersebut.

"Aku menemukan bakat pada anak itu…" sahut seorang laki-laki berambut perak yang bernama Kakashi. Pria tersebut memiliki rambut _silver_, dengan wajahnya yang tertutupi masker. Nada bicaranya tenang namun tegas.

"Kau tidak bisa seenaknya begitu!" kata laki-laki berkulit pucat itu bersikeras. Beberapa peserta rapat lain mengangguk setuju.

"Apa kau tahu, Orochi-_sensei_, sepuluh tahun lalu ada kompetisi biola di Tokyo? Dimana dua anak berumur tujuh tahun berhasil merebut juara pertama dan kedua…" Kakashi berhenti sejenak, mata hitamnya menatap semua orang yang hadir di ruangan itu. "… tentu saja kita tahu juara pertama adalah Uchiha Sasuke. Tapi yang mendapatkan juara kedua… kau tahu siapa?"

"Hyuuga… Hinata?" kata Kurenai ragu-ragu.

"Benar… dialah Hyuuga Hinata." Kakashi tampak tersenyum di balik maskernya. Semua peserta rapat terlihat terkejut. Mereka semua tahu, kompetisi biola sepuluh tahun yang lalu benar-benar fantastis karena pemenangnya justru anak kecil. Dua anak jenius, yang bermain biola sangat mengesankan.

"Tapi kalau kulihat datanya… sekarang ia memainkan piano. Dan kau memilihnya untuk bermain biola?" tanya Kurenai.

"Tidak. Aku akan membuatnya memainkan biola lagi," ucap Kakashi yakin. Semua peserta rapat tampak berbisik-bisik, namun mereka mengangguk-angguk. Kakashi memang terkenal akan kejeliannya dalam melihat bakat musik seseorang.

"Terserah kau saja. Kami serahkan kompetisi ini padamu, Kakashi," kata Tsunade, sang kepala sekolah mengakhiri rapat.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Bel tanda sekolah usai berbunyi nyaring. Murid-murid pun bergegas segera merapikan buku dan peralatan sekolah mereka. Pulang sekolah, memang menjadi saat favorit bagi pelajar normal seperti mereka.

"Aku benar-benar berharap bisa terpilih di kompetisi musik tahun ini," ujar Ino sambil mengepalkan kedua tangannya.

"Ah… aku sih tidak mungkin terpilih," sahut Sakura lesu, sambil memasukkan perlatan sekolahnya ke dalam tas.

"K-kompetisi?" tanya Hinata heran. Ia bingung dengan hal yang dibicarakan teman-temannya.

"Ya. Ah iya, kau anak baru jadi tidak tahu, ya?" jawab Sakura sambil menjentikkan jari. Hinata hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Tiap setahun sekali akan diadakan kompetisi musik. Pesertanya dipilih oleh pihak sekolah," Ino menjelaskan.

"Besok pengumuman siapa-siapa yang menjadi kontestan, semoga kau terpilih Ino," seru Sakura menyemangati sahabatnya.

"I-iya… semoga terpilih, Ino-_chan_," ujar Hinata, ikut memberikan semangat. Lalu berpaling menatap Sakura. "Tapi, kenapa Sakura-_chan_ tidak mungkin terpilih?"

"Karena aku tidak memainkan instrumen, Hinata," jawab Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Kalau begitu, kami pulang dulu Hinata-_chan_… Kau dijemput, kan? _Jaa ne_!" seru Sakura dan Ino sambil melambaikan tangan.

"_Jaa_…" sahut Hinata. Ia merapikan buku-bukunya lalu bergegas menuju gerbang sekolah, menunggu sang kakak tercinta datang menjemput.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Hari berikutnya, Akademi Musik Konogaoka**

Sebuah mobil sedan _Lancer_ berwarna putih berhenti tepat di depan gerbang Konogaoka Music Academy. Tak berapa lama, tampak seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ keluar dari mobil.

"Terimakasih kak Neji… sampai jumpa…" kata gadis itu sambil membungkuk, melihat ke dalam mobil.

"Hn. Aku pergi dulu, Hinata. Baik-baiklah di sekolah," sahut sang kakak yang bernama Neji tersebut.

Hinata melambaikan tangannya, menunggu hingga mobil sang kakak menjauh, kemudian bergegas memasuki gerbang AMK. Melihat dua satpam sekolah yang berjaga, Hinata segera menyapa mereka dengan ramah.

"Pagi Izumo-_san_… Kotetsu-_san_…" sapanya sambil tersenyum lembut.

"Pagi Hinata-_chan_," sahut mereka bersamaan seraya membalas senyum Hinata. Rupanya mereka berkenalan saat Hinata menunggu jemputan di hari pertamanya sekolah kemarin.

Suasana di sekolah pagi ini terasa lebih ramai dari kemarin, membuat Hinata penasaran. Ia melayangkan pandangannya, mencari-cari sumber keramaian itu, yang tampaknya berasal dari kerumunan murid yang mengelilingi papan pengumuman. Hinata ingat, kalau tidak salah hari ini pengumuman kontestan untuk kompetisi musik atau semacamnya. Mata _lavender_-nya lalu menangkap sosok kedua temannya, Sakura dan Ino, yang juga sedang mengerumuni papan pangumuman tersebut. Hinata pun menghampiri keduanya.

"Sakura-_chan_… Ino-_chan_," sapa Hinata begitu sampai di dekat kerumunan murid-murid.

Berangsur-angsur, semua langsung diam begitu mendengar suara Hinata. Kini perhatian kerumunan siswa itu berpindah pada Hinata, semua menatap kearahnya. Ada pandangan heran, kesal, kagum, terkejut, dan lain-lain. Merasa menjadi pusat perhatian, wajah Hinata pun langsung memerah.

"A-ada a-apa?" tanya Hinata kebingungan dan gugup.

"Kau jahat Hinata!" tiba-tiba Ino mendekatinya dan berteriak. Wajahnya memerah dan terlihat kesal. Marah.

"A-apa? A-aku tidak m-mengerti Ino-_chan_," sahut Hinata yang masih kebingungan.

"Ino, tenang dulu," kata Sakura berusaha menenangkan.

"Bagaimana mungkin anak baru sepertimu bisa terpilih mengikuti kompetisi?!" teriak Ino lagi. "Kau curang Hinata! Seharusnya aku yang terpilih!"

_Lavender_ Hinata melebar. Ia yang masih bingung, kini tambah tidak mengerti. Apa yang barusaja Ino katakan? Terpilih?

"A-aku terpilih? T-tapi aku… aku ti—"

"Aku membencimu!" Belum sempat Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Ino sudah menyela. Setelah mengatakan itu Ino lalu berlari menjauh, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih tidak mengerti dengan apa yang terjadi.

"Hi-Hinata… maafkan Ino. Dia hanya terlalu syok karena tidak terpilih mengikuti kompetisi," ucap Sakura kemudian berlalu menyusul Ino. Mata hijaunya menyiratkan penyesalan.

Hinata menghela nafas, ini terlalu membingungkan. Ia bahkan tidak tahu apa yang terjadi, tapi tiba-tiba mendapat perlakuan seperti itu. Hinata mengedarkan pandangan ke sekelilingnya dan menemukan kerumunan murid tadi sekarang sedang berbisik-bisik sambil menunjuk dirinya. Hinata merasakan matanya memanas, namun ia berusaha menahan airmatanya keluar. Mengabaikan semua tatapan yang tertuju padanya, perlahan-lahan ia melangkah menuju papan pengumuman. Dan irisnya pun membelalak terkejut melihat tulisan di depannya.

**Intraschool Music Competition. Candidates:**

**Himura Sai. Flute. 3-E**

**Uzumaki Naruto. Saxophone. 2-C**

**Nara Shikamaru. Cello. 3-A**

**Mitsashi Tenten. Clarinet. 1-D**

**Sabaku Gaara. Piano. 1-A**

**Uchiha Sasuke. Violin. 2-A**

**Hyuuga Hinata. Violin. 2-B**

Hinata menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya. Kini ia tahu penyebab Ino begitu marah kepadanya.

"Ti-tidak mungkin… a-aku… biola…?"

**.**

**.**

**~~~TBC~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Akhirnya selesai juga chap 1 ini… kyaa saya suka sekali music klasik .**

**Liat anime LCD jadi inget sasuke, mirip bgt sifatnya ama Len. Belagu gitu *digetok entong***

**Tapi di fic ini, gak saya buat harem. Ntar yg suka Hinata cukup 2 orang aja. hahaha**

**Pengen banget bisa main biola apa piano, tapi apa daya… bisanya cuma seruling (=_=). Itupun sekarang sudah lupa. Kekeke *plakk* . gomen malah curcol ….**

**Baik… langsung saja… teman-teman… senpai-senpai… mohon kritik saran konkrit atau sekedar komennya . **

**Saya masih newbie jadi butuh banyak masukan. Dan supaya saya tau fic ini lebih baik dilanjutkan atau ditiadakan. ^o^**

**Atau kalo mau ngeflame,, ya gapapa. Asal jangan dengan kata yg kasar… dan tolong diperhatikan warningnya . (^^)v**

**Akhir kata,,, gomen kalau banyak kesalahan di fic ini.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review. *plak***

**Jaa matte ne~~~~ annyeong~~~**


	2. Opus 2: Moonlight Sonata Beethoven

**.**

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**La Corda D'oro ****Kure Yuki**

**Fanfic The Rhapsody ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasukeXHinata**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Opus 2:**

**Moonlight Sonata Beethoven**

**.**

**Happy reading **

**.**

'_**Music is the language of the spirit. It opens the secret of life bringing peace, abolishing strife.'**_

_**- Kahlil Gibran-**_

**.**

**Konogaoka Music Academy…**

Hinata berlari menyusuri koridor sekolah Konogaoka Music Academy yang mulai ramai dipenuhi siswa-siswi karena 10 menit lagi kelas akan dimulai. Ini adalah hari kedua ia bersekolah, namun karena tiba-tiba terpilih menjadi salah satu peserta kompetisi musik membuatnya harus mencari seseorang yang bertanggung jawab pada kompetisi untuk mengklarifikasikan masalah ini.

"Tidak mungkin kan aku bermain biola lagi?" ucapnya lirih sambil terus berlari.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu berhenti di depan sebuah ruangan yang bertuliskan 'Hatake Kakashi'. Ia mengatur nafasnya yang terengah-engah, kemudian mengetuk pintu, berharap orang yang dicarinya tersebut sudah datang ke sekolah.

"Ada perlu denganku, Nona?"

Suara maskulin terdengar dari belakang Hinata. Gadis itu sedikit kaget, ia segera membalikkan badan.

"Kakashi-_sensei_?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Hm… Nona Hyuuga Hinata? Mari masuk," ucap Kakashi seraya membuka pintu dan mempersilahkan Hinata masuk ke ruangannya.

Hinata memasuki ruangan berukuran sedang itu, kemudian duduk setelah _sensei_-nya itu memberi isyarat untuk duduk.

Hinata tampak gugup di hadapan _sensei_ berambut perak itu, ia memang tidak terbiasa protes. "_A-ano_… _Sensei_… m-maksud saya kesini..."

"Aku tahu, tentang kompetisi musik?" potong Kakashi.

"I-iya, _Sensei_… k-kenapa saya bisa terpilih?" tanya Hinata sambil meremas-remas rok seragamnya untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

"Karena… kau berbakat," jawab Kakashi singkat.

Hinata menatap Kakashi heran, bagaimana mungkin gurunya ini bisa mengatakan ia berbakat kalau mereka baru sekali ini bertemu.

"T-tapi… _Sensei_ tahu darimana saya berbakat?"

"Aku melihatmu di kontes biola sepuluh tahun lalu," jawab Kakashi sambil tersenyum di balik maskernya.

"T-tapi… saya sudah tidak bermain biola lagi, _Sensei_…" ucap Hinata lirih, wajahnya kembali menunduk.

"Kau akan segera memainkannya," kata Kakashi yakin.

"T-tapi, _Sensei_… rasanya ini tidak adil… s-saya kan murid baru."

"Hinata… aku memilihmu karena aku tahu kau bisa." Kakashi menatap Hinata dengan penuh keyakinan. "Kelas akan segera dimulai, segeralah bergegas," lanjutnya.

"Pe-permisi, _Sensei_," ucap Hinata sambil membungkukkan badannya dan berjalan keluar ruangan Kakashi.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berjalan memasuki kelas sambil menunduk. Siswa-siswa yang berada di kelas menatap kearahnya dan mulai berbisik-bisik. Hinata menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan agar tangisnya tidak pecah. Ia menuju tempat duduknya, namun tidak melihat Ino maupun Sakura. Ia menjadi semakin merasa bersalah pada Ino. Hinata duduk di bangkunya, ia tidak berani mengangkat wajahnya. Matanya benar-benar terasa panas sekarang.

"Hinata." Sebuah tepukan pelan di bahunya membuat Hinata mendongakkan kepalanya.

"S-sakura-_chan_… k-kau tidak marah padaku?" tanya Hinata dengan suara bergetar.

"Marah? Untuk apa?" Sakura tersenyum. Ia menggeser bangkunya agar lebih dekat dengan posisi Hinata. "Jangan dipikirkan kata-kata Ino tadi ya! Dia hanya sedikit kecewa, dia benar-benar ingin ikut kompetisi itu. Tapi masih ada tahun depan, jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir, Hinata-_chan_. Nanti dia pasti akan baik lagi," ujar Sakura menjelaskan.

"B-benarkah, Sakura-_chan_?"

"Iya. Jadi tenang saja ya!" ucap Sakura lagi.

Hinata mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Sakura yang melihat teman barunya itu tersenyum ikut menyunggingkan senyum lega. Walaupun baru satu hari mereka menjadi teman, tapi ia tahu Hinata memiliki hati yang lembut. Bagaimanapun juga Hinata tidak bisa disalahkan karena tiba-tiba terpilih di kompetisi musik yang bergengsi di Konogaoka.

"Tapi Hinata, kenapa instrumen yang kau mainkan biola? Bukankah kau bermain piano?" tanya Sakura yang menyadari bahwa Hinata tertulis akan memainkan biola.

"_A-ano_… itu… aku juga kurang tahu, Sakura-_chan_. Nanti akan aku tanyakan pada _Sensei_."

"Ya sudah. Bagaimanapun, kau adalah wakil kelas kita. Berjuanglah, Hinata-_chan_!" kata Sakura dengan semangat.

"I-iya… tapi… Ino dimana Sakura-_chan_?" Hinata tampak khawatir karena Ino belum kelihatan.

"Oh… dia ada di ruang kesehatan. Tenang saja, dia tidak apa-apa kok," jawab Sakura sambil mengibaskan tangannya.

"Ooh…"

_Teng teng teng_

Bel berbunyi, menandakan kelas akan segera dimulai. Murid-murid yang masih berada diluar kelas segera memasuki kelas. Seorang _sensei _berkulit pucat dengan rambut hitam panjang memasuki ruang kelas yang ditempati Hinata. Semua murid langsung diam begitu mengetahui siapa _sensei_ yang mengajar kelas pagi ini. Sakura pun bergegas menggeser kembali bangkunya.

"Kita lanjut nanti lagi," bisiknya pada Hinata. Hinata membalasnya dengan anggukan.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Konogaoka Music Academy…**

"_Pengumuman. Bagi peserta kompetisi musik yang saya sebutkan harap segera datang ke ruang pertemuan siswa. Himura Sai dari kelas 3-E, Uzumaki Naruto dari kelas 2-C, Nara Shikamaru dari kelas 3-A, Mitsashi Tenten kelas 1-D, Sabaku Gaara kelas 1-A, Uchiha Sasuke kelas 2-A dan Hyuuga Hinata kelas 2-B. Terima kasih."_

Terdengar pengumuman dari pengeras suara yang terletak di atas papan tulis masing-masing kelas. Murid-murid dikelas yang tadinya akan keluar kelas karena ini adalah waktu istirahat kembali berbisik-bisik sambil menatap kearah Hinata. Melihat keadaan kelas seperti itu membuat mata Hinata kembali memanas. Ia menunduk dalam-dalam.

Sakura berdiri dari bangkunya. "Hei! Kenapa berbisik-bisik begitu? Kalian iri? Seharusnya kalian senang karena kelas kita punya wakil! Bukankah tahun lalu tidak ada satupun murid kelas kita yang mengikuti kompetisi?" kata Sakura dengan keras seraya memandang seluruh penghuni kelas 2-B.

Semua murid di kelas terdiam, mencerna kata-kata yang baru saja diucapkan ketua kelas mereka.

"Seharusnya kita semua mendukungnya!" Sakura beralih menatap Hinata. "Hinata, cepatlah pergi! Nanti kau telat!" lanjut Sakura sambil mengedipkan matanya.

"Terimakasih, Sakura-_chan_," sahut Hinata sambil tersenyum. Ia pun segera bergegas menuju ruang pertemuan.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Ruang pertemuan siswa untuk tempat berkumpul peserta kompetisi terletak di lantai tiga. Tidak membutuhkan waktu lama bagi Hinata untuk menemukannya karena kemarin ia telah melihat-lihat ruangan di lantai tiga. Tiba-tiba Hinata teringat dengan siswa yang ditemuinya kemarin. Ia merasa tidak asing dengan pemuda itu dan permainan biolanya.

'_Sepertinya aku pernah bertemu dengan orang itu'_ pikirnya dalam hati. Namun belum sempat ia mengingat siapa pemuda itu, Hinata sudah sampai di ruangan bertuliskan 'Student Meeting Room'.

Hinata berjalan memasuki ruang pertemuan, dilihatnya telah ada 5 orang yang mengenakan seragam yang sama dengannya berkumpul disana.

"Pe-permisi… " katanya pelan.

Kelima orang diruang itu yang tadinya hanya diam kini menoleh kearah Hinata.

"Hei! Kau pasti Hyuuga Hinata kan? Murid baru yang sudah terpilih mengikuti kompetisi ini! Selamat ya!" ujar seorang pemuda berambut _blonde_ dangan mata _sapphire_ dengan sangat ceria. Pemuda ceria itu segera bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan menghampiri Hinata.

Hinata tertegun melihat pemuda _hyperaktif_ itu. "O-oh… i-iya."

"Salam kenal! Namaku Uzumaki Naruto. Panggil saja aku Naruto," ucap pemuda itu lagi sambil mngeluarkan cengirannya.

"S-salam kenal… Hyuuga Hinata," kata Hinata sambil membungkuk.

"Selamat datang di Konogaoka… aku Himura Sai," ujar siswa lain berkulit pucat sambil tersenyum.

"Aku Mitsashi Tenten," lanjut gadis berambut coklat yang diikat cepol dua sambil melambaikan tangan kearah Hinata.

"Sabaku Gaara," kata siswa berambut merah singkat.

"Yang sedang tidur itu Nara Shikamaru, Hinata-_chan_," lanjut Naruto seraya menunjuk seorang siswa berambut nanas yang sedang tidur.

"Sa-salam kenal semuanya," Hinata kembali membungkuk.

Tidak lama kemudian pria berambut perak –Kakashi datang diikuti seorang siswa berambut _raven_.

"Yo, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto pada siswa yang berjalan di belakang Kakashi.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke singkat.

'_Ah dia…'_ kata Hinata dalam hati. Ia menatap Sasuke yang ternyata sedang menatapnya juga. Hinata segera mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Semua sudah berkumpul… baguslah. Duduklah dulu kalian."

Semua peserta duduk di bangku meja rapat berbentuk lingkarang itu.

"Pertama-tama, aku ingin kalian memperkenalkan diri terlebih dulu," kata Kakashi, ia melirik Tenten. "Dimulai dari ujung situ," lanjutnya.

"Aku Mitsashi Tenten dari kelas 1-D. Aku bermain _clarinet_."

"Nara Shikamaru. Kelas 3-A. Aku bermain _cello_."

"Sabaku Gaara. Kelas 1-A. Memainkan piano."

"Aku Himura Sai. Kelas 3-E. Aku memainkan _flute_."

"Aku Uzumaki Naruto. Kelas 2-C. Aku memainkan _saxophone_."

"Uchiha Sasuke. Kelas 2-A. Memainkan biola."

"…"

"Hinata?" tegur Kakashi karena Hinata melamun.

"A-ah _gomen_… Hyuuga Hinata. kelas 2-B… biola," kata Hinata pelan, namun cukup untuk didengar seluruh orang yang hadir di ruangan itu.

"Baiklah… langsung saja. Kompetisi ini akan dibagi menjadi tiga tahap. Setiap tahap kompetisi akan ada tema masing-masing. Kalian bebas memilih judul musik yang akan kalian mainkan, namun harus sesuai dengan tema. Setiap tahap akan ada penilaian, akan diperingkat dari satu sampai tujuh. Kompetisi pertama akan diadakan dua minggu lagi… dan temanya adalah musim semi. Itu yang bisa kusampaikan sekarang. Oh iya… dan jangan lupa, selain fokus pada kompetisi, kalian juga harus menikmati musik yang kalian mainkan," jelas Kakashi.

_Sensei _berambut perak dengan wajah ditutupi masker itu memandang muridnya yang akan mengikuti kompetisi satu persatu.

"Selamat bersenang-senang di kompetisi ini, kalian boleh pergi," kata Kakashi lagi mengakhiri pertemuan siang itu.

Para peserta kompetisi mulai meninggalkan ruang pertemuan, namun Hinata belum beranjak dari tempatnya. Kakashi menatap Hinata dengan salah satu alis yang terangkat.

"Ada yang belum jelas, Hinata?"

"_A-ano_… _Sensei_… bolehkah… saya mengundurkan diri?" tanya Hinata sambil menunduk.

"Kau yakin?" tanya Kakashi seraya menatap Hinata tajam. Hinata terdiam, ia masih merasa bimbang.

"Pikirkanlah dulu, Hinata. Jangan terburu-buru," lanjut Kakashi.

"T-tapi, _Sensei_… s-saya tidak bisa bermain biola…"

"Kau boleh memikirkan hal ini dulu… ambillah keputusan yang bijak," ujar Kakashi tenang.

"B-baiklah, _Sensei_. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu," ucap Hinata sambil membungkuk dan berjalan meninggalkan ruangan.

Hinata menyusuri koridor lantai tiga dengan lesu. Bayangan-bayangan saat dia kecil yang membuatnya berhenti bermain biola kembali hadir.

_Flashback_

_Seorang gadis kecil berumur tujuh tahun terisak sambil memeluk biola kecil. Di hadapannya berdiri seorang pria dewasa berambut panjang dengan mata berwarna pearl sedang menatap gadis kecil tersebut dengan tatapan marah._

"_Kau tidak boleh memainkan biola lagi!" bentak pria dewasa tersebut._

"_T-tapi Ayah… hiks…"_

"_A-ayah… kasihan Hinata… biarkan dia tetap bermain biola," ucap anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang merupakan kakak gadis kecil itu._

"_Jangan membantah!"_

_Bentakan sang ayah membuat kedua kakak beradik itu terdiam. Hinata kecil semakin terisak, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada biola kesayangannya. Kakaknya yang berada di sampingnya menuntunnya untuk pergi menjauh dari sang ayah._

_Flashback off_

Hinata menghela nafas panjang. Sejujurnya, ia ingin memainkan alat musik gesek itu lagi. Tapi ayahnya pasti menentangnya.

_Brukk_

"_I-ittai_…" Hinata mengelus dahinya karena bertubrukan dengan seseorang saat berbelok.

"Selain pelupa, ternyata kau juga ceroboh ya?!"

Hinata mendongak begitu mendengar suara berat orang yang bertubrukan dengannya. Ia mendapati siswa yang juga menjadi peserta kompetisi musik dan memainkan alat musik yang sama dengannya, sedang berdiri angkuh di hadapannya.

"Huh?" tanya Hinata seraya memiringkan kepalanya karena tidak mengerti ucapan pemuda itu.

"Pelupa… ceroboh… dan lemot!" kata pemuda itu lagi dengan nada mengejek.  
>"A-apa? U-uchiha-<em>san<em>… k-kau tidak boleh sembarangan… menilai orang yang belum terlalu kau kenal," protesnya.

Sasuke memutar kedua bola matanya. "Tch. Lupakan!" katanya sambil berlalu, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih bingung.

"Huh?"

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Skip time**

Bel tanda pelajaran berakhir telah dibunyikan. Murid-murid Konogaoka Music Academy mulai meninggalkan gedung sekolah, menuju rumah ataupun apartemen masing-masing. Namun banyak murid yang masih berada di sekolah karena latihan musik, kegiatan klub maupun karena mendapat hukuman dari para _sensei _yang _killer_.

Hinata merapikan buku-bukunya dengan malas, banyak sekali masalah yang terjadi hari ini. Tiba-tiba mendapati dirinya mengikuti kompetisi dan harus bermain biola tidak pernah sekalipun ia bayangkan. Belum lagi masalah dengan Ino, seharian ini ia tidak bertemu Ino. Kelas terakhir adalah kelas musik yang dibagi sesuai dengan alat musik yang dimainkan, sehingga mereka tidak satu kelas. Mungkin ia akan mencoba bicara dengan Ino besok.

Hinata menghela nafas panjang, hari ini terasa benar-benar melelahkan.

"Hyuuga Hinata!"

Mendengar namanya disebut, Hinata menoleh ke arah sumber suara. Ia melihat tiga siswi berdiri di dekat tangga. Hinata terdiam, ketiga siswi itu menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Kemari kau!" perintah salah satu siswi yang berambut pendek.

Hinata menghampiri mereka dengan lesu. _'Kami-sama… sekarang apa lagi?'_ batinnya.

"Hei! Anak baru sepertimu terpilih mengikuti kompetisi? Benar-benar tidak bisa dipercaya!" kata siswi lain berambut keriting ketika Hinata sampai di depan mereka.

"Pasti kau berbuat curang kan?!" tanya siswi lainnya yang berambut lurus dengan sinis.  
>"T-tidak…" jawab Hinata pelan.<p>

"Gara-gara kau, kami tidak bisa terpilih. Padahal kami senior disini."

"Berisik! Kalian menutupi jalan!" bentak seorang siswa berambut merah berdiri di belakang Hinata sambil menenteng tas ransel.

"Sa-sabaku-_san_…" ucap Hinata begitu mengenali siswa itu.

"Kalian tidak terpilih di kompetisi… karena memang kalian tidak berkompeten," ujar Gaara dingin.

"Apa-apaan kau? Hei… kau baru kelas 1 kan? Benar-benar tidak sopan!" Siswi senior berambut keriting kembali berkata dengan sinis.

Gaara mengeluarkan _deathglare_ terkejamnya pada senior-senior itu, membuat mereka menelan ludah.

"A-awas ya kalian! Kalian pasti kalah di kompetisi itu! Huh!" Setelah mengatakan itu mereka bergegas pergi.

Hinata dan Gaara hanya bisa memandang kepergian senior-seniornya yang aneh itu dengan heran.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Gaara. "S-sabaku-_san_.. terima kasih," ucap Hinata lembut.

Gaara menatap Hinata sejenak, kemudian melanjutkan berjalan menuruni tangga. "Sama-sama, _Senpai_."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Sementara itu, di ruang latihan nomor 4, Sasuke sedang menggesekkan _bow_-nya dengan lincah, jari-jarinya memainkan dawai biola dengan sangat terlatih. _Shymponi no.1_ gubahan Elgar mengalun tinggi dan rendah dalam nada yang beraturan. Matanya terpejam, menghayati setiap nada yang mengalun.

_Cklik_

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya begitu mendengar pintu ruang musik tempat ia berlatih dibuka.

"Oh… maaf mengganggu, Sasuke." Suara bariton milik Kakashi membuat Sasuke membalikkan badannya.

"Ada apa, _Sensei_?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Aku ingin kau memastikan Hyuuga Hinata mengikuti kompetisi ini," kata Kakashi tenang.

Kedua alis Sasuke bertaut. "Kenapa aku harus mau?"

"Karena aku tahu… dialah alasanmu tetap bermain biola," seringai tampak di wajah Kakashi walaupun tertutup masker.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke kecil sedang memainkan biola di kamarnya, seorang pria berambut perak berdiri di dekat pintu mengamati permainan Sasuke._

"_Sasuke… permainanmu seperti robot. Teknik permainanmu memang luar biasa. Tapi aku merasa ada yang kurang dengan permainanmu. Aku merasa kau tidak menikmati permainanmu," kata Kakashi pada Sasuke yang berumur 12 tahun._

"_Bukan urusanmu!" sahut Sasuke kecil dingin._

"_Hmm… Kenapa kau bersikeras bermain biola kalau kau tidak menikmatinya? Hanya karena orangtuamu?"_

"_Jangan sok tahu, Kakashi! Aku ingin menujukkan pada seseorang kalau aku tidak bisa dikalahkan," ujar Sasuke dengan penuh percaya diri._

"_Memangnya siapa yang mau mengalahkanmu?" tanya Kakashi yang mulai penasaran._

_Sasuke kecil menunduk. "Aku yang menantangnya. Dia berjanji suatu saat akan mengalahkanku bermain biola. Tapi saat ini dia sedang berada di luar negeri."_

"_Ooo… aku tau…" Kakashi mendekati Sasuke, "…gadis kecil yang menjadi juara 2 di kompetisi music lima tahun lalu?" godanya pada Sasuke._

"_Bukan urusanmu!" bentak Sasuke kecil._

"_Hahaha…" Kakashi tertawa melihat anak didik kesayangannya itu tersipu malu._

_Flashback off_

Kakashi masih tetap menyeringai sambil menunggu jawaban Sasuke.

"Kalau aku tidak mau melakukannya?"

"Maka kau tidak bisa mengikuti kompetisi ini," jawab Kakashi santai.

"Tch. Merepotkan!" Sasuke memasukkan biolanya ke dalam tas biola dan segera pergi.

Kakashi kembali terkekeh.

"Ternyata menjadi guru les biola saat dia kecil berguna sekali," gumamnya.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Hyuuga mansion…**

Kedua manik berwarna _lavender_ milik Hinata masih terfokus pada benda di depannya. Sebuah tas berwarna biru tua, di dalamnya terdapat biola beserta _bow_-nya. Hinata menyentuh biolanya perlahan, sudah lama sekali ia tidak memainkan alat musik ini.

"Kenapa hanya dipandangi, Hinata? Mainkanlah. Sudah lama sekali kan?" kata Neji yang berdiri di pintu kamar Hinata sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Kak Neji! Mengagetkanku saja," ucap Hinata sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

Neji tertawa melihat adiknya yang sedang bertingkah seperti anak kecil itu. Ia menghampiri Hinata dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Hinata, selama ini kau selalu mengikuti keinginan ayah. Itu memang tidak salah… tapi kau juga harus memikirkan apa isi hatimu," ujar Neji seraya mengelus kepala Hinata.

"Kalau aku… bermain biola lagi… kakak tidak marah?"

"Untuk apa? Tentu saja tidak. Aku selalu menyukai permainanmu," jawab Neji.

Raut wajah Hinata tiba-tiba berubah murung. "T-tapi ayah…"

"Aku akan menjadi orang pertama yang membelamu. Tenang saja, selagi ayah masih di Korea, mainlah sepuasmu."

"Kakak… _arigatou_." Hinata memeluk kakak semata wayangnya, kakak yang selalu menjadi pendukungnya.

"A-aku ingin ke taman di ujung blok, Kak… bolehkah?" tanya Hinata sambil merapikan tas biolanya.

"Tapi jangan sampai malam ya!" kata Neji mengingatkan.

"Iya, Kak. Aku tidak akan lama."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**At garden…**

Hinata menjinjing tas biolanya dan berjalan menuju taman dengan senyum terpatri di wajahnya. Udara hangat musim semi menerpa wajahnya begitu ia berada di luar rumah. Sore yang sangat cerah. Sesampainya di taman, ia segera membuka kotak biolanya dan mengeluarkan biola kesayangannya.

"Maaf… aku sudah lama tidak memainkanmu…" gumam Hinata pada biolanya.

Hinata meletakkan biola itu dibahunya, memegang ujung instrumen musik itu dan mulai menggesekkan _bow_-nya. Gesekan antara dawai-dawai itu membentuk nada yang indah. Matanya terpejam menikmati alunan musik yang keluar dari biolanya.

Pengunjung di taman itu mulai mendekat mengelilingi Hinata untuk mendengarkan permainan biolanya yang lembut.

_Moonlight Sonata- Beethoven_

Tepuk tangan menyambut saat Hinata mengakhiri permainannya. Ia terkesiap begitu membuka matanya, tidak menyangka permainan biolanya akan menjadi pusat perhatian di taman kecil ini.

"_A-arigatou_…" kata Hinata sambil membungkuk.

Kerumunan itu mulai bubar saat Hinata memasukkan biolanya.

"Kenapa memainkan lagu sedih disaat langit cerah begini? Kau membuat suasana taman jadi murung," ucap seorang pemuda sambil mendekati Hinata.

Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang mendekatinya itu. "A-ah… Uchiha-_san_… _gomen_," ujarnya sambil menundukkan wajah.

"Apa kau hanya bisa memainkan lagu itu? Di kompetisi sepuluh tahun lalu pun lagu itu yang kau mainkan," kata Sasuke yang sekarang berada di depan Hinata.

"Huh?"

"Mana janjimu yang mau mengalahkanku?" tanya Sasuke sambil membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah Hinata.

"E-eh?" tanya Hinata bingung, wajahnya memerah karena jarak Sasuke yang begitu dekat.

"Aku tagih janjimu! Aku akan mengakui permainan biolamu, kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku sekali saja," ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan seringai.

Melihat seringai Sasuke membuat Hinata mengingat sesuatu. "K-kau… anak yang waktu itu juara satu?"

"Tch. Pelupa!" kata Sasuke sambil memundurkan wajahnya.

"_Go-gomen_… waktu itu… a-aku tidak tahu namamu… dan lagi… setelah itu aku tidak bermain biola lagi," ujar Hinata dengan raut wajah menyesal.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang bermainlah!"

Hinata terdiam, ia memandang mata _onyx _Sasuke.

"Atau kau takut padaku?"

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ba-baiklah. Aku akan mengalahkanmu."

"Aku tunggu," ujar Sasuke singkat lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh. Senyum tipis tampak tersungging di bibirnya.

Hinata memandang kepergian Sasuke, kemudian tersenyum.

"Pantas aku merasa tidak asing."

**.**

**.**

**~~~~Tbc~~~~**

**.**

**.**

**Fiuh… selesai juga part 2 the rhapsody. Panjang banget ya? Aaa gomen … .**

**Chara lain blum muncul banyak .. gomen ne … ini baru awal soalnya. .**

**Oia… yg tiga senior itu… tidak perlu dipikirkan siapa mereka. Haha… saya ngga mau membash chara soalnya :D**

**Oia… saya mau bls ripiu dlu. ^^**

**::**

**Haruka Hime****: makasih… saya jg cinta ama music. Ini saya apdet… ^^**

**Merychan****: makasih… iyaaa,, ini saya bikin ficnya jg sambil lebih memperdalam music klasik. Cuma sbg pendengar sih . hha :DD**

**Kimidori hana****: iaa… ini saya apdet. Arigatou ^^**

**Hina hime****: aaa… di chap ini udah disinggung dikit. Ntar jelasnya akan dicritakan ama hinata. wkwk . arigatou ^^**

**Kaka****: makasih .. iya insya allah . hehe**

**Chibi tsukiko chan****: trimakasih… a-ano,,, akan dibahas di chap selanjutnya.:DD *plakk* sok misterius**

**cii-meimei lily chan****: hai juga… iya ini diapdet… maap agak lama… makasih ^^**

**ulva-chan****: makasih ya ulva .. iya karakternya emang mirip ama di LCD . soalnya pas sama alat music yg mereka mainkan… hhe :D**

**Mamizu mei****: aaa terimakasih banyak …. Aa gomen,,, di fic saya yg satunya udah sai sih… jdi ini beda. Hhe.. di chap ini ada kok yg suka hinata. tp romancenya masi chap ntar2. Hhe :D**

**Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer****: arigatou ^^… iya ada gaara. tpi di chap ini belum ada romance nya .. gomen .. hhe . aa makasih ^^**

**M.B Kise-chan –MK****: iya faaa .. makasih yaa :D . ini ak apdet ^^**

**Lonelyclover****: iya sasu inget sama hinata… tapi hinata lupa .. haha *disharingan sasu* … mungkin di chap depan :DD . arigatou ^^**

**Keiko-buu89****: hho.. saya pun ga ngerti juga *plakk*. Aaa trimakasih ^^**

**Uchihyuu nagisa****: aaa… sudah disinggung disini. ^^ makasih**

**Lollyta-chan****: aaa … arigatou gozaimasu yaa ^^**

**U-know Maxiah****: wah.. saya malah baru nnton dreamhigh ep 1 . kurang suka sama pemain ce nya.. hhe :D .. suka kpop ya? Aaa… iya iya. Gomawoyo ^^**

**Lavender chan****: aaa terimakasih . … iya ,, si hinata nti hebat kok… :DD . iya ,,, ini dah saya apdet ^^ .**

**Ficsya****: salam kenal juga ficsya-san . makasih :DD … ini udah dibhs dikit kok. Gpp .. makasih sudah review ^^**

**Harunaru chan muach****: haru-chaaannn … arigatou dah mampir , .. iaa ,, arigatou gozaimasu ya :D**

**YamanakaemO****: masih.. hhe ,, ndak kok… ino cuman shock.. insya allah gak ada chara bashing kok disini. Arigatou ya … wss**

**Miya-hime Nakashinki****: wah .. ini bener2 mirip dreamhigh kah? Berarti ak sehati ama sutradara DH. *plakkk* . wkwkwk … tpi saya bner2 blum liat DH. Ga terlalu suka yg main T_T . referensi cuma anime LCD ini… iya ntar sasuhina saingan gitu. Keke :D . ini saya apdet… gomawo ^^**

**Demikoo****: ah makasih banyak ya :D . iya saya lanjutkan … hhe**

**Ai HinataLawliet****: aa.. ino hanya shock kok. Hhe :D .. saya usahakan apdet kilat. Trimakasih banyak ^^**

**::**

**Arigatou gozaimasu teman-teman yang mau membaca n menyempatkan review di chap 1 kemarin … m(_ _)m … para silent reader juga arigatou …**

**Gomen note saya kepanjangan. :D**

**Semoga chap ini tidak mengecewakan … kritik saran komen konkrit dll sangat dinantikan ^^**

**Baik.. sekian dulu … silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review *plakk* . hha :DD**

**Akhir kata …**

**.**

**Mind to RnR? **


	3. Opus 3: Symphony and Rhapsody

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**La Corda D'oro ****Kure Yuki**

**Fanfic The Rhapsody ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasukeXHinataXGaara**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll.**

**.**

**Opus 3:**

**Symphony and Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Happy reading **

**.**

**Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto: 17, 2****nd**** grade**

**Gaara;Tenten: 16, 1****st**** grade**

**Sai; Shikamaru: 18, 3****rd**** grade**

**Neji; Temari: 22**

**Itachi: 23**

**Kakashi; Kurenai: 30, sensei**

**.**

Intro : permulaan lagu/musik.

**.**

**.**

'**Music is enough for lifetime, but a lifetime is not enough for music'**

–**Sergei Rachmaninoff–**

**.**

**.**

**Azure Café & Jazz Club, 7 pm**

Hinata dan kakaknya, Neji berjalan memasuki sebuah kafe yang terletak di pusat kota Konoha bernama Azure Café & Jazz Club. Kafe Azure merupakan salah satu kafe yang menyajikan _live music_ di Konoha. Keadaan kafe cukup ramai dipadati oleh pengunjung hari ini. Suasana yang hangat dan alunan musik _jazz _langsung menyambut begitu Hinata dan Neji berada di dalam ruangan.

Malam ini Neji mendapatkan undangan untuk bertemu dengan kawan-kawan lamanya. Tidak tega meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di rumah, Neji memutuskan untuk mengajak adiknya itu. Neji terlihat rapi dengan kemeja coklat dan celana hitam. Sedangkan Hinata terlihat manis mengenakan _dress_ sederhana berwarna biru muda dipadu dengan _cardigan _biru tua.

Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya. Kafe dengan pintu dan jendela-jendela kaca yang besar, interior yang simple namun elegan, ditambah dengan _live music_ membuat para pengunjung nyaman dan betah berlama-lama di tempat itu.

Seorang _waiter_ datang menghampiri Neji dan Hinata, kemudian mengantar mereka menuju meja nomor 15 yang berada di tengah ruangan. Meja itu telah ditempati oleh wanita cantik berambut kuning dengan model rambut kucir empat dan laki-laki tampan berambut hitam panjang. Kedua orang itu langsung berdiri begitu melihat Neji dan Hinata menghampiri meja mereka.

"Neji! Lama sekali tidak jumpa," ujar wanita berambut pirang itu seraya memeluk Neji.

"Hai, Temari-_chan_," sahut Neji singkat.

"Hei, _brother_!" Kali ini laki-laki berambut hitam panjang yang dikuncir yang menyapa Neji.

"Itachi-senpai," balas Neji sambil bersalaman dengan orang yang dipanggil Itachi.

"Perkenalkan, ini adikku, Hyuuga Hinata."

Hinata langsung memperkenalkan diri seraya membungkukkan badannya. "Hyuuga Hinata…"

"Waaah… manisnya adikmu," puji Temari membuat Hinata _blushing_.

"Mari duduk dulu," ajak Itachi .

Mereka semua duduk melingkari meja berwarna hitam itu dan mulai memesan makanan . Itachi dan Temari sudah berteman dengan Neji di sekolah dasar. Namun karena Neji pindah ke Korea, mereka hanya bisa berhubungan lewat jejaring sosial.

"Hinata-_chan_, kelas berapa?" tanya Itachi memulai pembicaraan setelah selesai memesan menu.

"Kelas dua sma…"

"Wah… kau satu angkatan dengan _otouto_-ku. Sayang dia tidak mau kuajak kesini," ujar Itachi sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Sekolah dimana, Hinata-_chan_?" Temari ikut bertanya.

"Akademi Musik Konogaoka," sahut Hinata lembut.

"Wah! Itu tempat sekolah adik kami. Iya kan, Itachi-_kun_?" seru Temari senang.

"Iya… _baka otouto_-ku sekolah disana juga."

Seorang pelayan datang membawakan hidangan ke meja mereka bersamaan dengan musik yang tiba-tiba berhenti diputar. Panggung kecil yang tadinya temaram kini menjadi lebih terang. _Lightning_ untuk panggung dihidupkan. Hinata bisa melihat peralatan musik yang sudah tersedia di sisi kanan panggung dan sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam di sisi kiri panggung.

"Adikku akan memainkan piano. Dengarkan ya!" ujar Temari senang.

Seorang pemuda berambut merah terlihat berjalan mendekati _grand piano_ di atas panggung. Karena pemuda itu keluar dari ruang staff, Hinata tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas.

'Seperti aku pernah lihat…'

Dentingan piano mulai terdengar. Hinata yang tengah menikmati minumannya langsung tertegun begitu mendengarnya. Pandangannya seketika terpaku pada sosok yang sedang memainkan piano itu. Permainan piano seperti itu, belum pernah ia mendengarnya. Benar-benar permainan yang indah. Alunan yang lembut, dimainkan pemuda itu dengan sangat terampil. Suasana kafe menjadi semakin hangat.

Hinata bergumam tanpa sadar. "Inikan…"

"_Vocalise_, gubahan Rachmaninoff," sahut sang kakak.

"Permainannya kuat… tapi malah membuat musik yang keluar semakin merdu…"Itachi ikut mengeluarkan suara.

Melodi yang indah tercipta dari tuts hitam putih yang ditekan pemuda itu. Selama beberapa menit suasana kafe menjadi hening, semua terfokus pada _live_ piano yang disuguhkan.

_Prok prok prok_

Para pengunjung kafe sontak bertepuk tangan saat pemuda berambut merah itu mengakhiri permainannya. Kini pemuda itu berjalan menuju meja Hinata.

"Eh… Gaara-_san_?" ucap Hinata saat pemuda yang bermain piano tadi duduk bergabung dengannya.

Gaara menatap Hinata, kemudian balas menyapanya. "_Senpai_."

"Kalian saling kenal?" tanya Temari heran.

"Baru dua hari. Kami terpilih mengikuti kompetisi musik tahunan Konogaoka."

"Benarkah? Wah, itu hebat sekali!"

"Hinata akan bermain biola di kompetisi itu," lanjut Neji.

"Kenapa kalian tidak berduet? Sepertinya akan menyenangkan?" usul Itachi.

Temari langsung menatap Hinata sambil memasang _puppy eyes_-nya. "Hinata-_chan_… tolong mainkan lagu untuk kami, ya? Disini banyak biola, kok."

"E-eeh?"

Hinata merasa gugup karena tiba-tiba diminta bermain di hadapan banyak orang.

"T-tapi… aku sudah lama sekali tidak memainkan biola. Permainanku pasti tidak sebanding dengan Gaara-_san_…" ujar Hinata pelan.

"Kau tidak boleh pesimis, Hinata. Aku tahu permainanmu masih tetap mengesankan seperti dulu. Mainlah…" Neji berusaha memberi semangat Hinata. Ia tahu, adiknya itu hanya belum terbiasa tampil di depan banyak orang sehingga mudah gugup. Setelah dilarang bermain biola dan beralih ke piano, Hinata tidak pernah mengikuti kontes musik lagi.

Hinata berpikir sejenak, kemudian mengangguk. "Mau main lagu apa, Gaara-_san_?" tanyanya seraya menatap Gaara.

"Terserah, _Senpai _saja yang memilih."

"_Symphony no.2 in E Minor_, Rachmaninoff. Bagaimana?"

Itachi tersentak mendengarnya. 'Gadis ini, katanya sudah lama sekali tidak bermain biola. Tapi dia berani memainkan lagu yang tidak bisa dibilang mudah seperti itu…'

"Tidak masalah," sahut Gaara sembari bangkit dari duduknya dan berjalan menuju panggung. Hinata mengikutinya naik keatas panggung.

Gaara bersiap di depan _grand piano_nya, Hinata meletakkan biola di bahunya. Setelah mendapat isyarat dari Hinata, pemuda berambut merah itu mulai menekankan jari-jarinya di tuts-tuts grand piano hitam itu. Hinata menggesekkan _bow_-nya dengan lembut. _Intro_ yang sempurna mengawali permainan mereka.

Pengunjung yang tadinya sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, kini kembali terfokus kearah panggung. Di salah satu pojok kafe, tepatnya di samping jendela yang menghadap ke jalanan, terlihat seorang laki-laki berambut perak dan wanita berambut hitam bergelombang sedang memperhatikan _live music_ yang sedang berlangsung dengan seksama.

"Itu… bukankah anak-anak yang ikut kompetisi, Kakashi-_kun_?"

"Hn… bagaimana, Kurenai? Aku tidak salah pilih, kan?" ucapnya bangga.

"Kau bilang, Hinata itu sudah lama tidak bermain biola. Tapi… permainannya tidak terlihat seperti itu."

"Memang… aku memilih anak-anak itu bukan tanpa alasan. Kau akan menemukan yang lebih dari ini nanti, Kurenai-_chan_. Sekolah kita, punya anak-anak berbakat yang luar biasa."

Laki-laki yang bernama Kakashi itu menegak kopi hitamnya sekali lagi. Ia tampak tersenyum di balik masker yang menutupi wajah tampannya.

Alunan musik yang tercipta dari _duet_ Hinata dan Gaara benar-benar membuat pengunjung kafe terhipnotis. Alunan biola Hinata yang lembut dan dentingan piano Gaara yang kuat, seakan-akan saling melengkapi membentuk melodi yang indah. Seketika ruangan kafe yang biasa ini berubah menjadi seperti tempat konser.

"Neji, berapa lama adikmu tidak main biola?" tanya Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Hinata.

"Kurang lebih sepuluh tahun."

Temari dan Itachi sontak menatap Neji bersamaan.

"Kau… yakin?" Temari tampak tidak percaya.

"Hn."

"Adikmu… benar-benar hebat."

Itachi semakin antusias mengamati Hinata. Ia merasa pernah melihat permainan seperti itu sebelumnya.

"Terakhir kali Hinata bermain biola… saat kontes biola nasional sepuluh tahun lalu di Tokyo," lanjut pemuda berambut coklat itu menjelaskan.

'Aaa… jadi gadis cilik itu… ' kata Itachi dalam hati. Ia tampak tersenyum tipis. '_Baka otouto_… aku menemukannya…'

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

"Permainanmu luar biasa, Gaara-san," ujar Hinata seraya menatap jalanan yang ramai. Ia berada di luar kafe, menikmati suasana pusat kota di malam hari. Gaara yang tidak terlalu mengerti pembicaraan kakaknya dan kedua temannya –Neji dan Itachi- memutuskan untuk bergabung dengan _senpai-_nya itu.

"Tidak… aku hanya mengikuti permainan _Senpai_. Justru _Senpai_-lah yang hebat."

"Aaa… tidak. Aku sudah lama tidak menyentuh biola… aku tadi hanya memainkannya sesuai kata hatiku."

"Hn. Boleh aku memanggilmu Hinata?"

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu menatap _kohai_-nya, kemudian tersenyum tulus. "Tentu saja."

"Dan kau harus memanggilku Gaara."

"Eh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Baiklah… Gaara."

Mereka kembali memandang jalanan yang ada di depan mata. Suasana hening menyelimuti keduanya.

"Aku suka duet denganmu, Hinata." Gaara berjalan memasuki kafe setelah mengatakan itu. Meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mencerna perkataan _kohai_ berambut merah itu.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Konogaoka Music Academy, 8 am**

Hinata berjalan menuju kelasnya dengan sedikit muram. Beberapa saat lalu ada pengumuman bahwa di seleksi pertama masing-masing kontestan harus diiringi oleh piano, kecuali untuk kontestan yang bermain piano. Sedangkan Hinata masih anak baru, ia belum memiliki banyak teman. Apalagi mengingat dirinya masih menjadi bahan pembicaraan murid-murid di Konogaoka karena tiba-tiba terpilih menjadi kontestan, rasanya akan sedikit sulit mencari pengiring untuknya.

Ia memasuki kelasnya yang sudah lumayan ramai. Murid-murid di kelas sudah tidak terlalu berbisik-bisik jika melihat dirinya, tapi masih ada beberapa murid yang sepertinya tidak suka dengannya. Mengedarkan pandangannya, Hinata melihat Ino sedang duduk membaca buku. Tiba-tiba perasaan bersalah muncul itu lagi dihatinya. Hinata berjalan pelan-pelan menuju bangkunya, meletakkan tas biolanya dan duduk di bangkunya. Ia memang berencana untuk berlatih di sekolah hari ini.

Hinata menundukkan kepalanya dalam-dalam, tidak cukup berani untuk menyapa Ino.

"Jadi… kau akan mengikuti kompetisi itu?" Suara Ino yang datar membuat Hinata sedikit tersentak.

"I-iya…" jawabnya pelan. "_Gomenasai_… Ino-_chan_…"

"Untuk apa minta maaf?" tanya Ino masih dengan nada datar. "Awas kalau sampai kalah!" lanjutnya.

"E-eh?"

"Kau harus berjuang di kompetisi ini! Jangan sampai kalah, kalau kalah aku tidak akan memaafkanmu." Setelah berkata itu Ino tersenyum lembut, kemudian mendekati Hinata dan memeluknya.

"_Gomen_… Hinata-_chan_…saat itu aku sedang galau. Aku benar-benar ingin ikut kompetisi… karena… aku ingin menjadi seperti Deidara-_nii_, kakakku yang menjadi pemain klarinet terkenal," jelas Ino sambil menunduk.

Melihat temannya tidak lagi marah padanya, membuat Hinata lega. Ia tersenyum dan menggenggam tangan Ino. "Terimakasih… Ino-_chan_… kupikir kau marah padaku," ucapnya tulus.

"Ehem!"

Suara deheman itu membuat Hinata menengadah. Begitu pula dengan Ino. Mata _lavender_ Hinata menangkap sosok yang tak asing lagi bagi mereka berdua. Seorang gadis cantik berambut _pink_ pendek.

"Hinata. Benar kan, yang kubilang!" ujar Sakura senang sambil mengedipkan matanya. Hinata hanya tersenyum membalasnya.

"Eh… bagaimana persiapanmu, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Ino. Seketika raut wajah Hinata berubah muram lagi.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Sakura yang melihat sahabatnya itu muram langsung panik.

Hinata menundukkan wajahnya dan tampak kurang bersemangat. "Aku harus mencari pengiring… piano… tapi aku tidak tahu harus meminta tolong siapa," ujarnya lesu.

"Hei! Itu tidak masalah! Sakura bisa bermain piano!"

Wajah Hinata langsung berubah cerah. "Benarkah?" ia menoleh pada Sakura. "Sakuraa…"

Sakura menelan ludah melihat Hinata yang menatap penuh harap padanya."Uh… b-bisa sih… tapi kalau yang terlalu sulit aku tidak berani."

"A-aku tidak akan main yang susah-susah. Toh, aku masih pemula juga…" Hinata tersenyum senang.

"Baiklah, Hinata. Aku akan jadi pengiringmu."

"_Arigatou_…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hari demi hari berlalu dengan cepat. Tidak terasa, sudah dua minggu berlalu sejak kedatangan Hinata di Konogaoka. Besok pagi adalah hari seleksi pertama kompetisi musik. Karena ini adalah hari terakhir latihan, Hinata memutuskan untuk berlatih di sekolah sampai sore.

Selama dua minggu ini, Hinata selalu berlatih ditemani Ino dan Sakura. Mengingat Sakura adalah pengiringnya, membuat mereka harus berlatih bersama-sama. Terkadang Ino ikut memainkan klarinetnya sehingga membentuk permainan trio. Namun hari ini, Ino dan Sakura ada acara sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya berlatih.

Gadis berambut _indigo_ itu berjalan menyusuri lorong lantai tiga gedung sekolahnya, mencari ruangan yang kosong untuk berlatih. Ia dengar, penampilan besok tidak hanya untuk seleksi, tapi juga akan ada penampilan orkestra dari murid-murid Konogaoka. Semua ruangan sepertinya dipakai, bahkan ada anak-anak yang berlatih di halaman sekolah. Di seluruh penjuru sekolah terdengar berbagai alunan musik dari macam-macam instrumen.

"Ah… sepertinya semua ruangan terpakai…" keluhnya saat melihat semua ruang untuk berlatih sudah terisi. Tiba-tiba matanya menangkap sosok pemuda berambut _raven_ berjalan menuju tangga.

"Sasuke-_san_!" panggilnya seraya berlari kearah Sasuke.

Mendengar namanya disebut, Sasuke berhenti berjalan. "Hn?" pemuda itu mengangkat satu alisnya.

"Em… b-bolehkan… aku berlatih bersamamu? S-semua ruangan sudah dipakai…" ujarnya gugup. Entah mengapa saat berhadapan dengan pemuda bermata _onyx _itu dirinya jadi gampang gugup.

Sasuke memperhatikan Hinata sejenak. "Kita ini rival. Tidak seharusnya berlatih bersama," jawabnya datar.

Hinata menunduk kecewa. "T-tapi kan-"

"Heeiii Hinata-_chan_! Sasuke!"

Hinata membalikkan badannya, mendapati pemuda ceria berambut _blonde_ sedang berlari kearahnya. Di belakangnya ada Himura Sai pemain _flute_ dan Nara Shikamaru pemain _cello_ berjalan mengikuti Naruto.

"Hai… Naruto-_kun_… Sai-_senpai_… Shikamaru-_senpai_" sapa Hinata lembut. Selama dua minggu ini ia sering berpapasan dan mengobrol dengan para peserta lain kecuali Sasuke, sehingga membuat mereka lebih akrab.

"Kau mau berlatih, Hinata-_chan_?" tanya Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Iya _Senpai_… tapi semua ruangan sudah terpakai," jawab Hinata lesu.

"Berlatih dengan kami saja!" ajak Naruto semangat.

"Kami mau berlatih di atap, Hinata. Kalau mau ikutlah," Shikamaru menambahi.

"Benarkah? Boleh? Aku-"

"Dia latihan denganku!" Sasuke memotong perkataan Hinata.

Hinata menatap Sasuke heran. Bukankah beberapa saat lalu dia menolak permintaannya? Tapi kenapa tiba-tiba malah dia yang mengajak? Hinata menautkan kedua alisnya.

"Eh? Biasanya kan kau tidak suka kalau latihan dengan orang lain?" tanya Naruto yang juga heran. Biasanya Sasuke tidak pernah mau jika diajak latihan bersama.

"Kami sama-sama bermain biola. Jadi tidak masalah." Sasuke segera menarik tangan Hinata dan berjalan menuruni tangga.

"_Mendokusai_…" gumam Shikamaru sambil berlalu menuju atap.

Naruto hanya mengendikkan bahu, sedangkan Sai tengah menyunggingkan senyumnya yang aneh.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Taman belakang sekolah…**

Sudah tiga puluh menit Hinata berada di taman yang terletak di belakang gedung utama sekolah ini, namun ia belum memainkan satu lagu pun. Sedangkan Sasuke, ia tetap memainkan biola seolah-olah Hinata tidak ada.

"Haahh.." Hinata mendesah kesal. Harusnya tadi ia latihan dengan Naruto dan yang lainnya saja. Ia jadi sedikit menyesal karena tidak berani membantah ucapan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya. Ia membalikkan badan, menatap Hinata yang sedang duduk sambil memegang biolanya.

"Kenapa tidak main? Katanya mau latihan," tanyanya datar.

"H-habisnya… aku belum bisa mengikuti lagu yang kau mainkan…"

Sasuke menaikkan salah satu alisnya. "Kau mau duet denganku, eh?" tanyanya datar.

"B-bukan begitu…" jawab Hinata menyesali perkataannya.

"Baiklah. Kau bisa apa? Kita mainkan bersama."

"E-eh?"

"Cepat. Kau membuang waktu."

"_Rhapsody_-nya Rachmaninoff… " gumam Hinata sambil mengingat-ingat lagu yang sekiranya cocok untuk mereka mainkan.

"Hn."

Sasuke meletakkan lagi biolanya di bahu, Hinata segera berdiri dan menghampiri Sasuke. Kini mereka berdiri saling berhadapan. Hinata mulai menggesekkan _bow_-nya. _Bow_ itu bergerak perlahan, semakin lama semakin lama nada-nada yang dihasilkan semakin jelas. Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menyelesaikan _intro_, kemudian menyusulnya. Kini alunan yang dihasilkan kedua biola itu terasa semakin merdu. Permainan Hinata sangat lembut, sedangkan Sasuke memainkan biolanya dengan tegas.

Hinata memejamkan matanya seraya menikmati musik yang dihasilkan biolanya. Sasuke sedikit terpana melihat permainan Hinata. Ia pikir tadinya ia harus menyesuaikan permainan biola gadis itu, tapi ternyata permainan mereka seimbang.

Tenten yang sedang berlatih di kelasnya dengan teman-temannya berhenti meniup klarinetnya ketika mendengar suara merdu yang mengalun.

"Indah sekali…" gumamnya pelan.

Naruto, Sai dan Shikamaru berhenti memainkan alat musik mereka begitu mendengar alunan musik yang dimainkan Sasuke dan Hinata.

"Ini… _Rhapsody_? Apa Sasuke dan Hinata yang memainkannya?" tanya Naruto seraya mendengarkan permainan itu.

"Siapa lagi…" sahut Shikamaru.

Gaara yang sedang berlatih di salah satu ruang musik juga menghentikan permainan pianonya begitu mendengar melodi yang mengalun.

"_Rhapsody_…"

Kakashi yang sedang membaca buku berwarna _orange_ di ruangannya juga menghentikan kegiatannya. Seulas senyum tipis tampak dibalik maskernya.

"Tidak salah lagi…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hinata dan Sasuke terus berlatih hingga lupa waktu. Kalau saja kakaknya tidak menelpon, Hinata pasti masih betah di sekolah.

"Kau pulang naik apa?" tanya Sasuke saat mereka berjalan meninggalkan taman sekolah.

"Um… naik bus, mungkin."

"Tidak dijemput?" tanya Sasuke lagi.

"Kakakku tidak bisa menjemputku… jadi aku harus naik bus," sahut Hinata.

"Aku antar."

"Huh?" Hinata yang tadinya menunduk kini mendongak untuk melihat pemuda berambut _raven_ itu.

"Aku antar!" kata Sasuke datar. "Mau bagaimana lagi, aku diajarkan untuk jadi _gentleman_," lanjutnya.

Hinata menautkan alisnya, berusaha mencerna kata-kata Sasuke. Tanpa disadari gadis itu malah mengikuti Sasuke ke tempat parkir.

"Masuk!" perintah Sasuke sambil membukakan pintu depan mobilnya.

"Eh? I-iya. _Arigatou_," sahut Hinata dengan pipi memerah.

Sasuke menyusul masuk dan segera melajukan mobilnya mengingat hari sudah mulai malam.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mobil _BMW M3_ berwarna putih milik Sasuke berhenti di depan gerbang sebuah rumah tingkat dua yang cukup luas. Perjalanan yang hening dan badan yang letih membuat Hinata tertidur. Sasuke menatap gadis di sampingnya yang tertidur dengan wajah damai itu. Beruntung Hinata memberitahukan alamatnya sesaat sebelum tertidur, sehingga ia tidak harus membangunkan gadis itu.

'Sepertinya nyenyak sekali…' Sasuke terus memandangi Hinata, mengamati wajah manis Hinata yang tampak semakin manis saat sedang terlelap itu.

Hinata menggeliat pelan, kedua kelopak matanya membuka membuka perlahan. Mengerjapkan matanya berkali-kali, setelah sadar, raut wajahnya seketika menegang. Ia menoleh kearah Sasuke perlahan-lahan, menemukan pemuda itu sedang menatapnya dengan lekat.

Menyadari dirinya tertidur dan sedang dipandangi oleh Sasuke, Hinata langsung menegakkan tubuhnya.

"Eh! _Go-gomen_… Sasuke-_san_… _gomen_…" ucap Hinata panic sambil menundukkan kepalanya.

"Hn."

Mereka terdiam beberapa saat, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing. Hinata masih terus menunduk sambil memainkan kedua jari telunjuknya.

"Mau masuk ke rumahmu atau ikut aku pulang?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Hinata menoleh kesamping, ia baru sadar kalau mereka berada di depan rumahnya. Hinata segera turun dari mobil Sasuke.

"_Go-gomenasai_… Sasuke-_san_…" kata Hinata lagi sambil membungkukkan badannya.

"Hn. Aku pulang."

"_Arigatou_…"

Sasuke melajukan mobilnya menjauhi kediaman Hyuuga. Hinata menghela nafas, lalu menepuk dahinya.

"Memalukan…" gumamnya sambil memasuki rumahnya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Konogaoka Music Academy…**

**The 1****st**** Selection Intraschool Music Competition**

Hari ini adalah hari dimana seleksi pertama untuk kompetisi musik dilaksanakan. _Hall _tempat kompetisi mulai ramai dipenuhi oleh murid-murid Konogaoka. Para guru dan tamu undangan mulai memasuki _hall_ dan duduk di bangku paling depan. Panggung yang tadinya kosong kini telah disulap menjadi seperti ruang konser mini. Dewan juri juga terlihat memasuki ruangan. Para dewan juri ini terdiri dari kepala sekolah Tsunade, wakil kepala sekolah Jiraiya dan Orochimaru, dan beberapa anggota Akatsuki -kelompok orchestra terkenal di Konoha- yaitu Konan, Yahiko, Deidara dan Hidan.

Acara akan dimulai sekitar satu jam lagi, namun tempat duduk di _hall_ yang diubah layaknya teater itu telah penuh. Para perserta yang akan mengikuti seleksi pun tampak bersiap-siap di belakang panggung.

Naruto tampak sedang mengecek _saxophone_-nya. Ia ingin menampilkan permainan yang hebat karena kedua orangtuanya datang. Tenten juga sedang mengecek klarinetnya. Shikamaru sedang membersihkan _cello_-nya. Sai tampak sedang membaca buku. Gaara berdiri di pojok ruangan dengan _headphone_ di kedua telinganya. Sedangkan Sasuke tampak sedang berbincang-bincang dengan kakaknya, Itachi.

"Aku tau, lho. _Baka otouto_… gadis itu ada disini, kan?"

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke ketus.

"Aaa… kau malu-malu, ya? Gadis kecil yang jadi rivalmu sepuluh tahun lalu…"

Sasuke agak terkejut mendengar kata-kata kakaknya itu, tapi ia segera memasang wajah _stoic_ lagi. Itachi menyipitkan matanya, menikmati ekspresi adiknya yang langka itu.

"Berisik! Sana pergi dari sini! Tempatmu itu di bangku penonton!"

Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengar adiknya sewot seperti itu.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sementara itu, di kediaman Hyuuga…**

Hinata bersiap-siap menuju ke sekolahnya untuk menghadiri kompetisi. Gaun tanpa lengan berwarna putih yang telah disiapkannya semalam kini tampak membalut tubuhnya dengan cantik. Rambut indigonya yang panjang ia ikat model _ponytail_. Setelah memastikan penampilannya rapi, ia segera mengambil tas biolanya dan turun kebawah.

'Kak Neji pasti sudah di mobil.'

Hinata mempercepat langkahnya agar kakaknya tidak terlalu lama menunggunya. Ia bersiap membuka pintu ketika sebuah suara berat menghentikan langkahnya.

"Mau kemana, Hinata?"

Hinata membalikkan badannya perlahan, matanya melebar mengetahui sosok yang paling tidak ingin ditemuinya sekarang ada di hadapannya.

"A-a-ayah…"

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hall, backstage…**

Ruangan di belakang panggung tampak ramai daripada sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba Kakashi memasuki ruangan itu dengan terburu-buru.

"Dimana Hinata?" tanyanya seraya memandang satu persatu orang yang ada di ruangan tersebut.

"Tenanglah… Kakashi," Kurenai berusaha menenangkan.

"Kami berusaha menghubunginya… tapi ponselnya tidak aktif," sahut Sakura panik.

Acara akan dimulai sepuluh menit lagi dan Hinata belum muncul. Sakura serta Ino mencoba menghubungi tapi tidak bisa.

"Hinata tidak biasanya telat…" ujar Naruto.

Tiba-tiba Itachi memasuki _backstage_ dengan terburu-buru dan wajah tegang.

"Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata, datang. Dan dia melarang Hinata keluar. Baru saja aku dapat pesan dari kakaknya."

Semua terkejut mendengar penuturan Itachi. Kakashi memijat dahinya, ia tidak memperkirakan ini semua.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, tampilkan aku dan Hinata di urutan paling belakang. Berapa lama waktu yang tersisa?" kata-kata Sasuke membuat semua orang di ruangan itu menatap bingung kearahnya.

"Mungkin… hanya 30 menit."

Sasuke segera bergegas keluar.

"Sasuke! kau mau kemana?" tanya Kakashi setengah berteriak .

"Aku akan memastikan dia mengikuti kompetisi ini. Itu tugasku, kan?" Setelah mengatakan itu Sasuke segera berlari keluar.

**.**

**.**

**~~~t.b.c~~~**

**.**

**Gyaaa… kepanjangan ya ini?**

**Gomen … m(_ _)m *bungkuk-bungkuk***

**Aaa… konflik besok akan fokus ke hinata ama babenya dulu… n saya mau bikin Sasu jd kyak pangeran berkuda putih yg dtg nolong hinata. wkwkwk :D**

**Awalnya pgn bikin duetnya sasuhina itu ave maria kalo ngga romance in violin… tapi kok terlalu sedih gitu musiknya. Jadinya gak jadi. *plakk***

**Special Thanks to :: **

**Lollytha-chan****, Kaka, Seisa daisuki, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, ****Kie2Kei****, ****Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer****, ****keiKo-buu89****, ****Ai HinataLawliet****, ****harunaru chan muach****, Ficsya, M.B Kise-chan –MK, ****Kimidori hana****, ****Haru3173****, Haruka Hime, Firah-chan, YamanakaemO, ****Miya-hime Nakashinki****, ****Zoroutecchi****, ****chibi tsukiko chan****, ****RiniJUNG Tiffany Cassiopeia**** dan para silent reader**

**Arigatou gozaimasu teman2 udah menyempatka ripiu… gomen gbs bls satu2… tentang alasan hiashi itu, ada di chap depan. Krn disini baru pendekatan antar chara, n sasu jg blum dket bgt ama hime. Keke. Gomen… semoga ngga mengecewakan ::**

**Akhir kata… jangan bosan-bosan baca fic saya ini… n monggo kalau sempat tinggalkan jejak anda dengan review. :DD**

**Sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya…. m(._. )m**

**At last….**

**Mind to RnR? ^^**


	4. Opus 4: The White Violin

.

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**La Corda D'oro ****Kure Yuki**

**Fanfic The Rhapsody ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasukeXHinataXGaara**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair (semoga tidak :D), misstype, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Opus 4:**

**The White Violin**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto: 17, 2****nd**** grade**

**Gaara;Tenten: 16, 1****st**** grade**

**Sai; Shikamaru: 18, 3****rd**** grade**

**Neji; Temari: 22 **

**Akatsuki Orchestra: 23 **

**Kakashi; Kurenai: 30 , Sensei**

Daftar istilah:

Intro: permulaan lagu/musik.

Interlude : selingan melodi atau improvisasi didalam lagu/musik.

Finishing: akhir lagu.

Andante: tempo lagu yang lambat.

Konduktor: orang yang memimpin sebuah pertunjukan musik melalui gerak isyarat (dirigen).

Resital : pertunjukkan musik yang hanya dimainkan oleh satu orang.

**.**

'**Music isn't just learning notes and playing them, you learn to play to the music of your soul'**

–**Katie Greenwood –**

**.**

**.**

**Konogaoka Music Academy…**

"Sasuke! kau mau kemana?!" Itachi berteriak melihat adiknya tiba-tiba meninggalkan _hall_ tempat berlangsungnya seleksi pertama kompetisi musik.

"Itachi! Aku harus menjemput Hinata!" jawab Sasuke terburu-buru.

"Kau tahu dimana rumah Hinata?"

"Aku tahu! Dia sudah berjanji akan mengalahkanku, dan dia harus menepatinya!"

"Tapi –hei!"

Belum sempat Itachi menyelesaikan perkataannya, Sasuke sudah berlari secepat yang ia bisa menuju mobilnya. Dengan terburu-buru Sasuke memasuki mobil dan segera melajukannya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Hyuuga…**

_Duk duk duk_

"A-ayah… buka pintunya… kumohon… ayah…"

Hinata berkali-kali mengetuk pintu kamar tempat dirinya dikurung, berusaha agar ayahnya mau membukakan pintu. Begitu tahu putrinya akan mengikuti kompetisi musik dan bermain biola, Hiashi langsung menyeret Hinata dan menguncinya di kamar utama kediaman Hyuuga.

Airmata mulai menetes di pipi gadis berambut _indigo_ itu. Hinata jatuh terduduk di balik pintu. Kedua telapak tangannya menutupi mulutnya, berusaha menahan isak tangis agar tidak terdengar siapapun.

Ia memeluk biolanya erat, seakan tak mau terpisah. Biola berwarna putih yang sangat berharga peninggalan mendiang ibunya. Dirapatkannya tubuh mungilnya itu ke pintu kamar. Tangannya mengusap airmatanya yang mengalir, berharap akan berhenti.

Gagal.

Mata _lavender_ gadis itu kembali menitikkan airmata. Bayang-bayang saat dirinya memainkan biola saat kecil, duet dengan Sasuke maupun Gaara kembali muncul. Bayangan mendiang ibu yang sangat dicintainya saat mengajarinya bermain biola juga kembali muncul. Sejak kecil, Hinata memang dilatih oleh ibunya sendiri, Hitomi Hyuuga. Namun karena kecelakaan sepuluh tahun lalu yang dialami sang ibu, membuat gadis yang baru berumur 7 tahun itu kehilangan ibu yang sangat disayanginya. Sejak itu pula ayah yang selalu ia hormati melarangnya main biola.

_Flashback_

_Keluarga Hyuuga yang terdiri dari Hiashi Hyuuga sang ayah, Hitomi Hyuuga sang ibu, Hyuuga Neji anak pertama berumur 12 tahun, Hyuuga Hinata putri pertama berumur 7 tahun dan Hyuuga Hanabi putri kedua yang berumur dua satu tahun akan pindah ke Korea karena urusan bisnis Hyuuga Corp. Kepindahan keluarga Hyuuga ini tepat satu minggu setelah kontes biola nasional yang diikuti Hinata._

_Hyuuga Hitomi adalah salah satu violonis terkenal di Jepang saat itu. Karena ada undangan dari perdana menteri, maka ibu Hinata harus tinggal di Jepang selama tiga hari. Keluarga Hyuuga berangkat ke Korea tanpa ibu mereka yang rencananya akan menyusul. _

_Ternyata resital hanya berlangsung dua hari. Bermaksud untuk memberi kejutan untuk keluarga tercintanya, violinis berumur 35 tahun itu tidak member tahu kedatangannya ke Korea. Namun karena kondisi tubuh yang lelah karena padatnya jadwal konser dan berbagai resital, membuat ibu tiga anak ini kurang hati-hati. saat akan menyeberang, Hitomi tertabrak mobil yang melaju sangat kencang dan meninggal di tempat. Keluarga Hyuuga sangat terkejut mendengar itu semua. Hinata dan Neji menangis semalaman dan tidak mau makan berhari-hari karenanya._

_Setelah pemakaman, Hinata berniat memainkan lagu Requiem –Mozart untuk mengenang ibunya. Tapi ayahnya –Hiashi langsung membentak gadis kecil itu dan melarangnya memainkan biola lagi._

"_Kau tidak boleh memainkan biola lagi!" bentak sang ayah._

"_T-tapi Ayah… hiks…"_

"_A-ayah… kasihan Hinata… biarkan dia tetap bermain biola," ucap anak laki-laki berumur 12 tahun yang merupakan kakak gadis kecil itu._

"_Jangan membantah!"_

_Bentakan sang ayah membuat kedua kakak beradik itu terdiam. Hinata kecil semakin terisak, ia mengeratkan pelukannya pada biola kesayangannya. Kakaknya yang berada di sampingnya menuntunnya untuk pergi menjauh dari sang ayah._

_Hinata kecil hanya bisa menuruti perintah ayahnya, dan sampai sekarang ia tidak tahu alasan apa yang membuat ayahnya seakan-akan membenci biola._

_Flashback off_

Hinata makin terisak mengingat saat-saat itu. Beruntung ada kakaknya yang selalu menghiburnya. Tiba-tiba, mata _lavender_-nya menangkap sebuah bingkai foto tergeletak diatas meja di samping tempat tidur. Gadis itu bangkit dan berjalan menuju meja tersebut, kemudian mengambil bingkai yang kini telah usang. Ia mendapati sebuah foto keluarganya sepuluh tahun yang lalu. Ayahnya berdiri dengan ibunya yang menggendong Hanabi. Di depan ayahnya berdiri kakaknya –Neji sedangkan Hinata berdiri di depan sang ibu. Semua tampak bahagia. Hinata memeluk foto itu bersama dengan biola putihnya dengan erat.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

"AYAH! Kau keterlaluan!" Neji yang tak tega melihat adiknya dikurung berusaha untuk menolong.

"Aku sudah bilang. Dia boleh tetap bermain musik… asal bukan biola. Kenapa kalian membantahku?!" Mata _pearl_ Hiashi menatap tajam putra tertuanya.

Neji melirik kamar tempat adiknya dikurung dan menghela nafas. "Ayah… Hinata sudah besar. Biarkan dia memilih jalannya sendiri," kata pemuda berambut coklat tersebut.

"A-ayah… aku benar-benar ingin bermain biola lagi… kumohon… ijinkan aku, Ayah…" pinta Hinata dari balik pintu.

"TIDAK! Sudah kukatakan! Bermain biola pun percuma! Tidak ada artinya!" Hiashi membentak kedua anaknya, membuat Hinata yang berada di dalam kamar membisu.

"AYAH! Apa maksud perkataanmu?! Kau melarangku menjadi seorang konduktor karena alasan perusahaan dan aku bisa menurutinya! Tapi aku tidak akan membiarkan Ayah juga melarang Hinata meraih cita-citanya!"

"NEJI! JANGAN MEMBANTAH! Kalian sendiri tahu, kan? Hinata bahkan tidak bisa memenangkan kontes biola sepuluh tahun lalu," kata Hiashi keras dengan nada sarkastik.

"Hinata mungkin memang tidak menang saat itu. Tapi bukan berarti itu percuma. Anda bahkan sudah melarangnya sebelum dia membuktikan kemampuannya yang sebenarnya." Sebuah suara maskulin membuat kedua ayah dan anak itu menoleh.

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven _dan bermata _onyx_, raut wajah yang datar dan mengenakan _tuxedo_ hitam. Hiashi dan Neji memandang sosok pemuda yang baru hadir di ruangan itu dengan dengan pandangan heran.

Mendengar suara yang cukup dikenalnya tiba-tiba muncul, Hinata segera menghampiri pintu kamar itu. "S-sasuke-_san_… kaukah itu? Kenapa kesini?" tanyanya panik.

"Siapa kau? Anak kurang ajar! Apa kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun?!"

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya dari pintu kamar tempat Hinata dikurung kearah Hiashi masih dengan ekspresi datar. "Saya Uchiha Sasuke. Maaf, Paman. Pintu depan rumah ini terbuka, saya sudah berusaha mengetuk pintu tapi tak ada sahutan."

'Uchiha Sasuke bukannya adiknya Itachi-_senpai_…' kata Neji dalam hati. Ia mengamati pemuda itu sejenak dan mulai bisa membaca situasi saat ini. Neji segera member isyarat mata pada Sasuke untuk mendekati pintu kamar Hinata. Karena Uchiha muda ini jenius, tidak butuh waktu lama untuk menangkap maksud kakak Hinata tersebut.

"Mau apa kau kesini?!" tanya Hiashi dengan ketus.

"Menjemput Hinata… mengikuti seleksi musik." Sasuke berjalan mendekati kamar utama tersebut. "Hinata menyingkir!" serunya kemudian.

_BRAKK_

Dengan satu tendangan Sasuke berhasil membuat pintu bercat putih itu terbuka. Mata _onyx_-nya mendapati Hinata yang sedang menatapnya tak percaya.

"Cepat keluar! Tidak ada waktu lagi!" kata Sasuke pada Hinata yang langsung keluar menghampirinya.

"Berani-beraninya kau! Anak kurang ajar!Aku tidak mengizinkannya!"

"Aku tidak butuh izin anda," sahut Sasuke dingin. Ia segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata dan membawanya pergi.

"HINATA! KEMBALI!" Hiashi segera beranjak mengejar putrinya, namun Neji dengan cepat segera berdiri di hadapannya, memblokir jalan.

"Biarkan Hinata pergi," kata Neji sambil menatap sang ayah tajam.

"MINGGIR!"

Neji tersenyum simpul mendengar bentakan ayahnya. "Aku tahu… alasanmu kenapa melarang Hinata bermain biola. Ayah takut, Hinata akan menjadi seperti ibu. Iya, kan?" Kata-kata terakhir Neji sukses membuat ayahnya terdiam.

**.**

**. **

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Konogaoka Music Academy… **

"_Seleksi pertama Kompetisi Musik Konogaoka akan segera dimulai. Para hadirin dimohon memasuki aula. Penampilan pertama. Sabaku Gaara kelas 1-A, dengan instrument piano akan membawakan Scherzo no.2 karya Chopin."_

Suara pembawa acara menggema di seluruh penjuru aula. Seorang pemuda berambut merah berjalan keluar dari panggung. Mata _azure_-nya menatap seluruh hadirin yang menyaksikan kompetisi ini. Ia membungkukkan badan untuk memberi hormat, kemudian duduk di depan sebuah _grand piano_ berwarna hitam, senada dengan _tuxedo_ hitam yang dikenakannya.

Gaara meremas-remas jari-jarinya sejenak, kemudian meletakkan jemarinya yang panjang di atas tuts-tuts piano berwarna hitam putih itu. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya dengan lincah. Dentingan piano mulai terdengar, membentuk alunan musik yang merdu.

"Aku tidak percaya anak itu masih tahun pertama," salah satu juri bernama Jiraiya berkomentar pelan.

Orochimaru –wakil kepala sekolah yang berambut hitam panjang – tampak memejamkan matanya, menghayati setiap alunan yang terdengar. "Hmm… aku baru kali ini mendengar permainan seperti ini," gumamnya.

"_Scherzo_ adalah karya yang sulit, anak itu jenius," sahut juri lain yang berambut _orange _dengan banyak _piercing_ di wajahnya.

Juri wanita berambut biru yang duduk disampingnya mengangguk setuju. "Aku setuju denganmu, Yahiko."

"Anak ini benar-benar berjiwa seni, un!" Deidara –anggota Akatsuki sekaligus kakak Ino– juga ikut berkomentar.

Para penonton tampak begitu menikmati lagu yang dimainkan Gaara. Di salah satu bangku depan, terlihat kedua kakak Gaara –Temari dan Kankuro sedang menyaksikan penampilan adik mereka sambil tersenyum bangga. Disamping Kankuro, duduk Sasori –salah satu anggota Akatsuki Orchestra sekaligus saudara sepupu Gaara.

"Adik kecilku… hebat sekali…" gumam Kankuro.

"Sepupuku memang luar biasa…"

Gaara mengakhiri permainannya dengan sempurna. Pemuda itu berdiri dan kembali membungkukkan badan, kemudian berjalan ke belakang panggung. Suara tepuk tangan meriah mengiringi langkahnya.

"_Bravo_! Gaara-_chan_!" teriak Kankuro yang hanya dibalas dengan _deathglare_ dari adiknya itu.

"_Penampilan kedua, Mitsashi Tenten kelas 1-D dengan instrument clarinet. Akan memainkan Spring karya Antonio Vivaldi."_

"Lee, aku serahkan padamu ya!" seru Tenten pada Lee –teman sekelasnya yang menjadi pengiringnya.

"Tentu Tenten-_chan_, aku akan mengiringimu dengan sempurna!" sahut Lee berapi-api.

"_Arigatou_."

Tenten bersama pengiringnya melangkahkan kakinya memasuki panggung. Setelah memberi salam pada hadirin dan para juri, gadis yang mengenakan _long dress_ berwarna coklat itu memposisikan klarinetnya dan mulai meniupnya. _Spring_ dari _The Four Season_ karya Antonio Vivaldi mengalun dengan merdu memenuhi _hall_.

"Gadis ini juga masih kelas satu," gumam Tsunade –kepala sekolah Konogaoka.

"_Intro_ yang baik… tapi pada bagian klimaks sepertinya kurang." Salah satu anggota Akatsuki, pemuda berambut abu-abu –Hidan ikut memberi komentar.

Tepuk tangan meriah terdengar saat Tenten menyelesaikan permainannya. Gadis itu membungkuk kemudian kembali ke belakang panggung.

"_Penampilan ketiga, Himura Sai kelas 3-E dengan instrumen flute. Akan memainkan The Swan –Tchaikovsky."_

"Mohon batuannya, Shion-_san_," kata Sai sambil menyunggingkan senyum pada pengiringnya.

"Iya, _Senpai_!" sahut Shion dengan semangat.

Pemuda berkulit pucat itu memasuki panggung sambil menyunggingkan senyuman khasnya, dan langsung disambut teriakan dari para murid perempuan Konogaoka. Memiliki wajah tampan, terkenal ramah karena sering tersenyum dan berasal dari keluarga berada membuat Sai menjadi salah satu idola di sekolah.

Sai mulai meniup _flute_-nya. Jari-jarinya bergerak dengan gesit merengkuh lubang-lubang pada instrumen yang mengkilap tersebut. _The Swan_ gubahan Tchaikovsky mengalun lembut, membuat semua penonton terpukau.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, bagaimana ini? Hinata dan Sasuke belum datang!" teriak Naruto panik.

"Tidak usah panik, Naruto! Fokus saja pada penampilamu. Orangtuamu hadir, kan?" sahut Kakashi.

"Ah! Benar juga! Tapi bagaimana dengan Hinata dan Sasuke? Setelah aku tampil, giliran Hinata yang tampil, kan?"

Gaara yang sedang bersandar di dinding terdiam mendengarkan percakapan _senpai_-nya itu. Ia tidak terlalu peduli dengan Sasuke, tapi ia ingin melihat penampilan Hinata lagi. Permainan gadis itu lembut dan anggun. Entah mengapa rasanya Gaara ingin selalu mendengar alunan biola Hinata.

Kakashi melirik jam tangan yang dipakainya, hanya kurang sepuluh menit sampai giliran Hinata tiba. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Dalam kompetisi musik, ketepatan waktu sangat dijunjung tinggi. Kalau Hinata terlambat, itu bisa mengurangi poin yang akan diperolehnya. _Sensei _berambut perak itu menghela nafas panjang, cemas memikirkan nasib muridnya.

"_Penampilan keempat, Nara Shikamaru kelas 3-A, dengan instrumen cello. Akan membawakan Bolero op 19 –Chopin."_

Shikamaru melangkah memasuki panggung dengan malas sambil membawa _cello_-nya diikuti pengiringnya –Chouji. Shikamaru duduk dan menempatkan _cello_-nya diantara kedua kakinya. Setelah mengisyaratkan untuk mulai, pemuda barambut mirip nanas itu mulai menggesekkan tongkatnya. Ekspresi malas yang sebelumnya tampak di wajahnya kini berubah. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum tipis. Tangan kirinya menari-nari diatas dawai _cello_ dengan lincah.

"Tidak kusangka dia bisa berekspresi seperti itu saat memainkan _cello_," celetuk Naruto yang menyaksikan permainan _senpai_-nya itu dari ruang tunggu.

"Sebentar lagi giliranmu, Naruto." Gaara mengingatkan seniornya yang mudah gugup itu.

"Ah! Benar juga, Gaara! Bagaimana ini?" katanya panik.

Sai tersenyum mendengar perkataan Naruto. "Mainkan saja seperti biasanya, Naruto."

"Tapi aku gugup sekali, Sai."

"Heh… orang sepertimu bisa gugup juga?" tanya Sakura pada Naruto yang merupakan temannya sejak sekolah dasar.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya, pura-pura marah. Sakura mendekatinya kemudian menggenggam tangan pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu. "Percayalah, permainanmu bagus, kok. Orangtuamu pasti bangga."

Naruto kaget mendengar kata-kata gadis berambut _pink_ itu. "Sa-sakura…"

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Mobil _BMW_ putih Sasuke melaju dengan kecepatan penuh membelah jalan-jalan utama kota Konoha. Hinata tampak gelisah, bukan hanya karena ia akan telat dalam seleksi, tapi juga takut karena Sasuke melajukan mobil dengan sangat kencang.

"S-sasuke-_san_… j-jangan terlalu cepat…" ucapnya dengan gugup.

"Tidak ada waktu lagi."

Sasuke melirik jam tangannya, waktu yang tersisa hanya tinggal lima menit. Sasuke segera menambah kecepatan mobilnya. Hinata memejamkan mata begitu merasakan mobil yang mereka tumpangi melaju makin cepat. Dalam hati ia berdoa, semoga mereka baik-baik saja.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

"_Penampilan kelima. Uzumaki Naruto, kelas 2-C dengan instrumen saxophone akan memainkan Prelude in A minor op.28 –Chopin."_

"Cepat sana pergi, Naruto!" ujar Sakura memberi semangat seraya mendorong Naruto.

Naruto menghirup nafas panjang, kemudian menghembuskannya untuk mengurangi kegugupan."Iya. Ayo, Sora!" serunya.

"Baik, Naruto."

Naruto berjalan memasuki panggung bersama pengiringnya, Sora. Ia menampakkan senyuman lebarnya saat member hormat pada hadirin, kemudian bersiap memainkan _saxophone-_nya.

"Ya ampun, bagaimana dengan Hinata…" kata Ino cemas karena sahabatnya belum muncul.

"Tenanglah, Ino-_san_," ucap Sai berusaha menenangkan _kohai_-nya yang panik itu.

"Kita percaya saja pada Sasuke," kata Sakura berusaha untuk tetap tenang.

"Apa tidak ada sesuatu yang bisa mengulur waktu?" tanya Gaara pada Kakashi.

"Tidak ada… anak-anak yang akan menampilkan orkestra memang biasa tampil setelah seleksi."

Sementara itu para juri tampak tersenyum lebar mendengar permainan Naruto. Ia terus meniup _saxophone_ dengan energi penuh. Jari-jarinya menekan tuts-tuts _saxophone _dengan cepat.

"Aku baru kali ini mendengar _Prelude_ yang begitu ceria," kata salah satu wakil kepala sekola –Jiraiya.

Yahiko mengangguk setuju. "Anak ini sangat unik."

"Dia ini putra walikota Konoha Namikaze Minato, ya?" tanya Konan pada Yahiko.

"Hm. Orangtuanya juga hadir saat ini."

"Benar-benar musik yang ceria dan hangat," gumam Orochimaru.

Naruto memainkan _saxophone_-nya dengan senyum yang tak pernah lepas dari wajahnya. Suasana _hall _terasa lebih ceria.

"Minato-_kun_, Naru-_chan_ keren sekali, ya?" ujar Kushina –ibu Naruto dengan bangga.

"Iya… anak kita memang hebat."

Tepuk tangan meriah kembali terdengar. Naruto menyudahi permainannya dengan sangat baik.

"_Arigatou_!" serunya sambil melambai-lambaikan tangan.

Naruto kembali dengan wajah yang berseri. Tapi tiba-tiba raut wajahnya berubah saat mengingat Sasuke dan Hinata belum tiba.

"Hinata belum datang?" tanyanya pada Ino dan Sakura yang ditanggapi dengan gelengan lesu.

"_Penampilan keenam. Hyuuga Hinata kelas 2-B dengan instrumen biola, akan membawakan Ave Maria –J. Sebastian Bach."_

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Akhirnya Sasuke dan Hinata sampai ke sekolah dengan selamat. Sasuke pun segera menghentikan mobilnya, memarkirkannya sembarang.

"Ayo turun."

Hinata bergegas turun dari mobil mengikuti Sasuke. Pemuda itu segera menghampiri Hinata untuk menggenggam tangannya, kemudian menariknya berlari menuju _hall_.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Sakura dan Ino semakin cemas, begitu pula dengan peserta lain. Giliran Hinata sudah tiba namun gadis itu belum muncul. Kakashi segera menghampiri para juri, memberitahukan bahwa ada sedikit masalah. Penonton mulai berbisik-bisik karena penampilan anak baru yang ditunggu-tunggu belum juga mulai.

"Aduh… bagaimana ini?" Sakura kembali panik melihat para penonton yang berbisik sana-sini.

Ino menangkupkan kedua tangannya. "Hinata… cepatlah datang…"

_KLEK_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang tunggu terbuka, menampakkan Sasuke dan Hinata yang terengah-engah. Sakura serta Ino langsung berhambur menghampiri gadis itu.

"HINATA! syukurlah… kau datang!"

"Sekarang giliranmu, Hinata. Cepatlah!" kata Kurenai.

"B-baik, Kurenai-_sensei_."

Hinata segera mengeluarkan biola putih dari tasnya, bersiap untuk tampil. Penampilannya bisa dibilang tidak terlalu rapi gara-gara berlari saat menuju ke _hall_. Melihat wajah Hinata yang agak kusut, Gaara segera mendekatinya.

"Kau tampak kusut, Hinata," ujar Gaara sambil membersihkan bekas airmata dan peluh yang membuat wajah Hinata terlihat kusam dengan saputangannya. Warna merah langsung menjalar ke pipi Hinata karena perlakuan dari _kohai_-nya itu.

"Aku baru melihat biola putih ini. Baru, ya?" tanya Gaara sambil melirik biola berwarna putih yang dipegang Hinata.

"A-ah… tidak… hanya tidak pernah kupakai karena ini biola spesial," jawabnya gugup.

"Yasudah! Sana cepat ke panggung!"

"I-iya… _arigatou _Gaara."

Sasuke memandang Gaara dengan padangan tidak suka. Ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat melihat rona merah di pipi Hinata yang disebabkan pemuda berambut merah itu.

'Cih'

"Hinata, aku baru tahu kau dekat dengan Gaara. Kalian ada hubungan apa?" tanya Sakura berbisik.

"T-tidak, Sakura-_chan_. Ayo kita fokus ke penampilan saja," sahut Hinata seraya berjalan memasuki panggung bersama Sakura.

Bisik-bisik yang terdengar dari para penonton tiba-tiba hilang begitu Hinata memasuki panggung. Kini semua hadirin memandang kearah Hinata. Kakashi menghela nafas lega.

Setelah member hormat pada hadirin, Hinata meletakkan biola putih itu dibahunya dan mulai menggesekkan _bow_-nya.

_Ave Maria_ terdengar begitu lembut memenuhi seluruh ruangan _hall_. Irama yang dilantunkan dari dawai-dawai yang begesekan sangat indah. Semua murid yang tadinya meremehkan Hinata, kini hanya mampu menganga menyaksikan permainan anggun gadis berambut _indigo_ itu. Gaun dan biola berwarna senada juga membuat Hinata terlihat cantik.

"Ini anak baru itu, ya?" tanya Orochimaru.

"Hm. Kakashi ternyata tidak salah pilih," sahut Tsunade.

"Aku merasa, anak ini benar-benar berbakat." Konan mengimbuhi.

"Dia akan jadi saingan berat Sasuke," sahut Orochimaru lagi.

Di salah satu bangku penonton, Itachi mengamati permainan Hinata dengan senyum terkembang di bibirnya.

'_Baka-otouto_… kau harus berhati-hati.'

Seluruh penonton yang hadir memberikan tepuk tangan meriah setelah Hinata mengakhiri permainannya. Hinata sempat terkesiap mendengar tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton. Ia tidak menyangka akan mendapatkan respon sebagus itu.

"_Penampilan terakhir, Uchiha Sasuke, kelas 2-A dengan instrumen biola. Akan membawakan Violin Concerto in A Minor –Vivaldi."_

Sasuke memasuki panggung dengan langkah perlahan. Teriakan dari para _fan-girls_ langsung menyambutnya. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ ini memang memiliki wajah yang rupawan dan otak jenius. Kepribadiannya yang pendiam dan cuek juga merupakan salah satu pesonanya, hingga membuatnya mendapat julukan _ice prince_.

Setelah memberi hormat pada hadirin, Sasuke segera bersiap dengan biolanya. Juugo yang menjadi pengiringnya juga telah duduk di depan _grand piano_.

Sasuke memejamkan matanya seraya memulai menggesekkan _bow_-nya pada biolanya. Seluruh penonton langsung terdiam. Alunan musik yang dimainkan Sasuke membuat semua penonton maupun juri terhipnotis.

Hinata yang menyaksikan permainan Sasuke dari ruang tunggu hanya mampu terpukau oleh permainan pemuda yang menantangnya itu. Ia memegangi dadanya yang berdebar-debar.

'Permainannya… beda dengan saat aku latihan dengannya. Benar-benar luar biasa.'

Alunan _Violin Concerto_ memenuhi seluruh penjuru _hall_. _Intro_ yang sangat sempurna, klimaks dan _interlud_e yang memukau dan diakhiri _finishing_ yang indah.

_Prok prok prok_

Semua penonton langsung berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah.

"_Amazing_!"seru Orochimaru seraya berdiri dan memberikan tepuk tangan yang sangat keras.

Deidara juga ikut berdiri. "Luar biasa, un!"

"Dia memang calon violinis hebat," gumam Hidan.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Seleksi pertama untuk kompetisi musik telah berakhir. Sasuke keluar sebagai pemenangnya. Gaara di peringkat kedua, disusul oleh Shikamaru di peringkat ketiga, Naruto di peringkat empat, Hinata peringkat lima, Sai peringkat enam dan Tenten peringkat tujuh. Juri sempat bingung saat memberi penilaian pada Hinata, karena permainan biola Hinata yang sangat bagus. Namun keterlambatannya membuat nilai yang dimilikinya berkurang, sehingga gadis itu harus puas berada di peringkat kelima. _Hall_ tempat seleksi sudah kosong sekarang, namun peserta kompetisi masih tinggal untuk evaluasi.

"Baik… evaluasi hari ini, untuk Gaara dan Sasuke. Permainan kalian sangat bagus. Asah terus kemampuan kalian." Kakashi menatap Sasuke dan Gaara bergantian. "Sepertinya akan menarik kalau kalian duet," lanjutnya.

Gaara dan Sasuke saling berpandangan dengan sengit, tapi masing-masing langsung mengalihkan pandangan mereka. Kakashi menaikkan alis kanannya karena heran, namun segera mengabaikannya.

"Untuk Tenten… kau perlu memperbaiki permainanmu di inti lagu. Latih lagi pernafasan perutmu."

"Baik, _Sensei_."

"Shikamaru… permainanmu sudah bagus. Hanya saja, jaga wibawa saat di atas panggung. Jangan menunjukkan wajah malasmu kalau di atas panggung."

"_Troublesome_…" sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Untuk Sai dan Naruto… lain kali sesuaikan lagu kalian dengan temanya."

"Baiklah, _Sensei_."

"Terakhir. Hinata… aku tahu ini bukan sepenuhnya salahmu. Jadi, untuk seleksi kedua lebih berjuanglah. Dan juga… pilihlah lagu yang lebih sesuai dengan tema."

"B-baik… Kakashi-_sensei_."

"Tidak akan ada seleksi kedua untuk Hinata!"

Terdengar suara berat yang membuat Hinata membatu di tempat. Ia sangat menegenali suara itu. Semua orang di ruangan itu segera mengalihkan pandangan kearah sang pemilik suara yang tak lain adalah ayah Hinata.

"A-ayah…" gumamnya pelan sembari menoleh kearah sang ayah yang berdiri sambil melipat kedua tangannya.

"Segera pulang dan kemasi barang-barangmu! Kau akan ikut ke Korea!" kata Hiashi dengan tegas, matanya menatap tajam kearah putrinya.

Hinata terdiam, tangannya meremas-remas ujung gaun selututnya. Matanya terasa panas, tapi ia menahan diri agar airmatanya tak keluar.

"Ayah! Apa lagi ini? Kenapa tiba-tiba mengajaknya ke Korea?!" Neji tiba-tiba muncul di belakang Hiashi. Tadinya ia bersedia mengantar ayahnya ke sekolah Hinata karena alasannya hanya ingin melihat adiknya itu bermain biola. Ia tidak menyangka akan jadi seperti ini.

Hinata memberanikan diri menatap ayahnya. "A-ayah… aku tidak mau…" lirihnya.

"Kau tidak punya pilihan! Kalian berdua sudah melanggar laranganku, dan ini akibatnya!"

"Hei Paman! Anda keterlaluan! Hinata baru saja pindah selama dua minggu, masa sudah mau pergi lagi?" seru Naruto, berusaha membela Hinata.

"Benar, Paman. Lagipula Hinata pintar memainkan biola. Kenapa anda melarangnya?" Gaara ikut berbicara.

"Siapa kalian berani bicara seperti itu?"

"Kami teman-teman Hinata," sahut Shikamaru masih dengan ekspresi malasnya.

Neji tersenyum tipis, kemudian menatap sang ayah. "Kau lihat, Ayah? Hinata bahagia disini. Jangan paksa dia lagi."

"Tuan Hyuuga, sepertinya anda belum memahami putri anda," kata Kakashi santai.

Hiashi menoleh kearah Kakashi, menatap penuh tanda tanya pada guru muda itu.

"Anak anda memiliki potensi untuk menjadi violinis yang hebat, kenapa anda melarangnya? Jika anda memang seorang ayah… anda akan mendukung apa yang menjadi cita-cita anak anda. Bukan malah melarangnya dan mematikan bakatnya."

"A-ayah… kumohon… izinkan aku tetap bermain biola…" pinta gadis itu sambil menatap sang ayah penuh harap. Matanya tampak berkaca-kaca.

Hiashi menatap putrinya sejenak. Sejujurnya ia tak tega melihat putrinya memasang wajah seperti itu. "Kau benar-benar ingin bermain biola lagi?"

Hinata mengangguk cepat, matanya menyiratkan keseriusan.

"Pernah mencoba _The Devil's Trill Sonata_?"

"B-belum."

"Bagus. Kalau kau bisa memainkan lagu itu di hari terakhirku di sini, kau boleh tetap tinggal dan bermain biola. Tapi kalau gagal, kau harus ikut ke Korea."

Hinata tersentak mendengar perkataan ayahnya. "K-kapan ayah pulang ke Korea?"

"Lima hari lagi."

Neji menatap ayahnya tak percaya. "Ayah! Kau becanda?!"

"Mustahil!" teriak Naruto. "Itu _sonata_ untuk biola yang sangat susah, kan?"

"Aku akan mencobanya… Ayah."

Hiashi langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan itu setelah mendengar jawaban Hinata. Neji menatap adiknya sendu.

"Hinata… aku yakin kau bisa. Berusahalah," ucapnya sambil mengusap-usap puncak kepala sang adik.

" _The Devil's Trill Sonata_ karya Giuseppe Tartini… sampai sekarang masih merupakan gubahan untuk biola paling sulit dimainkan, ya?" tanya Sai entah pada siapa.

Hinata merasakan bahunya menegang. Memang lagu itu sangat susah dimainkan. Apalagi ayahnya hanya memberikan waktu lima hari. Tapi bagaimanapun, dirinya ingin membuktikan kesungguhannya dalam bermain biola.

"Tenang… aku tahu seseorang yang bisa menjadi tutormu, Hinata," kata Kakashi sambil mengisyaratkan seseorang dengan lirikan matanya.

Hinata segera menghampiri orang yang dimaksud dan membungkukkan badannya. Pemuda yang sedari tadi hanya diam bersandar di pojok ruangan menjadi pendengar dan pengamat itu cukup terkejut dengan apa yang dilakukan Hinata.

"Sasuke-_san_. Kumohon bantu aku."

Sasuke menyeringai tipis mendengar permintaan gadis bermata _lavender_ itu. "Hn."

**.**

**.**

**~~~~T.B.C~~~~**

**.**

**.**

Ya ampuuunn… saya bingung nulis bagian 4 ini. Soalnya pgn ngelarin urusan babenya Hinata… tapi kayanya kepanjangan. Jadi saya fokusin ke seleksi pertamanya dlu. Gomen ne … kalo chap ini mengecewakan T_T

Maklumlah… newbie n kurang pengalaman saya. . . mohon bantuannya senpai-senpai ^^

Gomen juga blon ada romance2nya. Chap selanjutnya insya Allah bisa lebih cepet apdet. Hhe ^^

**Special Thanks to ::: **

**Kuronekomaru**** : itu sudah dibawa bang sasu. :D. arigatou RnR nya**

**Zoroutecchi****: emm… baru tertarik dikit kok. wah, aku baru nton LCD ampe yg seleksi kedua, tapi di manganya gak gantung kok. hhe :D. arigatou RnR nya^^**

**Deani Shiroonna Hyouichiffer****: wah.. trimakasih banyak fav nya. *bungkuk2*. Aaa, pangeran kuda putihnya gagal bgt T_T gomen.**

**Uchihyuu nagisa****: chap depan ya interaksi sasu ama babe hiashi. *plakk* :D . arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**Dhinie minatsuki amai****: sejujurnya iya. Aku jg cinta gaara. T_T hiks. Arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**keiKo-buu89****: makasi, syukurlah gak bosan. Wah.. ga juga sih. Cuman pas Smp dlu sempet ikut macam ensemble musik gitu, tapi ya cm bisa pianika ama suling doing. Hahaha :D *gomen malah curcol* . arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**Kie2Kei****: hho… sebenernya ngga antagonis jga kok. ^^ wah… mkasi byk yaa senpai. ^^ **

**Lizy**** : diajarin mami miko itu. hhe :D . arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**Miya-hime Nakashinki****: saya juga nulisnya smbil mupeng bgt kok. :D . arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**Teichi****: salam kenal juga ^^. chap ini ada 8 lagu tambahan, monggo di download. *plakk* Kekeke :D. makasih banyak ya RnR nya ^^**

**Uchiha Kaguro****: wah … masa si? Makash banyak … syukur kalo fic ini bisa menghibur ^^ . arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**Kimidori Hana****: uwah! Seandainya bisa… udah saya bikin MV itu duet sasuhina. *Plakk*. Hehe :D . arigatou ya RnR nya …**

**Lollytha-chan**** : ini saya apdet … arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**Me****: iya .. ini saya lanjut. Arigatou ^^**

**Saruwatari Yumi****: aaa… iya ni fic musik. ^^. emm… alasannya mgkn chap dpn ya. Arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**U-know Maxiah****: ohh.. itu mreka benernya blm deket. Sasu baru tertarik krn hinata pgn ngalahin gtu. Romen nya ntar chap2 dpn. Gomen n.n . arigatou RnR nya ya ^^**

**YamanakaemO****: hhe .. iya. ^^ . luph u too yamanakaemo *plakk* . arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**Ai HinataLawliet****: wah… jujur saya malah lebi suka duet gaahinanya. Hehehe :D . arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**lonelyclover****: saya jg gak gitu ngerti kok. hhe. Download aja… lagunya enak2 kok :D. arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**seisa daesuki****: wah! Pemain biola ya? Kyaaa ajariiinn. *plakk* . hahaa. Oh iya,, ntar saya mampir. Arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**Daiyaki Aoi****: err.. rhapsody rachmaninov susah bgt ya? Gyaaa gomen saya ngga gitu ngerti mana lagu yg gmpang n susah. Hhhee :D . tapi disini pan emang si sasu itu jenius,, n hina berbakat. Anggap aja bisa mreka. *plaakk* . gomen .. hehe . arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**ulva-chan****: ulvaa-chann .. ini saya apdet. Jwbannya ada di atas. Gak,, sasu maksa gitu kok. gak bujuk. Hahaha *dobelplak*. Arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**Firah-chan****: ini udah saya apdet… n gomen kalo malah bikin tmbh penasaran. Hhe :D Arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**chibi tsukiko chan****: err… kayanya blm jd pangeran. Wkwkwk. ini saya apdet :D. arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**M.B Kise-chan -MK****: ini aku apdet fa. Hhee .. ak juga galau un. Arigatou fa RnR nya ^^**

**lovely-heero****: gomen apdetnya ngga kilat … chap depan saya usahakan agak kilat. Hehe :D arigatou RnR nya ^^**

**dan terakhir … untuk ****para silent reader****.. terimakasih sudah berkenan membaca fic saya ^^.**

**Akhir kata… **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Monggo tinggalkan jejak Anda dengan klik di bawah ini :D**

**.**


	5. Opus 5: The Devil's Trill Sonata

.

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**La Corda D'oro ****Kure Yuki**

**Fanfic The Rhapsody ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasukeXHinataXGaara**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair (semoga tidak :D), misstype, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Opus 5:**

**The Devil's Trill Sonata**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto: 17 tahun, 2****nd**** grade**

**Gaara;Tenten: 16 tahun, 1****st**** grade**

**Sai; Shikamaru: 18 tahun, 3****rd**** grade**

**Neji; Temari: 22 tahun**

**Akatsuki Orchestra: 23 tahun**

**Kakashi; Kurenai: 30 tahun, Sensei**

Daftar istilah:

Movement: pembagian babakan dalam sebuah karya musik simfoni.

Partitur: cetakan komposisi musik berupa not-not balok.

Trill: pergantian cepat antara dua nada yang berdekatan.

**.**

**.**

'**Music is moonlight in the gloomy night of life'**

–**Jean Paul Richter –**

**.**

**.**

**H-5, Konogaoka Music Academy…**

Sebuah ruang musik untuk berlatih bagi para murid yang berukuran cukup besar. Ruangan kedap suara yang dilengkapi dengan _upright piano_ dan sebuah rak yang dipenuhi oleh kumpulan partitur-partitur musik klasik untuk berbagai alat musik. Beberapa kursi terletak mengitari sebuah meja persegi yang terletak di pojok ruangan.

Seorang pemuda berambut _raven_ duduk di kursi _upright piano_, mata _onyx_-nya terkunci pada buku yang sedang ia baca. Not-not balok terlihat menghiasi lembaran buku yang dipegangnya itu. Sebuah buku bersampul coklat dengan judul '_Trillo del Diavolo'_. Seorang gadis berambut _indigo_ tengah berdiri di hadapan pemuda itu sambil menatapnya penuh harap.

"Hinata… kau yakin akan memainkan _Devil's Trill_ lengkap?" tanya sang pemuda pada gadis itu, _onyx_-nya kini beralih menatap sang gadis. Hinata mengangguk pelan.

Sehari sebelumnya, Hyuuga Hiashi –ayah Hinata– memberikan tantangan pada putrinya untuk memainkan gubahan musik yang memerlukan teknik tinggi untuk memainkannya, _Violin Sonata in G minor op.1 no.4_ atau lebih dikenal sebagai _The Devil's Trill Sonata_. Jika gadis itu berhasil memainkannya, Hiashi tidak akan membawanya ke Korea. Hinata tetap bisa bersekolah di Konogaoka. Dan yang paling penting, dirinya bisa bermain biola lagi tanpa sembunyi-sembunyi.

Hinata belum pernah mencoba memainkan lagu ini dengan biola maupun piano. Ia pernah melihat sekilas partitur _Devil's Trill_ untuk piano, dan itu membuatnya merinding mengingat ia tidak begitu mahir memainkan piano. Sejujurnya, ia tak yakin bisa mempelajari lagu ini dalam lima hari. Pemain-pemain biola biasanya membutuhkan waktu berbulan-bulan untuk bisa memainkan lagu ini, itupun sampai sekarang belum ada yang bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia ingin tetap bersekolah di Konogaoka dan bermain biola. Hinata sudah bertekad akan berusaha sekuat tenaga. Untunglah Sasuke mau membantunya.

"S-sasuke-_san_ pernah memainkan lagu ini?" tanya Hinata saat melihat Sasuke sedang membolak-balik halaman partitur itu.

"Hn," jawab pemuda itu singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

Hinata mengangguk kecil sambil tersenyum. "O-oh… k-kau memang hebat, Sasuke-_san_."

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya sejenak saat mendengar pujian gadis itu, mata onyx-nya menatap sang gadis yang menunduk itu. Ekspresinya masih stoic. Ia sering mendapa pujian yang lebih dari sekedar "hebat", namun entah mengapa pujian dari Hinata terdengar berbeda, baru kali ini ia senang dipuji seperti itu.

Sasuke tersenyum sangat tipis, dan Hinata yang masih menunduk tentu saja tidak bisa melihatnya. Ia bangkit dan menghampiri gadis itu.

"Kita mulai dari bagian pertama. _Larghetto affettuoso._"

Sasuke membuka lembar berjudul _"First Movement –Larghetto Affetuoso"_, meletakkan partitur tersebut di sebuah tiang penyangga partitur yang berukuran setengah tinggi Sasuke. Ia mengambil biolanya, kemudian memainkan not-not balok di partitur tersebut. Hinata memperhatikan permainan Sasuke dengan seksama. Sesekali mata _lavender_-nya melihat partitur.

Irama pertama atau _First Movement_ dari _Devil's Trill Sonata_ memiliki tempo yang lambat. Musiknya terdengar sedih. Ada beberapa _trill_ di bagian pertama ini.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke menyudahi permainannya. "Mainkan dengan tempo _Larghetto_ dan penuh perasaan. Sekarang cobalah."

"B-baik…"

Hinata mengeluarkan biola coklat yang biasa dipakainya ketika berlatih. Sebelum Hinata meletakkan biola di antara bahu dan dagunya, Sasuke menyodorkan sesuatu padanya.

"Huh?"

"Pakai ini. Latihan tidak hanya sebentar. Kau tidak mau pundakmu sakit, kan?" katanya datar, tangannya masih terulur menawarkan penyangga bahu.

Hinata menerimanya seraya tersenyum. "_Arigatou_… Sasuke-_san_."

Gadis itu kembali meletakkan biola di bahunya beralaskan penyangga bahu yang diberikan tutornya, mengapitnya dengan dagunya. Kedua manik _lavender_-nya terkonsentrasi pada partitur di depannya. Kemudian mulai memainkan irama pertama _Sonata in G minor_ tersebut. Alunan yang lembut langsung memenuhi ruangan.

"Salah!"

Hinata berhenti menggesekkan _bow_-nya. Sasuke berdiri dan menghampiri Hinata.

"Bagian ini, kau salah memainkannya," ujarnya sambil menunjuk not-not di baris ketiga dengan busur biolanya. "Harusnya begini."

Sasuke mengangkat kembali biolanya, memainkan bagian dimana Hinata salah.

"Coba lagi," katanya setelah selesai memberi contoh.

"Iya," ujar Hinata seraya mengangguk.

Gadis itu kembali memainkan seperti apa yang diajarkan Sasuke. Setelah permainannya tepat, ia meneruskan ke bagian selanjutnya. Berulang terus seperti itu. Jika Hinata salah, Sasuke segera menegur, memberi contoh bagaimana memainkan dengan benar. Kalau Hinata sudah bisa memainkan dengan nada yang tepat, barulah mereka lanjut baris berikutnya.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, ini pertama kalinya ia begitu peduli dengan permainan seseorang. Sebelumnya ia tidak pernah mau repot-repot mengajari teman-temannya yang ingin belajar biola padanya. Apalagi jika yang meminta bantuannya adalah kaum hawa. Sasuke tidak pernah mau.

Tiga jam berlalu, Hinata sudah lumayan menguasai lagu pertama, walaupun ada beberapa yang masih kurang tepat. _First Movement_ adalah yang paling mudah dipelajari daripada _2__nd__ Movement_ maupun _3__rd__ Movement_. Trill yang ada juga belum begitu sulit untuk dimainkan. Ia masih ingin berlatih untuk lagu kedua, tapi juga tidak tega bila meminta Sasuke mengajarinya lebih lama. Akhirnya gadis itu hanya mengangguk saat Sasuke mengatakan latihan hari ini selesai.

"Kau tidak pulang?" tanya pemuda itu heran melihat Hinata yang belum beranjak membereskan alat-alatnya.

"Ah... aku masih ingin berlatih, Sasuke-_san_. Kau pulang saja dulu," sahut Hinata lembut.

Dahi Sasuke tampak mengernyit. "Kau yakin? Malam-malam sendirian di sekolah?"

"Aku ingin mempelajari _2__nd__ Movement_ dulu, Sasuke-_san_…"

"Begitu? Apa boleh buat." Sasuke bersiap-siap pergi, namun saat akan membuka pintu langkahnya terhenti. "Aku dengar, kalau malam sekolah ini banyak hantunya."

Tatapan Hinata yang tadinya terfokus pada partitur di hadapannya kini beralih menatap _onyx_ Sasuke.

"A-apa?"

"Ah! Kau kan anak baru… pasti belum mendengar cerita itu ya?" Sasuke berhenti sejenak, menikmati raut wajah Hinata yang berubah risau. "Katanya… kalau malam di ujung tangga lantai dua akan muncul wanita berambut panjang. Jika ada orang yang melewati tangga itu, dia akan muncul dan mendekati orang itu dengan merangkak. Lalu-"

"Kyaaaa!"

_Greb_

Belum sempat Sasuke menyelesaikan kata-katanya, tiba-tiba Hinata langsung memeluk Sasuke. Pemuda itu awalnya tampak terkejut, namun seketika berubah menjadi seringai jahil. Ia tak menyangka reaksi Hinata akan semenarik ini.

"Penakut!" sindirnya.

Sadar kalau dirinya memeluk Sasuke, Hinata segera melepaskan pelukannya dan menggembungkan pipi _chubby_-nya layaknya anak kecil.

"H-habisnya… Sasuke-san cerita hal seperti itu."

_Brakk_

Tiba-tiba pintu ruang musik tempat Hinata berlatih terbuka, menampakkan pemuda berambut merah yang sedikit terengah-engah.

"Hinata! Ada apa?!" tanya pemuda itu sambil berjalan cepat mendekati Hinata.

"E-eh, Gaara? Aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tapi kenapa kau berteriak?" tanya pemuda itu tampak cemas. Gaara beralih menatap Sasuke curiga. "Kau! Kau apakan Hinata?!"

Sasuke mendengus kesal. Ia membalas tatapan tajam Gaara. "Sopanlah sedikit pada _senpai_-mu, bocah!"

"Tch. Jadi kau _senpai_ ya?" balas Gaara dengan nada sarkastik, membuat Sasuke memberikan _deathglare _pada pemuda itu.

Hinata yang melihat Sasuke dan Gaara saling men-_deathglare_ satu sama lain hanya bisa menghela nafas.

"K-kalian… b-berhentilah…" pintanya sambil membereskan biolanya.

Gaara yang belum puas karena pertanyaannya belum dijawab kini bertanya lagi. "Hinata, kenapa tadi berteriak?"

"O-oh… Sasuke-_san_ bilang ada hantu di sekolah ini…"

Gaara menatap Hinata heran, kemudian menyeringai begitu tahu apa yang dimaksud gadis itu.

"Tidak perlu takut. Ayo pulang denganku." Tanpa menunggu jawaban dari Hinata, Gaara langsung menggenggam tangan gadis itu dan menariknya keluar dari ruang musik.

"E-eh? Oh, Sasuke-_san_… aku duluan. _Jaa ne_," kata Hinata terburu-buru.

Sasuke menatap kepergian Hinata dengan ekspresi kesal. Ia juga melihat Gaara tersenyum penuh kemenangan sebelum menghilang di balik pintu.

'Cih! Apa-apaan _kohai_ itu!'

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**H-4, Konogaoka Music Academy…**

Alunan musik mengalir memenuhi ruang latihan yang di dominasi warna putih itu. _The Devil's Trill Sonata 2__nd__ Movement_ mengalun dengan cepat. Iris _lavender_ Hinata memperhatikan permainan tutornya itu dengan sangat teliti. Jari-jari yang panjang, kuat dan lentur bergerak menekan dawai-dawai biola dengan lincah, gesekan busur biola yang menghasilkan nada-nada yang pas dan _vibrato_ yang sempurna. Terkesima akan teknik permainan Sasuke, itulah yang dirasakan gadis berambut _indigo_ itu.

Sasuke menghentikan permainannya. Pandangannya beralih dari kertas-kertas partitur kini menatap Hinata.

"Sudah kau perhatikan?" tanyanya yang disahut oleh anggukan dari gadis itu. "Sekarang coba lagi."

"B-baik."

Hinata memainkan kembali musik yang sebelumnya dimainkan Sasuke. Hari ini Sasuke mengajarinya bagian kedua dari _Sonata in G minor_, yaitu _Allegro Moderato_. Di bagian kedua terdapat sedikit trill, namun tempo yang cepat membuatnya lebih sulit daripada _1__st__ Movement_. Tempo di irama kedua ini sekitar dua kali lebih cepat dari tempo irama pertama. Hinata memerlukan waktu lebih lama untuk mempelajari lagu tersebut.

"Berhenti!"

Mendengar Sasuke berkata demikian, Hinata menghentikan permainannya.

"Di bagian ini, kau harus melakukan _trill_ dengan lebih cepat." Sasuke menunjuk ke not bertuliskan _tr_ di atasnya.

"I-iya…"

Hinata mencoba memainkan lagi sesuai instruksi dari Sasuke. Tangan kanannya aktif menggesek-gesekkan _bow_, tangan kirinya memainkan kunci-kunci nada. Sasuke terus memantau permainan Hinata.

Tidak terasa mereka berlatih sekitar empat jam, hari sudah mulai malam. Karena esok hari masih sekolah, keduanya memutuskan untuk menyudahi latihan.

"Aku tidak suka kau memanggilku dengan alkhiran _san_," ujar Sasuke sembari membereskan biolanya.

"Huh? Kalau begitu… boleh kupanggil Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Hn. Itu lebih baik."

Hinata mulai mengemasi biolanya, bersiap-siap pulang.

Setelah selesai mengemasi barang-barangnya, Sasuke duduk di kursi _upright piano_ sambil mengamati Hinata yang masih berkemas. "Hei. Ayahmu ada di rumah?"

Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak… ayah menginap di hotel. Ia masih marah pada kami."

"Besok… latihan di rumahmu saja. Jadi tidak masalah kalau kau mau berlatih sampai malam."

Hinata menghentikan aktivitasnya. "Eh? Apa Sasuke-_kun_ tidak apa-apa?" Hinata tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke lebih banyak.

"Hn," jawab pemuda _raven_ itu singkat.

"Um… _arigatou gozaimasu_, Sasuke-_kun_," kata Hinata sambil membungkuk.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu berjalan menuju pintu. "Ayo pulang. Kuantar."

"Huh?"

"Kau dengar itu. Aku tidak menawari dua kali. Tapi kalau kau bertemu 'sesuatu' aku tidak peduli." Sasuke langsung melenggang keluar ruangan dengan santai, meninggalkan Hinata yang masih mencerna perkataan pemuda itu.

"E-eh? I-iya… tunggu, Sasuke-_kun_!" seru gadis itu sambil berlari kecil mengejar Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**H-3, Kediaman Hyuuga…**

"Gesekanmu sudah lumayan, tapi kurang kuat. Kau harus memainkan bagian ini lebih kuat," kata Sasuke sambil menunjuk not-not balok pada partitur berjudul "_Third Movement –Andante –Allegro assai –Andante –Allegro assai" _itu.

"I-iya."

Hinata menggesekkan lagi busur biolanya, memainkan bagian tersulit dari rangkaian sonata untuk biola dan piano karya Giuseppe Tartini itu.

Di balik pintu, Sakura, Ino, Naruto dan Sai berusaha mengintip Hinata dan Sasuke yang sedang berlatih. Mereka benar-benar cemas.

"_Devil's Trill_ itu… susah sekali, ya?" tanya Sakura seraya mendudukkan diri di sofa ruang santai yang terletak di depan kamar Hinata.

Sai ikut duduk. "Iya, apalagi _3__rd__ Movement_."

"Kudengar sampai sekarang bahkan pemain biola profesional pun belum bisa memainkannya dengan sempurna," Naruto ikut berbicara.

"Kalian berdua tidak latihan untuk seleksi kedua?" tanya Ino yang kini duduk di samping Sakura.

"Seleksi kedua masih lama sekali, kok," sahut Naruto.

Mereka sudah menunggu Hinata selama empat jam sejak pulang sekolah. Kebetulan hari ini keempatnya tidak ada kegiatan, jadi mereka ikut pergi ke kediaman Hyuuga.

"Kak Neji!" seru Sakura saat melihat kakak Hinata menghampiri mereka. Sakura dan Ino memang sudah kenal dengan Neji karena sering pulang bersama Hinata jika gadis itu dijemput kakaknya. Naruto menyipitkan matanya, wajahnya terlihat tidak senang saat melihat reaksi Sakura. Sai hanya menatap datar.

"Hinata masih berlatih?" tanya Neji yang baru saja pulang dari kantor. Semalam Hinata memang sudah bilang kalau akan berlatih di rumah.

"Iya… sejak pulang sekolah…"jawab Ino, Neji mengangguk pelan.

Neji membuka pintu sedikit, melihat keadaan Hinata. Iris _pearl_-nya menatap sendu pada sang adik yang tampak serius berlatih. 'Sejak ayah memberinya tantangan, Hinata tidak pernah lepas dari biolanya.'

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**H-2, Kediaman Hyuuga… **

"Kurang! Lebih cepat lagi!"

Hinata mempercepat gerakan jari-jari kirinya yang menekan-nekan dawai, juga mempercepat gesekan busur biolanya. Latihan telah mencapai bagian yang paling sulit, _3__rd__ Movement_ dari _Violin Sonata in G minor_. Bagian ketiga ini memiliki tempo yang berubah-ubah. _Andante –Allegro Assai –Andante –Allegro Assai_. Sebagai permulaan irama ketiga, _Andante_ dimainkan lambat, kemudian berubah menjadi tempo sangat cepat Allegro assai, kembali lagi ke lambat dan terakhir sangat cepat. Hinata masih bisa mengatasai bagian tempo lambat, namun ia benar-benar kesulitan saat harus memainkan bagian _Allegro Assai_. Bukan hanya karena temponya yang sangat cepat, namun karena banyak sekali _trill_ dan juga kunci-kunci nada yang begitu rumit. Memang mustahil menguasai _3__rd__ Movement_ ini hanya dalam sehari.

"Stop!"

Hinata menghentikan permainannya. Ia menundukkan wajahnya, tidak berani menatap Sasuke. Tampaknya pemuda itu sekarang jadi lebih galak. Hinata mengakui kalau ini memang latihan yang paling sulit dia lakukan. Lagipula, gadis itu sudah lama sekali tidak bermain biola.

"_G-gomen_, Sasuke-_kun_… aku memang lamban," ucap gadis itu lirih, wajahnya menunduk.

Melihat ekspresi Hinata, Sasuke jadi merasa sedikit bersalah. "Aku tidak memarahimu."

"E-eh?" Hinata kini mendongak, menatap Sasuke.

"Kau… cukup cepat mempelajarinya. Bagian ini memang yang paling susah."

"I-iya… a-aku kesulitan saat memainkan _trill_…"

"Untuk melakukan _trill-trill_ ini, teknik penjarianmu harus ditingkatkan."

Sasuke mendekati Hinata, bermaksud mengajarinya cara melakukan _trill_ yang rumit. Pemuda itu berdiri di belakang Hinata, tangan kanannya diletakkan diatas tangan kanan Hinata yang memegang _bow_. Tangan kirinya berada di atas biola Hinata.

"Perhatikan," katanya setengah berbisik.

Hinata bisa merasakan nafas Sasuke yang menggelitik telinganya. Ia juga bisa mencium wangi _mint_ dari tubuh wajah gadis itu menjadi merah. Namun ia berusaha tetap berkonsentrasi pada apa yang diajarkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu mulai mengetarkan jari-jarinya pada dawai, melakukan apa yang disebut dengan _trill_.

"Bagaimana? Mengerti?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap Hinata lekat.

"Huh?"

Hinata mendongak, manik _lavender_-nya bertemu dengan iris _onyx _Sasuke yang tengah memandanginya. Mereka terdiam, sama-sama terhipnotis pada iris di hadapan masing-masing dengan warnya yang saling berlawanan itu. Sasuke mendekatkan wajahnya, ingin lebih menyelami _lavender _gadis yang menjadi rivalnya itu. Hinata tidak bisa berpikir jernih karena terpesona oleh iris hitam kelam Sasuke, ia hanya bisa diam, tak bergerak sedikitpun. Hinata merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke menerpa wajahnya.

Bibir Sasuke berada tepat di depan bibir merah alami Hinata. Pemuda itu semakin mempersempit celah diantara mereka. Wajahnya semakin mendekati wajah Hinata yang merah padam.

_Deg deg deg_

Jantung gadis itu berdetak kencang tak karuan.

3 cm

2 cm

1 cm

0.1 cm

"SAS –UKE?!" Naruto membuka pintu kamar Hinata dan langsung terbelalak melihat posisi Sasuke dan Hinata yang seperti itu. Sasuke dan Hinata segera bergerak menjauh.

"Kalian… sedang apa?" tanyanya dengan tatapan curiga.

Hinata membalikkan tubuhnya membelakangi Naruto, tidak berani menghadapi temannya itu. Sedangkan Sasuke melayangkan _deathglare_-nya kearah Naruto yang malah tersenyum jahil.

"Hoho… aku mengganggu la-ti-han kalian ya?" tanyanya jahil sambil mengeja dan menekankan kata 'latihan'. Cengiran lebar muncul di wajahnya yang bisa dibilang tampan.

Sasuke tidak menghiraukan pertanyaan Naruto."Kau tak sopan di rumah orang, Dobe!"

"Aku sudah mengetuk pintu! Kalian saja yang tidak dengar. Makan sudah siap, ayo turun."

Sasuke melirik Hinata yang masih menunduk membelakanginya."Hinata, kau mau turun tidak?"

"S-sa-sasuke-_kun_ duluan saja… a-a-aku menyusul," jawab Hinata gugup.

"Hn." Pemuda itu sempat menyeringai tipis sebelum keluar dari kamar Hinata.

Setelah mendengar pintu kamarnya ditutup, Hinata menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur.

"_Kami-sama_… apa itu tadi…" gumamnya sambil membenamkan wajahnya yang masih merona di bantal.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**H-1, Kediaman Hyuuga…**

"Hinata sepertinya lelah sekali," ujar Naruto saat melihat Hinata tengah tertidur.

Sasuke melirik gadis berambut indigo yang tengah terlelap di tempat tidur itu. "Hn. Dia hampir tidak istirahat."

"Sasuke-_kun_, apa Hinata siap untuk besok?" tanya Ino seraya menyelimuti tubuh Hinata.

"Bisa ya… bisa tidak."

"Eh? Apa maksudmu?" Sakura ikut bertanya.

"Bagian awal… _1__st__ Movement_ dan _2__nd__ Movement_ mungkin dia bisa. Tapi untuk 3rd Movement, aku tidak tahu. Itu memang sangat sulit. Mustahil menguasai hanya dalam beberapa hari. Apalagi, permainannya itu tipe lembut. Sulit baginya untuk mempelajari musik yang harusnya dimainkan dengan kuat."

"Kau payah!" celetuk Gaara. Hari ini pemuda yang masih duduk di tahu pertama itu ikut berkunjung ke rumah Hinata bersama Naruto dan yang lainnya.

Sasuke menatap Gaara sinis. 'Bocah ini!' gerutunya dalam hati.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Konogaoka Music Academy…**

Hinata bersama teman-temannya duduk di depan ruang musik utama. Mereka menunggu Hyuuga Hiashi, ayah Hinata yang mengatakan akan datang ke sekolah untuk menagih janji putrinya. Semua peserta kompetisi terlihat di tempat itu. Begitu pula dengan Kakashi dan Kurenai. Semuanya datang untuk member semangat Hinata.

Hinata terlihat sedikit gugup. Ia meremas-remas ujung rok seragamnya. Sejujurnya, ia tidak yakin apa bisa menyelesaikan permainannya atau tidak. Tapi bagaimanapun dirinya harus menghadapi semua ini. Ia tidak mau mengecewakan Sasuke yang sudah mau mengajarinya tiap hari, bahkan sampai larut malam. Ia juga tidak mau mengecewakan teman-temannya yang selalu mendukungnya, datang menemani tiap ia berlatih, walaupun Sasuke tidak mengijinkan seseorang memasuki ruang mereka berlatih.

_Tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki terdengar mendekati tempat mereka berkumpul. Semua mata menoleh, melihat siapa yang datang.

"Ayah…" sapa Hinata sopan sambil membungkuk.

Hiashi tidak membalas sapaan putrinya. "Aku ingin kau memainkannya di _hall_."

"Eh?"

"Kenapa? Kau takut?"

"T-tidak. Dimanapun itu, aku siap," sahut gadis itu mantap.

Mereka segera berjalan menuju _hall_ tempat seleksi pertama yang lalu diadakan. Hiashi segera duduk di bangku penonton, diikuti teman-teman Hinata. Sakura dan Ino memeluk Hinata. Neji mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hinata dan memberikan senyuman hangat untuk adiknya itu.

Hinata berjalan mendekati panggung. Wajahnya memerah saat melewati Sasuke yang kebetulan duduk di pinggir.

"Lakukan yang terbaik, aku percaya padamu."

Hinata mengangguk mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terdengar seperti bisikan saat berjalan melewatinya.

Gadis itu mulai naik keatas panggung. Ia mengatur nafasnya sejenak untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya. Setelah tenang, Hinata memposisikan biolanya, lalu mulai menggesekkan busur biolanya.

_Larghetto Affettuoso_. Busur biolanya bergesekan dengan dawai dengan tempo lambat. Mata gadis itu terpejam, menghayati permainannya. Hinata memainkan dengan penuh perasaan. Alunan yang sedih memenuhi penjuru _hall_. Setelah sekitar lima menit, gadis itu langsung beralih memainkan _2__nd__ Movement_ tanpa menghentikan permainannya.

Tenten memperhatikan permainan senpai-nya dengan serius. Shikamaru terlihat tidak mengantuk saat ini, pandangannya terfokus pada gadis yang tengah memainkan biola solo di panggung tersebut.

_Allegro Moderato_. Kelopak mata Hinata membuka menampakkan iris berwarna _lavender_ saat memulai bagian kedua. Busur biolanya bergerak lebih cepat, gerakan jari-jarinya juga semakin cepat. Alat musik kayu itu menghasilnya bunyi yang bersahut-sahutan.

Sai terus tersenyum. Naruto tampak benar-benar terkesima. Gaara masih berekspresi datar, namun dalam hati ia mengagumi kemampuan Hinata. Kakashi dan Kurenai juga serius melihat permainan anak didik mereka. Neji tersenyum dalam hati, adiknya benar-benar terlihat hebat saat ini.

_Andante_. Kini Hinata beralih memainkan _3__rd__ Movement_. Gadis itu terkonsentrasi penuh pada nada-nada yang dimainkannya. Gesekan _bow_ pada dawai memelan. Alunan musik yang lambat mengawali bagian ini.

Sakura dan Ino tampak memejamkan mata, menghayati dan menikmati lantunan melodi yang dimainkan sahabat mereka.

"Sedikit lagi, Hinata akan memasuki bagian paling sulit," gumam Naruto.

_Allegro Assai_. Jari-jari ramping gadis itu bergerak naik turun dengan begitu cepat membentuk _trill-trill_. _Bow_ bergerak semakin cepat. Alunan musik bertempo cepat langsung memenuhi ruangan.

Sasuke tampak sedikit terkejut, namun beberapa detik kemudian ia memasang kembali ekspresi _stoic_-nya. 'Dia bisa memainkannya…'

Ketegangan mewarnai semua yang melihat permainan Hinata. Naruto bahkan sampai menganga melihat bagaimana cepatnya jari-jari gadis itu bergerak. Kunci-kunci nada yang begitu rumit. Alunan lambat _Andante_ meneruskan rangkaian sonata ini. Kemudian kembali lagi ke _Allegro Assai_ yang membuat tegang semua penonton.

Saat penonton tengah tegang, Hinata mengakhiri permainannya dengan _coda_ yang santai dan lembut. Hinata memainkan dengan baik. Bagian-bagian yang biasa dimainkan terpisah, dimainkan gadis itu seperti satu melodi yang berkesinambungan.

Tepuk tangan terdengar memenuhi ruangan. Sakura dan Ino langsung menghampiri Hinata dan memeluk gadis itu erat. Bahagia karena sahabat mereka tetap bisa tinggal dan bersekolah di Konoha.

'Ada nada-nada yang kurang pas, dan juga terdengar masih datar. Tapi secara keseluruhan anak ini mampu melakukannya dengan baik,' kata Hiashi dalam hati.

Hiashi teringat perkataan Neji beberapa waktu lalu. Mata amethyst-nya mencari-cari sosok yang dimaksud oleh putranya. 'Apa benar anak kurang ajar itu yang mengajarinya…' Hiashi menatap Sasuke tajam.

Merasa ada yang mengamatinya, Sasuke menoleh dan bertemu pandang dengan Hiashi. Ia menyunggingkan senyum tipis penuh kemenangan.

Hiashi hanya mendecih. Ia bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan meninggalkan _hall_.

"Ayah…" panggil Hinata saat melihat ayahnya pergi. "Terimakasih."

Hiashi melanjutkan langkahnya tanpa memandang putrinya.

Neji mengusap kepala Hinata lembut. "Ayah mengijinkanmu, kok. Sekarang kau bisa bermain biola dengan tenang."

"_Arigatou_, Kakak." Hinata memeluk kakaknya lembut.

"Aku pergi dulu, ya," ujar Neji sambil berlalu menyusul ayah mereka.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Hinata sedang duduk termenung. Ia berada di taman belakang sekolah, tempat dirinya dan Sasuke berlatih bersama sehari sebelum seleksi pertama. Mengamati berbagai macam bunga yang tumbuh di sana. Menghirup wangi alami tumbuh-tumbuhan. Hal-hal itu benar-benar membuat pikirannya tenang.

"_Good job_."

Hinata sontak menoleh begitu mendengar suara tutornya.

"Sasuke-_kun_!" ujarnya ceria.

Sasuke menghampiri gadis itu, kemudian duduk di sampingnya. "Tidak mengantar ayahmu?"

"Em… entahlah…" jawab gadis itu lirih, tatapannya berubah sendu.

Sasuke teringat perkataan kakak Hinata padanya semalam.

_Flashback_

_Sasuke baru saja selesai mengajari Hinata. Gadis itu tertidur karena kelelahan. Sasuke bisa memaklumi, ia tahu Hinata hampir tidak tidur hanya untuk berlatih. Langkahnya terhenti karena Neji berdiri di hadapannya._

_Sasuke menaikkan satu alisnya. "Ada apa?"_

"_Aku ingin kau… besok membawa Hinata ke sini." Neji menyerahkan sebuah kertas kecil berisi alamat._

"_Untuk apa?" tanyanya sambil mengangkat kertas pemberian Neji tadi._

"_Itu hotel tempat ayah kami menginap. Aku ingin, kamu membantu Hinata berbaikan dengan ayah kami."_

"_Kenapa harus aku?"_

"_Karena… kau temannya, kan?" Neji membalikkan badan, berjalan menjauhi Sasuke. Namun baru tiga langkah ia berhenti. "Atau aku harusnya meminta bantuan temannya yang lain? Mungkin Naruto atau Gaara?"_

_Sasuke mengernyit mendengar nama kohai yang dia anggap menyebalkan itu disebut._

"_Aku akan membawanya kesana! Tapi apa alasan ayah kalian melarang Hinata main biola?"_

_Neji menyeringai tipis."Baiklah… akan kuceritakan."_

_Flashback off_

Sasuke berdiri, menatap Hinata datar. "Ayo! Kuantar."

"Eh?"

Sasuke segera menggenggam tangan Hinata, membuat gadis itu berdiri lalu mengajaknya pergi.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Sapphire Hotel…**

Gerakan tangan Hinata yang akan memencet bel terhenti begitu mendengar alunan musik yang tak asing di telinganya.

"_Love Story –Beethoven_…" gumam Sasuke pelan.

Dentingan piano yang membentuk nada-nada itu terdengar sedih. Musik yang biasanya digunakan untuk mengungkapkan rasa sayang pada orang yang dicintai itu kini terdengar rapuh dan penuh kesedihan.

"Ini… lagu yang sering dimainkan ayah untuk ibu. Ayahku pandai memainkan piano. Ibu pasti akan langsung merona saat ayah memainkannya," tutur gadis itu sambil tersenyum. "Kata ibu, mereka bertemu karena lagu ini. Ayah sedang memainkan lagu ini di ruang musik saat mereka sekolah. Mendengar permainan piano yang lembut dan indah, ibuku mengikuti suara itu. Mereka bertemu di ruang musik. Ternyata ayah adalah siswa pindahan. Sejak saat itu ibu dan ayahku dekat."

Sasuke bisa melihat mata Hinata berkaca-kaca setelah mengakhiri ceritanya. Tanpa aba-aba, pemuda itu segera merengkuh Hinata ke dalam dekapannya. Ucapan Neji kembali muncul di benak Sasuke.

_Flashback_

"_Ibu kami, Hyuuga Hitomi adalah seorang violinis popular di Jepang. Ibu kami sering mengadakan resital. Beliau juga sering sekali diundang dalam acara-acara kenegaraan. Sampai akhirnya… tepat beberapa hari setelah kontes biola yang kau dan Hinata ikuti, ibu kami meninggal karena kecelakaan dalam perjalanan menyusul kami ke Korea."_

_Neji menyesap kopinya sebeleum melanjutkan. "Dokter sudah memperingatkan agar ibu kami tidak terlalu memaksakan diri. Kondisi fisik ibu memang sedikit lemah. Sedangkan jadwal ibu sangatlah padat. saat kondisi badan ibu terlalu lelah, konsentrasinya akan mudah goyah. Itulah yang menyebabkan ibu kami kecelakaan."_

_Sasuke masih mendengarkan cerita Neji._

"_Hinata itu sangat mirip dengan ibu. Makanya–"_

"_Ayah kalian melarang Hinata agar dia tidak mengalami kejadian seperti yang ibu kalian alami?" Sasuke memotong perkataan Neji._

"_Hn." Neji menghela nafas._

_Falshback off _

"Ayahmu menyayangimu. Dia melarangmu, karena tidak ingin kau mengalami hal seperti ibumu. Ayahmu tidak membencimu, maupun membenci biola. Dia terlalu menyayangimu."

Hinata mendongak, mendapati Sasuke yang tengah memandangnya lembut. "S-sasuke-_kun_…"

"Temuilah ayahmu."

"Iya." Hinata mengangguk, kemudian memencet bel tanpa ragu.

Pintu terbuka dan menampakkan sosok ayahnya, Hinata segera memeluk sang ayah.

"Ayah… maafkan aku…" ujarnya sambil terisak. "Aku janji… aku akan menjaga kesehatanku. Aku juga tidak akan terlalu memaksakan diri…"

Hiashi tampak terkejut, namun raut wajahnya melembut mendengar kata-kata putrinya. Ia mengelus rambut panjang Hinata.

"Putriku…"

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Konogaoka Music Academy…**

"_Kepada seluruh peserta kompetisi musik, harap berkumpul di ruang pertemuan sekarang juga. Terima kasih."_

"Sakura-_chan_, Ino-_chan_… aku duluan. _Jaa_…" hinata melambaikan tangan sebelum pergi menuju ruang pertemuan.

Tiga hari berlalu setelah ayah Hinata mengijinkan gadis itu untuk tetap tinggal bersama kakaknya di Jepang. Kini ayahnya sudah pulang ke Korea karena urusan bisnis di Jepang sudah selesai. Namun dibalik itu semua, Hinata senang karena bisa berbaikan lagi dengan ayahnya.

'Semua berkat Sasuke…' pipi Hinata merona memikirkan pemuda yang beberapa hari lalu menjadi tutornya itu.

"Hinata."

Gadis itu menoleh, mendapati _kohai_ berambut merah yang sedang berjalan menghampirinya.

"Hai… Gaara," sapanya lembut.

"Ayo sama-sama."

"Iya…"

Mereka memasuki ruang pertemuan serba putih itu. Rupanya para peserta lain sudah hadir semua. Hinata dan Gaara bergabung dengan kelima peserta lain, duduk di bangku yang tersedia. Tanpa Hinata sadari, sepasang mata _onyx_ Sasuke menatapnya tajam. Namun bila diperhatikan, mata hitam itu menyiratkan suatu kecemburuan.

"Semua sudah berkumpul?" tanya Kakashi yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Semua mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Kakashi.

"Seleksi kedua ini akan sedikit berbeda dengan yang pertama. Dan tentunya lebih sulit." Kakashi menatap satu-persatu muridnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Kalian akan melakukan solo seperti kemarin, temanya adalah diri kalian sendiri. _Yourself_."

"Lagi-lagi tema yang abstrak," keluh Naruto.

"Itu untuk menilai bagaimana kalian memahami sebuah lagu," sahut guru berambut perak itu sambil menyerahkan kertas selebaran untuk seleksi kedua.

"Yang berbeda di seleksi ini, setelah semua solo, kalian akan melakukan duet. Karena jumlahnya tujuh orang, maka aka nada dua duet dan satu trio."

Tenten mengangkat tangan sebelum bertanya. "Duet? Tapi bukankah kami saingan?"

"Aku pernah bilang sebelumnya. Kalian memang rival, tapi kalian juga tetap harus mengenal satu sama lain. Pemain musik, tidak boleh egois. Hanya mementingkan dirinya. Tapi seorang pemain musik harus mampu bekerjasama satu sama lain."

Anak-anak hanya mengangguk-angguk mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"Kita adakan undian sekarang."

Satu persatu maju untuk mengambil undian.

"Bacakan hasilnya."

Naruto maju, membacakan isi kertas undiannya. "Duet A," serunya. Kakashi mencatat di papan tulis.

Sai maju setelah Naruto. "Duet B."

"Trio," ucap Gaara singkat.

"Trio," kata Hinata pelan. Ia tersenyum pada Gaara saat mengetahui akan bermain bersama Gaara.

Kini giliran Shikamaru. "Duet A," ujarnya dengan malas.

"Duet B." Kini Tenten yang maju.

Kakashi menyeringai di balik maskernya. 'Jadi Sasuhinagaa, eh? Menarik.' Pikrinya dalam hati. "Sasuke, sudah pasti kan kau masuk kelompok mana?" tanyanya seraya tersenyum yang malah ditanggapi tatapan sengit dari Sasuke.

"Baiklah, sudah diputuskan. Naruto dan Shikamaru. Duet _saxophone_ dan _cello_. Tenten dan Sai, duet _clarinet_ dan _flute_. Dan terakhir…" Kakashi menatap Sasuke sambil tersenyum. "… trio, Sasuke, Hinata dan Gaara. _Double violin and piano_. Sedangkan tema untuk duet dan trio, adalah _memories_."

Sasuke menatap Gaara sinis. Gaara membalas tatapan tajam Sasuke, sama sekali tidak menghiraukan kalau orang itu adalah _senpai_-nya. Hinata hanya bisa menelan ludah dan menghela nafas melihat kedua orang yang akan menjadi trio-nya itu malah saling memandang sinis.

'_Kami-sama_…'

**.**

**.**

**~~~~~T.B.C~~~~~**

**.**

.

Gyaaaa… maap map … telat banget apdetnya. Padahal dah janji mu cepet. T_T

Kemarin2 ada urusan buat ospek2 maba gitu ,,, jadilah saya sibuk. Besok juga udah masuk kul… jadi mungkin apdetnya ya kaya gini lama. Gomen yaa

Duh… chapnya aneh ngga ini? Hikkss gomen kalo kepanjangan .

Oia.. kalo ada yg mau downloadDevil's Trill… itu yg durasinya 16 menit. Hhe :DD

**Balesan ripiunya,, ini buat yang anon yaa.. teman2 yg login saya bles lewat pm *biar wordnya ngga kbykan. Hhe :DD**

**Zoroutecchi****: huaaa? Makasi banyak ya ^^. Emm,, ada yg tahu, ada yg cari info nya juga. Ada yg feeling juga. Misal musik blablabla pas kudengar nadanya sedih… ya kutulis sedih. Hahaha *plakk* tengkiu yaa senpai :D**

**Ulva-chan****: duh,, makasih ya ulva-chan . . welehh,, saya malah baru nonton LCD sampe ep 13. Tapi udah ngopi dari tmen, mgkin kalo ada waktu aku kelarin ntnnya ntar. Hhe :D**

**[noname]****: makasih karna suka fic saya ^^. Ini saya apdet.. tapi maaf klo ngga kilat. Saya usahakan cepet kok tapi.. arigatou yaa ^^**

**Seisa daesuki****: hho… habisnya sasu sering nyeringai. Kekeke :DD . dichap ni ada kok romen2nya.. tpi bru dikit. Hhe :DD arigatou yaaa**

**n****: wahh .. sabar ya n-san :DD , arigatou ^^**

**Lizy94****: fufu. Aku juga nulis ini kadang ampe guling2 geje gara2 bygin gaara main piano buat ane. Tehehhe :DD . arigatou ya Lizy-san ^^**

**Me****: yosh … ini saya lanjut. Arigatouuu ^^**

**Firah-chan****: makasiii firah-chan . … ini saya apdet. Map ga kilat. Hhe**

**Saruwatari yumi****: wah… bikin bingung kah fic ini? Gomen . … okee. Makasiiih :D**

**YamanakaemO****: gapapa yamanaka-chan . … ino? Ohoho… di chap ini bisa nebak kah? Tapi peran Ino byaknya di chap2 ntar. Gomen T_T .. tengss ya ripiunya :D**

**Superlight****: wahh .. trimakasih banyak super-san! *plakk manggil seenaknya* . iya,,, musik klasik enak lho buat temen tidur, biat pikiran relaks.. hhe. :D**

**Noverius2012****: waaaa gomen lama apdetnya . … makasih banyak yaa noverius-san. ^^ aku usahain apdet secepatnya yaa.. ^^**

**Makasih juga para silent reader yaa … ^^**

**Untuk teman-teman yg login :** **Vipris****, ****Lady Spain****, ****Miya-hime Nakashinki****, ****Kimidori hana****, ****Hyou Hyouichiffer****, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, ****keiKo-buu89****, ****Keira Miyako****, ****lovely-heero****, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****chibi tsukiko chan****, ****hyuuchiha prinka****, ****Kie2Kei****, ****Ai HinataLawliet****, ****Daiyaki Aoi****, ****kurarin****, ****Mei Anna 27****.** Balesannya nanti lewat pm. Maap ya u_u

**Teman-teman semua semoga ngga bosan2 baca fic ini. Pokoknya semua arigatou gozaimasu m(_ _)m**

**Oke sekian dulu …**

**Akhir kata…**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak teman-teman dengan klik di bawah ini :D**

**.**


	6. Opus 6: The Broken Partita

.

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**La Corda D'oro ****Kure Yuki**

**Fanfic The Rhapsody ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasukeXHinataXGaara**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair (semoga tidak :D), misstype, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Opus 6:**

**The Broken Partita**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**Sasuke, Hinata, Naruto: 17 tahun, 2****nd**** grade**

**Gaara;Tenten: 16 tahun, 1****st**** grade**

**Sai; Shikamaru: 18 tahun, 3****rd**** grade**

**Neji; Temari: 22 tahun**

**Akatsuki Orchestra: 23 tahun**

**Kakashi; Kurenai: 30 tahun, Sensei**

**.**

**.**

'_**Music expresses that which cannot be put in words and cannot remain silent'**_

– _**Victor Hugo –**_

**.**

**.**

**Music room, Konogaoka Music Academy…**

Pertengahan musim gugur di Konoha, udara terasa dingin. Biasanya musim ini identik dengan suasana yang ramai dan ceria. Suasana Konogaoka pun begitu, namun tidak dengan salah satu ruang musik di sekolah khusus musik ini.

Sasuke terlihat sibuk menggosok-gosokkan _bow_ biolanya dengan rosin agar senar pada busur biola itu lebih terkontrol. Gaara terlihat sibuk mengecek tuts-tuts sebuah grand piano yang ada di tengah-tengah ruangan. Sedangkan satu-satunya siswi yang ada di ruangan itu terlihat sibuk membolak-balik buku-buku tentang musik klasik –bermaksud mencari judul yang tepat untuk dimainkan ketiganya.

Iris _lavender _ gadis itu beralih dari buku-buku tebal kearah kedua pemuda yang sedari tadi diam saja. ia bisa merasakan aura dingin melingkupi ruang musik tempatnya berada. Satu helaan nafas menyusul, gadis itu memutuskan untuk memecah keheningan diantara mereka.

"_A-ano_…"

Sasuke menghentikan kegiatannya, begitu juga dengan Gaara. Keduanya kini menatap Hinata yang malah membuat gadis itu gugup.

"Um… b-bagaimana kalau… k-kita memainkan _Minuet in G_?" tanyanya gugup sambil menunduk, menghindari kontak mata dengan keduanya. Hinata tidak tahan mendapat pandangan seperti itu dari dua orang pemuda tampan di depannya.

"Hn. Terserah," jawab Sasuke datar. Jawaban pemuda itu lagi-lagi membuat Hinata sedikit kecewa dan itu terlihat jelas di wajahnya.

"Menurutku tak masalah." Jawaban Gaara membuat wajah Hinata kembali ceria. Mata lavender gadis itu langsung berbinar. Sasuke memandang Gaara kesal.

"Benarkah, Gaara? Kau setuju dengan lagu itu?"

Gaara mengangguk singkat, setelah sebelumnya sempat menyeringai tipis kearah Sasuke. Memang rasanya tak adil, sedari tadi hanya Hinata yang repot memilih _music score_ untuk mereka mainkan, namun Sasuke selalu tak setuju.

"Hei, kalau kau tidak setuju, memangnya kau ada ide kita mau memainkan lagu apa?" tanya Gaara pada _senpai _laki-lakinya itu.

Sasuke mendengus kesal karena tingkah 'sopan' Gaara. "Kau tidak pernah diajari sopan santun pada seorang _senpai_, ya?" balasnya sambil menekankan kata '_senpai_'. Keduanya saling menatap sengit, membuat aura ruangan jadi panas.

Hinata yang merasakan aura gelap menyelimuti lagi langsung berusaha mendinginkan suasana. "S-sasuke… kalau kau tidak setuju, kita bisa cari lagu yang lain…" ucapnya pelan.

Mata _onyx _Sasuke beralih memandang gadis pemain biola itu. "Tak apa. Lagipula aku tidak bilang tak setuju. Kita mainkan saja lagu itu."

Hinata tersenyum, kemudian segera mengeluarkan biolanya. "Umm… iya. Kalau begitu, ayo mulai latihan!"

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

"Hei, Shikamaru! Jangan hanya tidur saja! Bantu aku memilih lagu!"

Naruto terlihat kesal saat membangunkan Shikamaru yang tertidur di sebuah grand piano tempat mereka berlatih. Dimanapun berada, Shikamaru tidak pernah kesulitan untuk tidur. Pemuda yang duduk di tahun ketiga sekaligus pemain _cello_ itu memang hobi tidur.

"Berisik…" ucapnya setelah menguap, membuat Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Ayolah… aku bingung harus memainkan lagu apa untuk duet kita," kata Naruto frustasi. Shikamaru memutar kedua matanya malas. Ia memang lumayan dekat dengan Naruto dan sudah hafal bagaimana sifat adik kelasnya itu.

"Kita mainkan lagu yang bisa membuat orang mengingat kenangan-kenangannya," ucap Shikamaru. Naruto berhenti membolak-balik buku yang ia pegang untuk menyimak perkataan kakak kelasnya itu. Shikamaru yang terkenal jenius dan Naruto tak meragukan itu.

"Huh?"

"Kenangan masa kecil contohnya. Lagu apa yang bisa membuat kita mengingat masa kecil kita?"

Wajah Naruto langsung berubah sumringah. "Ah! Aku tahu! _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_!" serunya penuh semangat.

"Yah… itu hanya contoh, sih. Terserah kau mau pilih lagu seperti apa. Aku ikut saja."

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Aku cari dulu _score_ musiknya."

"Hm." Shikamaru kembali menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya yang bertumpu di atas _grand_ _piano_ hitam dan kembali tidur tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Alunan lembut sebuah alat musik tiup _flute_ memenuhi ruang musik yang terletak paling ujung lantai dua ini. Dengan lihai seorang pemuda berambut hitam klimis memainkan irama indah yang membuat pendengarnya terpesona dengan permainan _flute_-nya. Setelah menyelesaikan lagunya, pemuda itu berhenti.

"Bagaimana, Mitsashi-_san_?" tanyanya sambil tersenyum.

Mitsashi Tenten, gadis berdarah cina bercepol dua itu mengangguk. "Hm… bagus, _Senpai_. Kurasa aku bisa memainkan lagu itu."

"Oke. Kita akan memainkan _Musette _karya _Bach_ untuk seleksi kedua. Mohon kerjasamanya, Mitsashi-san." Sai masih memasang senyum anehnya pada partner duetnya itu.

Lagi-lagi Tenten mengangguk singkat. "Iya, Sai-_senpai_. Mohon kerjasamanya juga."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Dua minggu kemudian…**

"Ayo! Cepat kita ke ruang musik di lantai dua! Permainan mereka keren sekali."

"Benarkah? Ayo!"

"Hei, aku ikut!"

"Aku juga!"

Para siswa Konogaoka tampak rebut begitu mendengar musik yang mengalun dengan sangat harmonis. Mereka yang tadinya baru mau pulang, mendadak mengurungkan niat dan segera berlarian menuju salah satu ruang musik yang menjadi sumber keramaian itu.

_Minuet in G karya J.S Bach_

Siapa lagi yang memainkan lagu itu kalau bukan sang violinis muda yang selalu dipuji-puji –Uchiha Sasuke, pianis muda yang disebut anak jenius – Sabaku Gaara, dan siswi baru yang menjadi topik pembicaraan akhir-akhir ini –Hyuuga Hinata.

Setelah beberapa kali latihan, akhirnya mereka bertiga bisa memadukan musik masing-masing, membentuk musik yang baru.

Gaara terlihat sangat lihai memainkan jari-jarinya diatas tuts-tuts hitam putih itu. Sasuke juga memainkan biolanya dengan hebat. Busur biolanya bergerak menggesek dawai-dawai, menghasilkan alunan yang indah.

Hinata tak kalah dari kedua pemuda itu. Permainannya yang lembut, seolah-olah melengkapi dan menyatukan permainan Sasuke dan Gaara, membuat musik yang terdengar menjadi lebih indah.

Dari balik kaca yang terpasang di pintu ruang musik tempat mereka berlatih, berpasang-pasang mata melihat permainan itu dengan pandangan takjub. lama-lama jumlah siswa yang mau melihat lebih dekat permainan ketiganya semakin bertambah.

"Wow… ini keren sekali. Hinata-chan memang hebat," ucap Sakura yang ada di salah satu kerumunan.

Ino mengangguk setuju. "Aku tidak menyangka, mereka bertiga bisa memainkan musik sebagus ini."

Keramaian di depan ruang musik itu menarik perhatian setiap orang yang melewatinya. Begitu pula dengan Naruto dan Shikamaru yang baru mau ke atap untuk latihan.

"Mereka lihat apa, sih?" tanya Naruto keheranan.

"Dengarkan musik yang mengalun," sahut Shikamaru malas.

"Oh! Jangan-jangan mereka bertiga!" naruto bergegas bergabung dengan kerumunan, berusaha ikut melihat. Mata birunya sedikit melebar, takjub dengan pemandangan di depannya.

"Aku baru tahu kalau si Teme itu bisa main biola dengan seharmonis ini dengan Gaara."

"Itu karena dia," sahut Shikamaru yang sudah ada di dekat Naruto. Iris _sapphire_ Naruto kemudian tertuju pada satu-satunya gadis di dalam ruangan itu. bibirnya membentuk cengiran khas-nya. 'Ternyata memang benar…'

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Hari semakin sore. Pintu gerbang sekolah sebentar lagi akan ditutup. Setelah membereskan alat musiknya, Sasuke memalingkan wajahnya dan menatap datar sebuah _grand piano_ di tengah ruangan itu. Hinata dan Gaara sudah pulang lebih dulu. Selama kurang lebih dua minggu mendengar permainan piano Gaara membuat Sasuke mau tidak mau mengakui bahwa juniornya itu memiliki kemampuan yang tidak bisa diremehkan. Tidak heran _kouha_i berambut merah itu mendapatkan posisi kedua di seleksi pertama.

Apalagi setelah kejadian kemarin, saat banyak siswa melihat dan memuji-muji permainan trio mereka. Sasuke tahu, yang membuat permainan itu bagus bukan karena dirinya, tapi karena ia bermain bersama Hinata dan Gaara. Selama ia bermain solo, tidak pernah sampai ada yang berbondong-bondong datang mengintip permainannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas panjang, kemudian berjalan keluar ruangan.

"Baru selesai, eh? Semangat sekali, Uchiha."

Sasuke menolehkan kepalanya, mendapati Sai sedang berdiri sambil bersandar di dinding. Mendengar pertanyaan yang bernada mengejek seperti itu membuat Sasuke malas menjawab. Ia meneruskan berjalan.

"Kau takut kalah dengan mereka, ya? Sampai-sampai berlatih begitu giat sampai larut." Perkataan Sai membuat Sasuke menghentikan langkahnya.

Sai berjalan mendekat dengan langkah pelan. "Sabaku Gaara. Walaupun anak itu baru kelas 1, tapi kemampuan bermain pianonya sudah profesional."

"Tidak ada hubungannya denganku," tukas Sasuke dingin.

"Hyuuga Hinata. Kukira anak itu juga pandai. Dalam waktu singkat dapat memainkan _Devil Trill Sonata_… bukankah itu jenius?"

Sasuke melangkah pergi, namun lagi-lagi tertahan oleh kata-kata Sai.

"Bagaimana reaksi Paman Fugaku, ya? Seandainya kau tidak lagi mendapat posisi pertama?" Sebuah senyum palsu menghiasi wajah pucat Sai. "Yah… semoga kau tetap bisa jadi juara."

"Terimakasih atas kepedulianmu, sepupu. Tapi sayangnya aku tidak peduli."

Setelah itu Sasuke berjalan menjauh, meninggalkan Sai yang ia panggil sepupu. Memang tidak banyak orang tahu bahwa Sai adalah saudara sepupu Sasuke karena Sai menggunakan marga ayahnya, sedangkan ibunya adalah saudara ibu Sasuke.

Senyum di wajah Sai memudar. "Tch. Bocah sombong…"

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Azure Café & Jazz Club, 8 pm**

Hinata memasuki kafe _jazz_ yang pernah ia datangi beberapa waktu lalu dengan langkah pelan. Ia tidak lagi ditemani kakaknya, Neji. Gaara sendiri yang mengundangnya kemari dan menjemputnya. Karena Neji cukup mengenal Gaara, jadi tidak sulit untuk mendapatkan ijin kakak semata wayangnya itu.

"Waw…" gumam Hinata pelan saat melihat interior kafe yang sudah berubah. Nuansa kafe saat ini adalah musim gugur, sesuai dengan musim yang kini sedang berlangsung di Konoha.

"Tema kafe memang berubah secara periodik." Kata Gaara memberi penjelasan.

"Iya… sekarang jadi terasa lebih indah…"

"Hn." Gaara membawa Hinata duduk di meja paling dekat dengan _stage_. "Hinata, aku ingin memainkan lagu untukmu." Mata _azure_ Gaara menatap Hinata lekat.

"Eh?"

Gaara tidak menjawab kebingungan Hinata. Ia berdiri kemudian naik ke panggung. _Grand piano_ putih menjadi tujuannya. Pemuda berambut merah itu menoleh kearah Hinata, lalu tersenyum tipis sebelum akhirnya mulai menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan jari-jari panjangnya.

_Ting ting ting_

_Romance –Mozart _

Gaara memainkan musiknya dengan lembut. Lagu yang menggambarkan perasaannya pada gadis bermata _lavender_ itu. Walaupun waktu yang mereka lalui belum lama, namun kelembutan dan kebaikan hati Hinata mampu menarik perhatian _kouhai_-nya itu. Gaara yang sebelumnya tidak terlalu peduli dengan perempuan, kini perlahan berubah.

'Hinata… dengarkanlah musikku ini.'

Pemuda itu memejamkan matanya, menghayati irama yang dimainkannya. Tangannya bergerak dengan cepat kesana-kemari. Suasana kafe yang tadinya ramai mendadak hening, yang terdengar hanya dentingan piano yang Gaara mainkan.

Hinata memandang Gaara sambil bersemu. Ia jelas tahu arti lagu yang pemuda itu mainkan. Selama bertahun-tahun belajar di divisi piano tentu membuat gadis itu mengenal banyak lagu klasik. Tapi Hinata tidak mau berpikir lebih jauh. Ia sudah menganggap Gaara seperti sahabatnya sendiri.

Tepuk tangan meriah menyambut setelah Gaara mengakhiri permainannya. Dengan cepat ia turun dari _stage_, menghampiri Hinata.

"Hinata, kau mau memainkan _Vocalise_ bersamaku lagi?" tanyanya sambil mengulurkan tangan kanannya.

Merasa tidak enak karena banyak orang memperhatikan mereka, gadis itu mengangguk. "Ah… b-baiklah," ucapnya sambil menerima uluran tangan Gaara.

.

.

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

.

"Kita mau kemana, sih?" tanya Sasuke untuk kesekian kalinya, membuat sang kakak yang sedang menyetir menghela nafas.

"Tch… _baka otouto_. Sabarlah sedikit. Sebentar lagi kita sampai," sahut Itachi tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Ia segera menepi saat tiba di tempat yang menjadi tujuannya.

Mobil sedan berwarna hitam itu terparkir mulus di parkiran sebuah kafe. Sasuke melirikkan mata _onyx_-nya, meneliti tiap sudut bangunan di sampingnya.

_Azure Café n Jazz_

Kedua putra Uchiha itu pun keluar dari mobil. Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan musik yang rasanya tak asing bagi Sasuke. Suara paduan antara piano dan biola. Akhir-akhir ini ia sering mendengar permainan seperti ini.

Itachi berjalan mendahului Sasuke. "Ayo masuk, Sasu-_chan_!"

"Jangan pernah panggil aku seperti itu!" protes Uchiha bungsu itu.

Itachi hanya terkekeh mendengar protes adiknya. Mereka memasuki kafe dan langsung disambut oleh suasana yang membuat mereka sedikit terkejut.

"Hmm… sepertinya ada yang sedang duet, ya?" tanya Itachi.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke melebar, namun sedetik kemudian langsung berubah datar lagi. Tangannya tiba-tiba terkepal kuat. Pemandangan di panggung membuatnya merasa kesal.

Duet Hinata dan Gaara. Gaara memainkan pianonya dan Hinata dengan biolanya. Keduanya memainkan irama yang sangat harmonis. Entah mengapa, Sasuke merasa sedikit dikhianati.

"Wah… mereka benar-benar serasi, ya? Pianis dan violinis… keren sekali."

"Iya! Permainan mereka juga hebat sekali."

"Pasti akan keren kalau mereka menjadi kekasih."

Itachi tersenyum mendengar bisik-bisik dari para pengunjung di kanan kiri mereka. Senyumnya berkembang lagi setelah merasakan perubahan raut wajah adik kesayangannya.

"Cih." Sasuke segera keluar dari kafe itu, meninggalkan kakaknya.

Itachi sedikit berlari mengejar adiknya. "Hei! Kau ini suka sekali pergi tanpa pamit!" Itachi menahan satu tangan Sasuke. "Mau kemana?"

"Aku tidak suka kafe itu!"

Itachi memicingkan mata _onyx_-nya. "Tidak suka dengan kafenya? Benarkah? Atau tak suka dengan yang di panggung tadi? Bilang saja kau cemburu."

"Kau becanda!"

"_Foolish Otouto_! Kau ini adikku. Gadis itu memang hebat, ya? Bisa membuat adikku mengeluarkan ekspresi seperti ini," ujar Itachi seraya mengacak rambut Sasuke, seakan-akan adiknya itu masih berumur 7 tahun.

"Cih." Sasuke menepis tangan Itachi.

"Kau cemburu pada permainan mereka atau… kedekatan mereka?"

Sasuke melenggang pergi, tak menghiraukan pertanyaan kakaknya. "Aku pergi!" Sedangkan sang kakak hanya menatap punggung adiknya yang menjauh sambil tersenyum kecil.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke menatap malas pemandangan di jalanan yang dilewati bus yang ditumpanginya. Dalam hati pemuda itu merutuk kakaknya yang membuatnya terjebak dalam situasi seperti ini. Ia mengeluarkan _ipod_ putihnya dari dalam saku, kemudian memasang _earphone_ di kedua telinganya dan mulai menyalakan musik. Sambil melirik jam digital di layar _ipod_, pemuda cuek itu mendesah kesal. Sudah setengah jam sejak ia meninggalkan kafe _Azure_.

"_Baka_…" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Bayangan gadis berambut _indigo_ itu muncul lagi di pikirannya.

_Flashback_

"_A-ano… se-selamat ya atas kemenanganmu. Kau hebat," ucap Hinata memberi selamat pada Sasuke._

"_Hn… Kau mendapat juara kedua kan?" tanya Sasuke._

"_I-iya…"_

"_Selama ada aku, kau tak akan bisa menjadi juara pertama," kata Sasuke penuh percaya diri._

"_Eeehh?" Hinata kaget mendengar ucapan anak di depannya itu._

"_Kau selalu akan jadi nomor dua," kata Sasuke lagi._

"_A-aku… aku bisa mengalahkanmu!" seru Hinata tidak mau kalah._

"_Tidak… kau takkan bisa!" balas Sasuke sambil mengeluarkan seringainya. Dalam hati ia mengakui kalau permainan Hinata itu lumayan hebat._

"_B-bisa! A-aku pasti bisa kalau berusaha."_

"_Benarkah? Kalau begitu tunjukkan di kompetisi selanjutnya, Hyuuga!" tantang Sasuke. Entah kenapa ia merasa menggoda Hinata itu menyenangkan._

"_T-tapi… keluargaku akan pindah ke luar negeri," ujar Hinata sambil menundukkan kepalanya._

"_Berapa lama?" tanya Sasuke._

"_A-aku tidak tahu…" _

"_Kalau begitu akan kutunggu… sampai kau bisa mengalahkanku." Perkataan Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata mendongakkan wajahnya._

"_H-hai!" ucap Hinata sambil tersenyum. Kemudian ia berjalan menuju keluarganya yang masih berada di bangku penonton._

_Flashback off_

Sasuke menyeringai kecil mengingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Hinata. Saat itu, entah mengapa ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatnya Hinata masih berurusan dengannya. Bayangan-bayangan lain muncul, mengingatkan kembali pemuda itu akan janji Hinata padanya.

_Flashback _

"_Kenapa memainkan lagu sedih disaat langit cerah begini? Kau membuat suasana taman jadi murung," ucap seorang pemuda sambil mendekati Hinata._

_Hinata mengalihkan pandangannya pada pemuda yang mendekatinya itu. "A-ah… Uchiha-san… gomen," ujarnya sambil menundukkan wajah._

"_Apa kau hanya bisa memainkan lagu itu? Di kompetisi sepuluh tahun lalu pun lagu itu yang kau mainkan," kata Sasuke yang sekarang berada di depan Hinata. _

"_Huh?"_

"_Mana janjimu yang mau mengalahkanku?" tanya Sasuke sambil membungkuk, menyejajarkan wajahnya di depan wajah Hinata._

"_E-eh?" tanya Hinata bingung, wajahnya memerah karena jarak Sasuke yang begitu dekat. _

"_Aku tagih janjimu! Aku akan mengakui permainan biolamu, kalau kau bisa mengalahkanku sekali saja," ujarnya sambil menyunggingkan seringai._

_Melihat seringai Sasuke membuat Hinata mengingat sesuatu. "K-kau… anak yang waktu itu juara satu?"_

"_Tch. Pelupa!" kata Sasuke sambil memundurkan wajahnya._

"_Go-gomen… waktu itu… a-aku tidak tahu namamu… dan lagi… setelah itu aku tidak bermain biola lagi," ujar Hinata dengan raut wajah menyesal._

"_Kalau begitu mulai sekarang bermainlah!"_

_Hinata terdiam, ia memandang mata onyx Sasuke._

"_Atau kau takut padaku?"_

_Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya. "Ba-baiklah. Aku akan mengalahkanmu."_

"_Aku tunggu," ujar Sasuke singkat lalu membalikkan badan dan berjalan menjauh. Senyum tipis tampak tersungging di bibirnya._

_Flashback off_

Semua bayangan-bayangan yang membuatnya tersenyum sangat tipis itu tiba-tiba buyar karena musik yang diputarnya berganti.

_Vocalise_

Lagu yang tadi dimainkan Hinata dengan Gaara –_kouhai_ yang menurutnya sangat menyebalkan. Kenapa harus dengan anak berambut merah itu? Dan bagaimana mereka bisa bersama saat ini? Apa mereka sering bertemu di luar jam sekolah?

Berbagai pertanyaan berkecamuk di kepala Sasuke. Pemuda itu menghela nafas kesal.

'Bagaimana mungkin seorang Uchiha Sasuke kacau gara-gara seorang gadis? Ini belum pernah terjadi.'

Untuk mengalihkan perhatian, Sasuke kembali memandang keluar bus. Bus kota itu memasuki jalanan yang sepertinya ia kenal. Ia melihat sebuah rumah cukup mewah yang rasanya pernah ia kunjungi.

_Onyx_-nya tiba-tiba menangkap sebuah mobil merah terparkir di depan rumah besar itu. Di samping mobil merah itu, tepat di depan pintu gerbang, Sasuke bisa melihat seorang gadis tengah berbicara dengan seorang pemuda.

"Tch!"

Sasuke berusaha mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain, namun sepertinya tubuhnya tidak mau menuruti.

Pemuda berambut merah dan gadis berambut _indigo_. Belum ada satu jam Sasuke melihat mereka bersama, dan kini ia harus disuguhi pemandangan yang membuat pemuda itu sedikit sesak.

Pemuda berambut merah di seberang sana mulai mendekati sang gadis, kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya. Perlahan, pemuda itu terlihat sedang mencium sang gadis.

Mata _onyx_ Sasuke terbelalak. Bagaikan sebuah gerakan _slow motion_, bus tiba-tiba melaju pelan saat melewati kedua insan itu. Walaupun tidak terlihat jelas, namun Sasuke tahu anak berambut merah itu mencium sang gadis _indigo_.

'_Hell_!'

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

_Tap tap tap tap_

Suara langkah kaki kecil Hinata yang terdengar buru-buru memenuhi lorong menuju ruang musik. Karena diajak makan kue dan es krim oleh Ino dan Sakura, Hinata jadi lupa waktu. Hari ini ia memiliki agenda berlatih bersama Sasuke dan Gaara.

"Sasuke-_kun_ pasti marah…" gumam gadis itu pelan. Setelah mengenal pemuda itu, Hinata bisa menyimpulkan kalau Sasuke bukan tipe penyabar untuk urusan menunggu seseorang.

_Music Room 3-H_

Ruang musik tempatnya janjian dengan kedua pemuda yang menjadi _partner_-nya terlihat di depan mata. Hinata mempercepat langkahnya, kemudian segera memasuki ruangan.

_Cklek_

"_G-gomenasai_… a-aku telat…" ucap Hinata dengan nafas terengah-engah.

"Tidak usah kau katakan juga semua tahu kau ini telat!"

Hinata segera mengangkat wajahnya yang sebelumnya menunduk. Ia sedikit terkejut menjawab jawaban pemuda berambut _raven_ itu. Sasuke memang dingin, namun pemuda itu tidak pernah mengatakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan seperti ini.

"Hei! Hinata kan sudah minta maaf, kenapa kau galak sekali, sih?" protes Gaara dari balik _grand piano_.

"_G-gomen_…" sahut Hinata lirih. Ia menundukkan lagi kepalanya.

"Tidak apa, Hinata. Ayo kita latihan."

Ajakan Gaara tidak membuat Hinata berpindah dari posisinya. Entah mengapa, ia bisa merasakan kalau Sasuke benar-benar marah padanya.

'Apa aku membuatnya terlalu lama menunggu? Kupikir aku hanya telat 10 menit…'

"Kenapa telat?" tanya Sasuke dingin.

Bahu Hinata menegang. Gadis itu memberanikan diri untuk menjawab. "A-aku… aku pergi dengan Sakura dan Ino…"

"Aku tidak butuh orang yang seenaknya sepertimu. Tidak tepat waktu, berarti kau tidak menghargai musik."

Hinata langsung menatap Sasuke tak percaya. Pemuda di hadapannya itu seperti bukan Sasuke yang dikenalnya.

"Hei, Sasuke! Kau itu berlebihan! Hinata, tidak usah pedulikan dia!" Gaara segera berdiri dan menghampiri keduanya.

"Dari awal, kau memang tidak pantas bersaing denganku."

"A-apa?" tanya Hinata terbata-bata. Hatinya bagai teriris pisau saat mendengar kata-kata itu dilontarkan pemuda yang menghiasi mimpinya beberapa malam terakhir.

"Hinata, tidak usah de-" kata-kata Gaara terpotong karena isyarat Hinata menyuruhnya diam.

Mata _lavender_ gadis itu tidak lagi berbinar. Mata itu kini berkaca-kaca, siap menumpahkan airmata yang sudah menumpuk di pelupuk matanya.

"A-aku tahu…" ucapnya sambil menelan ludah, rasanya berat sekali mengeluarkan suaranya. "…aku tahu kemampuanku jauh di bawahmu, Sasuke-_kun_. Tapi aku… a-aku… aku tidak pernah main-main dalam bermusik," lanjutnya sebelum airmatanya turun perlahan.

"_G-gomen_… a-aku tidak bisa menepati janji untuk mengalahkanmu." Setelah mengatakan itu Hinata langsung berlari menjauh. Gaara berniat mengejar, namun melihat Sasuke yang masih berekpresi datar membuatnya semakin marah.

_Buakh_

"Kau brengsek! Yang tidak serius dalam bermusik bukan Hinata, tapi justru kau! Lain kali aku akan menghajarmu lebih dari ini!" Gaara bergegas keluar ruangan, bermaksud mengejar Hinata.

Sasuke yang jatuh tersungkur karena pukulan Gaara hanya diam. Ekspresinya tetap datar, namun matanya menyiratkan perih yang ia rasakan. Bukan seperti ini yang ia harapkan. Kata-kata Sai dan kejadian semalam membuat pemuda itu kacau.

"Sial…" lirihnya sambil menunduk.

Terlalu kalut dan tenggelam di pikirannya sendiri membuat Sasuke tidak sadar Kakashi-_sensei_ sedang berjalan pelan mendekatinya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?" tanya guru muda itu pelan.

"Bukan urusanmu!" jawab Sasuke tanpa mendongak.

"Gadis itu… tekniknya mungkin tidak sehebat milikmu. Namun ia memainkan biola dengan segenap perasaannya, penuh kelembutan. Seakan-akan mengatakan kalau dia sangat mencintai biola." Kakashi berjalan memutari Sasuke.

"Anak itu tidak takut gagal. Dia terus maju. Mungkin dia akan pergi jauh, ke tempat yang tidak bisa kau gapai."

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau bicarakan, Sensei?" Sasuke mendongakkan wajahnya, menatap malas kearah guru berambut perak itu.

"Kalau kau tidak bergerak dari tempatmu sekarang, kau akan kehilangan dia. Musiknya, bahkan juga hatinya. Dan kau akan benar-benar kalah."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Sabaku apaetement…**

Sebuah apartemen yang cukup mewah, bernuansa merah dan hitam. Di dalamnya, Gaara menekan tuts-tuts piano berwarna merah miliknya dengan berbagai emosi.

_Aphatetique Sonata_

Pemuda bermata _azure_ itu, ia kini tahu perasaan Hinata padanya. Ia tahu Hinata hanya memandang siapa. Dan ia tahu, siapa orang yang paling berpengaruh bagi gadis itu.

Gaara meluapkan perasaannya saat ini dengan pianonya. Piano yang menjadi sahabatnya sejak kecil. Piano yang membuatnya tidak lagi merasa kesepian walaupun sendiri. Piano yang sangat ia sayangi.

"Apa itu lagu yang akan dia mainkan untuk seleksi kedua?" tanya seorang pemuda berambut nanas yang sedang menikmati segelas kopi di dapur.

Temari mengangkat bahu mendengar pertanyaan kekasihnya. "Entahlah. Gaara tidak pernah memberi tahu. Tapi kurasa bukan."

"Hm… rasanya, lagu ini seperti bentuk kegalauannya," lanjut sang pemuda.

"Aku juga merasa begitu. Hei, Shika. Apa akhir-akhir ini ada gadis yang dekat dengannya?"

Shikamaru tampak berpikir sejenak. "Aku tidak terlalu dekat dengan adikmu. Tapi… akhir-akhir ini aku memang sering melihatnya bersama Hinata. Mereka berdua ditambah Sasuke akan membentuk trio untuk seleksi kedua nanti."

Temari berhenti menyesap jusnya. "Huh? Hinata?"

"Hn. Sudahlah. Kita jadi keluar tidak?" tanya Shikamaru sambil menguap, membuat Temari mendengus.

"Iya iya. Sabarlah."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Hyuuga…**

Hinata menggesekkan bow-nya, memainkan lagu yang pernah ia mainkan bersama Sasuke.

_Rhapsody_

Matanya terpejam, mengingat lagi momen indah saat Sasuke menemaninya berlatih, juga melatihnya memainkan _The Devil Trill Sonata_.

"Hinata, apa yang terjadi?" suara Neji membuat Hinata menghentikan permainannya. Pemuda itu berjalan memasuki kamar sang adik.

"Eh… kak Neji. Ti-tidak ada apa-apa."

"Mana mungkin. Lagu yang seharusnya ceria kau mainkan dengan sedih seperti itu." Perkataan Neji membuat adiknya menunduk. Ia memang paling payah dalam berbohong.

"Kalau kau tidak mau cerita, tak apa. Tapi apapun itu, jangan sampai mempengaruhi permainanmu."

"I-iya… Kakak."

Setelah kakaknya keluar, gadis itu berjalan menuju balkon kamarnya, melihat bulan yang bersinar terang. Kata-kata Sasuke masih terngiang. Perlahan, airmata mulai turun di pipinya yang sedikit _chubby_ itu.

"Sasuke-_kun_… aku hanya ingin kau mendengarkan biolaku…"

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Uchiha…**

Sasuke merebahkan tubuhnya ke atas sofa di salah satu ruang santai kediaman Uchiha. Hari ini benar-benar membuatnya kacau. Ia melepas _blazer_ seragamnya asal.

_Srak_

Blazer itu terlempar di dekat sebuah _grand piano_ milik kakaknya. Sasuke menatap piano itu beberapa saat.

'Sudah lama sekali'

Pemuda itu berdiri, menghampiri piano, kemudian membuka penutupnya. Ia mulai memposisikan tubuhnya, duduk di depan piano hitam yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia sentuh.

Jarinya menyentuh pelan sebelum mulai menekan tuts-tuts itu, menghasilkan sebuah melodi. Jari-jarinya bergerak cepat, memainkan lagu yang saat ini juga dimainkan Hinata dengan biolanya.

"Kau menakutiku dengan lagu itu, _baka otouto_! Kenapa _Rhapsody_ jadi seram begitu?" perkataan Itachi tak dihiraukan Sasuke.

'Bocah ini hanya akan main piano kalau ada masalah.' Itachi menghela nafas, kemudian pergi meninggalkan adiknya. Sasuke yang sedang seperti itu memang paling tidak suka diganggu.

Peluh mulai membasahi pelipis pemuda _raven_ itu.

"_Kalau kau tidak bergerak dari tempatmu sekarang, kau akan kehilangan dia. Musiknya, bahkan juga hatinya. Dan kau akan benar-benar kalah." _

Permainan pianonya tiba-tiba kacau, keluar dari tempo yang ia inginkan.

"…_aku tahu kemampuanku jauh di bawahmu, Sasuke-kun. Tapi aku… a-aku… aku tidak pernah main-main dalam bermusik,"_

Irama yang dimainkan Sasuke semakin kacau. Persaannya benar-benar diluapkan pada permainannya. Sasuke mengakhiri permainannya dengan improvisasi yang membuat orang merinding mendengarnya karena terdengar begitu kelam.

"Tch!"

Kedua tangannya menjambak rambut _raven_-nya frustasi. 'Aku ingin… kau hanya mendengarkan biolaku, Hinata.'

**.**

**.**

**T-B-C**

**.**

**.**

Aaarrggghhhh 0

Chap ini ancur ya? Banyak bgt typo juga… Gomen teman-teman… T_T

Telat banget juga apdetnya… gomen lagi yaa … T_T

Semester ini menggila,,, tiada hari tanpa tugas n laporan praktikum. Sumpe ane gak lebay. Kekeke :DD *dilempar sepatu gegara malah curcol*

Oteee,,, mungkin di chap ni pada bingung. Jwbannya ada di chap depan. *semoga* keke :DD .

Oke… blas2 ripiu dulu yaa… ^^

**:: special thanks to all of reader n reviewer::**

**n**** : arigatou dah baca n ripiu ^^**

**Vipris**** : gomen telat bgt apdetnya… hho. Sasu-nya kurang agresif sih. *plakk* hhe :DD . makasih yak ^^ with lope jugaa ^^v**

**Miya-hime Nakashinki**** : ya ampuunn… masa sih Miya-san? T_T *terharu* . arigatou gozaimasuuu. Hhe. Duet mreka ber3 chap depan yaa ^^.**

**Mei Anna AiHina****: mou? Gomen… gak sempat neliti2 jadi byk typo. Hehe. Kalo ada yg ga ngerti tanya aja ^^. Makasih yaaaa **

**Ai HinataLawliet**** : iiaa… arigatou :DD . lanjut terus kok, walopun mungkin mpe taun depan. Hhe :D**

**YamanakaemO**** : halo saiii… wah. Tengkyu yaaa :* . ni apdetannya :D**

**seisa daesuki**** : uuah… makasih banyak. ^^… map gak bisa apdet petir nyoo… m(_ _)m**

**Lizy94**** : waa… gomen gomen . . ni saya apdet.. map mengecewakan m(_ _)m**

**Hana 'Reira' Misaki**** : makasih hana-chan :DD. Iia… semoga ku bisa buat yg seru yah. Hehe.**

**lonelyclover**** : iya jeng… udah sibuk2nya. T_T waaa kamu pengertian banget ya ampun. Hikss. Ma'acih yaaa. Hehe :D**

**ulva-chan : ****yaa ulva-chan… makasih dah mampir. :D . iya, iri juga aku ama kaho. Aih aih. okeee… :***

**Firah-chan**** : makasih byk ^^. Ni ku apdet… map telat bgt ya :'(**

**Riiku Hikari**** : wah… jadi suka ma suara biola? Hehe… download aja Riiku-san. Hehe :DD . makasiiiih**

**Kumiko**** : hah? Uwaaa makasih banyak yaaaaa. *hug hug* ini ku apdet.. maap jelek t_t**

**chibi tsukiko chan**** : ini ku apdet. Tapi blum perform mreka, chap depan yah. :D .Hhe. Makasiiih ^^**

**Lollytha-chan**** : iyaaaaa . makasiiih ^^**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer**** : hhe… belon saatnya sih soalnya. Kekeke :DD. Okeee.. makasih byk ^^**

**Zoroutecchi :**** waaa senpai! Chap depan ya senpai. ^^ arigatouu dah mau mampir.**

**Hyuga Himeka-chan**** : hhe… chap depan yaaa… hhe :DD. Emm,,, gimana kalo naruhina? *dibantai readers* . kekeke :DD . makasih dah mampir **

**finestabc**** : loh, kok kamu tahu kalo rusuh? *plakk* . hhe… ia ni latiannya ancur. Tunggu aja yaaa ^^. Arigatouuu**

**noverius2012 ****: umm… dikit-dikit,, hhe :D. eh? Masa? Banyak kok,, cari partiturnya? Itu lagu terkenal bgt,, pernah dimainin Vanessa mae juga. ^^ . arigatouuu**

**El Lavender**** : yaaa elsa-chan! Ma'aciiihh.. hoho. Chap depan ya performnya. :D**

**oOKilling PerfectionOo**** : ini aku apdet,, makasih yam au nunggu. :DD . iya, ni emang rame. Keke ^o^**

**Little QueenZhezad****: kyaa Quu-chan… makasiiiiii *hug*. Iya, monggo. :D**

**KaruTaiyo**** : wah… makasih banyak. Ngga papa kok… :DD**

**:::**

Semuanya… pokoknya makasih yaaa ^^. Gara2 baca2 lagi review2 temen2,, ama komen temen2 di grup Devil n Angel Sasuhina dif b aku jadi bisa nyelesein ni fic. Walopun telatnya minta ampun. Yang mau kasih saran, kritik atau apapun, monggo silahkan. ^^. Review yg banyak yaaa… biar aku makin semangat. Keke :DD

Okee… sampe sini dulu.

Salam hangat semuaaaa

Akhir kata

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejak teman-teman dengan klik di bawah ini :D**

**.**

**.**

**.**


	7. Opus 7: L'inverno vs Appasionata

.

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**La Corda D'oro ****Kure Yuki**

**Fanfic The Rhapsody ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasuHina, GaaHina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair (semoga tidak :D), misstype, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Opus 7:**

**L'inverno VS Appasionata**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

Daftar istilah:

fortessimo : dinamika musik yang keras sekali

**.****  
>'Music is a moral law. It gives soul to the universe, wings to the mind, flight to the imagination, and charm and gaiety to life and to everything'<strong>

– **Plato –**

**.**

**.**

Suara dentingan piano masih memenuhi mansion Uchiha. Jari-jari putih panjang itu menekan tuts-tuts piano dengan gerakan cepat, menghasilkan musik yang membahana. Bukan lagi _The Rhapsody_ –tapi kini _Requiem_ milik Mozart yang mengalun dengan cepat. Ekspresi wajah si pemain menunjukkan ekspresi seperti gubahan yang ia mainkan. _Requiem _yang penuh kesedihan, rapuh namun dimainkannya dengan kuat.

"Berhenti! Kau mau merusak pianoku, _baka otouto_ ?!"

Sasuke mengacuhkan perkataan kakaknya –tak peduli, tetap memainkan melodi-melodi itu. Kesabarab Itachi mulai mencapai batas.

"SASUKE!"

Dentingan keras piano itu akhirnya berhenti. Sasuke tampak terengah-engah. Selama lebih dari tigapuluh menit terus memainkan piano tentulah menguras tenaga. Itachi segera mendekati adiknya.

"Apa ini caramu bermusik?!" tanya sang kakak. "Kau memang bisa meluapkan perasaanmu dengan musik, tapi tidak seperti ini."

"Bukan urusanmu." Sasuke masih memasang wajah dingin.

"Jangan bertingkah kekanakan, Sasuke! Ini bukan sepertimu."

"Kau tak mengerti," sahut Sasuke datar. Ia sendiri heran, kenapa emosinya akhir-akhir ini gampang tersulut kalau tentang Hinata.

"Dinginkan kepalamu! Kau hanya perlu menenangkan diri."

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Hyuuga…**

"_Aku tidak butuh orang yang seenaknya sepertimu. Tidak tepat waktu, berarti kau tidak menghargai musik."_

"_Dari awal, kau memang tidak pantas bersaing denganku."_

Hinata terbangun dengan peluh membasahi wajahnya. Potongan-potongan adegan pertengkarannya dengan Sasuke muncul di mimpinya, membuat gadis itu bermimpi buruk. Mata _pearl_-nya terbuka lebar, seakan tidak mau kembali ke alam mimpi lagi.

Pandangan gadis itu kini beralih pada jam dinding yang tertempel di sampan g ranjangnya. Waktu menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan. Gadis itu menghela nafas. Perlahan dibawa tubuhnya untuk bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Nafasnya yang tadi memburu kini berangsur normal. Gadis itu kemudian bangkit – berjalan mendekati jendela dan membukanya. Matanya sedikit mengerjap saat sinar matahari pagi menyambutnya.

Pagi yang cerah di musim gugur. Angin sejuk menerpa wajah putihnya. Gadis itu mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, kemudian menghembuskannya ke udara lagi. Perasaannya menjadi sedikit lebih baik.

Hinata melirik sebuah objek yang ada di atas meja belajarnya. Kaki kecilnya melangkah – mendekati objek tersebut.

_Lavender_-nya menatap datar biola yang selalu menemaninya setiap hari itu. Dengan gerakan ragu-ragu, tangan gadis itu membuka _case _biolanya. Ia menyentuh dawai biola itu perlahan, menyusurinya dengan sentuhan lembut.

"_Dari awal, kau memang tidak pantas bersaing denganku."_

Mengingat kata-kata pemuda yang berharga baginya itu membuat hati Hinata terasa sakit. Ia masih tidak percaya Sasuke bisa mengatakan hal seperti itu. Padahal sebelumnya sikap dingin Sasuke mulai melunak. Ia memang berjanji untuk mengalahkan pemuda itu, tapi apa daya kalau memang permainannya belum bisa sebagus Sasuke. Rehat dari bermain biola cukup lama tentu membuat gadis itu harus mengejar ketinggalannya dengan keras.

"Apa benar aku tidak pantas? Bukankah kau yang memintaku untuk bermain biola lagi, Sasuke-_kun_?" Gadis itu bertanya lirih, berharap menemukan jawaban dari pertanyaannya.

_Tok tok tok_

"Hinata, bangun. Waktunya ke sekolah."

Lamunan Hinata buyar begitu mendengar kakaknya mengetuk pintu. Panik, gadis itu langsung kembali berbaring di kasur empuknya. Mungkin membolos satu kali tidak masalah, pikirnya.

"Kakak… a-aku pusing…"

"Apa?!"

Neji segera membuka pintu kamar adik kesayangannya begitu mendengar jawaban Hinata.

"Kau sakit?" tanyanya sedikit tak percaya.

Hinata mengangguk lemah, namun matanya tidak berani memandang kakaknya. Gadis itu sebenarnya tidak pandai berbohong. Ia harus menghindari tatapan kakaknya agar tidak ketahuan.

"Um… a-aku sepertinya harus izin tidak masuk, Kak."

Neji mengangkat satu alisnya –merasa curiga. Ia tahu gelagat adiknya itu saat berbohong. Tapi mengingat semalam sepertinya suasana hati gadis itu sedang kacau, Neji merasa lebih baik membiarkannya dulu.

"Baiklah. Kau istirahat saja. Aku akan menelpon pihak sekolah."

"Terimakasih, Kak," sahut Hinata lemah.

"Jangan lupa sarapan. Aku berangkat kerja dulu."

"Hati-hati, Kak Neji."

"Hn."

Hinata menatap punggung kakaknya yang menjauh sampai akhirnya tak terlihat di balik pintu. Ia menghela nafas panjang –merasa bersalah karena harus membohongi kakaknya.

"_Gomen_… _Nii-san_."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Konogaoka Music Academy…**

Gaara berjalan menyusuri koridor sekolah –menuju kelas 2-B. Mata _azure_-nya meneliti tiap sudut kelas begitu sampai di kelas _senpai _ yang dicarinya itu.

'Tidak ada.'

Waktu istirahat sudah hampir berakhir, namun Hinata tak tampak di dalam kelas. Gaara sedikit cemas. Ponsel Hinata tidak bisa dihubungi dan dia belum bertemu dengan gadis itu dari pagi.

'Apa gara-gara perkataan si pantat ayam itu?' batin Gaara curiga. Tangannya bergerak mengacak rambut merahnya –sebagai tanda kalau pemuda itu sedang gelisah.

"Gaara-_kun_?"

Suara lembut milik Sakura membuyarkan lamunan Gaara. Ia kini beralih menatap _senpai_ berambut merah muda itu.

"_Senpai_, dimana Hinata?"

Sakura sudah menduga kalau Gaara mencari sahabatnya itu.

"Dia tidak masuk sekolah. Kata Kak Neji, dia pusing," jelas Sakura.

"Ponselnya tidak aktif."

"Hm… iya. Kata Kak Neji juga, Hinata sepertinya sedang tak ingin diganggu."

"Kalau begitu aku permisi." Setelah mengatakan itu, Gaara langsung kembali ke kelasnya. Tangannya terkepal kuat.

Hanya tinggal beberapa langkah menuju kelasnya, ada pengumuman yang membuat pemuda itu harus menghentikan langkahnya.

"_Pengumuman. Pengumuman bagi peserta kompetisi musik yang saya sebutkan harap segera datang ke ruang pertemuan siswa. Himura Sai, Uzumaki Naruto, Nara Shikamaru, Mitsashi Tenten, Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata. Terima kasih."_

Gaara berbalik, segera menuju ruang pertemuan yang terletak lumayan jauh dari kelasnya. Tangannya kini dimasukkan ke dalam kantung celananya. Wajahnya menampakkan ekspresi datar seperti biasa.

"Tch. Bertemu si Uchiha lagi."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Kakashi menatap satu persatu peserta kompetisi musik. Seperti yang ia duga, Hinata tidak ada. Sejujurnya _sensei _itu sedikit cemas –takut kalau tiba-tiba Hinata mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi ini. Seharusnya ia bisa mengingatkan Sasuke. _Sensei _berambut perak itu menghela nafas singkat.

"Kenapa Hinata-_chan_ tidak datang?"

"Dia sakit," sahut Gaara singkat.

Kakashi tampak berpikir sejenak sebelum melanjutkan.

"Hm… baiklah. Semoga Hinata cepat sembuh." Guru tampan itu lalu mengeluarkan beberapa kertas dari map yang dibawanya.

"Aku ingin mendata judul apa saja yang akan kalian mainkan di kompetisi kedua nanti, mengingat hanya tinggal sepuluh hari tersisa . Untuk permainan solo, isikan di kertas ini."

Kakashi menyerahkan beberapa kertas pada murid-muridnya. Naruto terlihat sangat antusias. Shikamaru malas seperti biasa. Tenten bersikap tenang, seperti _partner_ duetnya –Sai. Gaara dan Sasuke –yang kebetulan duduk bersama hanya diam. Masing-masing peserta lalu mengisi lembaran itu.

"Sekarang aku ingin menanyakan lagu apa yang akan kalian mainkan untuk duet nanti. Shikamaru dan Naruto?"

"Kami akan memainkan _Twinke-Twinkle Little Star_ karya Beethoven, Kakashi-_Sensei_." Naruto berujar dengan semangat.

"Hm… baiklah. Sai dan Tenten? Bagaimana dengan kalian?"

"Kami akan memainkan _Musette_, gubahan Bach," sahut Tenten dengan tenang.

"Hm. Lalu… Sasuke dan Gaara, kalian bagaimana?" sebuah senyum yang sulit diartikan muncul di balik masker yang menutupi wajahnya.

"_Minuet in G minor_," jawab keduanya bersamaan –membuat Kakashi tertawa pelan.

Gaara hanya memutar bola matanya kesal, sedangkan Sasuke hanya menghela nafas.

"Kalian kompak sekali, ya?"

"Diam!" Lagi-lagi keduanya menjawab bersamaan –yang membuat keduanya saling melempar _deathglare_ satu sama lain.

"Hahaha… kalian boleh bubar setelah mengumpulkan kertas itu."

Sasuke segera berdiri dari bangkunya, meletakkan kertas di hadapan Kakashi lalu pergi keluar ruangan. Gaara menyusul tak lama setelah itu.

"Uchiha, tunggu!"

Gaara menghentikan langkah Sasuke saat dirasa sudah lumayan jauh dari lokasi pertemuan. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin memancing keributan. Sasuke menoleh ke balakang dengan malas dan mendapati _kohai_-nya sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Ada apa, Sabaku?" tanya Sasuke malas.

"Jangan berpura-pura _innocent_! Kau puas Hinata sekarang sakit karenamu?" Gaara menarik kerah kemeja Sasuke, yang langsung ditepis senior-nya itu.

"Tch. Aku buru-buru. Lebih baik kau segera ke kelasmu, bocah!" ucap Sasuke sambil merapikan kerah bajunya.

"Aku tidak tahu janji apa yang kalian buat. Tapi di seleksi kedua nanti, aku benar-benar akan mengalahkanmu. Dan setelah itu kau tidak bisa mengganggu Hinata lagi."

Sasuke menyeringai mendengar tantangan Gaara.

"Kau begitu menyukainya, ya?"

"Kalau iya, memang kenapa?"

_Azure_ itu kini menatap mata _onyx_ Sasuke lebih tajam. Ia tahu Sasuke juga menaruh perhatian pada Hinata.

"Tch. Benar-benar merepotkan. Aku terima tantanganmu."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Sabaku apartement**

_Ting ting ting … ting ting…_

Dentingan mulai terdengar di dalam ruangan apartemen sabaku bersaudara ini.

Satu nada

Dua nada

Tiga nada

Dentingan nada-nada itu membentuk suatu melodi yang kuat. Berbeda dari yang semalam dimainkan pemuda berusia 16 tahun itu, kini musik yang mengalun terdengar lebih elegan. Lagu yang terdengar lebih kuat dari _Aphatetique Sonata._

_Grand piano_ berwarna merah milik bungsu Sabaku itu mengeluarkan melodi yang memenuhi seluruh ruangan. Jari-jari Gaara yang lentik dengan lihainya berpindah dari satu tuts ke tuts yang lain.

"Kau akan memainkan lagu itu nanti?" tanya Shikamaru yang baru saja tiba –untuk menemui Temari.

"Hm."

Hanya satu itu yang menjadi jawaban Gaara. Kalau pemuda itu bukan pacar kakaknya, sudah pasti Gaara akan mengacuhkannya.

"Lagu yang sulit." Shikamaru mendudukkan dirinya di sofa empuk tak jauh dari _grand piano_ merah itu.

Gaara menghentikan permainannya. Iris _azure_-nya kini menatap pria berambut nanas itu.

"Kau sendiri apa?"

"Lagu yang tak terlalu sulit. Aku kan, tidak terlalu tertarik untuk menang. Aku bermain _cello_ bukan untuk meraih penghargaan atau apa. Tapi aku memainkannya karena itu bisa membuatku merasa nyaman."

"Aku tidak memintamu curhat."

"Kau tidak sopan, Gaara!" Temari memukul kepala adiknya dengan kipas –tapi tak terlalu keras.

"Tch. Cepat pergi! Kalian mengganggu latihanku."

"Ini kami juga mau pergi."

"Hei, calon adikku. Tempomu kurang cepat. Dan juga…_passion_-mu kurang terasa." Shikamaru menyeringai saat mengatakannya.

Gaara menatap kepergian _senpai_ dan kakaknya dengan sedikit kesal. Dahinya berkerut –tanda kalau pemuda itu kesal.

"_Passion_-ku kurang, huh? Aku memang belum mengeluarkan semuanya."

Perhatian Gaara kembali pada not-not balok di hadapannya. Ia mencoret-coret partitur –pada bagian yang dirasa perlu diperbaiki.

_Well_, memainkan _sonata_ terbaik karya Beethoven memang tidak mudah. Tapi hanya dengan lagu ini, Gaara yakin bisa mengalahkan Sasuke. Awalnya ia ingin memainkan lagu kesukaannya sejak kecil –_Fantasie Impromptu_. Namun setelah tadi tidak sengaja Gaara melihat lagu apa yang akan dimainkan Sasuke, ia mengubah pilihannya. Hanya sonata terbaik untuk piano-lah yang bisa mengalahkan gubahan terbaik untuk biola.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Neji duduk termenung, bingung bagaimana menghadapi sikap adiknya. Terkadang gadis itu bisa sangat keras kepala. Hinata masih saja betah berdiam di kamarnya. Hari ini merupakan hari ketiga adiknya itu tidak mau berangkat sekolah. Sebagai seorang kakak, tentu saja Neji cemas. Apalagi Hinata terlihat murung. Gadis itu juga belum menyentuh biolanya semenjak memainkan _Rhapsody_ dengan nada memilukan.

Tidak biasanya Hinata menjadi tertutup. Apapun itu, biasanya Hinata akan selalu menceritakannya ke Neji. Hal itu benar-benar mengganggu pikirannya.

Neji membuka pintu kamar Hinata perlahan. Dilihatnya adiknya itu sedang duduk di dekat jendela, memandang keluar.

"Kenapa tidak berangkat lagi?"

Hinata terkesiap karena menyadari dirinya tidak lagi sendiri di kamarnya itu. Didapatinya sang kakak berdiri di ambang pintu –menatapnya dengan cemas. Kegugupan mulai menyerang gadis itu.

"Eh. K-kakak…" Hinata menelan ludah, pasti kakaknya akan menanyakan kenapa ia membolos.

"Hm?" Neji menaikkan alisnya, menunggu jawaban sang adik.

"A-a-aku masih pusing," sahut gadis itu gugup. Pandangannya terarah ke bawah –tak berani menatap mata Neji.

"Aku tahu sejak awal kau berbohong, Hinata."

Perkataan Neji sontak membuat gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu mendongak. Melihat kecemasan tersorot dari mata Neji, gadis itu menunduk lagi. Tangannya meremas celana piyama yang dikenakannya.

"_Gomen ne_… _Nii-san_."

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Neji memasuki kamar bernuansa putih-_lavender_ itu, lalu duduk di ranjang tempat tidur adiknya. Tangannya menepuk-nepuk kasur, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata duduk di sampingnya.

"Um… t-tidak ada." Hinata berjalan pelan, lalu duduk di samping kakaknya.

"Kau ini tidak pandai berbohong."

Hinata menghela nafas. Ia tahu, berbohong pada orang yang hampir seumur hidupnya bersamanya memang mustahil. Lagipula, mungkin ini saatnya ia harus menceritakan masalahnya pada orang lain.

"Aku… aku hanya belum siap bertemu dengan seseorang di sekolah," ucap Hinata pelan.

"Sasuke?" tanya Neji tenang.

Iris _lavender _gadis itu melebar –menatap kakaknya penuh tanya. "Bagaimana Kakak bisa tahu?"

"Kakashi-_Sensei _memberitahuku. Dia khawatir, karena empat hari lagi ada seleksi kedua."

"Uh… Kakak… tidak apa-apakan Sasuke, kan? I-ini bukan salahnya. Ini salahku." Hinata benar-benar takut kalau kakaknya yang _overprotective_ itu memberi pelajaran pada Sasuke.

"Belum. Mungkin setelah seleksi dua berakhir," sahut Neji santai.

"Eh? J-jangan… Kakak. Aku mohon…. dia tidak bersalah." Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau terjadi sesuatu yang buruk pada Sasuke.

"Hm? Kalau begitu kau yang harus menghadapinya sendiri, Hinata."

"Eh?"

"Aku tidak tahu masalah kalian apa. Yang pasti, kau harus segera menyelesaikannya. Besok kau harus berangkat." Neji mengelus puncak kepala Hinata pelan, meyakinkan gadis itu bahwa dia mampu.

"Tapi –"

"Aku percaya kau bisa, Hinata."

Hinata mengangguk pelan. Mungkin memang sudah saatnya ia menemui pemuda itu. Selama tiga hari ini ia juga berpikir, keputusan apa yang akan ia ambil. Dan sekarang keyakinannya semakin kuat. Ia harus membuat pemuda itu percaya padanya –kalau Hinata bisa mengalahkan Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan hari, K.M.A**

Sekolah sudah berakhir sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Suasana mulai sepi, namun Hinata masih duduk manis di dalam kelasnya. Gadis itu memutuskan untuk berbicara dengan Sasuke, tapi entah mengapa keberaniannya yang dibangun selama tiga hari ini tiba-tiba menghilang.

Gadis itu menarik nafas panjang, lalu menghembuskannya. Setelah yakin, ia mulai beranjak keluar kelas. Kaki kecilnya melangkah menusuri koridor, kemudian menaiki anak tangga –menuju ruang musik.

'Mungkin aku akan mulai dari ruang musik, biasanya dia masih berlatih setelah pulang sekolah.'

Hinata meneliti satu persatu ruang musik itu. Untunglah tiap pintu dilengkapi dengan kaca yang bisa membuatnya tahu siapa yang sedang berada di dalam ruangan itu.

Ia memeriksa ruangan pertama. Dilihatnya Naruto dan Shikamaru sedang berlatih bersama. Pemain _saxophone_ itu tampak memarahi Shikamaru yang malas-malasan. Hinata terkikik geli melihat tingkah mereka. Gadis itu kemudian beralih ke ruangan selanjutnya.

Hinata melihat siluet _senpai_-nya sedang bermain _flute_. Ekspresi wajah Sai benar-benar tenang. Ia tampak sangat menghayati lagu yang dimainkannya. Tak ingin mengganggu, gadis itu pun beralih ke ruangan lain.

Kini pandangan gadis itu tertuju pada sosok _kohai_-nya yang tengah memainkan _clarinet_. Tenten terlihat begitu serius. Hinata melanjutkan mengecek ruangan lain, dan ternyata gadis itu tidak menemukan Sasuke di ruangan manapun.

"Um… dimana dia…"

Sebuah memori tiba-tiba melintas dibenak Hinata, membuat gadis itu yakin dimana Sasuke berada. Ia bergegas melangkahkan kakinya.

Benar saja, saat gadis itu mulai memasuki area taman belakang sekolah, suara alunan biola terdengar samar-samar. Dari alunan itu, ia mendengar melodi yang sangat ia kenal. Lagu yang sering ia dengar saat kecil. Lagu kesukaan ibunya.

Hinata menghampiri sumber suara itu –berjalan pelan menuju tempat yang sudah sangat ia kenal. Alunan melodi itu semakin terdengar jelas di telinganya.

Sekarang Hinata bisa menemukannya. Pemuda tinggi berkulit putih yang dicarinya itu kini sedang berdiri memunggunginya. Biola yang biasa dimainkannya ada di bahunya. Tangannya memegang _bow_ –menggesekkan busur biola itu ke dawai-dawai dengan lihai.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, menikmati lagu yang sudah lama tidak didengarnya.

_Love Story – Beethoven_

Melodi yang dimainkan Sasuke mengalir ke udara, merasuki hati gadis itu. Melodi itu seakan-akan memeluknya – membuat sang gadis lupa akan sikap kasar pemuda itu beberapa hari lalu. Hinata tidak mengerti mengapa musiknya begitu menarik. Ia sering mendengarkan permainan yang lebih hebat dari yang dilakukan Sasuke, tapi tidak ada yang membuatnya begitu terpesona seperti ini.

Hinata juga tidak terlalu paham tentang pemuda itu. Sikapnya dingin dan acuh. Terkadang bicaranya kasar. Pemuda itu seperti tidak bisa diraih. Tapi, selalu saja ada sesuatu yang membuat Hinata terpesona. Mungkin musik pemuda itulah yang paling berpengaruh. Musik yang kuat, berkebalikan dengannya.

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya membut Hinata tidak sadar irama yang indah itu tidak terdengar lagi. Gadis itu juga tidak mendengar langkah kaki yang datang kearahnya.

"Sampai kapan kau akan berdiri seperti itu?"

Suara maskulin pemuda itu menyadarkan Hinata. Mata gadis itu melebar saat menatap sosok sang pemuda dengan terkejut. Sasuke berdiri di depannya, menatapnya heran.

"_Go-gomen_. A-aku permisi."

Hinata berbalik bersiap pergi. Namun gerakannya terhenti saat merasakan pergelangan tangannya ditahan oleh Sasuke.

"Maaf."

"Eh?" Hinata menoleh –mendapati Sasuke yang memandangnya dengan tatapan bersalah.

"Maaf, untuk sikapku kemarin." Sasuke mengulangi perkataannya.

Hinata sedikit tidak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Seorang _ice prince_ meminta maaf? Tapi gadis itu akhirnya tersenyum lembut.

"Um… ti-tidak apa-apa, Sasuke-_kun_. Aku memikirkan hal itu beberapa hari ini. Dan kupikir, aku tahu apa yang harus kulakukan." Hinata memainkan jari-jarinya, pipinya dihiasi semu merah.

"Apa?"

"Beri aku kesempatan sekali lagi. Aku akan mengalahkanmu!" ucap gadis itu yakin.

"Hn? Baiklah. Kau memang harus melakukan itu. Tidak hanya sekali, tapi berapa kalipun sampai kau bisa mengalahkanku." Ucapan Sasuke membuat senyum Hinata semakin lebar.

"Jadi… apa kita akan berlatih bersama lagi? Um.. maksudku, untuk duet nanti."

Membicarakan duet membuat Sasuke teringat kejadian yang membuatnya kalap. Ia melepas pegangannya di tangan Hinata.

"Kau pacaran dengan bocah itu?" Sasuke tidak bisa lagi menahan rasa penasarannya.

"Huh? Siapa?" tanya Hinata bingung.

"Gaara."

Hinata langsung menggelengkan kepalanya dengan cepat –seakan tidak mau Sasuke salah paham lebih jauh.

"Ti-tidak. Aku tidak pacaran dengannya. Memangnya kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?"

"Aku melihatnya menciummu di depan rumahmu."

"Eh?"

Hinata semakin bingung. Gaara menciumnya? Ia tidak pernah tahu hal itu. Gadis berambut panjang itu berusaha mengingat-ingat. Bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum saat mengerti apa yang terjadi.

"Dia tidak menciumku. Itu hanya karena ada sesuatu di hidungku."

Sasuke memalingkan wajah –berusaha menyembunyikan kegembiraannya. Seorang Uchiha harus selalu menjaga _image _– itulah yang menjadi pedomannya.

"Baguslah."

"Eh? A-apa?"

Hinata menatap Sasuke heran. Mengerti bahwa gadis pemain biola ini kurang peka, Sasuke beranjak pergi mendahului.

"Tidak ada. Ayo cepat latihan."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Semua kembali seperti semula. Satu minggu yang tersisa sebelum seleksi kedua digunakan para peserta kompetisi untuk berlatih dengan maksimal. Semuanya ingin mencapai hasil yang lebih baik dari seleksi pertama ini. Hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke semakin membaik. Pemuda itu selalu mengantarnya pulang –dengan alasan Neji yang menyuruhnya karena telah membuat Hinata galau.

Hari ini, tepatnya acara seleksi kedua diadakan. Murid-murid Konogaoka beramai-ramai memasuki _hall _teater. Beberapa orang terdekat dari para peserta juga dipersilahkan untuk menyaksikan seleksi ini. Neji tentu saja hadir untuk menyemangati adiknya, begitu pula dengan Temari. Itachi juga datang untuk melihat hasil latihan adiknya selama ini.

Acara dibuka dengan penampilah _orchestra_ dari murid-murid Konogaoka, membawakan _Prelude in C-sharp minor, op.3 no 2 _karya Rachmaninoff. Penampilan berlangsung sekitar 10 menit sampai akhirnya para juri memasuki ruangan.

Setelah para juri duduk di bangku masing-masing, pembawa acara mengumumkan dimulainya seleksi kedua. Juri untuk kali ini sama dengan seleksi sebelumnya. Acara seleksi dibagi menjadi dua bagian, yaitu solo dan duet.

Para peserta memasuki ruang tunggu. Semua telah memakai pakaian sesuai ketentuan. _Tuxedo_ untuk siswa dan _dress_ untuk siswi. Shikamaru dan Sai dengan _tuxedo_ hitam, Gaara dengan _tuxedo_ merah marun, Naruto dengan _tuxedo_ kuning lembut dan Sasuke dengan _tuxedo_ berwarna biru tua. Tenten terlihat cantik dengan balutan gaun _simple_ berwarna coklat tua dan Hinata terlihat anggun dengan gaun berwarna biru muda. Rambut gadis itu ia ikat tinggi, agar tak mengganggu permainannya.

"Seleksi kedua tahap pertama, Kompetisi Musik Intrasekolah Konogaoka. Peserta pertama. Nara Shikamaru –instrumen _cello_ akan membawakan _Suite no.3 in C major_ karya Johan Sebastian Bach."

Shikamaru memasuki panggung dengan langkah pelan bersama Chouji sebagai pengiring. Setelah memberi salam, pemuda itu duduk di kursi yang tersedia. Ia meletakkan _cello_ besar itu kemudian mulai bersiap. Mata kelamnya bertemu pandang dengan seorang gadis yang sangat ia kenal. Gadis itu memberinya isyarat –menyemangati.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. 'Lagu ini untukmu, Temari.'

Ia menutup matanya, lalu menggesek pelan dawai _cello_-nya dengan _bow_. Suara yang indah mulai terdengar.

"Peserta kedua. Mitsashi Tenten –instrumen _clarinet _dengan _Badinerie from French Suite_ karya Bach." Panggilan untuk peserta selanjutnya terdengar setelah Shikamaru menyelesaikan permainannya.

"Tenten-_chan_, _fighting_!" Hinata menyemangati _kohai_-nya tersebut.

"Iya, _Senpai_," sahut Tenten seraya mengangguk.

Dengan _clarinet_ di tangannya, gadis itu memasuki panggung bersama pengiringnya. Ia membungkukkan badannya –memberi hormat. Setelah mengangguk ke arah pengiringnya, Tenten mulai meniup _clarinet_-nya.

_Badinerie _yang lembut dan ceria – mengalun dengan indahnya, membuat setiap pendengarnya merasakan kedamaian.

Tepuk tangan menyambut gadis itu sesaat setelah permainannya usai. Ia membungkuk lagi –lalu kembali ke belakang panggung.

"Peserta ketiga. Sabaku Gaara –instrumen piano dengan _Appasionata _karya Beethoven."

Dengan langkah pasti, Gaara memasuki panggung –membungkuk sebagai salam hormat, kemudian menuju ke _grand piano_ di tengah panggung.

Gaara mulai menggerakkan jari-jarinya di atas tuts hitam putih itu –menghasilkan _intro_ yang memukau.

"Anak itu… benar-benar jenius," gumam Tsunade –sebagai salah satu juri.

"Ini baru _intro_, ya?" Orochimaru ikut berbicara.

"Hmm…"

Jari-jari lentik Gaara terus bergerak dengan lincah. _Appasionata _mulai mengalun, memenuhi ruangan _hall_ yang luas.

_Appasionata_ Beethoven –disebut sebagai sonata terbaik milik Beethoven. Tidak ada lagu lain yang mampu menandingi _passion_ seperti di lagu ini. _Intro Appasionata_ yang indah, seolah-olah diselimuti kelembutan. Dilanjutkan _interlude _yang membakar di dalam hati –membakar dengan panasnya. Puncaknya adalah klimaks dengan gelombang melodi _chord fortessimo_. Kekuatan lagu ini meninggalkan gema dan keheningan.

_Appasionata_ yang kuat dan elegan. Seperti sosok pemuda berambut merah ini. Alunan pianonya bagaikan amukan badai –sangat berani.

Penonton tengah tegang, Gaara mengakhiri permainannya dengan _coda_ yang berani dan menyegarkan.

Hening seketika, sampai sebuah suara memecah keheningan.

"_BRAVO_, GAARA-_CHAN_!" Kankuro berteriak sambil berdiri. Penonton lain langsung ikut berdiri dan berterpuk tangan atas penampilan yang sangat hebat itu. Berbagai pujian dilontarkan.

Gaara maju ke depan panggung, kemudian memberi hormat sebelum kembali ke ruang tunggu.

"Gaara, kau hebat sekali!" Naruto menepuk punggung adik kelas yang sudah dianggapnya sahabat itu.

"Hn. Aku menunggu penampilanmu."

Naruto tahu, Gaara bermaksud memberinya dukungan. Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu pun mengeluarkan senyuman lebar khas-nya.

"Peserta keempat, Uzumaki Naruto –instrumen _saxophone_ akan membawakan _Summer _karya Tchaikovsky."

Kini giliran Naruto untuk menampilkan permainannya. pemuda berambut kuning itu memasuki panggung dengan semangat. Setelah memberi salam, ia mulai memainkan _saxophone_-nya.

_Summer_ karya Tchaikovsky , musik yang hangat seperti judulnya. Suasana musim panas yang identik dengan keceriaan mewarnai lagu ini.

_Intro_ yang hangat, _interlude_ yang ceria dan _encore _yang mantap. Benar-benar menggambarkan pribadi pemainnya.

"Peserta kelima. Himura Sai –instrumen _flute_ dengan _Fantasie for flute op 79_ karya Faure."

Naruto kembali ke ruang tunggu, berganti Sai yang kini tampil.

"Bagaimana permainanku tadi, Kakashi-_Sensei_?" tanya Naruto pada gurunya yang berdiri di dekat pintu ruang tunggu.

"Ceria seperti biasanya," jawab Kakashi singkat. Naruto memang selalu memainkan musik apapun menjadi ceria.

"Bukan itu jawaban yang kumau."

"Diamlah. Aku sedang menyimak permainan Sai." Naruto cemberut –tapi ia menuruti kata-kata gurunya itu.

Kini semua perhatian beralih ke Sai. pemuda itu mulai meniup alat musiknya. _Fantasia _milik Faure mengalun dengan tenang dan damai khas permainan pemuda berkulit pucat itu melalui alat musik tiup yang ramping itu. Suara piano yang mengiringinya menambah indahnya musik yang tercipta.

_Prok prok prok_

Tepuk tangan meriah lagi-lagi memenuhi ruangan. Hinata mengeratkan biola yang dipegangnya. Tiba-tiba kegugupan muncul di dalam diri gadis itu.

Seperti tahu apa yang dirasakan Hinata, Gaara mendekatinya.

"Berjuanglah," ucap Gaara singkat sambil mengusap rambut Hinata.

Hinata membalas ucapan Gaara dengan senyuman. Kakinya mulai beranjak –menuju ke panggung.

"Aku menantikan permainanmu," bisik Sasuke saat Hinata melewatinya.

Manik _lavender_ Hinata bertemu pandang dengan pemuda itu –namun gadis itu bisa merasakan tatapan pemuda itu kini melembut. Ia mengangguk mantap, senyum tulus terukir lagi di wajahnya.

"Peserta keenam. Hyuuga Hinata –instrumen biola dengan _Caprice no 24 in A Minor_ karya Paganini."

Hyuuga Hinata melangkah memasuki panggung. Biola putihnya ia genggam di tangannya. Di hadapannya, duduk para juri dan juga ratusan penonton. Gadis itu memberi salam hormat.

Hinata meletakkan biola putih itu di bahunya –mengapitnya dengan dagu. Tidak ada Ino yang mengiringi karena ia akan memainkan lagu solo kali ini. Pandangan gadis itu ia sapukan ke arah penonton. Hinata bisa melihat kakaknya yang tersenyum singkat kearahnya, Temari dan Itachi yang juga tampak mendukungnya. Ia juga bisa melihat Sakura serta Ino, menggumamkan kata semangat untuknya.

Hinata mengambil nafas dalam-dalam, iris _pearl-lavender_ gadis itu terpejam. Matanya terbuka lagi –bersamaan dengan itu tangannya bergerak menggesekkan busur biolanya.

_Caprice no 24 in A Minor_

Gubahan karya Niccolo Paganini, termasuk sebagai partitur tersulit untuk biola. Nada-nada yang begitu rumit menyusun serangkaian lagu ini.

"Ini anak baru itu, kan? Permainannya hebat, ya?" Konan berbisik pada Pain.

"Iya. Dia berani memainkan _Caprice_ yang begitu sulit."

Musik yang dimainkan Hinata berhasil menyihir seluruh hadirin. Tidak hanya penonton, para juri pun dibuatnya terkesima. Para juri itu mengangguk-angguk puas dan berbisik satu sama lain.

"Gadis ini tidak kalah dengan pianis tadi, kan?" gumam Jiraiya yang juga menjadi juri.

"Hm… aku setuju denganmu," sahut Orochimaru pelan.

Di panggung, Hinata memainkan musiknya dengan sepenuh hati. Kecintaannya akan alat musik gesek itu ia curahkan. Di samping panggung –tepatnya di ruang tunggu, peserta kompetisi yang lain juga tampak takjub dengan permainan gadis itu. Hinata seolah-olah menunjukkan dirinya yang baru.

_Caprice_ yang indah dan elegan. Terlihat lembut secara keseluruhan, namun sulit untuk ditebak.

Tempo yang lambat tiba-tiba berubah menjadi cepat secara tiba-tiba bisa Hinata mainkan dengan baik. _Vibrato_ juga berada di bagian yang pas. Tidak ada kata yang tepat untuk menggambarkan selain satu kata.

"_BRAVO_!"

Tsunade langsung berdiri dari tempat duduknya, meneriakkan kata khas untuk permainan yang luar biasa. Para juri lain juga ikut berdiri. Tepuk tangan meriah langsung terdengar saat gadis itu menghentikan gesekan _bow_-nya. Sambil tersenyum lembut, Hinata kembali membungkuk –memberi salam.

Neji tersenyum puas dalam hati melihat permainan adik kesayangannya. '_Brilliant_, _imotou-chan_.'

"Peserta terakhir. Uchiha Sasuke –instrumen biola akan membawakan _Winter _karya Antonio Vivaldi."

Hinata kembali ke ruang tunggu. Ia tersenyum lembut ke arah Sasuke saat berpapasan dengan pemuda itu.

"_Fighting_!" ucap Hinata pelan sembari mengepalkan tangannya. Sasuke mengangguk –tanda menerima semangat yang diberikan gadis itu.

Setelah memberi hormat dan memastikan pengiringnya –Suigetsu siap, Sasuke memulai permainan biolanya.

_Intro_ dimainkan Sasuke bersama Suigetsu dengan tempo sedikit pelan. Semakin lama, gesekan biola Sasuke semakin terdengar jelas dan kencang. Tiba-tiba semua pendengar dikagetkan oleh alunan bertempo sangat cepat oleh biola solo yang dimainkan Sasuke. Musik yang tercipta terdengar sangat misterius.

_L'inverno_ atau lebih dikenal dengan Winter –merupakan salah satu dari empat karya Antonio Vivaldi yang paling terkenal. _L'inverno_ yang sangat misterius dan kuat. Alunan musik itu bagaikan mengajak setiap pendengarnya memasuki dunia musim dingin.

Permainan Sasuke mulai bagian kedua – _2__nd__ Movement_ dengan nada yang lebih cerah. _Winter_ pada bagian ini seakan menceritakan perasaan gembira saat menyambut datangnya Natal ataupun tahun baru.

"Seleksi hari ini penuh dengan kejutan," gumam Pain.

"Hm… benar." Jiraiya ikut menimpali.

Nada yang dialunkan Sasuke berganti lagi, memasuki bagian terakhir – _3__rd__ Movement_. Irama yang tadinya ceria berganti menjadi irama yang menyayat hati. Dengan tempo yang sangat pelan, membuat pendengar semakin bisa merasakan sedihnya _Winter _ini. Bagaikan kedinginan yang dirasakan gadis kecil penjual korek api di musim yang paling dingin itu.

_L'inverno_ yang misterius, kuat dan penuh dengan kejutan.

Lagi-lagi tepuk tangan yang sangat meriah memenuhi _hall_ setelah Sasuke melepaskan kontak antara _bow_ dan dawai biolanya.

"Itulah permainan yang ingin kudengar, Sasuke." Kakashi tersenyum dari balik maskernya – puas dengan permainan anak didik favoritnya itu.

"Hn."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Setelah diberi waktu untuk beristirahat dan makan sekitar satu jam, seleksi II tahap duet tersebut dimulai. Para penonton kembali memasuki ruang _hall_, begitu juga dengan juri.

"Tahap dua, Seleksi II Kompetisi Musik IntrasekolahKonogaoka. Uzumaki Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru dengan _Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star_ karya Beethoven."

"Yosh! Ayo kita berjuang, Shikamaru!" teriak Naruto semangat. Shikamaru hanya memutar matanya bosan.

Keduanya memasuki panggung, kemudian memberi salam. Shikamaru menuju tempat duduknya, bersiap dengan _cello_. Naruto mengangkat _saxophone_-nya, bersiap memulai permainan. Setelah mendapat anggukan dari Shikamaru, Naruto segera meniup alat musiknya.

Nada demi nada dirangkai menjadi irama yang teratur. _Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star_ kini mendominasi ruang _hall _teater. Shikamaru menyusul –menggesekkan _bow_-nya ke dawai cello. Bersama-sama, keduanya menciptakan alunan yang membuat perasaan pendengarnya menjadi gembira.

Naruto meniup _saxophone_-nya sembari terus tersenyum. Kenangan-kenangan masa kecilnya kembali. Shikamaru memejamkan matanya saat tangannya dengan lincah menggesekkan busur _cello_-nya. Hanya saat bermain musik, pemuda pemalas itu menjadi tidak mengantuk.

"Mitsashi Tenten dan Himura Sai, dengan _Musette _karya Johann Sebastian Bach."

Pembawa acara membacakan penampilan kedua setelah Naruto dan Shikamaru menyelesaikan duet mereka. _Hall_ teater yang ramai karena sorak sorai penonton kini kembali tenang.

Sai dan Tenten memasuki panggung dengan tenang. Para _fans_ Sai tak henti meneriakkan nama pemuda itu –membuat Tenten sedikit _sweatdrop_.

Saat Sai mulai meniupkan udara ke dalam alat musik tiup ramping itu, irama khas _Musette _mengalun dengan lembut. Jari-jarinya yang panjang menari-nari dengan mahirnya, menciptakan melodi yang memukau.

Tenten meneruskan permainan _senpai_-nya itu. Gadis keturunan China itu juga memainkan clarinet-nya dengan lebih lincah dari sebelumnya. Memasuki _core_, Sai kembali memainkan _flute_-nya –membentuk alunan yang merdu. Permainan mereka akhiri dengan _coda_ yang ringan dan santai –dan disambut oleh tepuk tangan meriah dari penonton.

"Sabaku Gaara, Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata dengan _Minuet in G Minor_ karya J Sebastian Bach."

"Hm… Ini penampilan yang paling kutunggu," gumam Kakashi di balik maskernya.

"Hinata-_chan_, _fighting_!" sakura dan Ino – yang menyelinap ke ruang tunggu menyemangati. Hinata mengangguk seraya tersenyum.

Semua hadirin langsung terdiam saat ketiganya memasuki panggung. Mungkin inilah penampilan yang paling diantisipasi, mengingat penampilan solo ketiganya yang luar biasa. Setelah memberi salam –seperti biasa, ketiganya menuju posisi masing-masing. Gaara duduk di depan _grand piano_-nya, Hinata berdiri di sisi kiri sedangkan Sasuke di sisi kanan _grand piano_.

Ketiganya saling bertatapan, kemudian mengangguk.

Gaara memulai _intro_ dengan dentingan piano solo, diikuti Hinata –memainkan melodi _intro_ yang sama dan terakhir Sasuke dengan nada yang lebih tinggi. _Intro_ selesai dan ketiganya mulai memainkan secara bersamaan.

_Minuet in G Minor_, karya Bach yang sangat terkenal. Komposisi yang bisa dimainkan dengan biola maupun piano –atau keduanya.

Memasuki bagian inti, Gaara membiarkan musik diambil alih oleh Sasuke dan Hinata hingga hanya suara biola yang terdengar. Kemudian irama berganti, gesekan biola Hinata dan Sasuke memelan. Gaara kembali menekan tuts-tuts piano, dentingannya kini mendominasi.

_Minuet in G Minor_ –gubahan yang diciptakan sebagai pendamping _Minuet in G Major_. Komposisi yang terkenal di seluruh dunia karena keindahan melodi dan kesederhanaannya.

Dentingan piano Gaara sahut menyahut dengan alunan biola Sasuke serta Hinata. Musik yang indah dan memiliki makna yang dalam, menutup penampilan di acara seleksi kedua kompetisi musik ini.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Semua peserta telah tampil –dan kini saatnya pengumuman peringkat seleksi kali ini. Semua peserta memasuki panggung.

"Juara pertama untuk tahap duet kompetisi musik seleksi II adalah…" sang pembawa acara diam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan. "Uzumaki Naruto dan Nara Shikamaru dengan _Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star_."

"Yay! _We did it_, Shika!" Naruto mengepalkan tangannya ke udara, bahagia karena meraih posisi pertama.

"Hm…" sahut Shikamaru singkat – walaupun sebenarnya pemuda itu senang.

"Selamat. Naruto-kun. Permainan kalian tadi memang sangat bagus," puji Hinata tulus.

"_Arigatou_, Hinata-_chan_!"

"Selamat, _Senpai_." Tenten ikut memberi selamat kedua seniornya.

"_Arigatou_, Tenten-_chan_!"

"Lagu yang kalian pilih benar-benar sesuai dengan tema. Permainan kalian juga mampu membangkitkan kenangan masa kecil setiap pendengarnya. Permainan yang rapi dan ceria, itulah yang membuat poin lebih bagi kalian," papar Tsunade.

Pembawa acara kembali mengambil alih –membacakan juara untuk bagian solo. "Dan juara pertama untuk tahap solo adalah…"

**.**

**.**

**t.b.c ^^**

**.**

**.**

**The next chap: Prelude to a Kiss**

**.**

**.**

o(_ _)o *langsung bungkuk2

gomeeennn… panjang bgt ya? Gyaaa… waktu nulis gak terasa wordnya mpe 5rb. Jangan bosen ya ceman-cemanss. Keke :DD

oia… super special thanks buat **Kurarin** yang kemarin dah nyumbang ide lagu yaitu **Aphatetique sonata**. hehee :DD

**Arigatou gozaimasu untuk semua reviewer n reader… n ini blsnnya**. ^^

**:::**

**Hyou Hyouichiffer : udah kejawab di chap ni ^^. Iya bisa, setauku pemain2 utama di film musik2 itu multitalented. Keke :D**

**Lollytha-chan : udah diapdet kok. gomen lama. :D**

**Lady Spain: wah… aku lupa bilang. Disini, porsi gaara ama sasu seimbang. N ak jg blum nentuin mau jdinya sasuhina apa gaahina. Muahaha *di jyuuken* . becanda-becanda ^^v. Semua ada bagiannya kok, tp emang Gaara itu peran crusial *heleh*, jd bkal sering mncul. :D**

**keiKo-buu89: setuju, sasu pan emang agak belagu gitu *dichidori*. :DD**

**Ai HinataLawliet: wahaha… pan sasu emang belagu gitu. Jangaann… nti saingan gaara sapa kl sasu ga ada. Hhe :D**

**uciha athrun: ini udah lanjut kok ^^**

**Noverius2012****: kyaa Nove-san.. gomen. Pas bikin chap 6 emang keselip2 gitu. Bener2 ngga fokus. Kalo do chap ini, aduh semoga kamu ngga terlalu kecewa lgi ya. ^^ . devil trill? Kusaranin Nove-san download yg Winter deh. Sumpaaahh manteb bgt. Tpi jgn mlm2 dengernya, bisa mrinding. Wkwk :D**

**finestabc: hoho… aku suka bikin Sasu menderita. Hmm,, kerenan gaara main piano. *gak rela sasu keren* wkwk . . aaa- masa sih? yah, syukur kalo ngga ada typo. ^^**

**mayu masamune: ya ampuunn . masa sih? byk kok yg lebih uno dari ini. Keke :D . iaa… sasuhinagaa. Udah diapdet, gomen ngga kilat .**

**Hyuga Himeka-chan****: oh… ini Rhapsody itu judul musiknya. Kalau sonata, hmm… semacam bagian pengelompokan musik klasik gitu. Ada sonata, concerto, shymponi dll. Biasanya juga jd judul musik itu. misal sonata no.6 , violin concerto, dll. Setauku gitu. *sok tau* keke :D**

**Zoroutecchi****: eh ada Zo unyuu. Wahaha… masalalu si sasu? Umm entahlah, blum kupikir *dobelplak* :P. hhe, doamu terkabul kok di chap ini ^^**

**uchihyuu nagisa: kita sehati rupanya. Ak juga suka sasuke galau. Wkwk :D**

**Mei Anna AiHina: yaa… ga mungkin bosen laa mei-chan. Hha. Embrong, kok tau si? Ngintip ya pas sasu galau? Di chap ini yg lebih mirip musik kek gitu. Hha :D**

**Lizy94****: gomen lama nunggu… ^^ . ia, ketularan authornya yg lg galau. Keke :D**

**Tana nO cherimoYa: mou? Syukurlah kalo feel-nya dapet. Soalnya chap 6 susah bikinnya. :DD**

**Miya-hime Nakashinki: iyee.. mreka ketularan ane. Keke :D . gomen deskrip pas trionya cm dikit, mengingat wordnya udah byk bgt n deskrip sasuhinagaa yg solo udh byk. Drpd reader pd eneg… hhe :D . moga ngga terlalu kcw ya miya-san ^^**

**Kimidori Hana: nyaa Hana-chan. Doamu terkabul kok di chap ini. :DD**

**Firah-chan****: eh Firah-chan… gomen apdetnya lama. Pertanyaanmu terjwb kok di chap ini. ^^**

**Love****: sudah di apdet, gomen lama. ^^ **

**YamanakaemO****: hoho akhirnya kau datang juga. Wkwk :D. Hyaa… tenang. Di ficku sebelah (RDR) nti kubuat sasu galau segalau-galaunya *diamaterasu*. Haha. Waalaukumsalam ^^**

**Silent Reader****: wah… ngga kok. ini masih byk kurang, eyd mas belepotan =_=. Gomen apdet lama… tetep baca yaa ^^**

**kumiko lavender haruna: fav? Waaah maaciihh kumiko unyuu *sksd*. Gomen apdetnya ngaret. Keke :D **

**miss grimmy Be****: haha… sabar yaa. Disini sasu kan jaimnya minta ampun. ^^ okee… tunggu gerak sasu chap depan.**

**Kurarin: kura-chaann masih mau baca fic ini pan? gomen lama apdet. Gomen jg chap sblmnya lupa cantumin. Keke :D . okee**

**Mayu Arihyoshi: y-ya ampun . s-sensei? Waa aku ngga sehebat itu . Haha, nggapapa kok. dibaca aja udah seneng. Um, dulu wkt SMP pernah ikut ansamble musik, jd ya sedikit2 kenal musik klasik. N suka ama anime la corda itu, jdnya nambah pengetahuan. ^^ . benarkah? Musik klasik bisa bikin gampang tidur lho *plak*. Keke :D. okee****, ripiu lagi ya lain kali ^^**

:::

Oke… biar ngga nambah word lagi, sekian dulu.

Semua komentar/konkrit dll sangat author harapkan. ^^

Salam hangat,

Ayuzawa Shia

**.**

**.**

**Monggo silahkan tinggalkan jejak anda :DD**


	8. Opus 8: Prelude to a Kiss

.

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**La Corda D'oro ****Kure Yuki**

**Fanfic The Rhapsody ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasuHina, GaaHina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair (semoga tidak :D), misstype, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Opus 8:**

**Prelude to a Kiss**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

'**Music is the art which is most nigh to tears and memory' **

—**Oscar Wilde—**

**.**

**.**

Kedua manik _obsidian_ Sasuke fokus mengamati gerak-gerik seorang gadis yang kini terlihat sibuk di tengah panggung. Ia menyandarkan tubuhnya di ambang pintu penghubung ruang tunggu dengan panggung, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Iris kelamnya tak lepas sedikit pun dari sosok gadis berambut panjang tersebut, mengikuti setiap gerakan yang dibuat oleh si gadis.

Di samping Sasuke, seorang pemuda dengan rambut berwarna merah juga memasang pose yang hampir sama— kedua tangannya dilipat di dada. Kedua manik hijau _emerald _pemuda yang diketahui bernama Gaara itu juga sedang mengamati obyek yang sama— seorang gadis berambut _indigo_.

Gadis manis itu terlihat bersinar di atas panggung. Si gadis terlalu sibuk menyambut ucapan selamat dari teman-temannya, sehingga tak merasa bahwa ada dua pasang mata tengah mengamatinya. Senyum menghiasi wajah gadis itu sejak namanya disebut oleh pembawa acara. Raut mukanya terlihat begitu ceria. Di samping gadis itu berdiri pemuda tinggi berambut coklat panjang— sedang mengusap-usap kepala si gadis.

"Sepertinya tak ada yang menang diantara kau dan aku." Gaara berbicara tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke tak jelas.

Gaara beralih menatap Sasuke. "Bagaimana rasanya tidak menjadi yang pertama, _Senpai_?" Ia menekankan kata '_senpai_', membuatnya terdengar sarkastik.

"Biasa saja." Sasuke menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku memang ingin dia mengalahkanku sekali saja, tapi tak kusangka akan secepat ini."

Gaara yang memang pada dasarnya memiliki otak jenius langsung bisa menangkap apa yang dibicarakan seniornya. "Oh… janji kalian itu?"

"Hn. Janji kami berdua." Ia menyeringai saat mengucapkan kata 'kami'— membuat adik kelasnya itu mendengus.

_Flashback_

"_Dan juara pertama untuk permainan solo adalah__—__" Pembawa acara sengaja menunda kalimatnya, menambah rasa penasaran semua hadirin. Ia melihat sebuah kertas yang dipegangnya._

_Ketujuh peserta kompetisi merasakan jantung mereka berdegup semakin kencang. Mereka menahan nafas saat pembawa acara mengangkat microphone-nya lagi__—__ bersiap membacakan sebuah nama. Naruto memegang tangan Sai dengan erat, membuat senpai berkulit pucat tersebut sweatdrop. Shikamaru masih memasang muka bantalnya, seakan-akan tak peduli siapa yang akan mendapat posisi pertama__. Tenten terlihat memejamkan mata, kedua tangannya terkepal di depan dada._

_Sasuke dan Gaara dengan wajah stoic khas masing-masing, namun dalam hati keduanya juga merasaka 'nervous'. Dan Hinata… gadis tersebut tampak gugup, berharap bisa membuktikan pada Sasuke kalau dirinya mampu. Namun melihat permainan teman-temannya hari ini, ketidakpercayaan dirinya muncul lagi. Hinata menunduk, mungkin memang masih jauh perjalanannya untuk bisa mengalahkan Sasuke— begitu pikirnya. _

"_Posisi pertama diraih oleh…" Pembawa acara yang tidak lain adalah Kurenai Yuhi mengeluarkan senyumnya, iris ruby-nya menyapu seluruh peserta. "Hyuuga Hinata."_

_Semua penonton langsung berdiri__—__ memberikan standing ovation dan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah. Permainan Hinata memang sangat mengesankan hari ini. _

"_Yes! Hinata-chan menang!" teriak Sakura girang. Ia segera berpelukan dengan Ino._

_Terkejut. Itulah yang dirasakan Hinata. Ia benar-benar tak mengira akan mendapatkan posisi pertama, mengingat permainan Sasuke dan Gaara hari ini yang sangat hebat. Kedua tangannya menutupi mulutnya yang menganga tak percaya. Ia menyapukan pandangannya ke bangku penonton. Dilihatnya Neji sedang menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Kemudian beralih di bangku depan dilihatnya Sakura dan Ino yang mengedip dan memberikan thumbs up kearahnya._

_Hinata tersenyum. Ia lalu menoleh pada Sasuke yang kebetulan berdiri di sampingnya. _

"_Aku berhasil, kan?" katanya sambil mengedipkan mata._

_Sasuke membalasnya dengan senyuman yang sangat tipis, sebagai sinyal mengakui kemenangan gadis tersebut._

"_Hn."_

_End of flashback_

Sasuke memandang layar di panggung yang menampilkan peringkat dalam kompetisi kedua.

_Winner_

_Hyuuga Hinata. Violin – Caprice no.24 for Solo Violin_

_Runner up_

_Uchiha Sasuke. Violin – Winter_

_Sabaku no Gaara. Piano – Appasionata_

_3__rd__ place: Himura Sai –Fantasia_

_4__th__ place: Namikaze Naruto. Saxophone – Summer _

_5__th__ place: Nara Shikamaru. Cello – Suite no.3 in C major_

_6__th__ place: Mitsashi Tenten. Clarinet – Badinerie from French Suite_

Para juri memutuskan Sasuke dan Gaara yang menempati posisi kedua setelah Hinata. Permainan ketiganya memiliki teknik yang sama-sama rumit, sehingga para juri kesulitan menentukan siapa pemenangnya. Namun akhirnya pilihan mereka jatuh pada Hinata.

"Persaingan kita belum berakhir." Suara Gaara memecah keheningan antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

Sasuke menatap bungsu Sabaku tersebut dengan datar. "Aku tahu."

"Di seleksi final, giliranku yang akan mengalahkanmu. Kau tidak akan mendapat juara pertama lagi." Gaara menyeringai, membuat senior di depannya mendecih.

"Coba saja kalau kau bisa," sahut Sasuke santai.

"Kalau kalian bermain seperti tadi, sebagus apapun kalian tidak akan menang dari Hinata."

Keduanya langsung menoleh ke belakang— mendapati guru berambut perak yang sedang berdiri di belakang mereka.

"Apa maksudmu?" tanya Sasuke tak mengerti.

Kakashi melangkahkan kakinya— mendekati kedua muridnya tersebut. Gaara masih diam, namun di matanya menyorotkan tanda tanya. Sasuke memandang mantan tutornya dengan heran.

"Hm… bagaimana, ya? Kulihat, permainan kalian memang sangat hebat. Kalian berdua bisa memainkan komposisi yang sulit di usia kalian yang terbilang masih sangat muda. Tapi ada hal yang membuat kalian kalah dari gadis itu." Penjelasan Kakashi yang masih ambigu membuat Gaara mengernyitkan dahi.

"Apa?" Kali ini Gaara yang bertanya.

Kakashi mengangkat tangannya— menunjuk ke arah Hinata yang masih di atas panggung.

"Dia memainkan biola dengan hatinya dan ketrampilannya. Hinata tidak lagi memikirkan dia akan menang atau tidak. Dia bermain biola untuk membuat pendengarnya bahagia. Sedangkan kalian, teknik permainan piano dan biola kalian memang hebat, tapi hanya menghasilkan musik mekanis. Dan para juri bukanlah orang sembarangan. Mereka bisa melihat jelas perbedaan kalian bertiga."

Semua terdiam setelah Kakashi menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Gaara tampak sedikit terkejut, tapi ia langsung menguasai dirinya.

'_Benar, aku terlalu fokus mengalahkan Sasuke.'_

Kedua iris _jade_-nya kembali terfokus pada gadis bergaun biru muda tersebut. Sasuke tak membuka suara sedikit pun. Ia merenungkan lagi kata-kata Kakashi. Bukan pertama kali gurunya tersebut mengatakannya— dan rasanya kini ia semakin mengerti apa yang dimaksud Kakashi.

"Segera ke ruang pertemuan seperti biasa. Ada sesuatu hal penting yang harus kusampaikan." Setelah itu Kakashi berjalan melewati kedua muridnya— menuju ke panggung untuk memberitahu peserta _concour_ yang lain. Sebuah senyum muncul di balik masker yang dikenakannya.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

"Apa? Kita akan menginap? Kelihatannya menyenangkan!" seru Naruto kegirangan. Pemuda bermata _sapphire_ itu terlihat antusias.

Kakashi baru saja mengumunkan bahwa pihak sekolah mengadakan _training camp_ untuk para peserta kompetisi musik— mengingat satu minggu kedepan merupakan libur awal musim dingin. Seleksi final akan diadakan di gedung teater musik kota Konoha, banyak tamu penting yang akan diundang. Tsunade— sang kepala sekolah ingin memastikan penampilan para peserta _concour_ tidak mengecewakan, oleh karena itu beliau menyuruh Kakashi mengatur _training camp_ selama satu minggu penuh.

"Benar. Mulai besok pagi, kalian akan berlatih di bawah pengawasanku langsung."

_Training camp_ akan berlangsung di _villa_ keluarga Mitsashi yang ada di kawasan perbatasan Konoha. Sebuah daerah pedesaan yang masih penuh dengan pepohonan. Selain untuk pelatihan, kepala sekolah ingin memberi suasana yang baru pada peserta agar pikiran mereka kembali _fresh_ setelah seleksi kedua yang menegangkan.

"Lalu kapan seleksi terakhir berlangsung?" tanya Sai penasaran.

"Sekitar dua bulan lagi."

"Lama sekali. Apa kita akan duet seperti seleksi tadi?" tanya Tenten kemudian.

Kakashi terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu. "Hm. Seleksi ketiga— akan lebih berat dari seleksi kedua," jawabnya.

Ketujuh peserta _concour_ tampak serius menyimak perkataan _sensei _berambut perak mencuat tersebut. Seleksi ketiga memang seleksi yang paling penting, karena merupakan saat penentuan siapa calon maestro di Konogaoka Music Academy. Hadiah penghargaan yang akan diberikan untuk sang juara pun tidak main-main. Sebuah hadiah yang merupakan impian semua murid di Konogaoka.

"Akan ada tiga tahap di seleksi ini. Pertama, kalian akan bermain sendiri seperti biasa. Kedua, duet seperti di seleksi hari ini. Dan terakhir… kalian bertujuh akan berkolaborasi membentuk _ensemble_." Kakashi menatap anak didiknya satu persatu, kemudian melanjutkan, "Oleh karena itu, aku ingin _training camp_ besok kalian gunakan untuk latihan _ensemble_."

Naruto mengangkat tangannya— bermaksud untuk bertanya. "Apa untuk duet, pasangannya sama seperti sebelumnya?"

"Aaa— tidak juga. Aku sudah mengaturnya." Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya, membuat ketujuh peserta ingin tahu. Ia kemudian membuka map yang dibawanya, mengeluarkan sebuah kertas.

"Hinata dan Tenten, kalian akan menjadi pasangan duet."

Hinata yang kebetulan duduk di samping Tenten langsung tersenyum ke arah gadis berkebangsaan setengah China tersebut.

"_Senpai_, mari berjuang bersama," ucap Tenten yang disambut anggukan oleh Hinata.

Kakashi menunjukkan ketiga muridnya bergantian. "Shikamaru, Sai dan Naruto. Kalian bertiga juga berpasangan."

"Menyebalkan."

"Sial."

Keluhan-keluhan yang menandakan keberatan akan keputusan Kakashi terdengar, namun bukan berasal dari Shikamaru, Sai maupun Naruto. Semua mata kini memandang sumber suara tersebut. Dua pemuda yang duduk bersebelahan— yang merupakan violinis dan pianis muda— tampak saling memandang dengan kesal.

"Sasuke, Gaara, ada apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan _innocent_. Guru muda itu memang suka mengerjai muridnya.

Hawa di ruang pertemuan itu berubah menjadi kelam. Bahkan Naruto— orang yang paling tidak peka— pun tahu kalau Sasuke dan Gaara sering tidak sependapat.

"Dari semua orang yang ada, kenapa aku harus berpasangan lagi dengan anak ini?" protes Sasuke sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Gaara dengan jarinya.

Pemuda bertato _Ai_ di dahi itu langsung mengernyit. "Kau pikir aku mau berpasangan denganmu lagi?" balas Gaara tak kalah sengit. Perang _deathglare_ pun dimulai.

"Ah! Aku mengundinya sendiri semalam, daripada terlalu lama, dan hasil yang keluar seperti ini. Lagipula… kupikir kalian berdua akrab." Kakashi mengeluarkan lagi senyum jahilnya.

Hinata sedikit terkikik melihat kedua 'mantan' pasangannya berwajah cemberut. Memang saat latihan bersama mereka, ia merasa permainan keduanya kurang bisa menyatu. _Deathglare_ dan umpatan selalu mewarnai di sepanjang latihan. Hinata bahkan sampai berfikir ini semua salahnya karena ia yang paling banyak memainkan nada-nada yang salah. Mungkin ini kesempatan yang baik untuk bisa menyatukan permainan keduanya, karena Hinata yakin bila mereka bersatu akan menghasilkan musik yang luar biasa.

Kakashi berdeham, mengembalikan semua perhatian untuknya. "Tema untuk _ensemble_, kalian harus memainkan musik yang bisa membuat pendengarnya menjadi gembira. Sedangkan untuk yang lain, temanya akan kuberitahu saat _training camp_ nanti."

Semua mengangguk mendengar penjelasan Kakashi.

"Baiklah. Pertemuan kita akhiri sampai di sini. Kita akan berkumpul besok di depan sekolah pukul 7 pagi. Jangan sampai telat atau kalian kutinggal!" ancam _sensei _tampan itu dan membuat beberapa orang mengeluh.

"_Mendokusai_… " gerutu Shikamaru yang merupakan tipikal _not a– morning– person_.

Naruto juga mengeluh. "Apa itu tak terlalu pagi, _Sensei_? Kejam sekali… "

"Aku tak menerima protes. Oke _class, see you tomorrow morning_." Kakashi menekankan kata '_morning_' sebelum akhirnya menghilang di balik pintu.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Satu jam setelah seleksi kedua berakhir, gedung teater Konogaoka mulai terlihat sepi. Hanya ada beberapa petugas sekolah yang masih membersihkan ruang _hall_. Di salah satu ruang ganti, Hinata sedang bersiap-siap pulang. Ia mengemasi biola putih berharganya ke dalam tas.

Gadis bermata _pearl–lavender_ itu juga sudah berganti pakaian. Ia tak terlalu suka mengenakan pakaian mewah seperti gaunnya tadi. Kini gadis itu terlihat lebih segar dalam _t-shirt_ putih bermotif not-not balok dipadu dengan rok midi berwarna hitam. Sebuah cardigan berwarna biru muda mempermanis penampilannya.

"Sudah mau pulang?"

Hinata menoleh begitu mendengar suara yang ia kenal. Senyumnya merekah saat melihat pemuda berambut _raven_ sedang berdiri di ambang pintu. Membalas senyuman sang gadis dengan sebuah seringai kecil, Sasuke berjalan mendekati Hinata. _Tuxedo_ yang ia pakai kini berganti sebuah kemeja lengan pendek berwarna biru dan celana hitam.

"Iya. Sasuke-_kun_ juga?" tanya Hinata sembari melirik kotak biola yang dijinjing pemuda tersebut.

Sasuke hanya mengangguk sambil menarik kursi di sebelah Hinata, kemudian duduk mengamati gadis yang masih merapikan peralatannya itu. Ia memperhatikan penampilan _casual_ Hinata yang jarang dilihatnya.

Hinata tertawa kecil, teringat sesuatu.

"Apa?" tanya Sasuke heran.

"Sasuke-kun akan berduet dengan Gaara. aku tidak sabar menunggunya," ucap Hinata senang.

Sasuke mendengus. "Lupakan hal itu."

"Tapi memang benar, kok. Kalian berdua kan punya teknik yang hebat. Kalau bermain bersama, pasti terdengar sangat keren."

Sasuke tidak menanggapi perkataan gadis berambut _indigo_ tersebut. Ia memilih mengamati Hinata yang masih membereskan peralatannya.

"Biar aku yang mengantarmu pulang," katanya tiba-tiba setelah Hinata selesai berkemas.

"Huh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya. "Tapi kak Neji— "

"Aku sudah minta izin kakakmu," potong Sasuke.

Hinata terlihat lega. "Ah… terima kasih."

"Ikut aku sebentar. Aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untukmu." Sasuke mulai bangkit dari posisi duduknya, yang langsung diikuti oleh Hinata.

Mereka berjalan melewati koridor, keluar dari gedung teater. Menuju gedung ruang latihan musik, Sasuke bermaksud membawa Hinata ke tempat pertama kali mereka bertemu. Saat dimana Hinata pertama kali menjadi murid pindahan di Konogaoka dan tak sengaja mengganggu latihannya.

Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah ruang musik yang terletak di lantai tiga. Ruang musik yang tak asing lagi bagi keduanya.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan itu yang ternyata tidak terkunci. Ia mengisyaratkan Hinata agar masuk. Setelah meletakkan tas biolanya di meja terdekat, Sasuke menuju _grand piano_ yang ada di tengah ruangan. Hinata sedikit bingung saat Sasuke tak mengeluarkan biolanya dan malah duduk di depan piano.

'_Jangan-jangan…'_

"Sasuke-_kun_ akan memainkan piano?" Hinata mendekat perlahan setelah meletakkan biolanya di samping biola Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai kecil. "Apa kau pikir aku hanya bisa biola?" Ia balik bertanya.

"Um… mungkin," sahut Hinata lirih.

"Duduklah." Sasuke menepuk sisi bangku piano di sebelahnya yang masih kosong.

Gadis itu pun menurut. Dengan sedikit ragu, ia duduk di samping Sasuke. Gugup menyerang Hinata, pertama kalinya ia duduk sedekat ini dengan Sasuke. Segera setelah itu Sasuke memulai permainannya. Pemuda berambut _raven_ itu mulai menggerakkan jemarinya. Jari-jarinya bergerak kesana-kemari di atas tuts hitam putih tersebut.

Hinata terbelalak. "I-ini… hebat." Gumamnya tanpa sadar.

Lantunan irama lembut mulai memenuhi ruang musik, menghanyutkan siapapun yang mendengarnya. Permainan piano Sasuke memang tidak sehebat Gaara, namun musik yang dihasilkannya menunjukkan kalau dia juga bukan seorang amatir.

Hinata memejamkan matanya, mendalami lagu yang dimainkan pemuda tersebut. "Permainan pianomu lebih baik daripada aku, Sasuke-_kun_."

Sasuke tersenyum saat mendengarnya. Ibunya yang merupakan seorang pianis mengajarkan anak-anaknya bagaimana berpiano dengan baik. Ia suka bermain biola maupun piano. Musik sudah menjadi hobinya bahkan saat ia masih balita. Namun semenjak Sasuke sering mengikuti perlombaan biola, ia mulai merasakan beban saat bermain musik. Keinginan untuk menjadi yang lebih baik lagi selalu muncul, membuatnya lama-kelamaan lupa tentang perasaan senangnya saat memainkan biola.

Melihat permainan Hinata yang begitu bebas seperti tanpa beban perlahan-lahan mengajarkan Sasuke bagaimana seorang pemain musik yang sebenarnya. Gadis itu begitu tulus, tak memikirkan kalah atau menang. Asalkan pendengarnya menjadi bahagia, itu sudah cukup untuk membuat Hinata senang akan permainannya.

'_Terima kasih, telah mengajarkan sesuatu yang berharga, Hinata.'_

"Hinata…" ucap Sasuke seraya memelankan musiknya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke yang kini juga menatapnya. Permainan pianonya lama-lama berhenti. Tangan yang tadinya menari-nari di atas tuts piano itu kini bergerak merangkum wajah mungil Hinata. Ia mendekatkan wajahnya, menghilangkan jarak diantara keduanya. Perlahan, pemuda berkulit putih itu menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir mungil si gadis.

_Chu~_

Ciuman singkat yang diberikan Sasuke di bibir Hinata membuat rona merah langsung menghiasi pipi gadis itu. Gadis itu masih bisa merasakan ciuman yang diberikan Sasuke. Lembut, pikirnya.

"Aku ingin— kau mendengarkan musikku, biola ataupun piano di tempat yang terdekat denganku. Apa kau mau?" tanya Sasuke pelan, kedua tangannya masih merangkum wajah Hinata.

"A–aku juga… ingin Sasuke— hmph!"

Tanpa menunggu Hinata menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke kembali memberikan kecupan keduanya untuk sang gadis. Ciuman lembut yang menimbulkan perasaan semakin berdebar bagi keduanya.

Hinata menutupi wajahnya saat Sasuke menyudahi ciumannya. Pemuda itu menyeringai melihat pipi sang gadis yang kini benar-benar mirip dengan buah kesukaannya, tomat.

"Kau tahu apa judul lagu ini?"

Hinata menggeleng pelan. "Ti–tidak tahu."

"_Prelude to a Kiss_. Hadiah karena kau berhasil mengalahkanku." Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu melirik gadis di sampingnya yang kini berpaling agar wajah merah padamnya tak terlihat.

Sasuke tersenyum sebelum kembali menekan tuts-tuts piano di depannya, menghasilkan melodi yang indah— dan kembali memenuhi ruang musik tersebut. Permainannya terdengar lebih lembut dari sebelumnya.

Merasakan jantungnya masih berdebar kencang, Hinata memejamkan matanya dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam. Musik yang dimainkan Sasuke semakin terdengar jelas saat iris _pearl_ gadis itu terpejam.

'_Prelude to a Kiss… ya! Aku akan mendengarkan musikmu di tempat yang terdekat, Sasuke-kun.'_

Tak perlu dengan mengatakan rayuan-rayuan ataupun kata-kata romantis, keduanya paham— kini hubungan mereka tidak akan sama seperti sebelumnya. Bukan lagi sebatas teman atau sahabat. Mereka tetaplah rival, namun keduanya akan ada di saat yang lain membutuhkan.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Apartemen Sabaku **

Gaara duduk sambil menatap piano merah kesayangannya dengan seksama. Di sampingnya berdiri Sasori, sepupunya yang juga bergabung dengan _Akatsuki Orchestra_. Keduanya tampak sibuk mengamati penyetem piano yang kini sedang menyelaraskan nada-nada _grand piano_ tersebut.

"Kau tetap berada di peringkat dua, eh?" tanya Sasori membuka pembicaraan. Ia melirik adik sepupunya itu.

"Hm." Gaara menjawab singkat.

Sasori menarik salah satu kursi, kemudian duduk di depan Gaara. "Tapi kudengar permainanmu luar biasa. Kok bisa kalah?"

'_Sedangkan kalian, teknik permainan piano dan biola kalian memang hebat, tapi hanya menghasilkan musik mekanis.'_

Teringat kata-kata Kakashi membuat Gaara menghela nafas. "Entahlah."

Sasori hanya mengangkat bahu. Sebagai kakak sepupu, ia tahu kalau Gaara bukan tipe orang yang terbuka. Dalam hati ia menyesal tidak bisa hadir di seleksi hari ini.

"Kemarin aku ke rumah. Bibi Karura merindukanmu, sesekali pulanglah."

Raut wajah Gaara sedikit mengeras. Ibunya merindukannya? Tentu saja. Gaara memang anak kesayangan sang ibu. Tapi ada sesuatu yang membuat pemuda berumur 16 tahun itu enggan pulang ke rumah.

_Flashback_

"_Tidak mungkin aku mengijinkanmu masuk Konogaoka. Kau adalah pewarisku. Kau seharusnya belajar politik, bukan malah bermain-main piano seperti itu," ucap sang ayah tegas. _

_Gaara memejamkan mata mendengar penuturan ayahnya. Sang ayah yang merupakan walikota Suna menginginkan dirinya menjadi seorang politikus, bukan pemain musik. _

"_Ayah… tapi Gaara sangat berbakat." Temari mencoba membujuk ayahnya lagi._

"_Benar. Coba Ayah lihat saat Gaara bermain piano. Aku malas mengakui, tapi dia memang terlihat sangat keren," ucap Kankuro yang tak tega melihat adiknya berlutut di depan sang ayah._

_Sebelumnya, Karura __telah mencoba membujuk agar suaminya mau mengizinkan permintaan anak bungsu mereka yang ingin melajutkan di sekolah musik, namun hasilnya nihil. Kepala keluarga Sabaku tersebut tetap pada pendiriannya, tidak mengizinkan Gaara untuk masuk dunia musik. _

_Kecintaan Gaara pada piano tidak diragukan lagi dan semuanya tahu akan hal itu. Semua berawal saat Gaara masih kecil. Karura sering memainkan piano untuknya, membuat bocah itu menyukai bunyi piano. Lama-kelamaan, timbullah keinginan pada diri Gaara untuk bisa bermain piano seperti ibunya. _

_Saat itu ia masih berumur enam tahun. Di rumah hanya ada ia dan pamannya. Karena sang ibu menolak setiap ia minta diajari bagaimana bermain piano, akhirnya Gaara berniat mencoba sendiri. Ia mencoba memainkan lagu yang sering dimainkan ibunya. Mengingat gerakan-gerakan tangan ibunya di tuts-tuts piano, Gaara pun mencoba menirunya. Yashamaru —pamannya yang tak sengaja mendengar langsung terkejut mendengar permainan bocah itu. Pertama kali memainkan piano dan Gaara sudah bisa memainkan sebuah lagu —walaupun jelas banyak kesalahan— membuat sang paman bersemangat mengajari laki-laki kecil itu hingga akhirnya menjadi anak yang jenius dalam berpiano._

"_Ayah— kumohon," pinta Gaara lagi, dengan suara lirih. Ia tak ingin melepaskan impiannya begitu saja. _

"_Aku tak akan membiayai sekolahmu kalau kau tetap memilih Konogaoka!" bentak sang ayah._

_Gaara menatap ayahnya tak percaya. Ia menghela nafas, kemudian tertawa kecil. Ayahnya memang tak pernah menyayanginya, pikirnya._

"_Ayah! Jangan seperti itu!" Karura berusaha menahan suaminya. Kankuro dan Temari terdiam, ayahnya memang mengerikan kalau sudah marah seperti itu._

"_Baiklah. Aku akan membiayai sekolahku sendiri."_

_End of flashback_

Mengingat bagaimana ayahnya menentangnya membuat _mood _Gaara semakin memburuk. Beruntung saat itu Gaara memiliki uang tabungan yang lumayan. Sebenarnya ia ingin mencari tempat tinggal sendiri, tapi kedua kakaknya yang memang sedang menempuh pendidikan di Konoha juga memaksanya tinggal bersama. Lagipula ibunya mengancam akan ikut bersama Gaara apabila pemuda itu tak mau tinggal dengan kakak-kakaknya. Sejak saat itu pula, hubungan dengan ayahnya yang sejak awal tak terlalu baik menjadi semakin buruk.

"Bibi ingin sekali melihat penampilanmu secara langsung. Beliau bilang kau tampan sekali," kata Sasori lagi.

Mata _jade_ Gaara memandang kakak sepupunya heran. "Maksudmu?"

Sasori tersenyum lebar. "Aku mengirimkan rekaman saat kau bermain piano."

"Bodoh," umpat Gaara pelan.

Sasori berdecak, kemudian bertanya lagi. "Sekolah pasti mengirimkan undangan pada orangtua peserta kompetisi. Aku berharap paman bisa datang."

"Suatu keajaiban kalau dia datang," balas Gaara sebelum pandangannya kembali pada piano kesayangannya.

"Semua hanya masalah waktu. Tenang saja." Sasori mengacak-acak rambut merah Gaara— membuatnya semakin terlihat berantakan.

"Apa sih?!" mata _jade_ Gaara melotot kesal ke arah kakak sepupunya yang malah tertawa kecil.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Keesokan harinya…**

Pagi yang cukup cerah di awal musim dingin. Konogaoka Music Academy terlihat sepi di pukul 7 pagi – karena ini memang merupakan hari libur. Terlihat seorang pria berambut perak dengan masker menutupi wajahnya tengah bersandar di sebuah bus berukuran sedang yang terparkir rapi di depan gerbang sekolah. Pria itu melirik jam tangannya, waktu menunjukkan pukul tujuh. Kedua alisnya bertaut, murid-murid yang ditunggunya belum juga tiba.

"Apa anak-anak belum tiba, Kakashi?" suara halus terdengar, membuat Kakashi menoleh.

"Hm," jawabnya singkat sambil tersenyum pada sosok wanita feminin yang baru saja tiba tersebut.

Kakashi dan Kurenai, keduanya ditugaskan untuk mendampingi ketujuh peserta _concour_ yang akan menjalani _training camp_ selama satu minggu kedepan. Mereka sepakat akan berkumpul pukul 7 di depan sekolah, namun hingga kini belum ada satupun yang tiba.

Kakashi menghela nafas. Ia sendiri sebenarnya bukan orang yang terbiasa tepat waktu. Kalau saja kepala sekolah tidak menggunakan ancaman, ia pasti akan datang terakhir. Menunggu itu ternyata membosankan, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Bahkan di hari libur harus bekerja," keluh Kakashi. Kurenai tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

"Kau ini, dasar pemalas." Wanita cantik itu memukul pelan bahu Kakashi.

"Kakashi-_sensei_! Kurenai-_sensei_! _Ohayou_!"

Terdengar suara nyaring yang membuat Kakashi serta Kurenai langsung menengok ke samping. Sebuah _limousine_ berhenti di dekat keduanya. Naruto dengan riangnya turun dari mobil.

"_Ohayou_, Naruto," balas Kakashi. "Oh! Namikaze-_sama_, _ohayou gozaimasu_." Kakashi membungkuk begitu kaca mobil terbuka dan menampakkan sosok ayah Naruto— Namikaze Minato.

"_Ohayou_, Kakashi." Walikota Konoha tersebut tersenyum ramah. "Tolong jaga anakku, ya! Jangan segan-segan memarahinya kalau dia bandel," lanjutnya. Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Aku tidak bandel, _Tou-san_!" protes Naruto yang disambut tawa dari sang ayah.

"Baiklah. Aku pergi dulu. Belajarlah yang benar, Naru-_chan_."

"Siap, _Tou-san_!" sahut pemuda berambut kuning itu penuh semangat. Ia melambaikan tangannya saat mobil mewah tersebut menjauh.

Sesaat setelah limousine keluarga Namikaze pergi, sebuah _Aston Martin V8 Vatage_ berwarna hitam berhenti tepat di samping bus. Pintu terbuka, kemudian tampaklah sosok Gaara dan Shikamaru keluar dari dalam mobil. Gaara dengan wajah datar dan Shikamaru dengan ekspresi malas seperti biasa.

"Gaara! Shikamaru! Kesini kesini!" panggilan Naruto membuat Shikamaru memandangnya heran. Pemuda berambut kuning itu terlihat begitu aktif.

"Hm." Gaara mengangguk singkat. Ia juga sedikit heran bagaimana seniornya itu bisa mendapat banyak energi di pagi hari.

Tak lama setelah itu Sai dan Sasuke tiba— dengan mobil antaran yang sama. Begitu turun dari mobil, Sai langsung memasang senyumnya seperti biasa.

"Ya! Memang harusnya begitulah sepupu!" seru Naruto membuat Gaara menatapnya. Naruto memang sahabat Sasuke, jadi ia sudah tahu bagaimana hubungan Sasuke dan Sai yang sebenarnya.

"Mereka saudara sepupu?"

Naruto mengangguk. "Iya. Sepupu yang sama-sama menyebalkan," candanya.

"Oh." Walaupun hanya bercanda, namun dalam hati Gaara menyetujui ucapan Naruto. Memang sama-sama menyebalkan, pikirnya.

Sambil menyeret kopernya, Sai berjalan mendekati rombongan tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke masih menurunkan kopernya dari bagasi.

"Selamat pagi," sapa Sai dengan senyum palsunya. Ia membungkuk saat member salam pada Kakashi serta Kurenai.

"Kita tinggal menunggu Tenten dan Hinata," ucap Kakashi sambil melirik jam tangannya lagi.

Shikamaru menguap dan menggerutu. "_Troublesome_…"

Setelah beberapa menit, akhirnya Hinata serta Tenten tiba. Mereka berdua diantar oleh Neji. Kebetulan rumah Tenten tak begitu jauh dari kediaman Hyuuga, sehingga mereka memutuskan untuk berangkat bersama. Macetnya jalan raya membuat perjalanan mereka terhambat, hingga tidak bisa berkumpul tepat waktu.

"Terima kasih telah membuat kami menunggu, Hinata-_chan_," kata Sai seraya tersenyum.

Ucapan _senpai_ berkulit pucat tersebut membuat Hinata menelan ludah. Ia segera membungkuk dan meminta maaf berkali-kali.

"_Gomenasai_."

"Sudahlah. Kau berlebihan, Sai!" tukas Sasuke sambil melirik sepupunya dengan dingin.

Naruto menatap Sasuke setengah tak percaya. Setaunya, sahabatnya itu tak pernah mau membela orang lain. Sasuke bukan orang yang peduli pada orang lain. Ia memberikan tatapan curiga yang diacuhkan oleh Sasuke.

"Baiklah. Ayo semua naik ke bus!" seru Kurenai.

Semuanya mulai beranjak dan menaikkan barang-barang mereka ke dalam bus. Dari semua koper, terlihat koper Naruto-lah yang paling banyak. Pemuda itu memang sedikit berlebihan. Shikamaru beberapa kali mengeluhkan kata-kata '_troublesome_' melihat junior-nya tersebut.

Hinata terlihat sedikit kesusahan saat menaikkan kopernya ke dalam bus. Walaupun ukuran kopernya sedang, namun karena badannya mungil gadis itu menjadi sedikit kesulitan. Apalagi tangannya yang lain menjinjing tas biola.

_Greb _

Koper yang baru saja akan diangkat oleh Hinata kini berpindah tangan. Gadis itu segera menoleh.

"Kubawakan," gumam Sasuke pelan. Ia berjalan mendahului Hinata.

"Ah—! Terima kasih, Sasuke-_kun_."

Gaara yang melihat kejadian itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat. Ditambah dengan terlihatnya rona merah di pipi Hinata, membuat pemuda berambut merah itu geram.

'_Apa-apaan itu?!'_

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Ditemani secangkir teh hijau kesukaannya, Itachi bersenandung kecil sambil membalik-balik halaman majalah yang dibacanya. Sore hari adalah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai, pikirnya.

_Ring ring ring _

Telepon rumah kediaman Uchiha berdering, tepat di meja samping Itachi bersantai. Ia tidak beranjak dari posisinya.

_Ring ring ring_

Lelaki berumur 23 tahun tersebut melirik telepon sejenak, melihat siapa yang memanggil. Mata _onyx_-nya melebar melihat nama yang tertera. Ia segera mengangkat telepon itu.

"Selamat sore." Itachi memulai pembicaraan dengan menyapa sang penelepon.

"_Hn, Itachi."_ Terdengar suara berat menyahut dari seberang. Suara yang sangat dikenal oleh pemuda berambut hitam itu.

"Bagaimana kabar Ayah dan Ibu? Baik-baik saja, kan?" tanyanya berbasa-basi — walaupun ia sudah tahu jawabannya.

"_Hn. Bagaimana adikmu?"_

"Sasuke baik-baik saja." Itachi menjawab dengan datar. Ia bisa menebak arah pembicaraan ayahnya.

"_Bagaimana kompetisi musik yang diikutinya?"_ tanya Fugaku lagi.

_Bingo!_ Dugaannya tepat. Ia tahu apa yang sebenarnya dimaksud oleh ayahnya, tapi enggan untuk menjawab. Ayahnya jelas tidak akan suka dengan apa yang diperoleh Sasuke. Dan ia tidak mau adik kesayangannya mendapatkan masalah lagi.

"Lancar."

"_Kau tahu apa yang kumaksud, Itachi."_ Sang ayah terus mencerca, menuntut jawaban yang diinginkannya.

Itachi memikirkan cara agar bisa menghindar dari pertanyaan ayahnya. "Ayah! Sepertinya aku harus pergi sekarang. Tiba-tiba ada—"

"_Uchiha Itachi!"_

Fugaku memang orang yang tak bisa dibantah. '_Shit!'_ Itachi mengumpat dalam hati.

"Sasuke―" lelaki itu terlihat ragu. "—dia mendapat posisi kedua."

Hening selama beberapa saat. Itachi jelas tahu ayahnya sangat marah mendengar berita ini. Tapi berbohong pada ayahnya pun percuma, ia tak punya pilihan lain.

"_Siapa yang mengalahkannya?"_

"Hyuuga Hinata, divisi biola," jawabnya lirih.

"Katakan padanya, seleksi terakhir kami akan pulang. Dia harus merebut posisi pertama lagi. Aku tak menerima kekalahan!"

Terkejut, mata _onyx_ Uchiha sulung itu melebar. "Ayah—"

_Tut tut tuuuuut_

Sambungan terputus, Itachi tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Ia memijit pelipisnya pelan. Satu masalah selesai, dan kini muncul masalah baru lagi.

"Sasuke … _gomen_."

**.**

**.**

**T.B.C**

**.**

**.**

**Yak! Inilah chap 8. ^^ **

**Pasti banyak typo ya… deksrip juga sepertinya kurang bagus. Gomenasai . ngerjainnya saya buru-buru. Dan mungkin ada beberapa reader yang pm-an ama saya kecewa karna saya bilang updatenya kilat n ternyata mundur lama banget. Gomeennn… tiba-tiba kena sakit, jadi ngga bisa apa-apa , .**

**Oia, ini konflik Sasu idenya dari Hyou Hyouichiffer lho. Awalnya saya mau fokus konflik ke Gaa-gaa-chan n ngga mau buat sasu galau lagi, tapi karena ada ide itu ya gapapalah. :D **

**Banyak yg bilang chap kemarin terlalu tegang n berat ya? Gomen … hehe :D . karna suasana mereka memang lagi seperti itu. *apaan sih***

**Soal siapa yang menang, sepertinya ada yang tebakannya benar. Hoho, selamat yaa. Keke :DD**

**Ada yg tanya tau lagu2 ini darimana ya? Saya dapet judul2 lagu ini dari liat anime la corda d'oro n tanya2 mbah google, trus download karna saya emang suka banget musik klasik. Kebetulan dulu pernah ikut ensemble musik juga jadi tau dikit-dikit. Hehe :DD**

**Semoga chap ini ngga pada kecewa yah ^^**

**Untuk teman-teman yang udah review,, domo domo arigatou o(_ _)o. gomen ngga bisa balas satu-satu. . jangan bosan yaa.. tetap baca n review… itu semua buat saya semangat apdet. Ahaha ~~~**

**Special thanks to ::: ****NatsumiHyuuga**** , ****Mei Anna AiHina****, ****Ritard. ****, ****Inolana WillowShimmer****, ****Yamanaka Emo****, ****SuHi-18****, ****L hime****, ****Hyuga Himeka-chan****, ****Hyou Hyouichiffer****, ****zoroutecchi****, ****Lollytha-chan****, ****Lizy94****, ****Animea Lover Ya-h,****Kurarin****, ****Mayurima Umeka, ****blue night-chan****, ****Miya-hime Nakashinki****, ****uchihyuu nagisa****, ****Ai HinataLawliet****, ****Aiiko Aiiyhumi****, ****Animea Lover Ya-ha**** n all silent readers.**

**Akhir kata… seperti biasa, **

**Please give me more of your opinion about this fic ^^.**

**With love :3**

**Ayuzawa Shia**

**.**

**.**

**Mind to RnR, please?**


	9. Opus 9: Harmony in Snowy Night

.

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Naruto ****Masashi Kishimoto**

**La Corda D'oro ****Kure Yuki**

**Fanfic The Rhapsody ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasuHina, GaaHina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair (semoga tidak :D), misstype, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Opus 9:**

**Harmony in Snowy Night**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

'**Music should strike fire from the heart of man, and bring tears from the eyes of woman'**

–_**Ludwig Van Beethoven**_** –**

**.**

**.**

Suasana sore hari ini di sebuah vila milik keluarga Mitsashi tampak berbeda dengan biasanya. Bangunan megah berlantai dua dengan gaya eropa tersebut kini menjadi lebih ramai dengan kedatangan rombongan peserta kompetisi musik dari Akademi Musik Konogaoka. Biasanya yang terlihat di rumah berlibur yang dibangun di kawasan pedesaan dekat perbatasan kota Konoha itu hanyalah beberapa pelayan yang bertugas menjaga dan membersihkan vila. Sekarang, bila diperhatikan lebih dekat akan ada beberapa murid dan _sensei_ yang menghuni vila tersebut.

Keluarga Mitsashi sengaja membangun vila itu dengan dilengkapi beberapa ruangan kedap suara khusus untuk bermain musik. Orangtua Tenten memang sangat menggemari musik klasik. Keduanya juga merupakan alumni dari Akademi Musik Konogaoka.

Vila tersebut memiliki tiga ruang musik yang masing-masing dilengkapi dengan instrumen musik seperti piano, biola dan _flute_. Setiap ruang musik dilengkapi sebuah almari kaca besar berisi buku-buku tentang musik klasik beserta partitur-partitur musik. Karena fasilitas-fasilitas itulah yang menjadikan Kakashi-_sensei_ memilih vila keluarga Mitsashi sebagai tempat untuk _training camp_.

Kakashi-_sensei _berharap, dengan suasana vila yang sejuk ini murid-muridnya bisa berlatih dengan tenang dan nyaman. Tapi sepertinya ada beberapa muridnya yang tidak terpengaruh dengan suasana tersebut, karena dimanapun mereka berada yang menguar hanyalah aura dingin yang saling bertolak belakang.

Di salah satu ruang musik yang terletak di lantai dua, Uchiha Sasuke sedang duduk di sofa dengan wajah masam. Mata hitamnya memandangi seorang pemuda berambut merah di hadapannya yang sedang membolak-balik beberapa buku tentang musik klasik. Berkali-kali ia melirik jam dinding yang tertempel tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Sasuke menghela napas dan membuang pandangannya ke arah jendela.

'_Kenapa waktu terasa lama sekali kalau bersama si rambut merah ini?!'_

Waktu menunjukkan pukul empat lebih duapuluh menit. Latihan dimulai pukul empat, itu berarti Sasuke berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Gaara selama duapuluh menit. Kakashi-_sensei _menjadwalkan sore hari untuk latihan duet, sehingga mau tak mau Sasuke harus bersama Gaara.

"Dari semua orang yang ada, kenapa aku harus berpasangan denganmu?!" Sasuke membuka suaranya.

Gaara yang masih sibuk dengan buku-buku musik tersebut mendongak, hanya untuk mendapati seniornya menatapnya dengan pandangan bosan. "Kau sudah mengatakannya berkali-kali, Uchiha-_senpai_." Gaara sengaja mengucapkan '_senpai_' dengan nada mengejek. Oh… betapa Gaara benci harus beradu mulut dengan senior sekaligus rivalnya itu.

"_Childish!_"

Perkataan Gaara yang terakhir berhasil membuat Sasuke memelototi pemuda yang masih berada di tahun pertama tersebut. Tidak mau kalah, Gaara juga membalas tatapan bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut dengan sinis. Sekarang keduanya sedang adu tatapan mengerikan yang sering orang-orang sebut dengan—_deathglare_.

Mereka bertahan di posisi itu tanpa ada yang mau mengalah ataupun mengeluarkan suara. Manik_ jade_ dan manik _onyx_ itu terus saling beradu hingga tak sadar seseorang telah memasuki ruang musik itu.

_Plak! Plak!_

"Aww…"

Sasuke dan Gaara terpaksa memutuskan kontak _deathglare_ mereka saat merasakan pukulan di kepala masing-masing. Keduanya secara otomatis menoleh ke samping.

_Glek._

Sasuke baru saja akan mengumpati orang yang berani memukulnya, namun segera mengurungkan niatnya begitu melihat siapa pelaku tersebut. Gaara tak jauh berbeda. Tangannya sudah terangkat, hendak membalas pukulan tadi, namun langsung berhenti dan ia buru-buru menurunkan tangannya.

Kakashi berdiri dengan kedua tangannya disilangkan, salah satu tangannya membawa sebuah buku yang tergulung. Guru berambut perak tersebut menaikkan alisnya, menatap kedua anak didiknya sambil tersenyum yang justru terlihat mengerikan.

"Kalian berdua… tadi kusuruh untuk apa?" tanya Kakashi dengan kalem, namun memancarkan aura gelap dalam senyumannya yang membuatnya terlihat menyeramkan.

Sasuke melirik Gaara yang tampak acuh. Ia tahu _kouhai_-nya itu tak akan menjawab. "Latihan," sahutnya datar.

Kakashi menghela napas sambil menarik sebuah kursi dan duduk di depan kedua muridnya. Ia mengamati keduanya secara bergantian. Selang beberapa saat, _sensei_ bermasker itu pun membuka percakapan lagi.

"Aku tidak tahu apa masalah kalian, tapi kurasa kalian mampu menampilkan permainan yang luar biasa jika kalian bisa bersatu. Bersikaplah secara profesional. Kalian berdua merupakan unggulan dari divisi musik masing-masing, jadi aku mengharapkan yang terbaik."

Sasuke maupun Gaara tidak mengatakan sepatah kata pun. Ucapan guru tersebut perlahan-lahan merasuk ke dalam hati keduanya. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi. Peserta kompetisi musik yang terpilih adalah murid-murid yang dianggap paling pandai di divisi musik masing-masing. Seantero Akademi Musik Konogaoka, mungkin tidak ada yang bermain piano sehebat Gaara. Begitu juga dengan Sasuke yang berkonsentrasi di divisi biola, mungkin tidak ada yang sehebat dirinya—_well_, kecuali Hinata.

"Apa ini karena persaingan dalam cinta, hm?" tanya Kakashi-_sensei_ lagi dengan pandangan penuh selidik. Bukan Kakashi namanya jika tidak tahu apa yang terjadi diantara muridnya.

"Tidak!" jawab keduanya bersamaan. Sontak dua pemuda yang sama-sama pendiam itu lagi-lagi saling tatap dengan kesal.

Kakashi tertawa kecil. "Kenapa tidak menggunakan Hinata untuk menyatukan musik kalian?"

"Maksudmu?" Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya dan menatap Kakashi dengan heran.

_Sensei_ muda itu tersenyum sambil menyerahkan sebuah buku yang tadinya ia gunakan untuk memukul kedua muridnya tersebut. Buku bersampul coklat dengan judul '_Very Best of Beethoven'_—sebuah buku berisi kumpulan lagu terbaik oleh Beethoven. "Aku merekomendasikan ini. Kalian bisa memilih satu lagu untuk dimainkan."

Kakashi berdiri—lalu beranjak pergi dengan langkah santai. Laki-laki berambut abu-abu itu memutar knop pintu perlahan, bersamaan dengan itu ia berbalik. "Aku harap kalian tidak mengecewakanku." Setelah mengatakan itu Kakashi langsung melenggang keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Ruangan lagi-lagi menjadi hening hingga yang terdengar hanya suara jarum jam. Kedua pemuda yang duduk berhadap-hadapan itu tampak sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Menggunakan… Hinata?" tanya Gaara terdengar tidak yakin.

Berusaha untuk menutupi perasaannya sesungguhnya, Sasuke pun menjawab. "Apapun itu… aku tidak ingin mendapat poin buruk di final nanti."

Gaara mengambil sebuah buku yang tadi ditinggalkan Kakashi dan mengangkatnya. Ia menatap Sasuke datar. "Kalau begitu… mau kau coba saran dari Kakashi-_sensei_?"

Sasuke menyeringai—namun pemuda itu mengangguk. Mengingat permainan piano Gaara yang jenius, mungkin yang dikatakan Kakashi tidak salah. Jika mereka bisa berkolaborasi, tidak menutup kemungkinan itu akan menjadi permainan yang hebat.

"Boleh saja."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Kediaman Uchiha**

Uchiha Itachi, putra tertua Uchiha Fugaku tersebut sedang duduk di teras samping rumahnya yang menghadap ke sebuah danau kecil di kediamannya. Sudah menjadi kebiasaannya untuk duduk di sana sambil menikmati waktu santai sore hari, sembari melihat matahari yang perlahan-lahan tenggelam.

Biasanya Itachi akan membaca koran atau majalah. Kalau _mood_ membacanya sedang tidak terlalu bagus, pemuda itu akan memainkan _game-game_ yang tersimpan di _pc tablet_-nya, atau sekedar mendengarkan musik.

Sore ini sepertinya menjadi salah satu waktu santai yang paling tidak dinikmati oleh sulung Uchiha tersebut. Pemuda bersurai hitam panjang tersebut tidak sedang membaca koran atau majalah, tidak sedang memainkan _game_ ataupun mendengarkan musik. Itachi hanya memandang datar _smartphone_-nya yang tergeletak di meja.

Panggilan dari ayahnya yang kini tinggal di luar negeri menghancurkan _mood_-nya yang sedang membaik beberapa hari ini. Ia senang karena adik semata wayangnya perlahan-lahan mulai berubah dan tidak sekaku dulu. Ia juga senang karena sekarang Sasuke tidak lagi sesombong dulu.

_Hah._

Itachi menghela napas panjang. Ekspresi wajah pria tersebut menjadi sedikit cemas.

'_Apakah aku harus memberitahu Sasuke sekarang?'_

Itachi menggeleng. Tadi pagi baru saja adik kesayangannya tersebut berangkat mengikuti _training camp_, tidak mungkin jika memberitahu saat ini.

Tapi reaksi sang ayah memang sudah ia prediksi sebelumnya. Mengapa ayah dan ibunya memiliki kepribadian yang berkebalikan? Ayahnya begitu keras, sedangkan ibunya begitu lembut. Ayahnya selalu menginginkan kesempurnaan dari anak-anaknya. Masih tercetak jelas dalam ingatan Itachi saat ayahnya selalu mengatakan kalau ia harus selalu menjadi yang pertama, dalam hal apapun.

Sang Ibu, Uchiha Mikoto dulunya adalah pemain piano dan biola terkenal. Ia menanamkan pada anak-anaknya untuk menyukai musik klasik dan berharap agar kedua putranya bisa seperti dirinya—bahkan lebih baik. Oleh karena itu, sang ibu sudah mengajari bagaimana cara memainkan piano dan biola pada Itachi dan Sasuke sejak mereka masih kecil.

Itachi sudah sering mengikuti kompetisi biola sejak ia kecil. Namun entah mengapa, keberuntungan rasanya selalu ada di pihak si sulung tersebut. Ia selalu keluar sebagai juara pertama di setiap perlombaan, yang tentunya membuat sang ayah puas. Beberapa kali Itachi juga mengikuti kompetisi piano dan hasilnya tidak jauh berbeda dari kompetisi biola yang ia ikuti. Hal ini membuatnya disebut sebagai si jenius Uchiha.

Saat Itachi mulai beranjak remaja, adiknyalah yang menjadi perhatian Uchiha Fugaku untuk meneruskan ambisinya. Sasuke dilatih agar bisa bermain biola juga piano, namun ia mengatakan ingin menjadi violinis, maka latihannya lebih fokus pada biola.

Rupanya Sasuke tak seberuntung kakaknya. Beberapa kali mengikuti kompetisi ia hanya menjadi juara kedua, bahkan ketiga. Fugaku tentu saja tidak menyukai kenyataan ini. Ia ingin Uchiha selalu menjadi nomor satu. Kepala keluarga Uchiha tersebut semakin sering membanding-bandingkan Sasuke dengan sang kakak yang jenius. Fugaku juga semakin menuntut kesempurnaan pada diri Sasuke.

Hal itulah yang membuat pribadi Sasuke kian lama menjadi semakin kaku dan tertutup.

Itachi menghela napas panjang untuk kesekian kalinya. Ia telah membuat sebuah keputusan.

'_Maaf, Ayah. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan Sasuke menderita lebih dari ini.'_

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

"Bagaimana kalau yang ini?" tanya Naruto sambil mengangkat sebuah buku berjudul _Egmont Overture_—sebuah gubahan karya Ludwig van Beethoven.

Perhatian semua orang yang ada di ruang musik itu kini tertuju pada Naruto, namun kemudian kembali lagi pada aktivitas masing-masing. Naruto yang merasa hanya dianggap sebagai angin lalu langsung memelototi teman-temannya.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa? Kalian jahat!" protes Naruto.

"_Egmont Overture_ tidak cocok dengan tema, Dobe!" Sasuke memutar matanya.

"Mana bisa kau membuat orang bahagia dengan lagu itu. _Mendokusei_…" Shikamaru ikut menimpali.

Naruto menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal sambil nyengir, kemudian kembali memilih lagu lagi.

Malam ini ruang musik di vila keluarga Mitsashi yang biasanya sepi itu kini ramai digunakan peserta _concour _untuk berlatih. Setelah makan malam dijadwalkan sebagai waktu untuk berlatih _ensemble_. Sedangkan siang harinya untuk latihan mandiri. Bagaimanapun, di seleksi final poin tertinggi berada di penampilan solo.

Shikamaru terpilih menjadi ketua _ensemble_. Banyak pertimbangan yang membuatnya ditunjuk sebagai seorang ketua. Selain umurnya yang paling tua, Shikamaru juga jenius dan tenang, sehingga pantas menjadi seorang pemimpin.

Ruang musik itu didesain dengan gaya eropa—seperti konsep bangunan vila. _Grand piano_ berwarna putih berada di bagian ruangan paling kanan. Di sebelah _grand piano_ tersebut ada dua rak kaca besar. Rak pertama berisi buku-buku dan partitur-partitur musik yang sangat banyak. Rak kedua berisi instrumen-instrumen musik seperti biola, gitar, flute juga terompet. Foto-foto seniman musik terkenal layaknya Mozart, Beethoven, Vivaldi dan Schubert juga tertempel rapi di dinding berwarna putih tersebut.

Shikamaru menugaskan Hinata, Tenten serta Sai untuk mencari musik untuk mereka mainkan. Peserta lain—Sasuke, Gaara, Naruto serta dirinya sendiri bertugas menyiapkan alat-alat musik seperti membersihkan dan memastikan instrumen tersebut lancar saat dimainkan. Tapi Naruto yang ingin ikut memilih lagu akhirnya bergabung dengan Hinata dan yang lain—dia memang pemuda keras kepala.

Sekitar setengah jam berlalu namun mereka belum menemukan gubahan yang akan dimainkan. Selalu saja ada yang tidak setuju dengan usul yang diberikan Naruto, Sai maupun Tenten. Shikamaru dan Sasukelah yang paling kritis dalam memilih lagu.

Sementara Hinata, kedua iris _lavender_-nya masih meneliti tiap judul partitur yang tersedia. Komentar pedas yang sedari tadi diucapkan Sasuke membuat gadis itu semakin hati-hati dalam memilih lagu. Tiba-tiba kedua manik mutiaranya tertuju pada sebuah judul, _Shymponi no 2_ karya Rachmaniniov.

'_Sepertinya lagu itu pas untuk dimainkan…'_

Hinata mencoba meraih buku partitur yang berada di paling atas rak tersebut. Ia berjinjit, berusaha menggapai buku bersampul biru itu. Tinggi tubuhnya yang hanya rata-rata untuk ukuran perempuan memang sedikit menyulitkan di saat seperti ini. Saat tangannya masih kurang beberapa senti dari buku itu, tiba-tiba sebuah tangan besar mengambilnya terlebih dulu.

Hinata langsung menoleh, mendapati Sasuke berdiri tepat di belakangnya. Tubuhnya yang tinggi menutupi tubuh mungil gadis berambut panjang tersebut. Posisi keduanya sangat dekat hingga Hinata bisa mencium aroma _mint_ maskulin milik kekasihnya tersebut.

"Pendek."

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, namun selanjutnya malah tersenyum malu-malu. Pipinya merona merah. Ia tahu Sasuke berniat menolongnya, walaupun tidak diungkapkan pemuda itu terang-terangan.

Sedangkan Sasuke, dengan cueknya ia mengamati buku partitur yang dimbilnya tadi, sama sekali tak menghiraukan gadis yang _blushing_ di hadapannya.

_Pluk_

Naruto menjatuhkan buku yang dipegangnya—terlalu terkejut akan kejadian tak biasa di depannya. Selama kenal dengan Sasuke, baru kali ini orang yang sering dipanggilnya Teme itu mau dekat-dekat dengan seorang gadis.

Shikamaru menguap, sudah menduga hal seperti itu akan terjadi. Walaupun ia orang yang malas, tapi kemampuan otaknya untuk memahami suatu keadaan sangatlah cepat. Shikamaru langsung bisa tahu bagaimana hubungan dua _kouhai_-nya itu sekarang.

Sai hanya tersenyum melihat sepupunya, namun dalam hati ia sedang menyusun rencana untuk mengganggu Sasuke dan Hinata.

Tenten sedikit mengernyit, namun tidak ambil pusing dengan sikap _senpai-senpai_-nya tersebut. Gadis berambut model cepol dua itu memang cuek.

Dan Gaara…

Bisa dipastikan ia kesal melihat Uchiha yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu berhasil membuat Hinata merona. Yah… gadis yang ia sukai itu memang gampang merona, tapi rona merah yang muncul kali ini berbeda dari biasanya. Gaara bisa melihat semua itu. _Blushing_-nya Hinata saat ini sepertinya menunjukkan kalau gadis itu senang. Dan orang yang membuat semua itu terjadi adalah Uchiha Sasuke—seniornya yang paling menyebalkan.

Gaara mengalihkan pandangannya, tidak ingin melihat pemandangan yang menurutnya memuakkan itu lama-lama.

_Sial._

"Shikamaru, sepertinya lagu ini bagus." Sasuke berjalan menghampiri Shikamaru yang sedang duduk di sofa. Ia menyerahkan buku partitur yang dipilih Hinata.

Shikamaru tampak meneliti lagu itu dengan serius. Kemudian pemuda berambut gelap itu berdiri dan memandang satu-persatu temannya.

"Apa ada yang tidak setuju kalau kita memainkan lagu ini?" tanyanya dengan nada malas seperti biasa. Beberapa peserta mengangguk. Gaara hanya memberikan isyarat mata kalau ia setuju.

"Aku setuju!" seru Naruto.

Shikamaru tersenyum simpul. Akhirnya tugas pertama mereka—memilih lagu— selesai juga. "Baiklah. Sekarang kita susun konsep permainan _ensemble _ini."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Malam ini terasa lebih dingin dari biasanya. Angin musim dingin berhembus sangat kencang, mengibarkan helaian rambut panjang seorang gadis yang dibiarkan tergerai. Gadis itu mengeratkan _coat _merahcyang dikenakannya supaya tubuhnya tidak terlalu dingin. Salju sudah turun sejak satu jam yang lalu, namun Hinata masih betah duduk di balkon—sendirian.

Tidak ada yang terdengar kecuali suara salju dan angin yang berhembus. Sebuah jam dinding yang terletak tak jauh dari Hinata duduk menunjukkan pukul sebelas malam, sehingga tidak heran kalau hampir semua penghuni vila tersebut sudah terlelap.

Latihan malam telah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu, tepatnya pukul sepuluh. Merasa lelah karena perjalanan jauh, Naruto memutuskan untuk langsung tidur, begitu pula dengan yang lain. Hinata sudah mencoba untuk memejamkan matanya, namun sepertinya kantuk tidak kunjung datang. Yang ada malah gadis itu ingin melihat turunnya salju di musim dingin ini.

Hinata jadi bersyukur karena kamar untuk murid-murid berada di lantai dua. Ia jadi bisa menyelinap untuk melihat pemandangan malam di balkon. Sebenarnya Hinata sangat ingin mengajak Sasuke, karena menurutnya kekasihnya tersebut sangat mirip dengan musim dingin. Sayangnya, setelah latihan Sasuke langsung memasuki kamarnya dan tidak menghubunginya.

Sedari kecil, Hinata sangat menyukai musim dingin. Ia suka bermain salju bersama Neji dan adiknya. Salah satu alasan kenapa ia sangat suka melihat salju yang turun adalah karena gadis itu lahir di musim dingin. Selain itu, bagi Hinata musim dingin mampu membawa kehangatan tersendiri. Dan yang terpenting… ia sangat menyukai salju karena sang ibu.

Wajah porcelain Hinata menengadah, kedua maniknya meneliti langit malam yang tampak begitu indah. Sebuah senyum tipis pun terlukis di wajah manisnya. Bayangan saat dirinya masih kecil yang sedang melihat salju bersama sang ibu muncul, membuat _lavender_ gadis itu menyorotkan kesedihan.

Karena terlalu sibuk mengamati salju, Hinata tidak menyadari kedatangan seseorang.

"Sedang apa kau di situ sendirian?" Terdengar suara maskulin dari belakang. Telinga Hinata tidak asing lagi dengan suara rendah ini, jadi ia pun segera menoleh dan mendapati seorang pemuda tampan sedang berdiri di belakangnya sembari menyodorkan segelas cokelat hangat yang masih terlihat kepulan asapnya.

Kedua manik mutiara Hinata menyusuri tangan yang masih terulur itu. "_Arigatou_," ucapnya pelan sembari menerima segelas coklat hangat yang ditawarkan sang pemuda. Senyum manis tetap menyertai gadis itu.

"Hinata, kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku." Pemilik suara rendah itu memposisikan dirinya di sebelah Hinata, kemudian menyesap cokelat hangatnya sendiri.

"Huh?" Gadis bermata pucat itu memiringkan kepalanya—tanda tidak mengerti ucapan si lawan bicara.

"Kenapa sendirian di sini?" ulang pemuda tersebut.

Hinata menyesap minumannya saat angin musim dingin kembali mengenai tubuhnya. "Umm… aku sedang melihat salju yang turun, Gaara-_kun_."

"Salju?" Gaara mengangkat sebelah alisnya. Penasaran, ia bertanya lagi. "Kau suka salju?"

Hinata mengangguk singkat. "Aku lahir saat musim dingin. Dan ibuku… ia sangat menyukai salju, makanya aku juga suka." Raut wajah Hinata terlihat meredup walaupun senyumnya masih terpatri.

Pemuda yang memakai mantel bulu berwarna putih itu meneliti perubahan raut muka Hinata dan menghela nafas. "Kalau ada yang ingin kau katakan, katakan saja. Aku akan jadi pendengar yang baik," ujarnya.

Hinata sedikit terkesiap mendengar perkataan Gaara, tapi kemudian tersenyum lembut.

"Aku—" Hinata terlihat ragu untuk berbicara. Gadis itu menghirup napas dalam. "—aku rindu ibuku," sahutnya pelan. Gadis berambut _midnight blue_ itu meneguk lagi cokelat hangatnya sebelum melanjutkan. "Aku bermain biola, salah satunya karena ibuku. Ibu adalah violinis yang sangat hebat dan anggun. Aku ingin menjadi sepertinya."

Hinata meneguk lagi minumannya, lalu melanjutkan. "Aku selalu ingin ibu mendengar permainan biolaku saat aku sudah benar-benar mahir, agar ibu merasa bangga. Seperti sekarang, aku senang sekali bisa mendapat posisi pertama. Tapi… tentunya akan lebih menyenangkan kalau ibu juga melihatku. Aku…"

Gaara membiarkan gadis di sampingnya itu terdiam. Ia tahu kalau kalimat yang diucapkan Hinata belum selesai sepenuhnya.

"Aku benar-benar merindukan ibuku," lirih Hinata. Ia cepat-cepat meneguk habis minuman pemberian Gaara saat dirasa tenggorokannya tiba-tiba tercekat. Tidak— Hinata tidak ingin menangis di depan Gaara. Ia tidak mau dicap sebagai gadis cengeng, apalagi oleh seseorang yang lebih muda darinya. Ia harus menunjukkan kalau dirinya adalah gadis yang tegar.

"Kalau mau menangis, menangislah." Lagi-lagi Gaara bisa menebak apa yang dirasakan Hinata.

Mata _lavender_ Hinata semakin berkaca-kaca, namun gadis itu tetap menahan air matanya. "M-maksudnya?" tanyanya pelan.

Tanpa banyak berkata, Gaara langsung merengkuh tubuh mungil di sampingnya tersebut. Tangannya meraih kepala Hinata dan menyandarkannya di bahu lebarnya.

"Aku yakin… ibumu pasti selalu melihatmu dan bangga padamu."

Bersamaan dengan berakhirnya ucapan Gaara, air mata gadis itu pun perlahan menuruni pipi porcelainnya. Gaara tidak pernah menghadapi situasi seperti ini, sehingga pemuda itu hanya bisa mengelus kepala Hinata untuk menghiburnya.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Sasuke benar-benar kesal karena harus berbagi kamar dengan Gaara. _Kouhai _berambut merah itu membuatnya iritasi. Jika ia berbicara dengan Gaara, yang ada hanyalah selalu berakhir dengan pertengkaran.

Tapi Sasuke tidak bisa diam saja saat terbangun dan mendapati kalau _kouhai_-nya itu tidak ada. Awalnya Sasuke mengira kalau Gaara hanya pergi ke kamar mandi. Namun setelah beberapa saat tidak ada tanda-tanda Gaara akan kembali, ia mulai penasaran. Bagaimanapun sebagai senior yang baik ia harus mengingatkan juniornya tersebut agar tidak tidur malam-malam.

Tidak ingin menunda waktu, Sasuke segera keluar dari kamarnya. Tempat pertama yang ia periksa adalah dapur yang terletak di ujung koridor lantai dua itu. Pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu pun memeriksa dapur, tapi ia tidak menemukan Gaara. Ia lalu mengasumsikan kalau Gaara ada di ruang santai.

Saat berjalan menuju ruang santai, telinga Sasuke menangkap sebuah suara yang mirip isakan. Ia kemudian menajamkan pendengarannya. Benar saja, itu adalah suara isak tangis. Sasuke mengikuti sumber suara tersebut. Semakin lama, isakan itu semakin jelas dan Sasuke mengenali suara tersebut.

Pemuda berambut raven tersebut langsung masuk melewati sebuah pintu yang memisahkan balkon dengan ruang santai.

Mata _onyx_-nya memerah setelah melihat pemandangan yang paling ia benci. Tangannya terkepal dengan kuat. Sasuke bisa merasakan jantungnya berpacu semakin cepat karena amarah.

"Hinata!" ucapnya dengan nada begitu kelam. Gadis yang disebut namanya itu langsung berdiri sambil berbalik. Iris mata Sasuke semakin memerah begitu melihat air mata di pipi gadisnya. Pandangannya lalu beralih ke _kouhai_ berambut merah yang hanya menatapnya dengan datar.

"Kau apakan Hinata, bocah?!" secepat kilat Sasuke mencengkram kerah mantel bulu Gaara, memaksa pemuda itu untuk berdiri.

Hinata langsung menarik lengan Sasuke, berusaha untuk menghentikan pemuda yang kalap tersebut. "S-Sasuke-_kun_, kau salah paham," ujarnya meyakinkan Sasuke. Pemuda itu hanya melirik Hinata sebentar tanpa melepas cengkramannya.

"Jawab pertanyaanku, Sabaku! Apa yang kau lakukan pada Hinata hingga dia menangis?" desis Sasuke.

Gaara hanya menyeringai singkat. Melihat seniornya yang angkuh itu bisa lepas kendali karena seorang gadis membuatnya sedikit merasa puas. Ia melirik sang gadis yang masih terus berusaha meyakinkan Sasuke kalau ini semua salah paham.

Gaara lalu menatap tepat di mata Sasuke. Mata _jade_ itu seakan menantang _onyx_ yang ada di depannya."Tidak ada. Dia hanya sedang curhat, lalu menangis dan aku menghiburnya. Tidak ada yang salah. Kenapa? Ini tidak seperti kalian berpacaran, 'kan?"

Hinata terdiam, bahunya menegang mendengar pertanyaan Gaara. Ia tahu apa yang Gaara rasakan kepadanya. Mengetahui kalau ia berpacaran dengan Sasuke hanya akan membuat masalah baru.

Sasuke melepaskan cengkramannya. Ia menatap kedua manik hijau di depannya dengan sangat tajam dan dingin. Kesal karena tak bisa menjawab pertanyaan junior yang menurutnya selalu kurang ajar itu. Sore tadi, ia dan Hinata sudah berjanji pada Kakashi-_sensei _untuk menyembunyikan hubungan mereka.

"_Aku tahu apa hubungan kalian. Tapi… tolong sembunyikan itu sampai kompetisi ini berakhir. Aku tidak ingin ada masalah. Kalian mengerti?"_

Perkataan Kakashi tersebut tidak mungkin bisa dibantah, karena mereka tahu itu semua benar. Tidak ada yang bisa Sasuke dan Hinata lakukan selain menuruti perintah gurunya.

"Kau tidak punya hak untuk mengaturnya, Uchiha!" tambah Gaara dengan seringai memaki yang semakin terlihat. Namun seringainya langsung hilang begitu melihat tangan Hinata masih bergelayut di lengan Sasuke.

Sasuke menghela napas panjang untuk mengontrol emosinya. "Berisik!" ucapnya tegas.

Dan Sasuke pun segera menggenggam pergelangan tangan Hinata—tidak peduli gadis itu sedikit meronta. Ia menarik gadis itu dan meninggalkan Gaara seorang diri.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

"S-Sasuke-_kun_… _gomen_," ucap Hinata lirih sambil menatap penuh harap pemuda yang duduk di sebuah kursi tak jauh dari ranjangnya tersebut. Gadis itu kini sedang duduk di atas kasur di kamarnya. Karena Tenten memiliki ruangan pribadi, jadi Hinata mendapat kamar sendiri.

Mata _lavender_ gadis itu masih memberikan tatapan memelas pada sang pemuda yang masih cemberut. Sasuke marah tentu saja. Bukan hanya marah, tapi juga kecewa. Sasuke tidak suka kalau Hinatanya dekat dengan pemuda lain, apalagi Sabaku Gaara—rivalnya.

"Apa aku tidak pantas menjadi tempat curahan hatimu? Hingga kau lari ke rambut merah itu?" tanyanya dengan nada terluka yang membuat Hinata menundukkan wajahnya. Sungguh ia merasa bersalah terhadap Sasuke, tapi bukankah semua terjadi secara tidak sengaja?

"Bukan begitu, Sasuke-_kun_."

Ucapan itu membuat Sasuke menghela napas. "Lalu?"

Hinata menelan ludah. Ia harus segera menceritakan kejadian selengkapnya agar pemuda penyuka tomat tersebut tidak marah lagi.

"T-tadi aku sedang melihat salju turun." Hinata memulai. " Sasuke-_kun_ tahu? Aku sangat menyukai musim dingin, apalagi setelah kau memainkan _Winter_ di seleksi kedua. Saat itu Sasuke-_kun_ benar-benar terlihat keren, dan salju-salju itu membuatku teringat padamu. Dan tiba-tiba Gaara datang—"

"Cukup," potong Sasuke segera setelah nama rivalnya terucap di bibir Hinata. Nama itu benar-benar membuatnya iritasi. "Sekarang tidurlah."

Sasuke beranjak dari kursi kayu itu dan menghampiri Hinata. Ia mengisyaratkan agar gadis itu berbaring, namun malah gelengan kepala yang didapatnya. Sasuke menaikkan alisnya.

"Um… mainkan lagu untukku dulu…" ucap Hinata pelan sambil menunjuk sebuah _upright piano_ di pojok kamar berukuran cukup besar tersebut. Rajukan tiba-tiba dari gadis mungil tersebut membuat Sasuke melebarkan matanya. Hinata ternyata bisa bersikap manja.

"Nanti yang lain dengar."

"Pelan-pelan saja…" Kini Hinata mengeluarkan jurus _puppy eyes_ yang sering gadis itu pakai untuk merayu Neji—sang kakak.

Sasuke berusaha memalingkan matanya, namun tidak tahan karena gadis itu terus merayunya. Lagi-lagi ia menghela napas, tanda kalau Sasuke menyerah.

"Tch. Gadis keras kepala."

Hinata tersenyum penuh kemenangan saat Sasuke menyanggupi permintaannya. Gadis itu bahkan tidak menyadari saat wajah tampan Sasuke telah berada tepat di depannya.

"Eh?! S-Sasuke-_kun_ mau apa?" tanyanya gugup. Ia bergerak mundur namun tidak bisa karena Sasuke menahannya.

Sasuke menyeringai. "Kau harus mendapat hukuman dulu karena tadi sudah membuatku kesal."

Belum sempat Hinata menjawab, bibirnya sudah dikunci rapat oleh bibir Sasuke. Mata _lavender_-nya langsung melebar. Bibirnya yang sedari tadi terasa dingin kini perlahan menjadi hangat oleh sentuhan bibir pemuda yang mengisi hatinya tersebut. Hinata akhirnya menyerah dan memejamkan matanya.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Gaara yang masih terdiam di balkon sedikit berjengit mendengar suara piano yang berasal dari arah kamar Hinata. Pemuda itu menggeram kesal. Ia pernah mendengar permainan piano Hinata, dan Gaara yakin ini bukan permainan gadis itu. Dan satu-satunya orang yang bisa memainkan lagu untuk Hinata hanyalah dia, rivalnya.

Rasa curiga dan penasaran semakin merasuk ke dalam pikirannya. Sikap Sasuke pada Hinata yang seolah-olah melembut akhir-akhir ini. Sikap Hinata yang sepertinya tidak keberatan dengan perlakuan Sasuke. Juga sikap gadis itu beberapa saat lalu. Hinata benar-benar tidak ingin Sasuke salah paham dengan apa yang pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu lihat. Dan terakhir… betapa anehnya seorang Uchiha Sasuke yang dijuluki pangeran es itu mau memainkan lagu pengantar tidur untuk seorang gadis.

Gaara meminum habis cokelat hangatnya. Angin yang berhembus membuat rambut merahnya bergerak-gerak. Sebuah pertanyaan muncul di benaknya.

'_Sebenarnya, ada apa dengan mereka berdua?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**t.b.c**

**.**

**.**

**Haiii semuaa… lama tak bersua. Hehe :D**

**Gomen banget updatenya lama… banyak sekali rintangan. Saya bahkan ampe lupa ini cerita ampe mana. *dodol***

**Semoga chapter ini ngga mengecewakan. Ceritanya mungkin masih datar… tapi ini masih pre-klimaks *halah*. Kekeke ^^ jadi harap maklum yaaa.**

**Gomen review kemarin belum bisa dibales, terutama yg non login… saya balas di chap depan aja yaa… gomenasaii o(_ _)o**

**Untuk yang masih nungguin fic ini… arigatou gozaimasuu m (_ _) m . semoga tetep nungguin sampe akhir.**

**At least…. Minta kritik, saran, review, konkrit, dst nya yaaa. Tapi saya ngga nerima flame tentang pair. ^^**

**Sekian…**

**Sign,**

**Ayuzawa Shia**

**.**

**.**

**Click the review button, please? ^^v**

**.**


	10. Opus 10: Melody for Dying Heart

.

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Kalo Naruto punyaku Neji bakal nikah sama Hinata. Y_Y**

**La Corda D'oro ****Kure Yuki**

**Fanfic The Rhapsody ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasuHina, GaaHina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Opus 10:**

**Melody for Dying Heart**

**.**

**.**

**Happy Reading **

**.**

**.**

'**Music . . . can name the unnameable and communicate the unknowable.****'**

― **Leonard Bernstein**** –**

**.**

**.**

Sudah empat hari berlalu sejak insiden kesalahpahaman antara Gaara dan Sasuke yang menyebabkan Kakashi harus menghukum kedua pemuda tersebut. Kakashi-_sensei_ bukanlah seorang guru yang suka menghukum muridnya. Tidak, ia tidak begitu. Kakashi justru terkenal sebagai guru yang sangat sabar. Ia tidak seperti Asuma-_sensei_ yang mendapat julukan 'killer' karena ketegasannya yang sedikit berlebihan, juga tidak seperti Orochimaru-_sensei_ yang dianggap mengerikan karena suka menyeringai licik.

Tapi kali ini adalah pengecualian.

Malam itu kebetulan Kakashi sedang berkeliling, memeriksa keadaan sekeliling hingga akhirnya tidak sengaja mendengar suara ribut-ribut, yang ternyata berasal dari Sasuke-Hinata-Gaara. Mereka memang tidak bisa disalahkan sepenuhnya. Usia ketiganya sedang berada pada fase labil. Tapi sebagai seorang guru, Kakashi tidak bisa membiarkannya begitu saja. Ia hanya menginginkan yang terbaik.

Kakashi paham keadaan murid-muridnya, terutama Sasuke dan Gaara. Dari yang selama ini Kakashi amati, Sasuke dan Gaara memiliki level permainan yang lebih tinggi daripada peserta lain. Bisa dikatakan, kalau penilaian hanya berdasarkan pada teknik maka mereka berdualah yang akan berada di posisi teratas.

Saat seleksi kedua, perpaduan teknik keduanya mampu menghasilkan musikal yang hebat. Orang biasa mungkin tidak menyadarinya. Tapi sebagai orang yang mengerti tentang musik, Kakashi bisa merasakan kalau permainan Sasuke dan Gaara tidak bisa menyatu. Musik yang mereka mainkan seakan-akan bersaing. Alasan itu juga yang membuat juri tidak bisa menempatkan trio Sasuke-Hinata-Gaara di posisi pertama pada seleksi lalu.

Sebagai hukuman—juga untuk mendekatkan keduanya— Kakashi membuat waktu latihan duet yang seharusnya hanya tiga jam perhari kini menjadi enam jam khusus untuk Sasuke dan Gaara. Kalau setelah jam sembilan malam adalah waktu bebas, maka Sasuke dan Gaara harus rela masih berada di dalam ruang musik untuk berlatih.

Seperti sekarang ini.

Disaat yang lain sedang menikmati waktu istirahat malam, Sasuke dan Gaara masih berada di salah satu ruang musik yang terletak di lantai dua. Gaara sedang duduk bersandar di sofa, mengamati buku berisi partitur musik yang akan mereka berdua mainkan. Jarangnya obrolan yang terdengar antara dua pemuda berwatak dingin tersebut membuat suasana terkesan sunyi. Sesekali terdengar bunyi pensil —berasal dari jari-jari Gaara yang bergerak mencoret not-not balok tersebut.

Dipisahkan oleh sebuah meja kaca bulat, ada Sasuke yang duduk di lantai sambil memainkan nada-nada itu dengan biolanya. Mereka sedang memodifikasi lagu tersebut, menyesuaikan dengan karakter permainan masing-masing. Setelah dua kali berganti judul lagu, akhirnya mereka memilih 'Song of the Secret Garden' sebagai gubahan yang akan dimainkan di seleksi final nanti.

Suasana masih hening, hingga Sasuke membuka suaranya.

"Hei, sepertinya bagian_ interlude_ ketiga juga perlu diubah sedikit," ucap Sasuke tanpa mengalihkan pandangan. Manik kelamnya masih tertuju pada not-not balok yang tersusun rapi di depannya.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak mendengar jawaban apapun, Sasuke menoleh dan mendapati Gaara yang duduk dengan mata terpejam. Kepalanya terkulai di bahu sofa.

'_Ketiduran?'_

Alisnya terangkat heran. Sasuke lalu melirik jam dinding. Pukul duabelas lebih sepuluh menit. Helaan napas lalu terdengar, tidak menyangka sekarang sudah dini hari.

Menutup buku partiturnya, Sasuke bangkit berdiri. Ia kemudian melangkah keluar ruangan, menuju kamarnya yang berjarak tidak jauh. Pemuda bersurai gelap itu mengambil sebuah bantal serta selimut, lalu kembali lagi ke ruang musik.

Dilihatnya Gaara masih terlelap dalam posisi tidur yang Sasuke yakin kalau keesokan harinya bisa membuat badan adik kelasnya itu sakit-sakit.

Walaupun Gaara adalah rivalnya dan hubungan mereka tidak bisa dibilang akrab, tapi bukan berarti Sasuke akan membiarkan Gaara begitu saja. Terlebih mengingat status Gaara yang merupakan _kohai_-nya. Sebagai senior, Sasuke memiliki tanggung jawab terhadap Gaara untuk menjaga pemuda itu. Lagipula, kalau Gaara sakit itu hanya akan merepotkannya.

Sasuke menghampiri Gaara dan membenarkan posisi tidurnya. Ia menaruh bantal sebagai penumpu kepala dan menyelimuti _kohai_-nya tersebut agar tidak kedinginan. Tidur tanpa selimut di malam musim dingin sama saja dengan mencari penyakit.

Setelah memastikan Gaara bisa tidur dengan nyaman, Sasuke segera keluar ruangan. Tubuhnya juga membutuhkan istirahat setelah berlatih seharian. Ia pun berjalan ke luar dan menutup pintu perlahan, supaya tidak membangunkan Gaara.

"Kau semakin dewasa, Sasuke."

Kata-kata yang diucapkan dengan bangga itu membuat Sasuke segera berbalik. Ia mendapati Kakashi yang sedang bersandar di dinding, dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke dalam saku celana.

Sasuke hanya menatap heran pada _sensei_-nya tersebut.

"Tidurlah. Ini sudah larut."

Sasuke mengangguk dan segera berlalu, meninggalkan Kakashi yang menyembunyikan senyumannya di balik maskernya.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Pagi ini termasuk pagi hari yang cukup cerah di awal musim dingin. Di luar sana, salju yang turun semalaman tampak menggunung mulai mencair. Matahari telah terbit sedari tadi, tapi hembusan angin berderajat minus tiga celcius sukses membuat pagi ini masih terasa sangat dingin. Namun hal itu tidak mempengaruhi para peserta _training camp_ untuk tetap beraktivitas.

Hampir semua sudah menunggu di ruang makan—kecuali Sasuke dan Gaara. Sedangkan Kurenai-_sensei_ dan Hinata sedang menyiapkan sarapan. Sarapan pagi ini sedikit telat. Pelayan keluarga Mitsashi tiba-tiba harus pulang ke kampung halaman karena suatu alasan. Karena hanya Kurenai-_sensei_ dan Hinata yang familiar dengan dapur, jadi mereka berdualah yang akan mengurusi urusan makanan mulai sekarang.

Setelah membawa seluruh hidangan ke meja makan, Hinata bergabung dan duduk di sebelah kanan Tenten. Kurenai-_sensei_ mengambil tempat kosong di sebelah Kakashi-_sensei_. Baru saja guru cantik tersebut duduk, terdengar suara berisik salah satu muridnya yang sudah tidak sabar menikmati sarapan.

"_Itadakimasu_!" seru Naruto dengan semangat. Tangannya memegang sendok, bersiap menikmati sup miso yang terlihat lezat.

"Sasuke dan Gaara belum bangun, Naruto," potong Sai, menghentikan gerakan Naruto. Terdengar gumaman 'merepotkan' dari Shikamaru yang duduk di sebelahnya.

Naruto mengerucutkan bibirnya dan cemberut. Ia sudah sangat lapar dan ingin segera makan. Dengan berat hati Naruto meletakkan lagi sendoknya.

"Aku sudah lapar sekali~ … Kakashi-_sensei_, kita makan dulu saja!" rengek Naruto sambil mengelus-elus perutnya. Benar-benar mirip dengan anak kecil yang kelaparan.

"Tunggu sebentar." Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya. Sudah menjadi peraturan tidak tertulis untuk makan bersama-sama selama _training camp_ ini. Hal itu baik untuk mempererat kerjasama dan kekompakan mereka. "Ada yang mau membangunkan Sasuke dan Gaara?"

Hening. Tidak ada yang mau menjawab. Bahkan Naruto yang merupakan sahabat dekat Sasuke terlihat tidak tertarik. _Well_, sudah jadi rahasia umum peserta _concour_ kalau _mood_ Uchiha Sasuke di pagi hari memang jelek.

"B-biar aku saja, _Sensei_," tawar Hinata, membuat semua perhatian terarah pada violinis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut.

Kakashi mengangguk. "Hm. Tolong ya, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata tersenyum lembut. Tanpa membuang waktu, gadis itu buru-buru berdiri dan berjalan menaiki tangga, menuju kamar Uchiha Sasuke dan Sabaku Gaara.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk sampai di depan kamar dua pemuda yang gemar suasana tenang tersebut. Menarik napas dalam-dalam, karena ini pertama kalinya bagi Hinata. Biasanya Kakashi-_sensei_ yang membangunkan Sasuke. Sedangkan Gaara selalu bangun lebih awal.

_Tok tok tok_

Sopan santun yang diajarkan oleh keluarga Hyuuga tentu melarang gadis bersurai _indigo_ tersebut untuk masuk sembarangan ke teritori orang lain, sekalipun itu adalah kamar kekasihnya—Sasuke dan sahabatnya—Gaara.

Setelah beberapa saat tidak mendapat respon, Hinata mengetuk lagi.

_Tok tok tok_

Masih menunggu. Dan saat tidak ada tanda-tanda kalau pintu itu akan dibuka, Hinata memutuskan untuk langsung masuk ke dalam. Perlahan, ia memegang knop pintu dan memutarnya hingga pintu kayu tersebut mengayun terbuka.

"_Ohayou_ …" sapanya pelan.

Tidak ada jawaban dan suasana masih hening.

Masuk ke dalam kamar, dilihatnya Sasuke yang masih tertidur dengan lelap. Raut wajah pemuda itu menampakkan kelelahan. Hinata menghela napas. Rasa bersalah merayap di hatinya. Gara-gara kecerobohannya, Sasuke dan Gaara harus mendapat hukuman dari Kakashi-_sensei_.

Hinata berjalan menghampiri jendela besar di seberang ruangan dan membuka tirainya. Sinar matahari yang menyusup lewat jendela itu mengenai wajah si bungsu Uchiha dan lama-lama mengusik tidurnya. Dengan kelopak mata yang masih tertutup, Sasuke memiringkan badannya, berniat untuk melanjutkan istirahatnya. Namun sebuah guncangan di bahunya membuat Sasuke terpaksa membuka matanya.

Sasuke mengerjap untuk menyesuaikan penglihatannya. Pemandangan yang dilihatnya pertama kali adalah dua buah manik pucat yang sangat dikenalinya.

"_Ohayou_, Sasuke-_kun_."

Suara lembut yang dilengkapi dengan senyuman secerah mentari dari gadisnya membatalkan niat Sasuke untuk marah-marah karena membangunkannya dari tidur nyenyak. Pemuda itu pun bangun perlahan, sambil mengusap-usap mata.

"Kenapa di sini?" suara Sasuke terdengar sengau karena baru bangun.

Hinata tertawa geli. Sasuke yang baru bangun tidur terlihat lucu di matanya. "Untuk membangunkan Sasuke-_kun_. Yang lain sudah menunggu di bawah," jelas Hinata. "Katanya, setelah sarapan Kakashi-_sensei_ akan mengajak kita ke suatu tempat," lanjut Hinata.

Menyadari ada yang tidak biasanya, Sasuke mengamati penampilan Hinata dari atas hingga bawah.

'_Apron?' _

"Kau bisa masak?" tanyanya datar. Sebelah alisnya terangkat.

Sebenarnya itu pertanyaan yang sedikit tidak sopan dan terkesan meremehkan. Tapi karena sudah tahu sifat dasar Sasuke, gadis beriris lavender tersebut menghiraukannya. Hinata lupa melepas apron berwarna biru muda yang melekat di tubuhnya. Ia hanya menunduk malu.

"Aa … y-yah, sedikit" sahut gadis itu gugup. Kalimat yang seharusnya bisa diucapkan dengan lancar kini jadi terdengar terbata-bata.

Sasuke masih menatap Hinata intens. "Aku baru tahu …" gumamnya tanpa sadar. Ada sedikit nada penyesalan. Seharusnya ia melewatkan lebih banyak waktu dengan kekasihnya yang manis dan menggemaskan itu, pikir Sasuke.

"Um … ha-hanya masakan sederhana, kok."

"Aku suka."

Komentar itu malah semakin memperparah _blushing_ Hinata. Pipinya merona sangat merah seperti buah kesukaan Sasuke—tomat. Hinata memainkan jarinya, khas kalau gadis itu sedang gugup.

Sasuke berdiri, lalu menghampiri Hinata. Tangannya meraih beberapa helai rambut _indigo_ yang berantakan, lalu menyematkannya di belakang telinga si gadis. "Setelah _training camp_ berakhir, aku ingin kau ke rumahku."

Walaupun ada kata 'ingin', kalimat itu diucapkan dengan nada yang lebih mirip perintah daripada permintaan.

"H-huh?" Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

Sasuke mengalihkan pandangannya karena tidak tahan dengan keimutan gadis di depannya tersebut. "Minggu depan ibuku pulang dari luar negeri. Aku mau mengenalkan pacarku."

'_P-pacar?'_

Hinata yang semakin malu, menutupi wajah dengan kedua tangannya. Ajakan pemuda bermata _onyx_ itu membuatnya senang sekaligus gugup. Sedangkan Sasuke hanya menyeringai, seakan menikmati reaksi Hinata yang menurutnya sangat menarik.

Tanpa keduanya sadari, ada seseorang yang tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka. Orang itu mengepalkan tangannya kuat-kuat, dengan ekspresi terluka yang tergambar jelas di wajah tampannya.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Gaara terbangun dan mendapati dirinya yang terbaring di sofa ruang musik. Sebuah selimut tebal membungkus badannya. Kepalanya sedikit pusing karena terbangun tiba-tiba. Badannya juga terasa pegal-pegal. Bagaimanapun tidur di sofa memang tidak senyaman tidur di ranjang. Dan seingat Gaara, ia tertidur dalam posisi duduk.

Pemuda bersurai merah itu tampak berpikir. Ia ingat, semalam ia tertidur di tengah latihan karena kelelahan. Sasuke nanti pasti akan mengejeknya karena ketiduran. Dan memikirkan itu membuat Gaara enggan beranjak.

Gaara menghela napas panjang dan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruangan. Lampu tidak menyala, tapi ruang musik itu sudah terang benderang oleh sinar matahari yang menyusup lewat lubang ventilasi.

'_Sudah pagi.'_

Gaara menyingkap selimutnya dengan malas dan berjalan keluar dengan mata sayup. Ia yakin ini sudah waktunya sarapan. Rambut merahnya terlihat acak-acakan. Wajah pucatnya kusut. Benar-benar seperti anak kecil yang baru bangun tidur.

Sampai di depan kamar yang ia tempati bersama Sasuke, Gaara mengernyit heran melihat pintu itu terbuka. Setahunya Sasuke tidak suka kalau kamar mereka dibiarkan seperti itu.

Baru saja Gaara akan memasuki kamar tersebut, terdengar percakapan antara dua orang yang sangat dikenalnya. Gerakan itu refleks berhenti. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut bergerak ke samping, menyandarkan tubuhnya di dinding.

Gaara tahu menguping itu tidak baik, tapi ia tidak bisa menghentikannya. Rasa penasaran itu sangat besar. Karena itu menyangkut rivalnya—Uchiha Sasuke dan juga gadis yang disukainya—Hyuuga Hinata.

Gaara juga tahu ada sesuatu yang mereka sembunyikan. Dan kini kecurigaannya terjawab sudah. Kalimat yang baru saja diucapkan Sasuke menjelaskan semuanya. Sebuah kalimat yang mampu membuat hati Gaara bagaikan ditusuk ribuan jarum. Dan perasaan menyakitkan yang butuh waktu lama untuk sembuh itupun muncul lagi. Perasaan yang sama saat ayahnya menyatakan tidak akan mendukung mimpinya sebagai pianis.

"_Aku mau mengenalkan pacarku."_

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Mendapati kenyataan bahwa gadis yang disukai ternyata sudah menjadi milik orang lain tentu bukan hal yang menyenangkan. Terlebih lagi jika orang itu adalah saingan terberatnya dalam musik, hal yang membuat Gaara mampu meninggalkan semua kemewahan dan keluarganya. Marah, kesal, benci dan iri. Munafik kalau Gaara bilang ia tak merasakannya saat ini.

Pertama bertemu dengan Sasuke, Gaara sudah menganggap _senpai_-nya itu sebagai rival. Ia sudah banyak mendengar dari teman-teman sekelasnya maupun para sensei tentang kehebatan Uchiha Sasuke dalam bermain biola. Sudah banyak kompetisi yang Sasuke menangkan.

Sebenarnya Gaara tak jauh berbeda. Gaara memiliki sebuah lemari kaca yang berisi piala-piala yang selalu ia dapatkan saat mengikuti kompetisi musik. Pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sasuke, Gaara bisa melihat kalau kepribadian _senpai_-nya tersebut mirip dengan dirinya. Namun yang membuat Gaara iri adalah kenyataan bahwa Sasuke mendapat dukungan dari orangtuanya. Tidak seperti dirinya yang harus berjuang sendiri untuk menggapai mimpinya.

Kehadiran Hinata yang selalu memperlakukan Sasuke dengan spesial—walaupun kasat mata— semakin membuat Gaara tidak menyukai Sasuke. Ia jelas tahu kalau Sasuke juga menyukai putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut.

Di saat Hinata dan Sasuke bertengkar hebat, entah mengapa ada sedikit rasa senang di hati Gaara. Ada harapan dengan pertengkaran itu Hinata akan lebih dekat dengannya. Tapi rupanya salah. Hinata mungkin memang jadi lebih dekat dengannya, tapi gadis itu hanya menganggap Gaara sebagai sahabat, seorang _kohai_, tidak lebih. Dan kejadian itu justru membuat Hinata sadar akan perasaannya yang sebenarnya pada si bungsu Uchiha.

Tapi Gaara tidak bisa egois. Ini bukan saat yang tepat. Gaara harus mengutamakan musik. Ia harus fokus pada mimpinya. Dan Gaara tahu, ia terlebih dulu harus mengalahkan Sasuke dalam musik jika ingin merebut Hinata.

Merebut?

Ya, merebut. Tapi bukan merebut dalam arti yang negatif. Selama mereka belum menikah, bukankah masih ada kesempatan? Pertama Gaara akan mengalahkan Sasuke dalam kompetisi ini. Setelah itu Gaara akan membuat Hinata agar berpaling dari Sasuke.

Oleh karena itu, untuk saat ini Gaara akan bersikap normal seperti biasa. Tidak mudah memang. Apalagi setiap melihat Hinata yang sepertinya sangat bahagia dan merona walaupun hanya bertatapan dengan Sasuke. Hatinya sakit.

_Brugh_

"Ya ampun, Gaara! Kau melamun?"

Terlalu larut dalam pikirannya membuat Gaara tidak fokus sehingga menabrak Naruto yang berhenti di depannya. Sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto, Gaara pun hanya bergumam pelan. Tidak jelas.

"Mm."

"Kita sudah sampai," ucap Kakashi. Manik _obsidian_-nya memerhatikan sebuah bangunan di depannya. Sebuah senyum tipis terukir di balik masker yang dipakai Kakashi.

Semua terdiam. Mengikuti arah pandang sang _sensei_, mereka fokus menatap bangunan mirip sekolah dengan dinding berwarna-warni. Sebuah plang bertuliskan 'Cherry Blossom Playgroup' terpasang di dekat pagar.

"Kakashi-_sensei_, ini yang kau sebut tempat menyenangkan? Kupikir kita akan ke pemandian air panas." Naruto menyuarakan protesnya.

Mengabaikan protes dari muridnya yang memang hiperaktif itu, Kakashi melenggang maju. "Ayo masuk."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

"Wuah, kakak itu rambutnya mirip bebek, ya?"

"Iya. Itu asli, Kak?"

"Keren rambutnya!"

"Ah! Lebih kelen lambut melah kakak yang itu!"

"Tapi matanya kaya panda."

Komentar-komentar yang diucapkan dengan wajah polos tak berdosa bocah-bocah kecil itu menyambut kehadiran para peserta _concour_, dan sukses membuat alis Uchiha Sasuke berkerut.

'_Sopan sekali,_' batinnya kesal.

Sasuke tidak pernah menyukai anak kecil. Tidak pernah. Begitu juga dengan Sabaku Gaara. Pemuda beriris _jade_ itu mengeluarkan tatapan tajam yang istilah lainnya _deathglare_ pada bocah-bocah itu. Di sampingnya ada Naruto yang sedang tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Kalo kakak ini mirip pangeran yang ada di buku cerita, ya?" seru salah seorang anak sambil menunjuk Naruto.

"Oh My God! Kalian anak-anak pintar!" seru Naruto sambil nyengir lebar. Walaupun sebenarnya yang membuatnya mirip hanyalah rambut pirang dan iris _sapphire blue_-nya.

"Mereka bersemangat sekali, kan?" ujar Kurenai sembari tersenyum.

"Selamat datang di Cherry Blossom Playgroup. Maafkan atas ketidaksopanan mereka." Seorang _sensei_ wanita bernama Hikari menyambut kedatangan rombongan Konogaoka Music Academy.

"Tidak masalah," balas Kakashi. Ia membungkuk hormat.

"Silahkan."

Setelah mempersilahkan untuk mulai perkenalan, Sensei tersebut lalu menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk diam, tidak berisik. Perhatian anak-anak kini semua terkumpul pada sosok-sosok asing yang berdiri di hadapan mereka.

"Kenapa kita ke sini,_ Sensei_?" tanya Naruto setengah berbisik.

"Sebenarnya ini adalah _playgroup_ umum. Tapi karena pendirinya penggemar musik klasik, beliau menaruh beberapa alat musik di sini. Sayang hanya ada sedikit _sensei_ yang bisa bermain musik," jelas Kurenai.

"Lalu?" Shikamaru bertanya tanpa minat.

"Sudah jelas, kan? Kalian harus mengajari anak-anak mungil ini bermain musik."

Yang terlihat antusias hanyalah Naruto, Tenten dan Hinata. Naruto, jelas karena anak-anak itu bilang bahwa ia mirip pangeran. Oh, terima kasih pada Papa Minato yang mewarisinya rambut kuning dan mata _biru sapphire_ ini. Hinata dan Tenten, tentu karena keduanya menyukai anak kecil.

Sai terlihat seperti biasa dengan senyuman kamuflasenya. Shikamaru terlihat malas dan sesekali menguap. Sasuke dan Gaara? masih terpengaruh komentar anak-anak itu, keduanya memasang wajah datar tak berminat.

"Anak-anak, kakak-kakak yang ada di sini akan membantu kalian belajar musik." Jeda sejenak, Kurenai mengamati ekspresi anak-anak playgroup yang semakin berbinar. Ia lalu melanjutkan. "Nah, mari kita mulai perkenalannya. Kakak berambut pirang ini namanya Naruto. Dia pemain _saxophone_."

Naruto mengangguk semangat. "Halo semua. Salam kenal!" ucapnya girang.

"Kalau yang ini, namanya Sai. Dia pintar memainkan _flute_." Kurenai menunjuk Sai yang berdiri di samping Naruto.

Sai menunjukkan senyumnya seperti biasa. "Salam kenal, makhluk kecil."

Kurenai-_sensei_ sempat melirik Sai dengan tatapan aneh, tapi akhirnya mengabaikannya. "Sedangkan ini adalah Tenten, pemain klarinet yang lincah."

"Haiii~ …!" sapa Tenten sembari membungkuk.

"Ini Shikamaru. Walaupun terlihat sedikit tidak bersemangat, tapi dia pintar memainkan _cello_." Shikamaru hanya mengangkat tangannya.

Kurenai lalu berjalan menuju Gaara. "Nah, kakak yang mirip panda ini namanya Gaara. Dia memainkan piano."

Gaara memberikan_ deathglare_ gratis pada gurunya tersebut, yang malah membalasnya dengan kedipan mata.

"Sedangkan dua kakak yang ini, Kak Sasuke dan Hinata. Mereka berdua pemain biola." Sasuke hanya diam dan membungkuk sedikit. Di sampingnya Hinata membungkuk dalam sambil tersenyum manis.

Perkenalan selesai dan anak-anak playgroup itu mulai ramai lagi. Kakashi lalu menyuruh murid-muridnya untuk memainkan hasil latihan _ensemble_ mereka selama ini. Di sudut depan ruangan sudah tersedia _upright piano_. Gaara memulai dengan berjalan menuju piano tersebut, dan bersiap di tempatnya. Hinata mengeluarkan biolanya, begitu juga dengan yang lain. Shikamaru mengambil sebuah tempat duduk dan bersiap memainkan _cello_-nya.

Kurenai maju ke depan dan mulai memberi aba-aba. Guru cantik beriris _ruby_ tersebut kali ini akan menjadi konduktor.

Dimulai dengan tempo yang lambat, kemudian disusul dengan tempo yang semakin cepat, nada-nada The Rhapsody mengalun ke udara dengan indah. Perpaduan berbagai alat musik itu terdengar begitu harmonis. Saling melengkapi dan menyeimbangkan. Naruto dengan _saxophone-_nya, Sai dengan _flute_-nya, Shikamaru dengan _cello_-nya, Tenten dengan klarinetnya, Gaara dengan pianonya serta Sasuke dan Hinata dengan biolanya.

Musik yang dihasilkan dari permainan ketujuh alat musik itu mampu membuat suasana menjadi hening. Anak-anak kecil yang tadinya sibuk berbicara sendiri, kini mengalihkan pandangan mereka dan fokus pada ensemble yang sedang tampil. Bocah-bocah mungil itu tampak menghayati setiap not balok yang disulap menjadi melodi indah oleh ketujuh pemain ensemble tersebut.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Masih ada kekurangan di sana sini, tapi permainan mereka menunjukkan peningkatan yang pesat. Musik yang awalnya berdiri sendiri-sendiri, perlahan ia rasakan mulai menyatu. Ia teringat beberapa hari lalu, di saat masih ada beberapa yang mendominasi permainan. Saat ini sudah tidak terdengar lagi. Hampir semuanya seimbang, dengan porsi masing-masing. Tidak lama lagi hingga mereka bisa mencapai nada yang sempurna, pikirnya.

Setelah nada terakhir dimainkan, suara tepukan tangan meriah terdengar.

"Woaaa~ kakak-kakak keren sekali! Aku juga mau jadi pemain biola!" seru bocah yang tadi mengomentari rambut Sasuke.

Seorang anak kecil berambut coklat lari mendekati Gaara. "Aku ingin bitha main piano thepelti kak Gaala!" Gaara masih memasang wajah datar, tapi dalam hati pemuda itu tidak bisa untuk tidak merasa bahagia. Ia lalu mengusap kepala bocah mungil di hadapannya tersebut.

"Kak Naruto hebat banget!"

Dan komentar-komentar lain yang polos dan jujur dari anak-anak tersebut membuat hati para peserta _concour_ menghangat.

Hikari-sensei mengambil alih. "Sekarang, silahkan kalian belajar dengan kakak-kakak ini, sesuai dengan jenis alat musik yang ingin kalian pelajari."

"Yaaaaaa~…"

Dan bocah-bocah itupun mulai berhamburan dengan riang.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Dikarenakan jarak _playgroup_ dan villa tidak terlalu jauh, Kakashi-_sensei_ memutuskan untuk berangkat maupun pulang dengan berjalan kaki. Kedua tempat itu hanya berjarak sekitar 15 menit jika ditempuh dengan berjalan.

Langit yang tadinya berwarna biru cerah kini digantikan oleh lembayung. Bola matahari pun mulai terbenam. Angin terasa semakin dingin dan salju yang turun sejak beberapa saat lalu semakin lebat. Rombongan yang terdiri dari sembilan orang tersebut semakin mempercepat langkahnya, agar cepat sampai ke vila yang menawarkan kehangatan.

Paling depan, ada Kakashi dan Kurenai yang memimpin. Di belakangnya ada Gaara, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang berjalan bersebelahan, diikuti oleh Hinata dan Tenten. Sedangkan Sai dan Sasuke berjalan di barisan paling belakang.

Salju membuat pemandangan sekitar menjadi serba putih. Hyuuga Hinata yang menyukai warna putih tidak henti memangdang sekeliling jalan yang dilewatinya. Baginya pemandangan serba putih seperti saat ini sangatlah indah.

Diam-diam Sasuke sedari tadi memerhatikan gerak-gerik kekasihnya dengan seksama. Mengamati ekspresi riang di wajah Hinata —walau hanya terlihat dari samping adalah pemandangan yang paling menarik.

Pemain-pemain musik muda tersebut tidak banyak berbicara. Mungkin karena lelah setelah seharian bermain bersama anak-anak _playgroup_. Hanya terdengar suara Naruto yang sedang bercerita tentang betapa _saxophone_-nya selalu menemaninya di saat suka maupun duka, yang hanya direspon dengan gumaman tidak jelas oleh Shikamaru.

"Shikamaru, kenapa kau memilih main _cello_? Kenapa tidak biola? Kan cello berat …"

Mendengar kata biola perhatian Hinata jadi teralih. Ia memandang punggung temannya yang berambut pirang tersebut. _'Benar. Cello kan berat …'_

Berbicara tentang berat alat musik yang masih satu ras dengan biola tersebut, Hinata merasa ada yang janggal dengan tas biola yang dibawanya.

'_Kenapa tasku terasa ringan sekali?'_

Tersadar, Hinata cepat-cepat berhenti dan membuka tas biolanya. Matanya membulat terkejut mendapati isi tasnya yang kosong.

"Ah!"

Pekikan gadis bermanik _lavender_ itu sontak membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya.

"Ada apa, _Senpai_?" tanya Tenten ikut khawatir.

"S-sepertinya biolaku tertinggal," sahut Hinata yang terbata karena sedikit panik.

"Bagaimana bisa?!" Pertanyaan Sai yang diucapkan sedikit sinis membuat Hinata menelan ludah.

Hinata melihat sekeliling dan menyadari orang-orang di sana menunggu penjelasannya. Dan Hinata bisa menangkap beberapa raut wajah yang tampaknya kesal karena kecerobohannya yang mengakibatkan perjalanan pulang tertunda. Merasa bersalah, gadis tersebut membungkuk, lalu berkata dengan sedikit tergagap. "M-maaf … aku memang c-ceroboh." Setelah bangkit, Hinata tersenyum pelan. "Ano … kalian pulanglah dulu. B-biar aku mengambilnya sendiri."

"Aku temani."

Sasuke baru saja akan menawarkan diri untuk menemani kekasihnya tersebut, tapi rupanya ia didahului seseorang. Manik kelamnya kini menatap orang itu dengan tak suka.

Hinata menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak ingin merepotkan orang lain. "Ti-tidak usah, Gaara-_kun_. Aku—"

"Aku temani, Hinata-_senpai_," sela Gaara cepat, mengulangi perkataannya.

Sebelum Hinata mengutarakan protes, Kakashi buru-buru berkata, "Tidak apa-apa. Akan lebih baik jika ada yang menemani. Lagipula hari sudah mulai gelap." Kakashi lalu melirik Sasuke, mengisyaratkan agar pemuda itu membiarkan Hinata ditemani Gaara.

"B-baiklah. Permisi." Sekali lagi Hinata membungkuk sebelum melangkah pergi—menyusuri jalan menuju ke Cherry Blossom Palygroup bersama Gaara.

"Ya, hati-hati."

Sasuke masih menatap gadisnya menjauh hingga punggung mungil Hinata tidak terlihat lagi. ia membuang napas panjang. Perasaannya tidak tenang. Bukannya Sasuke tidak percaya pada Gaara. Hanya saja … rasanya ada sesuatu buruk yang akan terjadi.

Menggeleng pelan, Sasuke berusaha menepis pikiran buruk itu. Lalu menatap langit yang mulai gelap.

"Ayo, Sasuke," panggil Sai yang sudah berjarak beberapa meter dari tempatnya berdiri. Sasuke mulai beranjak. Dari balik bahunya ia menoleh sekali lagi, menggumamkan satu nama.

'_Hinata …' _

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

"Jadi kau benar-benar tidak ada hubungannya dengan Sasuke?" Gaara menanyakan sekali lagi. Seolah-olah ingin memastikan jawaban dari pertanyaannya bukanlah suatu kebohongan.

"I-i-iya," balas Hinata dengan terbata. Gadis itu tidak pandai berbohong, tapi ia tau ini adalah solusi terbaik. Agar Gaara tidak sakit hati, yang takutnya akan mempengaruhi permainannya di seleksi final nanti. Hinata menggigit bibirnya sambil menunduk. Rasa bersalah hinggap di hatinya, bersalah pada Gaara.

Sayangnya Hinata keliru. Jawaban yang baru saja ia ucapkan justru semakin menambah luka di hati Gaara. Walaupun raut wajahnya masih datar, tapi hatinya terasa sesak.

Mereka berdua sekarang sedang dalam perjalanan pulang setelah mengambil biola Hinata yang tertinggal. Keheningan melingkupi keduanya setelah pembicaraan terakhir mengenai hubungan Hinata dengan Sasuke. Gaara tidak berniat membahasnya lebih lanjut. Karena ia tahu itu hanya akan memperburuk suasana hatinya.

Salju mulai turun dengan lebih deras, membuat Hinata makin kedinginan di balik mantelnya. Ia mengeratkan mantel bulu berwarna kuning tersebut, dan merapatkan syal hitam yang melingkari lehernya. Uap putih keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata saat gadis tersebut meniup kedua tangannya yang menggigil.

Gerakan kecil itu rupanya menarik perhatian Gaara. Pemuda beriris _jade_ itu menoleh dan menyadari kalau gadis di sampingnya tersebut tidak memakai sarung tangan.

"Tidak pakai sarung tangan?"

Hinata menoleh, manatap Gaara dan tersenyum kikuk. "Ah—a-aku lupa bawa, Gaara-_kun_," sahutnya pelan.

Gaara menghela napas. "Dasar pelupa," gumamnya pelan. Kemudian pemuda bermarga Sabaku tersebut menghentikan langkahnya. "Sebentar."

Hinata berhenti dan meliriknya dengan alis terangkat. Gaara tiba-tiba melepas sarung tangannya yang berwarna biru. Ia lalu meraih kedua tangan Hinata dan memakaikan sarung tangan itu di kedua tangan mungil si gadis.

"E-eh? Ti-tidak usah…" Hinata berusaha menarik tangannya, namun pegangan Gaara yang kuat menggagalkan usahanya.

"Bagi seorang pemain musik, tangan bagaikan sebuah nyawa. Jadi kau harus menjaganya baik-baik." Manik _jade_ Gaara menatap langsung manik _lavender_ di depannya. Si empunya terdiam dengan wajah merona.

"Tapi—"

"Aku bisa memasukkan tanganku ke dalam saku biar hangat. Jadi jangan khawatir."

Hinata membuka mulut hendak membantah lagi, namun mengurungkan niat. Ia tahu argumennya hanya akan percuma.

"_Arigatou_ …"

Perjalanan selanjutnya diisi dengan keheningan, karena keduanya memang bukan tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Sampai akhirnya kedua muda-mudi itu berbelok dan melewati sebuah jalan yang sangat sepi. Tiba-tiba Gaara dan Hinata dikepung oleh lima orang tak dikenal berpenampilan berantakan layaknya preman.

"Apa mau kalian?" tanya Gaara berani.

Salah satu pria dengan sebatang rokok yang terselip di bibirnya mendecih. "Serahkan uang kalian!"

"Kami tidak punya."

Pria itu melirik Hinata yang berdiri ketakutan di belakang Gaara. "Kalau begitu, biar pacarmu yang membayar sebagai gantinya."

Gaara diam dan menatap lekat preman-preman di depannya tersebut. Ia sedang mangamati dan mempertimbangkan situasi yang tengah mereka hadapi saat ini. Gaara tidak yakin bisa mengalahkan kelima orang bertubuh besar dan berpenampilan garang itu. Ia bisa berkelahi, tapi itu bukan hal yang sering ia lakukan. Bagaimanapun juga Gaara hanya anak sekolah musik biasa, yang tentunya sangat menjaga kesehatan tubuhnya. Tapi tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain melawan.

"Hinata, setelah ini kau harus segera lari dan carilah bantuan," bisiknya pada Hinata.

Hinata menatap Gaara cemas. "B-bagaimana denganmu, Gaara-_kun_?"

Gaara menggenggam tangan Hinata dan meremasnya pelan. "Tidak usah khawatir. Lakukan saja apa yang kukatakan tadi."

Melihat tatapan manik jade Gaara yang seolah menyuruhnya untuk percaya, Hinata mengangguk. "B-baiklah."

Gaara yang ingin memberikan kesempatan Hinata untuk kabur langsung menyerang pria yang berada paling dekat dengannya. Keempat orang lainnya langsung maju mengeroyok pianis muda tersebut.

Hinata menjerit ketakutan, tapi keberadaannya di sini hanya akan menjadi beban untuk Gaara. Setelah Gaara mengisyaratkan Hinata untuk segera pergi, Hinata segera berlari. Seperti kata Gaara, ia harus mencari bantuan.

Kembali pada Gaara, pemuda itu berjuang sekuat tenaga melawan lima preman yang menyerangnya dengan brutal. Gaara sempat menghindari beberapa tinju dan tendangan yang diarahkan padanya. Ia juga sempat memukul dan menendang perut beberapa orang.

Sibuk menghindari dan balas menyerang, Gaara tidak menyadari salah seorang dari preman itu mengambil sebuah kayu yang tergeletak di dekat sana. Orang itu menghampiri Gaara perlahan, bermaksud menyerang dari belakang.

_BUAGH!_

Kayu itu mengenai kepala Gaara dan membuat pemuda itu langsung ambruk. Perlahan-lahan pandangannya kabur. Ia bisa mendengar suara tawa preman-preman itu, namun perlahan suara-suara itu menghilang bersamaan dengan rasa nyeri dan sakit yang luar biasa di tangan kirinya.

**.**

**.**

**t.b.c**

**.**

**.**

**BIG thanks to ::**

**Yamanaka Emo** : eh? Hahaha … tapi di fic ini kayanya gak aka nada adegan berantem yg segitunya. Kalo mau, baca Balerina & the Beast aja, tapi naru vs sasu *malah promosi. Hahaha. Makasi yaa~ mampir lagiii :*

**Lollytha-chan** : ini udah dilanjut ^^. Makasih yaa & mampir lagii :DD

**Nana-chan** : uh… gomenneee T_T saya gak janji bisa update cepet … kuliah lagi sibuk*nya. Maaf yaa. makasih & mampir lagiii~~~

**NatsumiHyuuga** : iya kasian Gaa-chan :'( . hoho, okeee. Besok kalo ada scene yang pas aku masukin. Makasih yaaa. N mampir lagi ^^

**uchiha May Hn** : hehe … makasih banyak ^^. Gomen updatenya lama banget … mampir lagi yaa :D

**Keira Miyako** : aaa gomen gak bisa update kilat TT . iaa besok" sasuhina momen nya dibanyakin. Ehehe. Makasih yaaa … mampir lagiii ^^

**Hyou Hyouichiffer** : hyou-chan ^^ gomen neeee~~~~ … ini juga yg lain belum bisa update. Aku ngga bisa nulis cepet emang T_T. ehehe … masalah itu chap depan yaa … biar nti sasu makin menderita *seneng banget bikin sasu sengsara* wkwkwk. Gaa-chan milikkuuuu :P . makasih banyak yaa~~ :* mampir lagi ^^

**Daiyaki Aoi** : wuaa gomene updatenya lama. Iya ,,, tiap mau update harus baca chap sebelumnya *pikun banget*. Arigatouuu ^^, mampir lagi yaa

**Zoccshan** : ai zoroechi-chaann *oopps* haha. Iyaa … sasu ngrusak gaahina momen. Ending ? chap depan aja belum ditulis. Kekekeke. Endingnya enaknya gimana yaa … ada saran? :D. maaci yaaa. Mampir lagi! ^^

**Claire Van HyUchiha** : gomen update lama :'( . makasih banyaakkk ^^ . mampir lagi yaaa :3

**Harukaze Chiharu** : eh, pernah ikut ensemble juga? Samaaaaa~~~ . asik banget yaa,, saya juga pas smp. Hhu. Masa sih? hehe. Moga chap ini ngga mengecewakan, … makasih banyak yaaa :* mampir lagi ^^

: makasih banyaak ^^

**Little QueenZhezad** : eh ? Gaa-chan pinter kok. hehe. Makasih yaaa, mampir lagii ^^

**Ai KyouHina Meguchi Marlett** : hajimemasithe, Ai-san ^^. saya juga cuma dikit banget tau musik kok, ini tau istilah2 itu juga dari La Corda. :DD . 1st mov itu bagian awal2, biasanya 3 menitan, kalo 2nd mov itu nanti tempo udah beda banget sama yg 1st. ^^ makasih banyak yaaa, mampir lagiii :DD

**Tialiany** : em … belum tau Tia-san ,, mungkin 12-14 chap. Hehe. Iyaaa. Makasih yaa, mampir lagii ^^

**Hasegawa Nanaho** : gak telat kok Nanaho-chan. Kapan pun silahkan aja ^^. Gomen ngga bisa update kilat :'( . eh? Waaa arigatouuuu :* . mampir lagi yaa jangan lupa :D

**aam tempe** : arigatou senpaiii :D

**chibi bear** : iaa kasian Gaa-chan :'( . iyaa nanti dibanyakin gaahina nya ^^. Arigatouuu :DD

**lightning** : wah, sampe review 2x. gomeeennn T_T telat banget ya updatenya … maaf yaaa. Saya usahain ngga bakal selama ini lagi. makasih yaaa ^^

**Hanyou Dark** : ini udah update say.. gomen lama banget. ^^ mampir lagi yaaa, makasiii :DD

**Ryu** : ini updateee… gomen lama bangeett… hehe, kalo gitu jangan jadi silent reader yaa. ehehe. Makasiiii :DD

**ck mendokusei** : gomeen ngga bisa update kilat, tapi saya usahain yaa. gomawoo ^^

**mataangin** : gomeennn… sibuk banget … sabar yaa ^^ . arigatouuuu :D

**HyuUchi May** : iyaaa… diusahakan ya sayang ^^. Emm. Mungkin 12-14 chap, belum tau juga. Tapi ngga akan banyak" kok ^^. Mampir lagi yaa, arigatouuu :DD

**Demeter** : iyaaa… maaf yaaa. Arigatouuu ^^

**Dan semua silent reader yang udah baca fic ini ^^**

Akhir kata …. Neji tetap hidup! Walaupun dianya ikhlas mati, TAPI ANE GAK BISA IKHLAS! *emosijiwa*. Gomen, sampe sekarang masih terpukul sama neji. Di kebanyakan ficku Neji selalu muncul sebagai sosok yg slalu care sama Hinata, dan Neji memang salah satu chara fav ku. Jadi merasa kehilangan banget. Sejujurnya mending sasu aja yg mati di canon gapapa deh, daripada neji *ditimpuk sasu FC* hahaha. Oke … mari kita anggap Naruto serial itu adalah suatu sinetron, dimana chara" di dalemnya adalah artis. Dan kehidupan mereka yg sebenarnya adalah di FFN. hahaha

Gomen OOT … akhir kata lagi … saran kritik review bahkan flame *membangun dan bukan ttg pairing* sangat dinantikan oleh author. Jadi jangan ragu yaaa^^

Byeee~ see u next chap.


	11. Opus 11: The Good Pianist

.

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine.**

**La Corda D'oro ****Kure Yuki**

**Fanfic The Rhapsody ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasuHina, GaaHina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Opus 11:**

**The Good Pianist**

**.**

**.**

'**Music is the literature of the heart; it commences where speech ends.'**

― **Alphonse de Lamartine —**

**.**

Pagi hari, dimana matahari bersinar dengan cerahnya. Menerangi berbagai sudut kota. Menghangatkan, melawan hawa dingin yang menyelimuti di awal musim salju. Seharusnya, suasana pagi hari seperti ini membuat setiap orang untuk melakukan aktivitas dengan ceria dan semangat.

Tapi tidak dengan Hatake Kakashi. Pria berusia tigapuluh tahun tersebut hanya duduk diam, sambil menatap muridnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di ranjang rumah sakit. Bukan tatapan malas seperti biasanya, melainkan tatapan yang penuh dengan kecemasan.

Sabaku Gaara sudah dua hari tak sadarkan diri. Dan hingga detik ini, Gaara tak kunjung memberikan tanda-tanda akan bangun.

Kakashi mengembuskan napas dengan berat, masih memerhatikan sosok yang tak sadarkan diri itu dengan perasaan bersalah. Kini, sosok yang biasanya kuat dan selalu bersikap lebih dewasa dari orang-orang seusianya itu terlihat lemah. Layaknya anak berumur 16 tahun lainnya. Kepala Gaara diperban. Beberapa luka memar juga terlihat di bagian tubuhnya yang lain. Namun yang paling membuat Kakashi merasa khawatir adalah tangan kiri Gaara yang juga dibebat oleh perban putih.

Kakashi masih ingat jelas bagaimana semua ini berawal dua hari yang lalu. Setelah tiba di villa, Kakashi mendapat telepon dari Hinata. Suara gadis itu terdengar sangat panik, terbata-bata dan disertai isakan. Kakashi langsung merasakan firasat buruk. Dirinya pun segera bergegas pergi, bersama Sasuke, Shikamaru dan Naruto yang jago bela diri.

Benar saja. Begitu mereka tiba di lokasi yang ditunjukkan Hinata, Gaara sudah tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, sendirian. Kondisi pemuda itu sangat memprihatinkan. Tubuhnya luka-luka. Bahkan ada darah mengalir dari kepala Gaara. Tanpa membuang waktu, Kakashi langsung menghubungi rumah sakit.

Dan sudah pasti, _training camp_ harus dihentikan. Situasi tidak lagi memungkinkan _training camp_ untuk dilanjutkan. Kakashi pun harus memulangkan keenam muridnya yang lain. Yang terpenting saat itu adalah kondisi Gaara.

Keluarga Sabaku langsung terbang ke Konoha begitu mendengar kabar tentang Gaara. Sabaku Karura bahkan hampir pingsan melihat putra kesayangannya berada dalam kondisi yang memprihatinkan. Temari dan Kankuro juga menangis. Hanya kepala keluarga Sabaku yang terlihat tenang. Namun Kakashi tetap dapat melihat raut cemas yang terpancar dari walikota Suna tersebut.

Setelah satu malam menjalani perawatan di rumah sakit lokal dekat lokasi _camp_, Gaara pun segera dipindahkan oleh keluarganya ke Konoha International Hospital agar mendapat perawatan yang lebih maksimal. Dan ini adalah hari ketiga Gaara tak sadarkan diri.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Memecah keheningan, Kakashi bertanya pada sang dokter yang baru saja selesai memeriksa Gaara.

Dokter tersebut menegakkan tubuh dan menatap Kakashi. "Baik. Kondisinya stabil. Semoga hari ini dia bisa segera sadar."

Kakashi mengangguk-angguk. Lalu pria berambur perak tersebut melirik tangan kiri Gaara.

"Tangannya … berapa lama sampai tangannya bisa sembuh?" Ada nada cemas dalam suara Kakashi. Bagaimana tidak, bagi pemain musik, tangan adalah nyawa.

"Saat ini, kami belum bisa memutuskan karena belum ada pemeriksaan lebih lanjut" aku sang dokter. "Tapi kami akan melakukan yang terbaik agar tangannya bisa lebih cepat pulih," tambahnya.

Sebuah senyum lemah tersungging di wajah Kakashi yang tertutup masker. "Terima kasih," ujar _sensei_ berambut perak tersebut kemudian.

"Ini sudah menjadi kewajiban kami."

Setelah itu, sang dokter mengucapkan permisi dan pergi keluar ruangan. Meninggalkan Kakashi sendirian di dalam ruang rawat VIP itu.

Sekali lagi, Kakashi meneliti kondisi tubuh Gaara, dari atas hingga bawah. Kakashi lalu menutup wajah dengan kedua tangan. Dalam hidupnya, ia belum pernah merasa sebersalah ini. Ia merasa gagal karena kelalaiannya menjaga muridnya. Dan kelalaiannya telah menyebabkan sesuatu yang fatal.

Gaara adalah salah satu murid yang sangat berbakat dalam bermain piano. Di mata Kakashi, akhirnya ada seseorang yang mampu mengimbangi kemampuan Sasuke dalam bermain musik, dan orang tersebut adalah Gaara. Teknik keduanya dalam bermain musik sangat mengesankan. Karenanya, Kakashi berniat untuk melatih Gaara dengan sungguh-sungguh. Gaara sangat berpotensi untuk menjadi pianis hebat.

Dan mungkin, kelalaian Kakashi membuat peluang Gaara sebagai juara kompetisi musik Konogaoka menjadi hilang.

Jika waktu bisa diputar kembali, Kakashi pasti sudah melakukannya.

"Maaf, Gaara."

Kakashi mengucapkannya dengan suara sedikit tercekat. Hanya itu yang bisa ia katakan untuk saat ini. Kata-kata yang berasal dari lubuk hatinya yang terdalam.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Sebuah BMW putih terlihat memasuki kawasan perumahan di salah satu sudut kota Konoha. Mobil itu melaju dengan kecepatan pelan, dan semakin memelan ketika mendekati sebuah rumah tingkat dua bercat putih, dimana di depannya ada sebuah papan bertuliskan _Hyuuga Family_. Tepat di depan rumah yang terlihat minimalis tapi elegan itu, Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan mobilnya. Setelah mematikan mesin serta melepas sabuk pengaman, laki-laki berambut _raven_ tersebut keluar dari mobilnya.

Sasuke memencet bel yang tersedia di sebelah pintu pagar. Beberapa saat kemudian, Sasuke melihat seorang pelayan keluar dari dalam rumah, yang segera bergegas ke arahnya untuk membukakan pagar.

"Sasuke-_sama_," Si pelayan mempersilahkan Sasuke masuk seraya membungkukkan badan. Itu menunjukkan bahwa Sasuke cukup sering berkunjung ke kediaman Hyuuga tersebut.

"Hinata ada?"

"Nona ada dikamarnya, Sasuke-_sama_," jelas pelayan tersebut. Setelah menutup pintu pagar, pelayan itu lalu mengantarkan Sasuke hingga ke depan kamar Hinata.

Sebenarnya, tanpa diantarkan oleh pelayan pun Sasuke sudah tahu dimana letak kamar Hinata. Tapi bagaimanapun, ia harus menjaga tata krama dan sopan santun.

_**Tok tok tok**_

"Hinata-_sama_, Sasuke-_sama_ datang menemui Anda." Setelah berkata demikian, si pelayan permisi untuk memberikan privasi pada tamu yang ia ketahui adalah kekasih nona mudanya.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai pintu kayu itu terbuka. Menampilkan sosok gadis bermata _lavender_, dengan rambut _indigo_ yang terlihat kusut. Hinata masih memakai baju tidurnya. Wajah Hinata juga terlihat lebih pucat dari biasanya. Dan Sasuke bisa melihat mata Hinata yang sedikit bengkak.

"Kau jelek kalau begini," komentar Sasuke dengan nada mengejek. Tapi memang begitulah adanya. Sasuke belum pernah melihat Hinata dalam penampilan seberantakan ini. Walaupun deskripsi 'jelek' juga kurang sesuai.

Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya, lalu menyunggingkan senyum kecil. "Sasuke-_kun_ …" rengeknya.

Hinata lalu membuka pintu kamarnya lebar, mempersilahkan sang pacar untuk masuk ke ruangan pribadinya.

Namun Sasuke hanya diam, tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Membuat Hinata menaikkan alisnya karena heran.

"Tidak biasanya kau menyuruhku masuk ke kamarmu. Kalau ada Neji, aku bisa dihajar." Seperti bisa membaca apa yang ada di pikiran Hinata, Sasuke mengutarakan alasannya.

Hinata tersenyum kecil. Benar juga kata Sasuke, selama ini ia memang tidak pernah memperbolehkan laki-laki itu memasuki kamarnya. Hanya ada satu laki-laki yang pernah masuk ke kamarnya, yaitu Neji. Namun kali ini adalah pengecualian. Ia sedang ingin berdua saja dengan Sasuke, untuk melimpahkan kegundahan yang sedang dirasakannya.

Hinata mendekati pemuda bermata gelap tersebut, lalu meraih dan menggenggam tangannya.

Sasuke membiarkan Hinata menariknya untuk masuk ke dalam kamar gadis tersebut. Setelah menutup pintu, Hinata menariknya lagi agar duduk di sebuah sofa yang terletak di seberang ruangan.

Sasuke lalu mengarahkan pandangannya untuk meneliti keadaan kamar gadisnya. Kamar itu berukuran cukup luas. Perabot-perabot serta cat berwarna terang mendominasi, sangat berkebalikan dengan kamarnya, dimana perabot-perabotnya mayoritas berwarna gelap. Barang-barang Hinata juga tertata begitu rapi, membuat Sasuke semakin yakin bahwa ia tidak salah telah memilih gadis tersebut.

Tiba-tiba lamunan Sasuke buyar, ketika mendapati kepala Hinata yang bersandar di bahunya. Gadis itu juga mengaitkan satu tangannya pada lengan Sasuke. Sebuah tindakan yang cukup membuat Sasuke terperangah. Mengingat sebelumnya Hinata tidak pernah menunjukkan sisi manja padanya.

"Tidak apa-apa, ya? Kali ini saja …"

Kalimat yang diucapkan dengan lirih itu membuat Sasuke menghentikan niatnya untuk bertanya. Ia terdiam. Hinata juga terdiam. Kenehingan pun menyelimuti keduanya.

_Ah …_

Sebuah helaan napas terdengar. Sasuke benci melihat Hinata yang terpuruk begini. Ia tidak suka. Hatinya ikut resah tiap kali melihat gadisnya bersedih. Namun saat ini, tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain memberi dukungan. Hinata sedang berada dalam posisi yang sulit.

Tangan Sasuke yang lain terangkat, mengelus helaian rambut _indigo_ Hinata. Berharap dengan itu bisa mengurangi beban Hinata. Mereka masih saling diam, tanpa sepatah katapun. Hingga terdengar isakan pelan.

Sasuke berbalik ke samping, menghadap Hinata, lalu menarik tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya.

"Gaara pasti akan segera sadar. Dia anak yang kuat."

Sasuke mengucapkan itu dengan tulus. Ia benar-benar berharap agar Gaara bisa segera sadar. Supaya Hinata_nya_ tidak lagi bersedih. Supaya pasangan duetnya tersebut bisa berlatih lagi. Serta … supaya Gaara bisa menunjukkan kemampuannya yang sesungguhnya sebagai pianis dan mengalahkannya.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

**Konoha International Hospital**

Sabaku Karura kini sedang duduk di kursi yang ditempatkan di samping ranjang putra bungsunya. Begitu mendengar bahwa putra bungsunya mengalami kecelakaan, ia langsung meminta suaminya agar pergi ke Konoha. Sepanjang perjalanan, Karura tidak dapat menahan perasaan cemasnya.

Wanita itu tak mau meninggalkan sisi Gaara sejak tiba di rumah sakit. Bahkan saat hari pertama Gaara dirawat, ibu tiga anak tersebut tidak mau makan apapun. Hanya menunggu, seraya menggenggam tangan putranya, berharap Gaara bisa segera membuka mata.

Karura menatap anaknya yang terbaring dengan perasaan sedih berkecamuk di dadanya. Kakashi-_sensei_ yang tadi pagi menemani dokter yang memeriksa Gaara mengatakan bahwa kondisinya stabil. Namun kapan Gaara akan bangun, dokter tidak dapat memastikan hal itu.

Nyonya Sabaku meremas tangan putranya. "Gaara … bangunlah, Nak." bisik wanita tersebut lirih.

Tiba-tiba tangan kanan Gaara yang berada dalam genggaman ibunya menunjukkan pergerakan. Sang ibu pun tersentak. Ia menatap wajah Gaara. Putranya belum membuka matanya. Apakah yang barusan itu hanya ilusi?

Namun,munculnya gerakan kecil dari tangan Gaara lagi membuat Karura langsung berdiri.

"Gaara! Anakku, buka matamu, sayang." Karura berbisik lagi di dekat wajah putranya.

Gerakan tangan Gaara semakin nyata, disusul dengan kelopak mata Gaara yang terbuka perlahan-lahan. Kedua manik _jade_ itu terlihat. Lalu kelopak mata itu mengatup lagi, dan terbuka lagi untuk menyesuaikan dengan cahaya. Selama beberapa saat, manik hujai itu menatap kosong ke langit-langit.

"Gaara, anakku …"

Panggilan dari suara yang tak asing itu membuat Gaara menolehkan kepala, menatap ibunya. Ekspresi datar yang terpasang di wajah Gaara menunjukkan pemuda itu masih berusaha mencerna apa yang terjadi.

"Putraku … kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah." Sabaku Karura membelai surai merah anaknya dengan lembut. Warna rambut yang sama seperti milik suaminya. Lalu air mata Karura jatuh. Air mata bahagia karena anaknya yang malang akhirnya membuka mata.

Seperti tersadar akan apa yang terjadi pada dirinya, Gaara berpaling dan memerhatikan tubuhnya sendiri. Kemudian maniknya terpaku pada tangan kirinya yang dibalut oleh perban. Bagian pergelangan tangan serta jari-jarinya. Gaara berusaha mengangkat tangannya, namun gagal. Karura bisa melihat Gaara sedikit meringis karena sakit.

"Jangan menggerakkan tangan kirimu dulu, Nak."

Karura tidak bisa menyembunyikan kesedihannya saat Gaara masih tetap berusaha menggerakkan tangan kirinya.

"Ibu … tanganku kenapa?"

Karura menggeleng, lalu mendekap putranya erat. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Gaara untuk memberi kekuatan. Dadanya berdenyut perih. Ia tidak pernah, sekalipun dalam hidupnya mendengar putranya berbicara dengan nada suara yang begitu memilukan. Dengan raut wajah yang membuat hatinya sakit.

"Kau akan segera sembuh, Sayang … percaya pada Ibu. Percayalah …"

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Yang pertama kali dilihat Gaara ketika pemuda itu sadarkan diri adalah langit-langit putih. Awalnya pandangannya masih kabur, tapi lama-kelamaan semua terlihat jelas. Dan Gaara menyadari itu bukan langit-langit kamarnya. Bersamaan dengan itu, telinga Gaara menangkap sebuah suara. Suara seorang wanita memanggil namanya, dengan nada penuh harap.

"Gaara, anakku …"

Itu suara yang familir, yang sudah lama tidak Gaara dengar. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Dan Gaara tahu pasti siapa pemiliknya.

Gaara menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Ia mendapati ibunya sedang berdiri di dekatnya dengan raut wajah yang sulit Gaara artikan. Seperti perasaan cemas yang bercampur lega. Kemudian, Gaara merasakan genggaman tangan sang ibu padanya mengerat.

"Putraku … kau sudah sadar. Syukurlah."

Nyonya Sabaku mengusap kepala Gaara, penuh kasih dan sayang. Namun Gaara belum bisa berpikir jernih, sehingga pemuda itu hanya diam, sambil terus menatap ibunya.

Tapi, airmata yang jatuh di pipi ibunya seakan menyadarkan Gaara. Otaknya mulai bekerja kembali, merangkai ingatan akan kejadian-kejadian sebelum ia tidak sadarkan diri.

_Training camp_ … berlatih ansambel musik bersama yang lain … tak sengaja melihat Sasuke berdua bersama Hinata … mengajari anak-anak_ playgroup_ bermain musik … kemudian saat mengantarkan Hinata mengambil biolanya, ia bertemu dengan para preman.

Gaara ingat, ia menghadapi para preman yang kekuatan dan jumlahnya tak sebanding dengannya dengan sekuat tenaga. Bagaimana ia menghindar, berusaha menyerang, bertahan, hingga akhirnya diserang dari belakang dan semua menjadi begitu berat di kepalanya. Gaara juga samar-samar ingat, tangan kirinya diinjak dengan keras oleh salah satu preman sialan itu.

Gaara kemudian mengalihkan pandangan ke tangan kirinya. Ia bisa melihat jari-jari hingga bagian pergelangan tangannya dibebat oleh -tiba udara di sekitarnya terasa berat. Ada perasaan takut yang perlahan menerobos dirinya, namun Gaara masih berusaha untuk tenang.

Gaara mencoba mengangkat tangan kirinya dan menggerakkan jemarinya, namun yang terasa hanyalah rasa sakit.

"Jangan menggerakkan tangan kirimu dulu, Nak."

Mendengar perkataan ibunya malah membuat Gaara mencoba lagi. Ia berusaha menggerakkan jemarinya. Lagi … sekali lagi. Namun kenyataan yang Gaara dapatkan membuat napasnya tercekat. Dunianya seakan menjadi gelap. Untuk pertama kalinya, Gaara merasa takut.

Gaara menoleh, manatap ibunya dengan kepanikan yang belum pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Bahkan saat ayahnya memutuskan tidak akan membiayai sekolahnya, Gaara tidak merasakan panik seperti sekarang ini.

"Ibu … tanganku kenapa?"

Gaara tahu itu adalah pertanyaan bodoh. Ia bahkan ragu, apa ia benar-benar ingin mendengar jawabannya.

"Kau akan segera sembuh … percaya pada Ibu. Percayalah …"

Pelukan dari ibunya menunjukkan jawaban yang Gaara takutkan. Dirinya bisa merasakan sesuatu yang menyakitkan menghantam dadanya. Hatinya tercabik-cabik. Sakit sekali. Bahkan rasanya lebih sakit daripada saat melihat perempuan yang ia kasihi berada di pelukan rivalnya.

Piano adalah satu-satunya yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Piano adalah satu-satunya, tempat Gaara mencurahkan semua perasaannya. Entah itu gembira, sedih maupun gundah. Piano juga adalah impiannya. Cita-citanya sejak kecil adalah menjadi salah satu pianis hebat, yang dengan bangga memainkan lagu untuk orang-orang yang ia sayangi. Ibunya … Temari … Kankuro … teman-temannya … bahkan ayahnya.

"Gaara!"

Gaara melihat Sabaku Temari, kakak perempuannya membuka pintu dan menghampirinya dengan tergesa-gesa. Wajah kakaknya menunjukkan kelegaan. Wanita itu kemudian memeluk Gaara, tapi tidak cukup erat karena takut adiknya akan merasa kesakitan.

Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, Gaara bisa melihat seorang dokter muncul dari balik pintu kamar inapnya.

"Tanganku bisa sembuh, kan?" Gaara tidak dapat menahan dirinya untuk langsung bertanya pada dokter yang baru saja masuk tersebut. Dadanya berdebar-debar, nyeri rasanya. Dan tanpa sadar, Gaara menahan napas ketika menunggu jawaban dari dokter tersebut.

Sang dokter memberikan senyum ramah. "Tentu saja," jawabnya kemudian.

Ada satu kelegaan yang Gaara rasakan. Itu memang jawaban yang ia inginkan. Gaara tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi pada dirinya kalau ia tidak bisa memainkan piano lagi.

Namun, ada sebuah pertanyaan lain yang muncul di benaknya. Kompetisi final yang tinggal 3 minggu lagi, apakah Gaara bisa ikut? Kompetisi musik ini bukan hanya main-main. Tidak. Awalnya, Gaara memang menganggap Kompetisi Musik Konogaoka hanya seperti kompetisi musik lainnya. Tapi kini tidak lagi. Banyak yang ia peroleh dan pelajari selama mengikuti kompetisi tersebut. Gaara mendapat teman-teman baru, pengalaman baru, pengetahuan baru, dan bertemu dengan seseorang yang membuka matanya terhadap musik yang sesungguhnya.

Karena itu … Gaara berharap ia bisa tetap mengikuti final kompetisi.

"Berapa lama?" Gaara merasa napasnya kembali tercekat saat menunggu jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Untuk itu, kita akan segera melakukan pemeriksaan lebih lanjut."

Gaara mendesah. Harapannya seperti digantungkan.

Apakah ia boleh berharap?

Hanya cukup berpartisipasi saja, itu sudah cukup bagi Gaara. Ia tidak berani bermimpi akan menang, seperti ambisinya sebelum peristiwa sialan itu terjadi. Karena Gaara tahu, hal itu—menjadi juara— sekarang sudah berada di luar jangkauannya.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Hinata berdiri di depan pintu masuk Konoha International Hospital. Tempat dimana Gaara dirawat. Ia menggenggam erat keranjang buah yang dibawanya. Hinata mengumpulkan seluruh tekad dan keberaniannya. Ini adalah pertama kalinya ia berkunjung sejak Gaara sadarkan diri. Tadi, ia mendapat kabar dari Kakashi-_sensei_ bahwa Gaara sudah siuman. Hinata pun segera menuju ke rumah sakit mengingat hari sudah mulai sore.

Gaara adalah sahabat yang sangat penting bagi Hinata. Gaara selalu ada di saat Hinata membutuhkan. Gaara juga selalu berusaha melindunginya.

Selain itu, pemuda bersurai merah tersebut juga turut andil membantu Hinata dalam memainkan biolanya kembali. Hinata masih ingat jelas saat Itachi-_nii_ dan Temari memintanya untuk berduet dengan Gaara di Azure Café & Jazz Club. Hinata sudah lama sekali tidak bermain biola, dan ia tahu permainannya saat itu masih jauh dari kata sempurna. Tapi Gaara berusaha mengimbanginya. Bukan Hinata yang beradaptasi dengan permainan pemuda tersebut, tapi Gaaralah yang menyesuaikan permainannya.

Memainkan musik bersama Gaara, Hinata selalu mendapatkan kenyamanan.

Hinata merasakan seseorang menggenggam tangannya, membuyarkan lamunannya. Hinata menoleh ke samping. Ada Sasuke di sana. Raut wajah pemuda itu masih datar, namun kehangatan yang diberikan oleh genggaman tangan Sasuke membuat hatinya turut menghangat.

"Ayo," ucap Sasuke pelan.

Hinata membiarkan Sasuke menuntunnya memasuki rumah sakit. Berjalan menyusuri tangga dan lorong-lorong, dengan bau khas rumah sakit yang membuat Hinata tak nyaman. Gadis itu selalu tidak menyukai tempat ini. Tempat yang menurutnya, hanya dipenuhi kesedihan dan kepedihan. Tempat yang selalu mengingatkan akan ibunya yang telah tiada.

Mereka akhirnya sampai di lantai dimana ruang rawat Gaara berada. Itu adalah ruang rawat kelas VIP. Mereka lalu menyusuri lobi, menuju kamar yang terletak di paling ujung lobi tersebut.

Sampai di depan kamar dengan sebuah papan bertuliskan 'Sabaku Gaara', Sasuke mengetuk pintu. Hinata menggenggam tangan Sasuke lebih erat. Gadis itu gugup. Terlalu gugup untuk bertemu dengan pemuda yang berkorban hanya untuk melindunginya.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Sudah setengah jam berlalu sejak Sasuke serta Hinata berada di dalam ruang rawat Gaara. Sejak Sabaku Temari memutuskan untuk meninggalkan ketiganya—dengan alasan mengurus beberapa administrasi— hanya keheningan yang mendominasi. Baik Sasuke, Hinata maupun Gaara bukanlah tipe orang yang banyak bicara. Mereka hanya berbicara seperlunya. Menanyakan yang memang penting untuk ditanyakan.

Sekarang, Hinata sedang mengupas apel untuk diberikan pada Gaara. Tadi Gaara mengeluhkan kalau makanan yang diberikan rumah sakit tidak enak.

Sasuke memerhatikan kegiatan yang dilakukan Hinata dengan raut wajah sedikit masam. Tidak suka dengan kenyataan kalau gadisnya mengurusi orang lain. Apalagi kalau orang lain itu adalah laki-laki yang selama ini menunjukkan ketertarikan pada gadisnya. Meskipun begitu, ia tahu dirinya tidak boleh egois. Setidaknya untuk saat ini, Sasuke akan menahan diri.

Tidak hanya Sasuke, Gaara pun memusatkan perhatiannya pada gerakan tangan Hinata. Mengupas kulit merah buah apel tersebut, memotong-motong menjadi bagian-bagian kecil dan menaruhnya di piring. Seakan-akan hanya hal itu yang menarik perhatiannya.

"Makanlah, Gaara." Hinata meletakkan piring itu di depan Gaara yang duduk.

"Aku merasa masih lemah. Bisakah kau menyuapiku?" Walaupun Gaara mengatakannya dengan nada yang dibuat sebiasa dan tatapan sedatar mungkin, tapi Sasuke tahu itu hanya tipu daya. Mungkin kapan-kapan, Sasuke akan berpura-pura sakit agar Hinata bisa menemaninya dan memanjakannya sepanjang hari

Hinata menatap Sasuke, meminta izin. Hinata tahu kalau Sasuke pasti tidak rela. Tapi Gaara sedang sakit. Mengingat bahwa awal mula kejadian ini adalah dirinya, tentu Hinata merasa harus bertanggung jawab.

"Hanya untuk kali ini," kata Sasuke sambil membuang muka. Dari ekor matanya, ia bisa melihat Gaara yang menaikkan sebelah bibirnya. Seringai.

'_Tsk. Dasar bocah licik.' _Sasuke mendecih, namun tak berkata apa-apa, hanya memandang Gaara dengan raut kesal.

Setelah itu hening sejenak. Hanya ada suara Gaara yang sedang mengunyah buah apel.

"Aku menunggumu untuk mengalahkanku." Suara Sasuke seolah memecah kesunyian.

Hinata tersenyum. Ia tahu, arti lain dari kalimat yang diucapkan Sasuke adalah semoga cepat sembuh. Namun karena Sasuke bukan orang yang suka berkata manis ataupun lembut, maka kata-kata seperti itulah yang keluar.

Sedangkan Gaara langsung berhenti mengunyah. Diam sebentar, lalu mengunyah kembali dan menelannya dengan susah payah. Tiba-tiba saja pemuda tersebut merasakan tenggorokannya tercekat.

Mengalahkan Sasuke? Ah … Gaara jadi ingat percakapan dengan seniornya itu saat sedang berlatih bersama. Ya, Gaara memang belum bisa mengalahkan Sasuke. Dan berjanji akan mengalahkannya.

Tapi dengan kondisinya yang seperti ini, apa masih bisa?

Gaara tersenyum miris. Kedua manik hijaunya kini meredup perlahan. Gaara menarik napas panjang, lalu mengembuskannya.

"Hal itu … akan kulakukan lain kali, Sasuke."

Dahi Sasuke mengernyit. Tidak mengerti akan kalimat yang Gaara ucapkan. "Maksudmu?"

Gaara menatap Sasuke dan Hinata secara bergantian. Lalu tersenyum lagi. Senyum putus asa yang membuat Sasuke semakin tak mengerti. Gaara lalu menyibak selimut yang selama ini menyembunyikan tangan kirinya.

"Dan maaf kita tidak jadi berduet. Karena aku akan mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi," lanjut Gaara.

Sasuke tersentak. Ia menatap Gaara tak percaya. Namun tak mungkin Gaara hanya bercanda. Tangan Gaara yang dibebat adalah buktinya. Jadi inikah maksud dari senyum miris dan putus asa yang terlihat di wajah Gaara? Karena tangannya cedera? Tentu saja. Kalau berada di posisi Gaara, Sasuke juga pasti akan merasa frustasi.

_Bagi pemain musik, tangan adalah nyawa._

Hinata juga hanya bisa diam mematung dengan mata terbelalak. Bibirnya mendadak kelu, tidak mampu mengatakan apapun. Hanya memandangi tangan kiri Gaara yang dibalut perban.

_Aku akan mengundurkan diri dari kompetisi._

Kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara terus berputar-putar di kepalanya. Setelah otaknya bisa mencerna ucapan pemuda tersebut, sebelah tangannya terangkat menutupi bibirnya sendiri. Dan tanpa sadar, ada tetesan air mata yang jatuh di pipinya.

'_Kami-sama … apa yang telah aku lakukan?'_

**.**

**.**

**.**

**t.b.c**

**.**

**.**

**Saya ngga bisa banyak berkata, hanya bisa mengucapkan maaf yg sebesar-besarnya karena melalaikan fic ini **** . sampai update-nya hampir 1tahun. **

**Pasti banyak reader yg udah lupa jalan ceritanya. Wajar, kok. karena bahkan saya aja harus baca-baca lagi. ^^**

**Dan bagi para reader yang masih mau membaca fic ini, saya ucapkan terimakasih yang sebesar-besarnya. **

**Tak lupa, kritik, saran, konkrit dan semacamnya selalu author harapkan. **

**XOXO,**

**Ayuzawa Shia**

**RnR, minna-sama?**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	12. Opus 12: The Salute of the Winter Heart

**Summary ::**

Dengan musik, mereka yang memiliki karakter berbeda-beda akhirnya dapat bersatu. Dan ikatan yang tercipta di dalamnya, lebih dari yang mereka sendiri ketahui. Ketika seseorang harus pergi, maka perasaan kehilangan itupun muncul. Mengabaikan rivalitas yang ada diantara mereka.

**.**

**.**

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine.**

**La Corda D'oro ****Kure Yuki**

**Fanfic The Rhapsody ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasuHina, GaaHina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll.**

**.**

**Opus 12:**

**The Salute of the Winter Heart**

**.**

**.**

'**Love is like a violin. The music may stop now and then, but the strings remain forever.'**

**-June Masters Bacher-**

**.**

**.**

Keheningan menyelimuti keduanya, Sasuke dan Hinata. Bukan keheningan seperti biasa, yang terasa begitu tenang, nyaman dan hangat. Namun keheningan yang menyesakkan. Keheningan yang membuat udara di sekitarnya menjadi berat.

Bermula sejak keluar dari ruang rawat Gaara beberapa saat lalu, hingga sekarang berada di taman rumah sakit Internasional Konoha, belum ada satupun diantara keduanya yang mencoba membuka suara.

Keduanya kini tengah duduk di bangku kayu panjang, yang terletak di salah satu sisi taman Konoha International Hospital. Taman yang berukuran cukup besar, yang dipenuhi dengan berbagai pepohonan dan tanaman bunga. Ada sebuah air mancur di tengah-tengahnya, yang menimbulkan suara khas gemericik air. Menawarkan kesejukan dan ketenangan bagi para pasien maupun pengunjung rumah sakit.

Namun, segala pemandangan indah yang disuguhkan taman tersebut rupanya tak cukup mampu mengalihkan perhatian Hinata maupun Sasuke. Tak cukup untuk mengusir hawa menyesakkan yang menguar di sekitar dua anak manusia tersebut.

Sasuke masih menatap kosong ke arah langit, dengan bahu yang disandarkan di bangku. Di sampingnya, ada Hinata yang duduk dengan kepala menunduk. Gadis tersebut seolah ingin menyembunyikan wajahnya yang dipenuhi dengan jejak air mata. Sesekali, masih terdengar isakan pelan. Tubuhnya pun sedikit berguncang.

Beberapa lama mereka masih saling diam. Kesunyian yang tercipta, dibiarkan terisi dengan suara-suara yang berasal dari sekitar mereka. Terus begitu, keduanya sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

Sasuke bukanlah laki-laki yang ahli bila itu berhubungan dengan wanita. Dia memang jenius bila menyangkut musik dan akademik, tetapi tidak dengan urusan perempuan. Seumur hidupnya, perempuan yang dekat dengannya hanyalah ibunya dan Hinata. Terlebih lagi, selama ini yang dikenalnya hanyalah gadis-gadis penggemarnya, yang centil, terlalu berisik dan manja. Membuat Sasuke enggan berhubungan dengan makhluk bernama perempuan. Itulah mengapa, saat ini Sasuke merasa kebingungan dengan situasi yang ia hadapi. Dia tidak tahu, bagaimana cara menghibur Hinata agar gadis tersebut berhenti menangis.

Sasuke tahu, Hinata merasa sangat bersalah. Bahkan dirinya sendiri pun merasa bersalah. Kejadian yang menimpa Gaara, memang sangat disayangkan.

Tapi, semua penyesalan selalu datang terlambat, bukan? Bukan manusia bila tidak pernah lengah dan lalai dalam hidupnya. Tidak ada seorangpun di dunia ini, yang tidak pernah melakukan kesalahan.

"Ba-bagaimana ini… Sasuke-_kun_?" suara yang bergetar itu berasal dari Hinata. Pandangan gadis itu sekarang mengarah ke depan, matanya masih berkaca-kaca.

Sasuke menoleh, mata elangnya meneliti raut wajah gadis di sampingnya. Hatinya benar-benar terluka melihat pandangan merana dari iris _lavender_ itu. Iris yang biasanya memancarkan kelembutan dan kehangatan.

"Gaara akan sembuh."

Kini Hinata menoleh, membalas tatapan Sasuke yang diarahkan padanya. Sasuke bisa melihat raut sedih, bercampur dengan kebingungan dan penyesalan, terpancar nyata dari gadis di hadapannya.

"Tapi… tapi dia tetap tidak bisa mengikuti final. Padahal… pada—"

"Tidak ada gunanya menyesal saat ini." Sasuke memotong dengan cepat, lalu melanjutkan, "Yang bisa kita lakukan, hanya berdoa agar Gaara cepat sembuh."

Tangan Sasuke bergerak, mengusap pelan kepala Hinata. Lalu tangannya yang lain menarik agar gadis tersebut mendekat, lalu mendekapnya erat. Hinata hanya diam, namun tidak menarik diri dari pelukan Sasuke. Ia telah berhenti menangis, meski tubuhnya masih sedikit gemetar.

Sasuke mungkin bukan laki-laki romantis, yang mengerti bagaimana bersikap layaknya _gentleman_ terhadap wanita. Tapi Sasuke berharap, setidaknya yang ia lakukan saat ini bisa membantu meringankan beban Hinata_nya_.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Gaara duduk sendirian di kamar inapnya. Merenung, sembari memandangi tangannya yang dibebat perban putih. Tangannya yang kuat itu, kini terlihat rapuh. Tangan yang sangat berharga, yang biasa digunakannya untuk memainkan nada-nada indah yang dihasilkan tuts-tuts piano, kini bahkan untuk digerakkan saja terasa sakit. Pikiran Gaara kemudian melayang pada perkataan sang dokter tadi siang.

_Setidaknya, membutuhkan waktu 1 bulan hingga tangan Gaara bisa sepenuhnya pulih._

Satu bulan, sebenarnya adalah waktu penyembuhan yang normal untuk cedera seperti yang ia alami. Waktu yang sebenarnya tidak masalah, seandainya saja ia tidak sedang mengikuti kompetisi musik final yang akan diadakan tiga minggu lagi.

Saat sang dokter mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, saat itu juga Gaara tahu harapannya telah musnah.

Bayangan saat Kakashi-_sensei_ mengumumkan hadiah untuk juara kompetisi musik Konogaoka terbayang di pelupuk mata Gaara. Betapa senang dirinya begitu tahu bahwa tahun ini, hadiah yang diberikan berbeda dengan tahun-tahun sebelumnya. _Grand prize_ yang sangat special. Tidak tanggung-tanggung, juara pertama berhak mendapatkan beasiswa di salah satu sekolah musik di Vienna.

Bisa belajar musik di Vienna adalah impian Gaara. Vienna, sebagai ibukota Austria, merupakan pusat perkembangan musik klasik. Austria sendiri disebut sebagai negeri musik klasik. Banyak komposer-komposer musik dunia lahir dari sana. Katakanlah Mozart, Beethoven, Strauss, Brahms, Haydn atau Chopin. Mereka adalah beberapa komposer ternama yang berasal dari Austria. Di negara tersebut, konser musik klasik digelar setiap harinya. Tidak heran, bila banyak pecinta musik klasik yang rela terbang jauh-jauh untuk belajar di Austria.

Di balik penampilannya yang terkesan dingin dan tampak tidak peduli, sebenarnya Gaara adalah pemuda yang ambisius. Jika ia telah menemukan apa tujuannya, Gaara akan bersungguh-sungguh. Ia akan memantapkan hati dan mengeluarkan seluruh kemampuannya. Gaara benar-benar akan totalitas di final kompetisi musik Konogaoka nanti.

Tapi, harapan itu seakan diterbangkan begitu saja.

Gaara mendesah, sembari memejamkan indra penglihatannya. Penyesalan kembali hadir menyelubungi hatinya. Menyesal, mengapa ia ceroboh dan tidak berpikir panjang. Seharusnya ia tidak termakan egonya, yang ingin memperlihatkan sisi dewasa dan kuat di depan Hinata. Menyesal, mengapa insiden ini harus terjadi di saat-saat penting. Saat final kompetisi musik hanya tinggal sebentar lagi. Dan kenapa dari semua bagian tubuhnya, harus tangannyalah yang terluka?

Terkadang hidup rasanya memang tidak adil.

_Menyedihkan…_

—**CKLEK**

Lamunan Gaara kini buyar. Suara pintu yang dibuka membuat Gaara membuka lagi kelopak matanya. Pemuda bersurai merah tersebut menoleh dengan gerakan malas. Kedua manik hijaunya menangkap bayangan seseorang yang tengah memasuki ruang inapnya.

Begitu sadar siapa orang yang mengunjunginya, wajah Gaara memperlihatkan raut terkejut, namun dengan cepat ia sembunyikan. Gaara kemudian memalingkan muka, seolah enggan menatap seorang pria yang baru saja memasuki ruangan.

Pria tersebut secara fisik terlihat mirip dengan Gaara, hanya saja lebih tua. Rambut berwarna merah, kulit sedikit pucat dan iris kehijauan. Gaara mengenalnya, sangat. Pria paruh baya tersebut tidak lain adalah Sabaku Rei. Merupakan Tuan Sabaku yang terhormat, walikota Suna, sekaligus kepala keluarga Sabaku atau ayah kandung Gaara.

Meskipun Gaara tidak ingat apa yang membahagiakan dari memiliki ayah kandung seperti pria tersebut.

Tuan Sabaku berjalan pelan mendekati putranya, dalam diam. Kedua maniknya memandangi sang putra dengan lekat. Belum ada yang mencoba memecah keheningan. Hingga setelah berdiri di sebelah Gaara, pria tersebut berdeham. Hal yang dilakukan untuk menarik perhatian putranya, yang tampaknya sia-sia karena Gaara tetap tak menunjukkan pergerakan.

"Gaara, bagaimana keadaanmu?" tuan Sabaku bertanya dengan nada tenang.

Gaara mendengus. _Kabar?_ Apa ia tak salah dengar? Gaara tak tahu apa yang telah direncanakan ayahnya hingga pertanyaan klasik yang menyakitkan itu bisa keluar. Seorang Tuan Sabaku yang memiliki harga diri selangit menanyakan kabarnya? Sungguh itu sebuah pertanyaan yang tidak pantas diucapkan oleh orang yang telah mengabaikan anaknya sendiri. Setidaknya itu menurut Gaara.

"Memang apa pedulimu?" kata-kata ketus yang diucapkan Gaara tak memberikan perubahan berarti pada raut datar Tuan Sabaku. Mungkin pria tersebut sudah mengira apa yang akan dikatakan putranya.

"Kau putraku, Nak." Sahutnya tenang.

Gaara tertawa, setengah mencibir. Ia mengalihkan pandangan, iris hijaunya menatap sang ayah dengan tajam. Pandangan tajam yang sarat akan luka. "Rasanya, aku pernah mendengar seseorang mengatakan tidak akan menganggap putranya karena lebih memilih belajar musik daripada politik. Bahkan seseorang itu sampai tidak mau membiayai sekolah putranya."

Kini, ekspresi tenang itu tak tampak lagi di wajah Tuan Sabaku. Kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara, sanggup membuat ayahnya tersentak. Gaara tidak berlebihan, memang begitu kenyataannya.

Di mata Gaara, Sabaku Rei telah gagal menjadi seorang ayah yang seharusnya mendukung mimpi putra-putrinya. Sebagai orangtua, sudah seharusnya mereka mendukung bakat serta minat anaknya. Dan sikap ayahnya yang menentang cita-cita Gaara sebagai pianis, telah menimbulkan kekecewaan yang mendalam di hati Gaara.

_Demi kebaikanmu. _

Begitu alasan yang diberikan Sabaku Rei. Sebuah alasan klasik, bagaikan tameng sempurna untuk mengukuhkan keegoisan pribadi sang pemberi titah.

_Kebaikan? _

Gaaralah yang tahu pasti apa yang terbaik baginya. Bukan ayahnya.

Sebenarnya, Gaara tidak meminta banyak. Ia tidak minta dipuji. Ia bahkan tidak minta ayahnya memfasilitasi pianonya. Gaara bisa bekerja paruh waktu untuk itu. Yang Gaara minta, hanyalah dukungan ayahnya akan cita-citanya sebagai pianis. Hanya pengakuan dan restu ayahnya.

Beberapa saat setelah keheningan melanda, Sabaku Rei yang terlihat sudah bisa menguasai diri kembali berucap. "Maafkan ayah, Gaara."

"Tidak butuh."

"Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau mau memaafkanku?"

"Aku akan memaafkanmu, kalau kau bisa menyembuhkanku secepat mungkin." Gaara menatap ayahnya penuh amarah.

Lagi, hening sejenak setelahnya. Ketegangan masih terasa jelas di ruangan tersebut. Tuan Sabaku tampak tercengang, sampai kehilangan kata-kata.

Perlahan, tatapan marah yang diperlihatkan Gaara berubah menjadi tatapan frustasi.

"Aku ingin mengikuti final. Memperlihatkan permainan piano terbaikku, lalu menjadi juara. Agar aku bisa mendapatkan beasiswa sekolah musik di Austria. Agar aku bisa mewujudkan impianku menjadi pianis, tanpa harus bergantung padamu. Dan hanya karena kecerobohanku, aku menyiakan kesempatan emas itu."

Kalimat-kalimat itu mengalir begitu saja, tanpa bisa dicegah. Gaara mengembuskan napas. Ia lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Aku harus bagaimana?"

Suaranya terdengar putus asa. Gaara menundukkan wajahnya. Berusaha sekuat tenaga menahan matanya yang telah memanas, namun gagal. Airmatanya menetes. Sesak di dadanya sungguh tak bisa ditahan lagi. Rasa sakit yang dipendamnya, seakan menyebar ke sekujur tubuhnya. Sedih, kecewa, marah, juga frustasi. Perasaan-perasaan itu campur aduk menjadi satu.

Gaara sangat jarang menangis. Ia adalah tipe pemuda yang cenderung menyembunyikan emosinya. Meskipun hatinya merasa galau, Gaara akan tetap memerlihatkan sisi tegar dan tabah. Itulah yang membuat Gaara terkesan lebih dewasa daripada umurnya.

Tapi bagaimanapun, Gaara tetaplah masih seorang laki-laki berumur 16 tahun. Yang ketika apa yang telah direncanakan dengan matang tidak berjalan dengan lancar, bisa saja menangis. Ada titik dimana, bahkan bagi laki-laki yang pintar menyembunyikan emosi pun, tidak dapat menahan airmatanya.

Gaara sendiri tidak tahu, mengapa ia justru menunjukkan sisi terlemahnya pada orang yang telah menentang impiannya. Pada ayahnya yang tidak mendukungnya. Bukan pada ibunya atau kakak-kakaknya yang selalu menyayangi dan mendukung mimpinya.

Mungkin dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam, Gaara ingin mencurahkan apa yang ia rasakan pada sang ayah. Seperti yang sering dilakukan teman-temannya. Bersandar pada orangtua. Karena sesungguhnya, tempat terbaik untuk mencurahkan segala kegundahan adalah orangtua.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Sabaku Rei dapat melihat kepiluan yang dirasakan putranya. Ini kali pertama dirinya melihat anak bungsunya tersebut menunjukkan emosi dengan begitu terbuka.

Saat Sabaku Rei mendengar bahwa Gaara mengalami kecelakaan, hatinya resah bukan main. Tapi tentu saja sebagai pribadi yang dingin dan kaku, ia bisa menyembunyikan keresahannya. Selama perjalanan ke Konoha, Tuan Sabaku berharap bahwa tangan putranya tidak mengalami luka. Ia tahu betapa anaknya ingin menjadi pianis. Dan bagaimana berbakatnya Sabaku Gaara dalam bermain piano. Penyesalan karena lebih mementingkan harga dirinya sehingga mengabaikan sang putra, bahkan sampai melepaskan biaya sekolah Gaara, semakin menghantam dirinya.

_Tapi sekali lagi, penyesalan selalu hadir belakangan, bukan?_

Dulu, Tuan Sabaku selalu ingin Gaara mengikuti jejaknya, terjun pada bidang politik. Ia percaya Gaara memiliki kemampuan untuk memimpin. Sifat putra bungsunya itu mewarisi sifatnya. Gaara adalah pemuda yang tenang, dewasa dan pandai mengatur emosi.

Sabaku Rei menaruh harapan tinggi pada Gaara. Tapi putranya tersebut justru lebih memilih bermain piano. Kemudian kesalahan terbesarnya berawal dari sana. Gertakan bahwa ia tidak akan membiayai sekolah musik Gaara, disikapi dengan serius oleh putranya tersebut.

'_Aku bukanlah mesin fotokopimu, Ayah!'_

Itulah kalimat yang diucapkan Gaara sebelum memutuskan untuk pergi dari rumah. Sebelum putranya masuk di salah satu sekolah musik terbaik negeri ini, Konogaoka.

Dan kini, ia mengakui perkataan putranya benar adanya. Tidak seharusnya dirinya memaksakan apa yang tidak diinginkan putranya. Seharusnya sebagai seorang ayah, ia mendukung cita-cita putranya. Dan ketika melihat putranya merana seperti saat ini, dadanya terasa sesak.

Naluri sebagai seorang ayah pun muncul. Tuan Sabaku bergerak mendekat, kemudian meraih bahu putranya dan melingkarkan kedua tangannya.

Sebuah pelukan canggung, yang sudah lama sekali tidak ia berikan pada putra bungsunya. Putra yang seharusnya ia dukung. Sekali lagi, permohonan yang berasal dari lubuk hati terdalam Sabaku Rei terdengar.

"Maafkan ayah, Nak. Maafkan."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, para peserta kompetisi musik kembali berkumpul untuk pertama kalinya sejak _training camp_ dibatalkan. Kecelakaan yang terjadi pada Gaara, memang tidak bisa diabaikan begitu saja. Tetapi bagaimanapun, mereka mempunyai kewajiban terhadap kompetisi musik yang harus dijalani. Mereka tetap harus berlatih, baik individu, duet maupun ansambel, untuk mempersiapkan final kompetisi musik. Terlebih, _ensemble_ dari ketujuh peserta juga akan menjadi salah satu penilaian dari juri.

Maka, mereka sekarang berada di dalam salah satu pertemuan Konogaoka. Sebuah ruangan rapat dengan meja-meja yang ditata melingkar. Semua peserta telah hadir di sana—kecuali Gaara.

Duduk di bangku paling ujung adalah Sai. Berturut-turut, yang duduk di sampingnya adalah Shikamaru, Tenten, Naruto, Sasuke dan Hinata. Sedangkan Kakashi sendiri duduk di bangku khusus, yang terletak paling depan. Tempat duduk untuk orang yang bertugas memimpin rapat.

Kemuraman terasa melingkupi ruang pertemuan Konogaoka Music Academy tersebut.

Sai masih tenang seperti biasa, sama seperti Shikamaru. Namun jika diperhatikan, sorot mata keduanya menyiratkan penyesalan. Tenten, yang biasanya terlihat tegas dan selalu penuh percaya diri, sekarang pandangannya sedikit sayu. Gadis tersebut juga tidak dapat menyembunyikan perasaan sedihnya. Bahkan, seorang Naruto yang biasanya sangat aktif, kini hanya menunduk diam dan menatap meja di hadapannya dalam-dalam.

Baru saja, Kakashi mengumumkan kalau Gaara akan mengundurkan diri dari final kompetisi musik.

Berita yang sangat mengejutkan, dan semua peserta kompetisi setuju bahwa itu adalah berita buruk.

Tidak ada satupun dari mereka yang menganggap berita pengunduran diri Gaara adalah hal yang membahagiakan. Padahal, di dalam kompetisi musik ini semua peserta adalah rival satu sama lain. Mereka memperebutkan gelar sebagai pemain musik terbaik di Konogaoka. Juga memperebutkan penghargaan utama, yaitu beasiswa sekolah musik di Austria. Bisa belajar musik di Austria adalah impian semua pecinta musik klasik.

Semakin sedikit rival yang dihadapi, maka kesempatan untuk menang akan semakin besar. Seharusnya mereka senang, tapi pada kenyataannya tidak begitu. Yang mereka rasakan justru kekecewaan, penyesalan dan kesedihan. Mereka merasa kehilangan.

Mereka bertujuh, memulai kompetisi musik Konogaoka bersama-sama. Mereka terbiasa menjalani berbagai rangkaian kompetisi secara utuh. Dan kini ketika harus ada seseorang yang pergi, rasa kehilangan itu muncul.

Mereka bertujuh awalnya bukan merupakan teman dekat, kecuali untuk Sasuke dan Naruto. Bahkan beberapa orang ada yang belum saling mengenal. Mereka semua memainkan instrumen yang berbeda. Mereka berasal dari latar belakang yang berbeda-beda pula. Ada yang memang dari keluarga pemusik, ada yang berasal dari kalangan bisnis, serta ada pula yang memiliki keluarga dengan _background_ politik.

Mereka memiliki sifat yang berbeda-beda. Ada yang selalu ceria seperti Naruto, misterius seperti Sai, percaya diri seperti Tenten, terlihat pemalas seperti Shikamamaru, pemalu seperti Hinata, juga dingin serta kaku seperti Sasuke dan Gaara. Tapi melalui musik, tanpa disadari hubungan yang mereka jalin justru lebih dalam dari yang dibayangkan. Bukan hanya hubungan pertemanan biasa, bukan juga sekedar hubungan junior dan senior.

Ikatan yang mereka miliki, lebih dari yang mereka sendiri ketahui.

"Lalu, siapa yang akan menggantikan Gaara bermain piano?" pertanyaan tersebut diucapkan oleh Shikamaru.

Dalam suatu ansambel musik, piano adalah bagian terpenting. Piano adalah instrumen harmonis yang ekspresif, dan merupakan satu-satunya alat musik solo yang dapat memainkan nada keras maupun lembut, tinggi maupun rendah, dengan tempo cepat maupun lambat. Piano dapat dimainkan untuk mengiringi instrumen lainnya, atau mendominasi alat musik lain. Suatu grup musik akan meracik nada-nada yang dihasilkan beberapa instrumen musik berbeda, dari jenis instrumen dawai maupun tiup. Dan piano berperan penting untuk menyempurnakan racikan tersebut.

Sementara Kakashi masih memikirkan beberapa kemungkinan untuk solusi, sebuah suara terdengar lagi.

"Aku bisa menggantikannya."

Semua pandangan kini mengarah pada sumber suara, yaitu Sasuke. Mereka menatap Sasuke dengan heran.

Kakashi mengernyitkan dahi. Sepanjang yang Kakashi tahu, Sasuke enggan memperlihatkan kemampuan pianonya. Ia hanya menunjukkan permainan pianonya pada orang yang akrab dengan pemuda tersebut.

Merasakan tatapan dari semua orang, Sasuke balas dengan sedikit memelotot. "Kenapa? Kalian meragukan kemampuan pianoku?" Pertanyaan yang menyiratkan keangkuhan dan kearoganan. Namun itulah Uchiha Sasuke. Angkuh karena memang dirinya mampu.

"Sebenarnya itu ide yang bagus." Naruto mengutarakan pendapatnya. Yang berpartisipasi dalam ansambel haruslah peserta kompetisi, dan karena kini hanya tinggal 6 orang, maka tidak ada pilihan lain. Semua orang pun lalu mengangguk setuju.

Kakashi tersenyum di balik maskernya. Ia tahu, di balik sikap angkuh Uchiha Sasuke, pemuda tersebut memiliki rasa tanggung jawab yang besar. Dan apa yang baru saja dilakukannya, adalah salah satu bentuk tanggung jawab Sasuke. Tanggung jawab seorang _senpai_ terhadap _kohai_-nya. _Kohai_ yang seharusnya bisa Sasuke jaga.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

"Ingin berkunjung ke rumahku?"

Pertanyaan itu dilontarkan oleh Sasuke pada Hinata yang duduk di sebelahnya. Mereka tengah berada di dalam mobil, dan baru saja keluar dari kompleks Akademi Musik Konogaoka.

Hinata menoleh, menatap Sasuke yang sedang fokus mengemudi. Diperhatikannya garis wajah Sasuke dari samping untuk sejenak, dan Hinata menemukan dirinya seketika sulit bernafas. Hinata buru-buru mengalihkan pandangannya, dan kini lebih memilih untuk menatap ke luar jendela. Sasuke terlihat begitu menawan. Pesonanya bahkan membuat Hinata sampai menahan napas tanpa sadar.

Hinata lalu berpikir sebentar, dan memutuskan tawaran dari Sasuke bukanlah ide yang buruk. Kalau diingat-ingat, dirinya memang belum pernah berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha. Kalau mereka janjian untuk bertemu selain di sekolah, selalu saja Sasuke yang mendatangi rumahnya.

Sebagai seseorang yang menyandang status sebagai kekasih Sasuke, tentu saja Hinata juga penasaran. Dia ingin tahu, bagaimana rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal Uchiha Sasuke. Tempat yang menjadi saksi tumbuhnya Sasuke, hingga menjadi seorang pemain biola yang menawan seperti sekarang. Membayangkannya, membuat dada Hinata berdebar-debar. Tanpa sadar, Hinata tersenyum lembut.

"Mm… boleh…"

Sasuke melirik Hinata, senyum tipis terlihat di wajahnya. Sasuke lalu mempercepat laju mobilnya. Seakan-akan tidak sabar lagi untuk sampai di rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha. Setelah memarkirkan mobilnya di garasi, Sasuke langsung mengajak Hinata memasuki rumahnya. Rupanya, sudah ada pelayan yang menyambut. Ia membungkukkan badan dengan formal. Begitu menyadari bahwa majikannya tidak sendiri, si pelayan itu tampak terbelalak. Kelihatannya, pelayan tersebut sedikit terkejut dengan perilaku tidak biasa tuan mudanya. Mungkin karena sebelumnya Sasuke tidak pernah membawa gadis ke rumahnya.

Sedangkan Hinata, sejak masuk ke dalam mansion Uchiha, gadis bersurai _indigo_ itu tidak dapat menyembunyikan kekagumannya. Sangat berbeda dengan kediaman Hyuuga yang bergaya modern dimana warna putih mendominasi, mansion Uchiha didesain dengan interior bergaya _vintage _dimana mengutamakan pemakaian warna coklat serta keemasan.

Ketika Hinata mengedarkan pandangannya, ada sesuatu yang menarik perhatiannya. Ada sebuah rak besar yang digunakan sebagai sekat untuk memisahkan antara ruang tamu utama dengan ruang tamu kedua yang lebih kecil. Hinata mengamati rak itu, dan bisa melihat berbagai piala, trofi dan piagam tersimpan di sana. Penasaran, Hinata pun mendekati rak tersebut dan membaca tulisan-tulisan yang tertera pada masing-masing piala.

Tanpa sadar, bibirnya menganga dan iris_ lavender_-nya terbelalak.

Semuanya juara pertama. Tidak ada satupun yang juara kedua.

Sementara Hinata masih terkagum-kagum dengan piala yang begitu banyak itu, Sasuke meminta pelayannya untuk membawakan beberapa camilan dan minuman. Pelayan tersebut lalu buru-buru melangkah pergi. Setelahnya, Sasuke mengisyaratkan Hinata agar mengikutinya.

Dengan patuh, Hinata mengikuti Sasuke naik ke lantai dua. Melangkah pelan menaiki tangga melingkar dengan pegangan keemasan.

Menginjak lantai dua, Hinata bisa melihat sebuah ruang santai yang dilengkapi dengan sofa dan meja kayu yang masih bernuansa _vintage_. Di sisi kiri ruangan adalah set peralatan multimedia. Sedangkan di sisi kanan terdapat sebuah piano.

"Anggap rumah sendiri."

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke, Hinata mengangguk-anggukkan kepala. Namun kedua manik_ lavender_-nya masih sibuk mengamati tiap sisi ruangan yang menurutnya sangat berseni. Sebelumnya, Hinata membayangkan mansion Uchiha tidaklah berbeda jauh dengan kediaman Hyuuga—yang terkesan sedikit membosankan. Tapi rupanya dugaan Hinata salah. Kediaman Uchiha, menurutnya sangat nyaman dan indah.

Karena terlalu larut dalam pikirannya, tanpa sadar Hinata mengikuti Sasuke yang berjalan menuju sebuah kamar yang berseberangan dengan ruang santai tersebut.

Sasuke berhenti, lalu berbalik dan menatap Hinata dengan ekspresi heran.

Sementara Hinata, mengikuti pergerakan Sasuke, ikut berhenti. Gadis itu mendongak, dan balas menatap Sasuke dengan mata besarnya yang inosen.

Sebuah seringai terlihat di wajah Sasuke. Ia memandang Hinata dengan geli. "Kamu mau ikut aku ganti baju? Aku sih, tidak masalah."

Hinata terbelalak. Butuh beberapa detik hingga ia menyadari kesalahannya. Pipinya pun berubah merah karena malu. Hinata menunduk dan memainkan ujung roknya. Ia tampak salah tingkah. "Uuh~…"

Sasuke menggelengkan kepala, sambil menatap Hinata dengan gemas. Ia lalu meraih pundak Hinata, membalikkan tubuh mungil gadis tersebut, dan berbisik di samping telinganya.

"Duduklah dengan nyaman di sana dan tunggu aku. Oke?" Jari telunjuk Sasuke teracung, menunjuk sebuah sofa empuk di ruang santai.

Hinata gelagapan. Matanya berkedip-kedip gugup. Suara bariton bercampur serak Sasuke entah mengapa membuatnya semakin malu. "I-iya." Hinata buru-buru pergi menjauh. Detak jantungnya semakin tak bisa dikontrol.

Duduk di sofa, Hinata sedikit melirik ke arah Sasuke. Ia bisa melihat sebuah seringaian jahil, sebelum akhirnya pemuda tersebut menghilang di balik pintu.

Hinata menghela napas, berusaha menetralkan degub jantungnya. Sasuke selalu bisa membuat hatinya kacau seperti sekarang. Setelah dirinya merasa sedikit tenang, Hinata memutuskan untuk membaca sebuah majalah musik klasik yang terletak di atas meja. Ia akan menunggu Sasuke sambil melihat-lihat majalah itu.

Tidak butuh waktu lama, Sasuke sudah menampakkan diri lagi dengan pakaian _casual_. Sasuke mengenakan sebuah kaus biru muda berlengan pendek, yang dipadukan dengan celana jeans selutut. Hinata tidak menyangka Sasuke hanya membutuhkan waktu sebentar untuk berganti baju. Karena biasanya, Neji selalu memakan waktu sedikit lama untuk berganti pakaian.

Sasuke kemudian duduk di depan _grand piano_.

Hinata mengernyit heran. Ia tahu, Sasuke juga pintar memainkan piano. Hinata juga tahu kalau level permainan piano Sasuke lebih tinggi daripada dirinya. Tapi entah mengapa, Sasuke yang memainkan biola adalah yang terbaik.

"Aku akan memainkan sebuah lagu untuk menghiburmu," ujar Sasuke.

Hinata tersenyum kecil, berterimakasih atas niat baik Sasuke. Tapi, ada hal lain yang dia inginkan.

"Sasuke-_kun_…" panggil Hinata pelan. Sasuke menoleh, sembari menaikkan satu alisnya.

"Aku ingin Sasuke-_kun_ memainkan biola," pinta Hinata kemudian.

Sasuke terdiam, mempertimbangkan keinginan Hinata. Lelaki itu kemudian mengangguk, dan langsung mengambil biolanya di kamar.

Hinata tersenyum puas. Sekali lagi ia sangat berterimakasih karena Sasuke mau menuruti permintaannya. Sasuke dan biola, adalah paduan indah yang selalu bisa membuat Hinata tenang dan merasa nyaman. Dan Hinata benar-benar membutuhkannya. Sebagai penghibur dari keresahannya selama ini karena memikirkan kondisi Gaara.

Selang sebentar, Sasuke telah kembali dengan membawa biola serta penggeseknya.

"Tapi aku membutuhkan pengiring." Sasuke meletakkan sebuah partitur di atas piano.

Hinata mengangguk. Kalau sebagai pengiring, maka ia cukup percaya diri. Seorang pengiring bertugas memainkan nada-nada dasar yang tidak terlalu rumit. Jadi, meskipun teknik bermain pianonya tidak tinggi, itu tidak masalah.

Mereka pun bersiap dengan instrumen masing-masing. Sasuke meletakkan biola di pundak kirinya, dan tangan kanannya memegang penggesek biola. Sementara Hinata bersiap di depan piano.

Hinata menganggukkan kepala, mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya telah siap. Sasuke pun langsung menanggapi dengan menggesek biolanya. Ia menggerakkan _bow_-nya dengan begitu lihai. Disusul dengan jemari lentik Hinata yang menekan-nekan tuts hitam putih piano.

Perlahan-lahan, kedua alunan yang dihasilkan dua instrumen musik berbeda tersebut membentuk nada yang indah.

_**Salute d'Amour**_

Sebuah gubahan karya Edward Elgar. Gubahan yang diciptakan khusus untuk piano dan biola. Sebuah musik yang sangat indah, karena sang komposer menciptakan gubahan tersebut sebagai hadiah pertunangan dengan kekasihnya.

Dengan tempo sedang, musik yang mendayu. Mampu menenangkan hati bagi siapapun yang mendengarnya. Dimainkan dengan biola yang diiringi piano dengan begitu memukaunya. Setiap pendengar _Salute d'Amour_, akan merasakan dirinya seperti terbang melayang di awan. Setiap notasinya menyimpan keindahan tersendiri. Pada setiap nada-nadanya, seakan-akan ada cinta yang mengalir. Juga, pada setiap ketukannya seperti menghasilkan magnet yang membuat pendengarnya enggan mengalihkan perhatian.

Sebuah gubahan yang menggambarkan kebahagiaan sepasang kekasih.

Setelah beberapa menit, alunan pun melambat dan akhirnya berhenti. Hinata refleks bertepuk tangan, sebagai penghormatan atas permainan biola Sasuke yang sangat bagus.

"_Bravo_, Sasuke-_kun_!" Hinata tersenyum lebar. Permainan Sasuke kali ini, benar-benar pantas mendapat sebutan _bravo_. Teknik yang sempurna, dan Hinata bisa merasakan nada-nada yang mengalir dengan sangat ringan seperti air. Tanpa beban. Hinata juga bisa merasakan pancaran kecintaan Sasuke pada biolanya.

Sebuah musik bila dimainkan dari hati, pasti akan terdengar indah.

Sasuke tersenyum simpul, lalu meletakkan biolanya di atas meja. Ia mengambil dua gelas minuman—yang diletakkan oleh pelayan saat mereka bermain tadi— lalu menyerahkan satu pada Hinata. Setelah meminum beberapa teguk, Sasuke kembali meletakkan gelas tersebut di atas meja.

Sementara Hinata masih menyesap minumannya dengan pelan-pelan, Sasuke mendekati gadis berrambut panjang tersebut.

Sasuke memandangi Hinata dengan lekat. "Kuharap, aku bisa mengurangi beban rasa bersalahmu pada Gaara." Sasuke menghentikan kalimatnya untuk mengambil napas, lalu melanjutkan, "dan… aku menyayangimu, Hinata."

Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya. Ia mendongak, dan mendapati bahwa mata kelam Sasuke sedang menatapnya lekat. Hinata kembali menunduk, dan menghela napas dalam-dalam. Ia berusaha menahan debaran jantungnya yang semakin menggila. Sasuke sangat jarang mengutarakan emosinya. Laki-laki itu penuh misteri, hingga Hinata harus menebak-nebak apa yang sedang Sasuke pikirkan.

Namun pengakuan Sasuke barusan benar-benar membuat hatinya menghangat. Hatinya yang akhir-akhir ini penuh perasaan bersalah, kini menjadi lebih ringan berkat Sasuke.

Hinata masih sibuk dengan pikirannya. Sementara Sasuke, karena tidak mendapat respon seperti yang diinginkan, lelaki itu mendesah. Ia mengambil gelas yang dipegang Hinata, lalu menaruhnya di atas piano. Kemudian, Sasuke memegang kedua bahu Hinata dan menarik gadis itu hingga berdiri.

"Tatap aku." Perintah Sasuke.

Hinata mengangkat wajahnya, mencoba untuk menatap manik kelam Sasuke yang begitu misterius.

Mereka bertatapan. Tidak ada yang berbicara. Hanya saling berpandangan. Lalu Sasuke meraih dagu Hinata, memajukan wajahnya dan mulai mengecup bibir gadisnya dengan lembut. Hinata mulai membalas kecupan tersebut. Membuat Sasuke melingkarkan tangannya untuk mendekap tubuh Hinata dengan erat. Kecupan itupun semakin dalam.

Mereka terus berciuman, hingga ada sebuah suara yang menginterupsi.

"Jadi ini penyebab kau gagal meraih posisi pertama di seleksi kedua, Uchiha Sasuke?!"

Keduanya langsung melepaskan diri. Sasuke tampak sangat terkejut, begitu juga Hinata. Keduanya menoleh, dan mendapati seorang pria berwajah tegas sedang berdiri di dekat tangga. Suasana menjadi tegang seketika.

Ketika Hinata melirik Sasuke, pemuda itu terlihat pucat. Dan hal itu membuat Hinata panik. Ia tidak pernah melihat Sasuke seterkejut ini. Atau jangan-jangan…

"Ayah…"ucapan lirih Sasuke itu menjawab dugaan Hinata. Memang benar, pria di hadapan mereka adalah ayah Sasuke. Dan terlihat sekali, bahwa Tuan Uchiha tersebut sedang menahan amarahnya.

Hinata menggigit bibirnya, tidak berani menatap sang Tuan Uchiha. Tatapan yang diberikan Uchiha Fugaku mirip dengan ayahnya ketika sedang murka.

Hinata kembali dikejutkan dengan Tuan Uchiha yang tiba-tiba melempar sebuah kertas. Kedua manik _lavender_-nya menajam, dan matanya melebar saat menyadari itu adalah sertifikat milik Sasuke. Sertifikat sebagai juara kedua di Kompetisi Musik Konogaoka tahap dua minggu lalu.

Prestasi yang diperoleh Sasuke dengan penuh perjuangan, dan dibuang begitu saja oleh ayahnya.

Berikutnya yang terdengar adalah suara tegas Uchiha Fugaku yang menggelegar, memenuhi ruangan.

"Sasuke, bukankah berkali-kali sudah kukatakan? Bahwa Uchiha harus selalu menjadi yang pertama."

Kata-kata yang seakan perintah mutlak itu, membuat Hinata tersadar. Bahwa memang tidak ada manusia yang sempurna di dunia ini. Tidak ada satupun orang yang tidak pernah menghadapi masalah di kehidupannya.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-Tbc-**

**.**

**.**

Yap… ini chapter 12 dari The Rhapsody! Gloomy sekali suasananya yaa…

Untuk part Gaara, mungkin kesannya berlebihan. Tapi, saya coba melihat dari sisi seorang yang benar-benar mengalami hal itu, rasanya mungkin sekali bisa nangis. Siapa sih, pecinta musik klasik yang ngga pengen sekolah di Austria? Ibaratnya begitu. Apalagi masuk sekolah di sana benar" susah. Hehee

Oke, saya mau mengucapkan terimakasih sebesar-besarnya untuk::

**kensuchan, Eigar alinafiah, , Ruki-chan SukiSuki'ssu, Rhe Muliya Young, Sasazaki mami, Stacie Kaniko, Zoccshan, nazuka hanami, Hasegawa Nanaho, LuluAngel, sleepyhalloween1234, altadinata** . tolong cek pm yaa ^,^ serta untuk yg non-login ; **g** : hhe, akhirnya apdet ya **oi**: waaah, kamu baik sekali. makasih ya oi-san :D **evilLord** : iya. Mari kita berdoa buat gaara! . **indigohimeSNH** : waduh, haha. Karen ini mendekati klimaks, jadinya isinya sedih-sedih. gomen yaa **naina-chan** : iya, dilanjut kok ^^ **ichi** : ahahaaa. Kita liat aja yaah ~,^ **guest** : iya, dilanjutkan pasti ^.^ **Natsumi Anzai** : makasiih banyak ) ini chapter 12 buatmu :* hehe **Secret admirer** : arigatou ya, iya semoga begitu , **Guest** : wah, maaf yaa. karena sy sedang sibuk di RL. ^^ **Guest** : iya, sy lanjutkan sampai tamat kok. sabar yaa **Nara Tobi** : iyaa… ini saya usahakan biar lebih cepet buat chap depan. ^^ **Katsumi** : kamu sehatiii sama saya ^^. Hehe. **T.N** : iyaa,,, saya lanjut kok ^^

dan terakhir,,, buat **Harunaru-chan** : seriuuuus tutup akuun? Hiks T_T why why whyyyy. Haru, terimakasih banyak ya. Kamu selalu dukung aku sejak aku pertama jadi author :'( sedih rasanya kamu memutuskan buat udahan. Tapi apapun itu, semangat yaa. :* #kisshug

yak. Segini dulu basa basi nyaa.

Akhir kata, kritik saran komen apapun itu selalu author harapkan. Tapi no flame ttg pairing loh yaa

**XOXO,**

**Ayuzawa Shia**

**.**

**.**

**Silahkan tinggalkan jejaknya ^,^**

**.**

**.**


	13. Opus 13: Shymphony in Turmoil

**.**

**.**

**Title: The Rhapsody**

**Disclaimer: Naruto's not mine. Its Masashi Kishimoto**

**La Corda D'oro ****Kure Yuki**

**Fanfic The Rhapsody ****Ayuzawa Shia**

**Pairing: SasuHina, GaaHina**

**Warning: AU, OOC, crack pair, misstype, dll.**

**.**

**Opus 13**

**Shymphony in Turmoil**

**.**

**.**

'**If a composer could say what he had to say in words, he would not bother trying to say it in music.' **

–**Gustav Mahler–**

**.**

**.**

**Opus = pemberian nomor dalam karya seorang komposer**

**.**

**.**

Salah satu ruang tamu di kediaman Uchiha itu terlihat elegan dan indah. Dengan interior dan furnitur bercorak klasik yang didominasi warna putih serta krem, menghasilkan nuansa _vintage_ di seluruh ruangan. Sofa-sofa yang tertata rapi, beberapa vas bunga serta lampu-lampu cantik memberikan kenyamanan tersendiri bagi yang berada di ruangan tersebut.

Sayang, kini suasana yang menyelimuti begitu kontras dengan tatanan ruangan. Udara yang menguar begitu menegangkan, bahkan sampai membuat Sasuke seakan sulit bernafas. Sejak beberapa saat lalu, tidak ada yang bersuara. Hanya keheningan yang mendominasi.

Sasuke duduk di sebuah sofa _single_, berhadap-hadapan dengan sang ayah yang memasang ekspresi dinginnya. Sementara di sofa lainnya, duduk Hinata. Melirik ke arah sang putri sulung Hyuuga tersebut, di hatinya muncul rasa bersalah. Niatnya ingin menghibur Hinata dari segala peristiwa tidak mengenakkan akhir-akhir ini, tetapi sepertinya Sasuke justru memperburuk suasana. Ia benar-benar tidak menyangka orangtuanya akan pulang secepat ini. Padahal terakhir kali, ibunya mengatakan akan pulang sehari sebelum kompetisi final.

Dan dari semua orang, kenapa harus Uchiha Fugaku yang memergoki dirinya sedang berciuman dengan Hinata?

Kalau saja yang melihat kejadian itu adalah Itachi atau ibunya, masalah tidak akan menjadi rumit seperti ini. Itachi paling hanya akan menggodanya, dan ibunya pasti tidak jauh berbeda. Mengingat sudah lama ibunya selalu menyuruh Sasuke agar mencari pacar.

Sasuke paham, Hinata pasti sangat gugup sekarang. Apalagi Hinata adalah tipikal gadis pemalu. Gadis itu sedari tadi menunduk dalam, sama sekali tidak berani mengangkat wajah. Dan Sasuke yakin, Hinata pasti merasa semakin bersalah akibat ucapan ayahnya tadi.

"_Jadi ini penyebab kau gagal meraih posisi pertama di seleksi kedua, Uchiha Sasuke?!"_

Sasuke jelas ingin membantah. Tapi ia tahu, berdebat dengan ayahnya di saat seperti sekarang adalah percuma. Ayahnya tidak pernah mau salah dan kalah. Tipikal Uchiha arogan yang selalu ingin menang.

"Maaf menunggu lama."

Keheningan dipecah oleh suara halus sang nyonya Uchiha, yaitu Uchiha Mikoto. Wanita setengah baya yang tetap nampak cantik itu membawa sebuah nampan berisi empat gelas minuman, serta beberapa toples kecil berisi kue. Hinata yang tadinya menunduk, langsung membantu Mikoto menaruh minuman serta makanan di atas meja.

"Terima kasih," ucap Mikoto pelan. Kemudian, wanita tersebut duduk di samping Hinata.

Hinata mengangguk serta tersenyum canggung, lalu menunduk lagi.

"Namanya siapa?" Mikoto bertanya dengan nada ramah, yang membuat kegugupan Hinata sedikit berkurang.

"H-Hyuuga Hinata." sahut Hinata pelan, namun cukup didengar oleh seluruh orang di ruangan itu. Namun Mikoto memberikan reaksi yang menunjukkan keterkejutan. Bibir wanita tersebut menganga, sementara tangannya terangkat untuk menutupi mulutnya. Hinata yang tidak tahu bagaimana merespon, akhirnya hanya kembali tersenyum kikuk.

"Jangan-jangan, kamu anaknya Hitomi? Kamu yang dulu pernah ikut kompetisi biola dan dapat juara dua?"

Kini giliran Hinata yang terkejut. Bagaimana nyonya Uchiha itu bisa tahu tentang ibunya? Gadis itu mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, bingung, kemudian mengangguk sebagai tanda membenarkan. "Iya, Nyonya…"

Mikoto mengerutkan dahi, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Kok Nyonya? Kamu harus memanggilku _Kaachan_, sayang! Kamu adalah pacar Sasuke dan anak Hitomi, sahabatku." Mikoto tersenyum sambil mengedipkan mata, benar-benar mengabaikan suasana tegang yang melingkupi. Juga tidak memedulikan tatapan tajam suaminya. "Pantas saja aku merasa tidak asing ketika melihatmu, Hinata-_chan_." Lanjut Mikoto tampak bahagia.

Hinata masih terlihat bingung karena kepribadian ibu Sasuke yang terlihat berbeda dengan Uchiha lainnya. Meskipun begitu, tidak dipungkiri kalau Hinata merasa lebih nyaman karena kebaikan sang Nyonya Uchiha.

Sementara Sasuke diam-diam mengembuskan napas lega. Terima kasih pada ibunya, setidaknya kini Hinata bisa tersenyum. Ia juga lega, karena tampaknya ibu tersayangnya menyukai Hinata.

"Hyuuga Hinata… kau yang dapat peringkat pertama di seleksi kedua Kompetisi Musik Konogaoka?" Suara besar dan kedua manik gelap Fugaku yang menatap penuh selidik, yang lagi-lagi membuat Hinata terintimidasi. Suasana kaku yang sudah lumayan mencair, kini kembali lagi.

"I-iya…" Hinata menjawab takut-takut.

Desahan napas kasar menyusul kemudian. Fugaku mengalihkan pandangannya ke putranya, pandangan mencemooh. Fugaku hanya menerima kabar kalau putranya mendapat peringkat kedua di seleksi kedua Kompetisi Musik Konogaoka, namun ia tidak mengetahui siapa yang mengalahkan putra bungsunya.

"Jadi kau dikalahkan oleh seorang perempuan, Sasuke? Kau benar-benar lupa kalau Uchiha harus menjadi yang pertama?"

Sasuke tidak menyahut, melainkan malah bangkit berdiri. Ia sengaja ingin menghindari perkataan memojokkan dari ayahnya. Dengan mengabaikan tatapan kesal yang dilayangkan sang ayah, Sasuke pun beranjak. "Aku akan mengantar Hinata pulang," ucapnya singkat. Sasuke lalu melirikkan matanya ke gadis tersebut, mengisyaratkan agar Hinata menurutinya.

Hinata yang paham, langsung mengemasi tasnya dan pamit.

"Loh, baru juga sebentar…" Sang nyonya Uchiha tampak tidak rela, namun tidak berlama-lama menahan kepergian kekasih putranya. Wanita cantik tersebut bisa membaca suasana, dan ia hanya bermaksud membuat Hinata nyaman. Setidaknya Hinata tidak akan kapok untuk berkunjung. Mikoto masih ingin berjumpa dengan putri temannya tersebut.

"S-saya permisi… terima kasih banyak." Hinata membungkukkan badannya, lalu bergegas mengikuti Sasuke yang sudah lebih dulu beranjak.

"Besok main lagi, ya? Aku ingin menceritakan banyak hal tentang ibumu, Hinata-_chan_."

Hinata mengangguk, kemudian membungkuk sekali lagi sebelum benar-benar beranjak menyusul Sasuke.

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Mobil berwarna putih milik Sasuke menepi perlahan di depan kediaman Hyuuga. Beberapa saat kemudian mesin mobil dimatikan, namun belum ada yang bergerak. Keduanya masih diam, masih berada di posisi seperti sejak meninggalkan mansion Uchiha beberapa saat lalu. Keheningan yang menyelimuti begitu canggung. Sampai akhirnya…

"Hinata." Suara Sasuke tenang, mencoba menarik atensi Hinata. Meski begitu, terasa ada kecemasan dalam suara itu. Kedua oniks Sasuke yang tadinya menatap ke depan, kini beralih menatap gadis di sampingnya.

Hinata pun menoleh. Dengan senyum lembut, gadis tersebut menyahut panggilan Sasuke. "Ya?"

Mereka bertatapan beberapa saat, dalam diam. Mendalami apa yang dirasakan dari sorot mata yang dipandangi. Keduanya saling mencoba mengerti, meski tidak terucap dalam kata-kata.

"Maaf."

Satu kata sakral terucap dari bibir Uchiha Sasuke. Selama 17 tahun hidupnya, Sasuke sangat jarang meminta maaf. Seperti kebiasaan Uchiha lainnya yang _stoic_ dan punya harga diri selangit. Enggan mengaku salah dan kalah. Namun kali ini, Sasuke tidak lagi memedulikan hal itu.

Hinata menggeleng pelan. Senyuman masih senantiasa hadir di wajah ayunya. Ia kemudian melepas kontak mata diantara keduanya, dan beralih memandang ke depan. "Tidak… Sasuke-_kun_ tidak salah."

Sasuke menghela napas. Tangan kanannya terangkat, bergerak menyisir rambutnya sebagai ungkapan perasaannya saat ini. Satu masalah belum selesai, kini muncul masalah lain.

Berawal dari Gaara yang terluka. Keadaan _kohai_-nya tersebut tidak membuat Sasuke merasa senang, sama sekali. Dia dan Gaara sesungguhnya sudah memilih satu judul lagu, gubahan terbaik untuk duet piano-biola. Mereka berdua telah yakin dan merasa mantap dengan gubahan tersebut. Gubahan yang hanya mampu dimainkan oleh orang-orang yang telah _expert_ bermain piano dan biola. Namun dengan absennya Gaara, kini mereka tidak mungkin melakukannya. Sudah tidak mungkin mengubah formasi duet serta trio peserta kompetisi, dan solusi terbaik adalah Sasuke akan tampil hanya dengan piano sebagai pengiring, bukan duet.

Masalah lain adalah Hinata, yang jelas merasa bersalah atas kejadian yang menimpa Gaara. Sasuke bisa melihat, Hinata menjadi tidak bersemangat untuk melakukan kegiatan seperti biasanya. Gadis itu menjadi lebih murung, lebih pendiam. Mau tak mau, hal itu sangat mengganggu Sasuke. Siapa yang nyaman bila mendapati kekasihnya murung karena lelaki lain? Tidak ada.

Dan kini masalah lebih besar muncul lagi, yaitu masalah dengan ayahnya yang dingin, Uchiha Fugaku. Sasuke sadar penuh, ayahnya tidak akan membiarkannya begitu saja setelah apa yang terjadi. Memergoki dirinya sedang bermesraan bersama seorang gadis, yang ternyata adalah orang yang mengalahkan dirinya di seleksi kedua tentu bukan berita baik bagi sang Tuan Uchiha.

"Aku ingin menceritakan sesuatu." Sasuke bergumam, memulai ceritanya. Mungkin sekarang saatnya mengungkapkan bagaimana kehidupannya yang sebenarnya. Bagaimana beban yang ada di pundaknya, yang tidak diketahui siapapun.

Di mata orang-orang, bahkan _fangirls_ yang mengaku tahu segalanya, Sasuke adalah sosok sempurna sebagai _violin prodigy_. Lahir di keluarga Uchiha, keluarga musisi yang disegani. Memiliki kemampuan jenius dalam memainkan biola maupun akademis. Tak lupa, tubuh proporsional serta wajah yang rupawan.

Siapa laki-laki yang tak iri dengan Uchiha Sasuke yang sempurna? Siapa orangtua yang tak ingin memiliki putra membanggakan seperti Uchiha Sasuke? Siapa gadis yang tidak ingin punya pacar sehebat Uchiha Sasuke?

_Tapi di dunia ini, memang tidak ada yang sempurna. _

Yang diketahui orang-orang, hanyalah sosok Uchiha Sasuke dari luar. Bukan siapa sesungguhnya, dan bagaimana sesungguhnya kehidupan pemuda tersebut.

"Silahkan, Sasuke-_kun_."

Hinata memiringkan tubuhnya, hingga benar-benar menghadap Sasuke. Mata _lavender_-nya menatap yakin, siap untuk menengarkan apapun yang diucapkan Sasuke.

"Piala-piala yang kamu lihat di rumah tadi… bukan sepenuhnya milikku. Sebagian besar dari piala itu adalah milik Itachi. Dibanding aku, kakakku lebih sering mendapatkan juara. Dan juara yang dimaksud disini, adalah juara pertama."

Jeda sejenak, seakan ada sesuatu yang membuat Sasuke kesulitan melanjutkan. Sejak kecil, Fugaku telah menekankan kalau Uchiha harus selalu berada di barisan depan. Menjadi yang pertama atau tidak sama sekali. Menghirup napas dalam-dalam, Sasuke lalu melanjutkan lagi.

"Di mata ayahku, juara haruslah nomer satu. Tidak ada juara kedua maupun ketiga. Tiap kali aku mendapat peringkat selain pertama, ayahku tidak akan menganggapnya. Piagam penghargaan dan piala, jika bukan yang pertama, hanya akan berakhir di gudang."

Kedua manik_ lavender_ Hinata melebar, ia tertegun mendengar penuturan Sasuke. Tidak pernah disangkanya kalau Sasuke mengalami hal seburuk itu. Hasil jerih payahnya, jika tidak menjadi juara hanya akan ditelantarkan di gudang? Itu benar-benar hal yang kejam… Kalau dirinya yang mengalami itu, mungkin Hinata tidak akan mau ikut lomba musik lagi.

"Saat kecil, diam-diam aku sering bersembunyi di dalam almari untuk menangis." Sasuke terkekeh pelan saat mengatakannya, namun ada getir yang kentara di sana. "Kamu tahu, di keluarga Uchiha, laki-laki dididik untuk pantang menangis. Menangis adalah hal yang sangat memalukan."

Sasuke menengadah, sambil memejamkan mata. "Pertama kali aku mengikuti kompetisi, aku hanya mendapat peringkat tiga. Bukannya memberi semangat, bahkan memandangku saja ayah tidak mau. Dan saat aku menangis, ia justru membentakku."

Sasuke masih ingat jelas, kejadian itu terjadi beberapa bulan sebelum kompetisi yang mempertemukan dirinya dengan Hinata. Kegugupan karena baru pertama kali tampil di depan banyak penonton, membuat Sasuke kecil melakukan cukup banyak kesalahan. Untunglah kompetisi itu memang untuk anak-anak, sehingga Sasuke bisa mendapat juara ketiga.

Sasuke membuka matanya, dan menerawang ke depan. "Akhirnya aku bersembunyi di dalam almari dan menangis sejadinya. Aku benar-benar tidak keren, kan?"

Sasuke terkekeh lagi. Selanjutnya, ketika Sasuke menoleh, dirinya dikejutkan oleh pemandangan Hinata yang telah meneteskan airmata. Gadis itu memandangnya dengan sendu. Sasuke tersenyum kecut. Yah… dibalik titel _violin prodigy_, dirinya memang menyimpan kisah yang cukup menyedihkan.

"Itulah kenapa… Sasuke-_kun _bermain biola untuk menang. H-hingga lupa mencurahkan perasaan cinta Sasuke-_kun_ pada biola. Begitu, kan?"

Sasuke tercengang. Yang disampaikan Hinata…

Ah… sekarang ia benar-benar mengerti kenapa dirinya kalah dari Hinata. Benar yang diucapkan gadis tersebut, saat memainkan biola, yang Sasuke pikirkan hanyalah bagaimana bermain dengan teknik tinggi. Ternyata beban harus menjadi yang pertama itulah yang justru mengekang permainannya. Sasuke mengangkat bahunya, lalu membalas pelan. "Mungkin."

Tanpa sadar, dengan didorong oleh nalurinya, Hinata menggerakkan tangannya. Jemarinya mengusap pelan lengan Sasuke.

"A-aku… pertama kali mengikuti kompetisi… saat bertemu Sasuke-_kun_…" ungkap Hinata kemudian. Tangannya masih memegangi lengan Sasuke, namun pandangannya kini menerawang ke depan, berusaha mengingat peristiwa 10 tahun yang lalu. Karena menangis, Hinata pun sedikit terbata.

"D-dan aku dapat juara kedua. Saat itu… a-aku sedikit kecewa. Ta-tapi, karena keluargaku menyambut dengan ucapan selamat, a-aku pun senang."

Sasuke masih mendengarkan cerita Hinata dengan seksama. Namun satu tangannya bergerak, untuk menggenggam tangan Hinata yang tadi mengusap lengannya.

"Karena bertemu Sasuke-_kun_… a-aku semakin mencintai biola. A-aku ingin terus bermain biola, dan menjadi hebat seperti Sasuke-_kun_. Ucapan Sasuke-_kun_ saat itu, membuatku ingin belajar biola lebih giat lagi." Kedua manik cerah Hinata berpindah menatap Sasuke, dengan sebuah senyum di bibirnya. Airmatanya sudah berhenti.

"Benarkah?"

Hinata mengangguk, tapi selanjutnya, senyumannya berubah menjadi senyuman sedih. "Tapi kemudian, ibuku meninggal. Dan ayah… ayahku melarangku bermain biola."

Sambil menunduk, wajah Hinata sepenuhnya berubah murung. Melihatnya, Sasuke mengeratkan genggamannya, berusaha memberikan kekuatan.

"Ayah menyuruhku untuk fokus pada piano dan melupakan biola. Tapi aku tidak pandai berpiano. Suara yang paling aku sukai adalah suara biola. Kadang-kadang kalau ayah pergi, aku akan bersembunyi di kamar mandi dan bermain biola, sambil menangis. Tapi kemudian ayah tahu, dan menyita biolaku." Hinata bergumam dengan nada sedih.

Gadis bersurai gelap itu kembali menatap Sasuke, lalu tertawa kecil. "Kita sama-sama suka bersembunyi dulu."

"Yah… Kamu benar."

Percakapan mereka terputus. Keduanya kembali menghadap ke depan, namun Sasuke tetap menggenggam tangan mungil Hinata. Mereka terdiam lama, saling meresapi apa yang barusaja mereka ungkapkan. Untuk mampu memainkan alat kesayangannya, menghasilkan musik yang indah, mereka harus melalui jalan yang tidak mudah.

Lama setelahnya, barulah Sasuke kembali membuka percakapan.

"Setelah ini, sampai kompetisi berakhir mungkin kita hanya akan bertemu saat latihan ansambel," gumamnya tanpa menoleh.

"Ya… aku mengerti. Ini memang bukan waktu yang tepat. Sasuke-_kun_ harus fokus pada latihan…"

Hinata mengangguk paham. Sekarang ini, yang menjadi prioritas utama adalah tahap final Kompetisi Musik Konogaoka. Mereka tidak boleh egois dan harus profesional. Mereka harus berusaha maksimal, untuk tidak mengecewakan orang-orang yang sudah mendukung mereka.

"Kalau begitu… sampai jumpa, Sasuke-_kun_." Hinata menarik tangannya dari genggaman Sasuke, lalu membuka pintu mobil. Namun sebelum Hinata keluar, Sasuke menahan tangannya.

"Aku tidak akan memaafkanmu kalau kamu sengaja mengalah di final nanti, Hinata." ucap Sasuke tajam, seakan ingin menegaskan kalau dia tidak main-main.

Hinata sempat terperanjat kaget, namun kemudian tersenyum setelah mengerti maksud perkataan lelaki tersebut.

"Ya, aku tahu. Aku juga akan menampilkan yang terbaik di final nanti."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Malam harinya di kediaman Uchiha, Sasuke tengah berada di kamarnya, sambil membuka-buka beberapa buku partitur. Sasuke sedang memilih lagu apa yang akan ia mainkan di final nanti. Ia membutuhkan sebuah lagu yang mampu membuat juri terpesona. Ia membutuhkan gubahan yang tidak biasa.

Dengan alis mengernyit dan muka yang sedikit masam, bisa tertebak kalau Sasuke belum menemukan lagu yang ia cari. Di buku-buku partitur tersebut, tertera nama-nama komposer hebat dengan karya yang mendunia. Nama-nama besar dari Beethoven, Dvorak, Elgar, Rachmaninoff, Tchaikovsky, Wieniawski hingga Paganini.

Sasuke menghela napas. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa pusing. Ia merebahkan tubuhnya dan memejamkan mata. Sejak pulang dari mengantar Hinata, ayahnya sama sekali belum berbicara dengannya lagi. Yang sebenarnya bila diartikan, Fugaku tidak ingin mendengar ada kekalahan lagi di final mendatang.

Tapi Sasuke tidak terlalu peduli. Ia memang ingin menang, dan akan memainkan gubahan luar biasa, namun Sasuke tidak akan lagi membiarkan ambisi menang mengekang permainannya.

_**-CKLEK**_

Pintu dibuka dengan tiba-tiba, langkah tergesa-gesa terdengar kemudian dan Sasuke sudah bisa menebak siapa orang yang memasuki kamarnya tanpa permisi.

"Sasuke, bagaimana Hinata?"

Itu adalah suara kakaknya, Uchiha Itachi. Tampaknya Itachi baru saja pulang. Tanpa membuka matanya, Sasuke bergumam. "Baik-baik saja."

Dan kemudian, Sasuke bisa merasakan Itachi duduk di sebelahnya. "Aku barusan mendengar dari Ibu," ujar kakaknya tersebut.

"Hn."

Lalu, Sasuke merasakan ada sesuatu yang diletakkan di atas dadanya oleh Itachi. Mau tak mau, ia pun membuka matanya. Sasuke mengambil barang di atas dadanya, yang ternyata adalah sebuah buku partitur.

"Apa ini?" Satu alis Sasuke terangkat. Buku partitur itu bukan salah satu miliknya.

"Kau harus berlatih dengan sangat serius, _Otouto_." Jelas Itachi. Lelaki tersebut lalu menghela napas panjang sebelum menyambung ucapannya. "Kau tahu sendiri, bukan? Hinata itu jenius. Dia bisa mempelajari teknik dengan cepat. Tentu kau juga jenius. Tapi yang membuat dia lebih unggul… "

Itachi berhenti, menimang-nimang kata yang tepat. "… karena Hinata menikmatinya. Ia mencurahkan cintanya pada biola di permainannya. Itulah yang harus kau perhatikan, Sasuke."

Ya, tentu saja Sasuke tahu Hinata sangat berbakat dalam memainkan biola. Sejak ia melatih Hinata memainkan _Devil's Trill Sonata_, lalu gubahan yang dipilih Hinata saat kompetisi kedua yaitu _24 Caprices_ karya Paganini, Sasuke yakin Hinata memanglah jenius. _Caprices_ adalah karya yang disebut-sebut sebagai salah satu gubahan biola paling sulit. Perlu teknik tinggi untuk memainkan gubahan itu dengan sempurna, dan Hinata bisa memainkannya seakan tanpa beban. Dalam hati, Sasuke benar-benar mengagumi gadis tersebut.

"Aku tahu."

"24 Caprices memang sonata paling sulit di dunia musik klasik. Dan Hinata memainkan nomor 24 di gubahan itu. Kalau diberi peringkat diantara gubahan paling sulit, _Caprices no.24_ berada di urutan delapan. Kau tahu artinya, Sasuke?"

"Maksudmu, kau menyuruhku memainkan _Caprices no.4_?" tanya Sasuke.

Itachi tersenyum puas. "Jenius. Tapi _Caprices no.4_ pun, hanya berada di urutan ke sembilan dari semua gubahan yang paling sulit."

Sasuke menaikkan alisnya, kembali terheran. Dalam dunia biola, _superstar_ paling disegani adalah Paganini dengan karyanya _24 Caprices_, yang selain memiliki teknik tinggi, musiknya terdengar begitu megah. Terdapat 24 _opus_, dengan level kesulitan berbeda-beda. Yang dimainkan Hinata dalam kompetisi kedua adalah _Caprices Opus no.24_, dengan level kesulitan nomer 2 paling tinggi di bawah_ Caprices_ nomor 4. Meskipun demikian, keseluruhan gubahan _Caprices_ tergolong _advance_. Bahkan hingga kini, hanya beberapa pemain biola yang telah benar-benar mahir saja yang bisa memainkan _Caprices_ milik Paganini dengan sempurna.

"Setahuku hanya _Caprices 4_ yang melebihi _Caprices 24_ secara teknik." Sasuke tampak berminat dengan arah pembicaraan kakaknya. Itachi itu sangat jarang memberikan masukan dalam musik yang dimainkan Sasuke. Hanya disaat-saat penting saja Itachi membantunya.

Itachi menggeleng. "Kau tahu _Étude_ milik Ernst? Atau lebih sering disebut _Caprices_-nya Ernst."

"Aku tidak menemukan sesuatu sespesial _Caprices_ Paganini di sana, meskipun secara teknik memang setara," sahut Sasuke datar.

Itachi menjentikkan jari dan mengangguk, membenarkan ucapan Sasuke. "Itulah tantangannya. Bagaimana caranya kau membawa _Étude_ terdengar melebihi kemewahan Caprices Paganini. Karena sebenarnya, teknik yang dipunyai _Étude_ Ernst lebih rumit dari _Caprices_ Paganini."

Sasuke kemudian merenungkan perkataan Itachi. Sasuke memang pernah mendengar kalau _Étude_ milik Ernst disebut sebagai _Étude _untuk biola yang paling rumit. Lagipula, dia belum tahu apa yang akan dimainkan Hinata di kompetisi final nanti. Meskipun mereka berpacaran, tetap saja di kompetisi keduanya adalah rival. Ketika Gaara absen di final nanti, saingan terberatnya adalah Hinata. Dan Sasuke telah berniat tidak akan membiarkan gadis itu mereput posisi pertama lagi.

"Kupikir _Étude_ milik Ernst adalah pilihan terbaik untuk final. Kau bisa membuktikan bagaimana kemampuanmu sesungguhnya," tambah Itachi lagi.

Sasuke masih memikirkan penawaran dari kakaknya. Ia pun membuka dan melihat-lihat not-not balok yang ada di dalam buku berjudul _6 Études à Plusieurs Parties_ tersebut. Sasuke memang membutuhkan gubahan tidak biasa yang mampu membuat para juri kehilangan kata-kata.

Dan kemudian, bibirnya terangkat membentuk seringai. Ah… kini Sasuke tahu apa yang ia butuhkan sebagai senjata untuk bertarung di kompetisi final. Terima kasih pada sang kakak yang berbaik hati membantunya.

"Memang pilihan terbaik, Itachi."

**.**

**.**

**The Rhapsody**

**.**

**.**

Keesokan harinya, yang merupakan hari libur akhir pekan, Neji bersama Hinata pergi ke rumah sakit untuk mengunjungi Gaara lagi. Mereka berangkat pagi-pagi, dengan membawa beberapa buah-buahan serta sebuket bunga lili terompet berwarna merah muda, sebagai ungkapan atas doa mereka agar Gaara cepat sembuh.

Kakak beradik tersebut kini sedang berada di dalam elevator, menuju ruangan tempat Gaara dirawat. Sejak menaiki elevator, Hinata menjadi sangat pendiam. Padahal sebelumnya, ia bercerita cukup banyak pada sang kakak. Sebenarnya penyebab itu semua adalah karena Hinata cemas. Dalam hati, gadis tersebut merasakan dadanya bertalu-talu. Setiap kali mengunjungi Gaara, Hinata selalu merasakan kecemasan luar biasa, serta perasaan bersalah yang mendalam.

Neji mengusap pelan puncak kepala Hinata. Ketika Hinata mendongak, ia mendapati kakaknya tersebut menawarkan senyum tipis yang jarang terlihat. Hinata tahu Neji melakukannya sebagai usaha agar dirinya tenang. Maka, Hinata pun mengangguk patuh.

Elevator berdenting, pintu kemudian terbuka. Keduanya langsung keluar, menuju ruang rawat VIP dimana Sabaku Gaara berada. Sesampainya di sana, Neji mengetuk pintu, yang langsung dibukakan oleh Kankurou. Kakak Gaara tersebut mempersilahkan untuk masuk dengan ramah.

Hinata mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan Neji. Apalagi ketika dilihatnya bahwa keluarga Sabaku lengkap berada di ruangan tersebut. Ada mama Gaara, wanita yang terlihat masih muda dengan wajah ramah. Kemudian seorang pria paruh baya yang mirip dengan Gaara, yang pastinya adalah ayahnya. Dua orang lain telah Hinata kenal, yaitu Temari dan Kankurou.

Setelah menyerahkan buah-buahan serta bunga, Hinata buru-buru membungkuk untuk memberi salam, serta memperkenalkan diri. Sebuah ketakutan kembali menerpanya. Apakah ayah dan ibu Gaara akan menyalahkannya karena membuat putra mereka terluka?

"Jangan memasang wajah takut, Hinata-_chan_! Kami tidak menyalahkanmu, kok." Seakan tahu apa yang ada di benak Hinata, Temari berseru.

"Maafkan aku…" Hinata bergumam sedih, menunduk. Diliriknya Gaara yang hanya terdiam sejak tadi, namun _kouhai_-nya itu tetap diam. Membuat Hinata kembali cemas. Namun kemudian, dirasakannya seseorang mengusap lembut lengannya, yang ternyata adalah sang Nyonya Sabaku.

"Tidak ada yang perlu disesali, Nak." Wanita tersebut berkata ramah, sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Mereka lalu bercakap-cakap sebentar, tentang perkembangan kondisi Gaara terakhir. Dua hari lagi Gaara bisa dibawa pulang. Meski begitu, Gaara tetap akan menjalani perawatan untuk tangannya.

Beberapa saat setelahnya, keluarga Sabaku memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tamu-tamunya bersama Gaara. Kebetulan mereka belum makan malam.

"Kami akan keluar dulu, nyamankan dirimu, ya? Jangan khawatir, Gaara akan sembuh." Temari mengedipkan satu matanya.

Setelah seluruh keluarga Gaara beranjak pergi, kini tinggal Hinata serta Neji yang menemani Gaara. Dan tak lama kemudian, Neji juga pamit keluar.

"Aku akan ke kantin untuk membeli minuman dulu, Hinata."

Sebenarnya Hinata tidak ingin ditinggal sendirian. Sejak masuk ruangan ini, ia belum berbicara dengan Gaara, hanya sekedar menyapa saja. Tapi Hinata sadar bahwa ia harus menghadapi Gaara. Malah, justru dialah yang seharusnya banyak menemani Gaara, mengingat bagaimana awal insiden ini terjadi.

"Iya, Neji-_nii_."

Sepeninggal Neji, suasana pun menjadi canggung. Hinata yang tadi berdiri, kini menggeser dirinya dan duduk di sebuah kursi di samping ranjang tempat Gaara berbaring.

"Apa kabar?" Itu adalah suara milik Gaara yang tampaknya mengejutkan Hinata. Terlihat dari sikap Hinata yang tiba-tiba membungkuk.

"Maafkan aku, Gaara-_kun_. Aku—"

"Aku bosan mendengar maafmu, Hinata," sela Gaara cepat. Raut wajahnya datar, namun menyiratkan kalau dirinya tidak ingin membahas masalah itu lagi. "Lagipula, tidak semua hal buruk menimpaku," lanjutnya.

Hinata sedikit terkejut. Ada hal baik dibalik semua ini? "Benarkah, Gaara-_kun_?" nada suara Hinata begitu penuh minat. Hinata juga bisa melihat gurat kelegaan di kedua manik hijau Gaara.

"Aku berbaikan dengan ayahku." Helaan napas lega terdengar. "Tadinya, aku sangat menantikan final karena aku ingin jadi pemenangnya. Kau tentu tahu kan, hadiah utamanya?"

"Mendapat beasiswa untuk melanjutkan ke konservatorium di Austria?"

Gaara mengangguk. "Aku yang tidak dibiayai ayahku, tentu tidak mungkin ke sana tanpa beasiswa. Aku benar-benar ingin menjadi pianis handal. Dan untuk mewujudkannya, aku harus bisa belajar di Austria," jelasnya. "Tapi kemarin, ayahku mengatakan kalau aku lolos seleksi sekolah di sana, ia mau membiayaiku."

Tanpa sadar, Gaara tersenyum tipis saat menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Hal itu membuat Hinata ikut tersenyum. Ia bersyukur, kini Gaara tidak semurung ketika kemarin ia berkunjung dengan Sasuke.

"Baguslah, Gaara-_kun_."

Tiba-tiba Gaara menatap Hinata tajam, senyumnya yang tadi menghiasi wajah tampannya sekarang menghilang. Ekspresinya berubah menjadi sangat serius. "Jadi kau tak perlu minta maaf lagi. Ini bukan salah siapapun."

"Tapi—"

Belum sempat Hinata melanjutkan ucapannya, Gaara lagi-lagi memotong. "Kalau kau benar-benar merasa bersalah, maka gantikan aku, Hinata."

Hinata mengerjap-ngerjapkan kedua maniknya, tidak begitu paham maksud Gaara. Menggantikan?

"Gantikan aku di final… artinya kau harus menjadi juara," Kata Gaara lagi, dengan suara rendah yang serius.

Hinata terbelalak. _Apa yang barusaja Gaara katakan?_

Menjadi juara, sebelum ini bukan tujuan Hinata. Ia memainkan musik bukan hanya untuk menang. Terlebih lagi, kejadian di rumah Sasuke semalam membuat Hinata ragu untuk tampil totalitas di final nanti. Tentu saja, ia sudah menyanggupi permintaan Sasuke untuk tidak mengalah dan bermain seperti biasa. Tapi sebagai seorang kekasih, tentu saja Hinata tidak ingin Sasuke terluka lagi. Bukannya meragukan kemampuan Sasuke dan sombong, hanya saja, Hinata sadar bahwa saingan terberat Sasuke saat Gaara absen memang dirinya sendiri.

_Dan kini tiba-tiba Gaara memintanya untuk menang? _

Hinata menatap kedua manik hijau indah milik Gaara. Ada keyakinan di sana, serta harapan agar Hinata mau menuruti permintaannya.

Hinata berpikir lagi, mempertimbangkan keputusan terbaik yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Apakah ia harus mengalah atau justru menunjukkan penampilan totalnya? Untuk menebus rasa bersalahnya, ia harus berusaha menjadi pemenang. Tapi kalau Hinata menang… bukankah itu artinya Sasuke akan kalah?

Setelah beberapa saat bergulat dengan pikirannya, Hinata pun mengangguk perlahan. "Ya. Aku akan menang untukmu di kompetisi final nanti, Gaara-_kun_."

Gaara tersenyum mendengar jawaban itu. Benar-benar tersenyum. Wajahnya menjadi semakin tampan.

"Hm. Lalu apa yang akan kau mainkan, Hinata?"

"Sebenarnya, saat _training camp_ aku sudah memikirkannya."

Ya, sesungguhnya Hinata telah menemukan sebuah lagu yang menarik perhatiannya. Kemarin, Hinata memang sempat mengurungkan niatnya, dan beralih akan memainkan lagu yang lebih mudah. Tapi sekarang, sepertinya Hinata benar-benar akan memainkan lagu menarik tersebut.

"Apa itu? Untuk menjadi pemenang, kau membutuhkan yang lebih dari _Caprices 24_." Gumam Gaara kemudian.

Sebuah senyum menghiasi wajah ayu Hinata, senyum kebanggaan. "Nanti, aku akan memainkan _Étude_ milik Heinrich Ernst."

Gaara justru mengernyit. Sebagai pemegang piano, tentu pengetahuannya tentang dunia biola tidak seluas piano. Tapi pengetahuan dasar tentang gubahan biola tersulit pada umumnya, tentu Gaara sudah tahu. "Kukira kamu akan memainkan _Caprices 4_ Paganini." Gaara bergumam pelan.

"Teknik_ Étude_ Ernst lebih sulit daripada Paganini, sayang tidak banyak yang mempelajarinya karena _Caprices_ Paganini dianggap lebih berkelas. Tapi itulah tugasku. Aku ingin bisa menunjukkan lebih banyak musikalitas _Étude_ milik Ernst, yang tidak kalah dari Paganini."

"Pengetahuanmu mengesankan." Puji Gaara tulus.

Hinata menggeleng. "Sebenarnya itu saran dari Neji-_nii._"

Gaara lalu tersenyum puas. "Baiklah. Aku serahkan padamu, Hinata-_hime_." Dengan sengaja, Gaara merendahkan dan menekankan suaranya saat mengucapkan kata _hime_, yang langsung membuat Hinata bersemu.

Mereka kemudian melanjutkan pembicaraan lain seputar musik. Karena musik yang mempertemukan mereka, yang mendekatkan mereka. Menjadikan mereka teman dekat yang berharga.

Dalam Kompetisi Musik Intrasekolah Konogaoka, tidak ada peraturan bahwa peserta tidak boleh memainkan satu judul gubahan yang sama. Dengan Sasuke dan Hinata yang memainkan instrumen serta gubahan yang sama di final nanti, para juri mungkin akan lebih mudah membandingkan kemampuan biola keduanya.

_Atau justru sebaliknya? _

**.**

**.**

**t.b.c**

**.**

**.**

**Pertama-tama… Happy Eid Mubarak kawan-kawan (,)/~~~~~**

**Mohon maaf lahir bathin yaaa. Maaafkann karena author ini jarang sekali update, hingga membuat reader-san menunggu. **** saya tahu kok rasanya nunggu, saya kalo nunggu SNSD comeback juga sampe jenggotan. #peacee**

Tapi saya ingin berterimakasih banyak bagi reader-san yang masih mau sudi membaca fic ini. ) senang sekalii saat melihat review teman-teman… tiap nulis update, saya pasti inget-inget review kalian, karena sejujurnya review-review dari kalian adalah penyemangat paling handal. Heheee

**Oke, saya ucapkan terima kasih sebesar-besarnya pada::**

**pororo90****, Rhe Muliya Young, Yurikocchi, kensuchan, Renita Nee-Chan, altadinata, , himenaina, Hyou Hyouichiffer, hinatauchiha69, noverius2012, ****rini andriani uchiga****, Stupid Panda23, cecil hime, ****jejechan****, Eigar alinafiah, Luluchai10, ****zoccshan****, Hasegawa Nanaho, ****hime****, ****Nara Tobi****, ****Bitter, ****Someiyoshino Amari, ****putri hime****, ****Nia-chan****, ** **, ****Ahel****, ****hyuugahime****, ****Guest****, ****Ashura****, ****Nakamura****, ****ms x****, hepiwulandari22 .**

semoga pertanyaannya bisa terjawab di chapter ini ya. Lalu yang minta kunci, emm, bisa ditanyakan sama mbah google haha. Saya udah ngga main musik, jadi ngga punya lagi kunci" begitu :D gomeen. Saya sadar kalau ff saya ini masih banyaaak kekurangan. Maka dari itu, kritik dan sarannya sangat dinantikan.

Sekian dulu ya, terimakasih sudah mampir.

**XOXO,**

**Ayuzawa Shia :***


End file.
